Always
by Carolzinha Otaku
Summary: Um casamento de mentira ... Um amor que acabou ... Traições ... Um furuto obscuro ... O que Kagome ira fazer? Se divorciar de Inuyasha e começar uma Nova Vida com ajuda dos amigos e Sesshoumaru ou dara uma nova chance para Inuyasha e ela serem felizes?
1. Chapter 1

[palavras da autora: Yo minna! Estou escrevendo essa fic, meio que por um acidente. Vi umas imagens de Sesshy e Kagome, e Inuyasha e Kagome / kykio e tive uma inspiração para escrever essa fic. Não sei se ta legal, já que é um rascunho apenas. Mas espero que gostem. Por favor, se gostarem me digam pra eu continuar uma escreve-La. O futuro dessa fic ainda não está planejado, podem dar sugestões. Caso não comentem nada ... Bom, eu vou escrever mesmo assim .... O problema que não vou postar! ^ ^ 'Hehe! Até mais! Sayonara!]

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Dentro daquele quarto de montel existia algo que provavelmente não deveria nunca ter acontecido. Talvez não tivesse acontecido... talvez fosse apenas um sonho ou pesadelo... Em breve acordaria e descobriria que nada daquilo era real. O problema que quando estavam naquele quarto, tudo parecia real, com sentido lógico... Mas fora dele, no mundo lá fora, era vazio... uma solidão inigualável.

Ele tinha acabado de levantar da cama e ido para o banheiro tomar uma ducha, como sempre fazia depois de horas de sexo com ela. Era uma rotina, as roupas deles espalhadas pelo chão, o cheiro deles misturado pelo quarto... Mas havia algo diferente aquela manhã. Quando se levantou da cama, ele sentiu o cheiro de lágrimas, ela estava acordada e chorando, mas porque? O que seu meio-irmão bastardo tinha feito a ela para ela chorar agora? Sabia que não era da sua conta, entre ele e ela só era sexo... Mas isso o incomodava de certa forma. Alguma coisa iria acontecer...

Depois de um banho quente e demorado, ele saiu do banheiro e a viu sentada na cama. As roupas, antes espalhadas, agora estavam dobradas e colocadas sobre a cama. Ela não estava vestida ainda, usava apenas o roupão do montel. Quando ela o percebeu entrar no quarto, lhe deu um sorriso triste e um olhar melancólico. Realmente, alguma coisa iria acontecer em breve... ou ela não fingiria naturalidade quando seus olhos demonstravam exatamente o contrário.

- Bom dia Sesshoumaru. - respondeu ela parecendo tentar se controlar para esconder a tristeza

- Bom dia Kagome. - respondeu ele com a toalha presa a cintura, e outra sobre a cabeça, secando os cabelos. normalmente ela ficava excitada por ver ele sair do banho ainda molhado e se propunha o secar... Mas agora, parecia querer manter a distancia. - Pode usar o banheiro agora se quiser, eu peço o café-da-manhã pra gente.

- Certo... - respondeu Kagome se levantando da cama, pegando suas roupas e foi para o banheiro, sem olhar nos olhos dele. Parecia querer se esconder, fugir dele...

Ele pediu o café-da-manhã e em 30 minutos ele chegou até aquele quarto, o mesmo tempo que ela havia demorado no banho. Quando saiu do banheiro, ela estava devidamente vestida, com os cabelos secos e escovados, presos num rabo-de-cavalo. Mas Sesshoumaru percebeu só de olhar do rosto dela que ela havia chorado enquanto tomava banho, podia ver claramente os olhos meio avermelhados e o nariz parecia estar entupido. Porque ela chorava?

Pela primeira vez o desejum deles foi em total silencio, apenas comiam. Sesshoumaru tomava o café e olhava para Kagome, que estava com a cabeça baixa, ocultando o rosto com os cabelos. Algo estava a incomodando, mas porque não lhe falava? Normalmente ela não parava de falar de manhã, conversava de tudo, e apesar de ser meio irritante esse lado dela, era fascinante sua sinceridade para com ele. Ela contava sobre o trabalho, sobre sua família materna e amigos... Mas evitava falar no marido quando estavam juntos. Era um pacto que eles tinham, não falar nada relacionado aos compromissos que os esperavam quando saíssem daquele quarto.

- Fale. - mandou Sesshoumaru colocando a xícara do café sobre a mesa, olhando para Kagome atentamente. Ela pareceu se assustar quando ele disse isso...

- O que foi? - indagou ela com um sorriso forçado

- Não minta pra mim Kagome, você sabe o que tem que falar pra mim. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Apenas fale de uma vez e acabe com essa tortura que se submete. Apenas diga...

- Eu acho... - falou Kagome, apertando as mãos uma na outra de tal forma que ficaram brancas as áreas de atrito. Parecia estar querendo juntar forças para falar com ele. - Eu acho que devemos parar com isso.

- Isso o que Kagome? - insistiu Sesshoumaru, apesar de adivinhar do que se tratava, precisava a fazer falar.

- Da gente se ver... - respondeu ela fechando os olhos, lutando para não chorar - Não é certo...

- O que é certo Kagome? - indagou Sesshoumaru calmamente - Ficar em casa esperando seu amado maridinho voltar dos encontros com a amante e fingir que não sabe?

- Não... - respondeu Kagome quase com um sussurro

- Você sabe muito bem que Inuyasha jamais vai deixar Kykio, mesmo estando casado com você. - comentou Sesshoumaru

- É... Eu sei. - respondeu Kagome - Só casou comigo por que Kykio não pode ter filhos.... Cruel, não acha?

- Inuyasha nunca pensou em nada a não ser nele mesmo e naquela mulher. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Mas isso não tem a ver o conosco nesse momento. Porque está tomando essa atitude de querer parar?

- Acho que Inuyasha está desconfiado dessas minhas viagens de trabalho e porque eu nunca estou em casa quando ele chega das viagens dele. - respondeu Kagome - Não quero causar mais problemas do que já faço.

- Está com medo por quem, eu ou ele? - indagou Sesshoumaru sério

- Inuyasha não tem chance contra você... - respondeu Kagome dando um leve sorriso, desta vez sincero - Mas eu não quero ser motivo para aumentar o ódio de vocês.

- Eis que fala a pobre e Santa Kagome... - comentou Sesshoumaru - Muito bem, se é o que quer, não faremos mais. Essa foi a ultima vez...

- É... -respondeu Kagome, mas parecia mais deprimida agora

- Tome seu café Kagome, ou vai se atrasar em voltar para sua vida infeliz do mundo real. - respondeu Sesshoumaru meio irritado pela situação. Algo lhe dizia que ela estava ocultando algo...

- Não precisa ficar bravo... Ainda podemos ser amigos, não é? - indagou Kagome tentando alcançar a mão dele - Ainda conto com sua amizade, não é?

- Não somos amigos Kagome. - respondeu Sesshoumaru esquivando sua mão da dela - Não somos nada um do outro.

- Eu sei... É só sexo mesmo. - respondeu Kagome ficando de pé - Desculpe por falar tantas bobagens sem sentido, eu realmente gostei dos momentos que compartilhamos e espero não esquecer...

- Esqueça Kagome. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Esqueça de tudo que houve entre nós.

- Nem que eu queira... - respondeu Kagome indo pegar a bolsa de viagem, indo em direção a porta - Adeus Sesshoumaru.

- Adeus Kagome. - falou Sesshoumaru sem virar o rosto para vê-La partir. Sabia que esse dia mais cedo ou mais tarde chegaria, mas não pensava que poderia aparentar ser tão doloroso para ela. Kagome estava chorando quando saiu do apartamento, deixou o cheiro de suas lágrimas pelo quarto. Ela parecia estar sofrendo muito com aquela decisão, parecia ser tão frágil agora... Era como se ela clamasse para ser protegida e amada, mas isso Sesshoumaru não podia fazer por ela, pois Kagome ainda não tinha decidido seu futuro ainda. Se queria se divorciar de Inuyasha e tentar ser independente, dar uma chance para aquele amigo do trabalho chamado Kouga, continuar o "relacionamento" com Sesshoumaru ou ainda não fazer nada e seguir casada com alguém que não a merecia. O mais estranho foi que as lagrimas do rosto dela o afetaram de certa forma, ficou preocupado com ela, teve vontade de ir atrás dela... Mas apartir de agora não podia mais se aproximar dela como fazia ali, somente como cunhado poderia a ver de longe, mas de longe. Nunca foram amigos a ponto de conversar, não fora daquele quarto... Mas algo dizia que Kagome precisava dele, o problema que ele não poderia definir que era esse sentimento. Estaria por perto, apesar de tudo... perto o suficiente para a ver, mas nunca a tocar...

　---x---

Se passou um mês desde a ultima vez que Kagome se encontrou com Sesshoumaru, desde então não se falaram ou o viram, apesar de freqüentarem praticamente as mesmas festas e ambientes sociais. Sesshoumaru era o presidente da empresa de construção e arquitetura, Inuyasha era o vice, mas era um total inútil comparado a Sesshoumaru. Bailes de caridade, eventos culturais eram sempre freqüentados por ambos os irmão, na qual Inuyasha sempre ia e exibia Kagome como sua esposa fiel e apaixonada... Ou pelo menos representava esse papel muito bem, mesmo com a presença de Kykio nos bailes. Por muitas vezes Inuyasha convidava Kykio para dançar com ele, e Kagome assistia sem poder fazer nada, pois não iria causar escândalos e manchar a imagem da empresa. Normalmente ela se isolava num lugar do salão e ficava tomando um ponche, as vezes algo mais forte, e rezando para que aqueles eventos acabassem logo e ela pudesse se refugiar no seu quarto ou qualquer lugar longe dalí.

Essa noite não era diferente das outras, pelo menos o comportamento de Inuyasha não havia mudado... Mas para Kagome, não lhe doía mais o ver dançando com Kykio "socialmente". Lhe Havia doido muito mais dizer adeus para Sesshoumaru e pelo que viveram... Se não tivesse sido tão idiota, agora poderia ir embora sem que ninguém percebesse e iria direto para aquele montel onde ela e Sesshoumaru sempre se encontravam. Provavelmente Inuyasha nem perceberia que ela não estaria em casa, ou que estava nos braços de outro enquanto ele se divertia naquela festa.

- Porque a cara melancólica Kagome? - indagou a voz feminina familiar perto de Kagome

- Sango!!! - falou Kagome eufórica abraçando a amiga - Eu achava que não vinha...

- Como se eu confiasse em Miroku e o deixasse sozinho num baile com essas caça fortunas. - comentou Sango fingindo estar brava

- Que isso... Miroku é incapaz de te trair, ele te adora. - falou Kagome sorridente olhando para enorme barriga da amiga - Como está a futura mamãe?

- Enorme! - respondeu Sango passando a mão sobre a própria barriga - Estou com quase 8 meses, não consigo ver mais meus pés e me sinto gorda. Mas Miroku continua a falar que sou a mulher mais linda e sexy da vida dele...

- Ele é um amor. - comentou Kagome - Tem sorte de ter alguém como ele a seu lado, e ser tão apaixonado por você.

- Muita sorte... - comentou Sango olhando para o salão, vendo Inuyasha dançando com Kykio de relance - Eu queria que seu casamento tivesse sido como o meu Kagome.

- E foi, no inicio... Quando eu não sabia da verdade. - comentou Kagome bebendo de uma vez o ponche.

- Você devia ir lá naquele salão e rasgar o vestido daquela sirigaita, ou jogar a bebida e apagar o fogo deles ali! - falou Sango muito irritada - Se não o fizer, eu posso o fazer...

- Não Sango, deixe como está. - respondeu Kagome dando um sorriso triste - Você não deve se meter nisso, muito menos se irritar, não faz bem para o bebê.

- Como pode suportar tamanho descaramento e fingir que não vê?! - indagou Sango mais irritada ainda

- Porque deixei de me importar. - respondeu Kagome fazendo um sinal para o garçom lhe trazer um champanhe. Após lhe entregar a bebida e se distanciar, Kagome voltou a falar - Vê-los juntos já não me machuca mais.

- Kagome, porque não pede o divorcio de uma vez? - indagou Sango pegando nas mãos da amiga - Você merece ser feliz e encontrar o verdadeiro amor também. Peça divorcio e venha morar comigo, vou adorar sua companhia e eu deixo até me ajudar a cuida do bebê.

- Não vou interferir na sua família Sango. - respondeu Kagome - Você já tem Koraku, Miroku e em breve o bebê, não tem porque cuidar de uma mulher com o casamento problemático também.

- Não é qualquer mulher, é minha melhor amiga! - respondeu Sango - Prometa-me que ira pensar no assunto, por favor.

- Certo! - respondeu Kagome sorrindo docemente

- É sério Kagome, você tem que jurar que... Ui! - falou Sango colocando a mão da barriga

- O que foi? -indagou Kagome assustada - É o bebê?!

- É... Ele ta agitado. - respondeu Sango - Acho melhor me sentar.

- Vêem, eu te levo para a sala de descanso e chamo o Miroku. - falou Kagome prestativa ajudando a amiga a sair do salão. Após entrar na sala de descanso, a ajudou a se sentar e relaxar no divã. - Como está?

- Parece que meu filho está fazendo natação ou jogando futebol aqui dentro. - respondeu Sango passando a mão sobre a barriga -Está muito agitado.

- Ele puxou você quando irritada. - respondeu Kagome rindo - Vou chamar Miroku, fique aqui e descanse.

- Como se eu pudesse fazer outra coisa... - comentou sango ao mesmo tempo que Kagome saia a procura de Miroku pelo salão. Não demorou muito tempo para ela o achar, pois ele estava ao lado do ponche conversando com outros homens, sendo admirado por mulheres caça-fortunas. Com um pouco de dificuldade, Kagome conseguiu se aproximar de Miroku.

- Com licença, posso interromper? - falou Kagome chegando perto dos homens

- Claro! - respondeu um dando passagem para ela se aproximar mais deles

- Kagome, que surpresa a ver por aqui! - falou Miroku se inclinando educadamente para ela

- Posso falar com você Miroku em particular? - indagou Kagome

- Pois não, com licença amigos. - falou Miroku puxando Kagome para fora daquele circulo com ela apoiada em seu braço. - Sabe, é meio irônico isso.

- O que? - indagou Kagome sem entender

- Agora que sou casado, prestes a ser pai as mulheres me deram valor. - comentou Miroku sorrindo docemente para Kagome - Não precisa se preocupar em me salvar daquele bando de harpias Kagome, eu amo muito minha esposa e nunca iria fazer algo que a incomodasse assim.

- Não foi por isso que fui... - comentou Kagome - Vamos para a sala de descanso, Sango espera pela gente lá.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu com ela? - indagou Miroku preocupado

- É o bebê, ele está... - antes que Kagome pudesse completar a frase, Miroku saiu correndo a puxando para a sala de descanso, sem se importar que os outros comentassem. Chegando na sala, Miroku se ajoelhou ao lado do divã, muito preocupado.

- Sango? Sangozinha? Meu amor, o que houve? - indagou Miroku nervoso pegando na mão de Sango - É o bebê? Contrações? Estourou a bolsa? Vai nascer?!

- Você ta me deixando nervosa falando assim. - respondeu Sango meio sonolenta - Estou bem, o bebê também. Não vai nascer, mas ele se mexeu demais e agora ambos estamos cansados.

- Graças a Kami-sama, eu estava assustado. - respondeu Miroku - Quer ir pra casa?

- Não precisa, eu apenas...

- Acho melhor vocês irem Sango, chega de emoções por hoje. - respondeu Kagome se aproximando do casal

- Só vou se Kagome for com a gente. - respondeu sango olhando seriamente para Miroku, deixando clara que caso não o fizesse, ela não iria embora.

- mas Sango, eu...

- Vou falar com Inuyasha. - falou Miroku ficando de pé - Kagome, por favor cuide de minha esposa. Não se preocupe, você ira conosco.

- Nossa... - comentou Kagome ao ver Miroku sair da sala sério e decidido - Não sabia que Miroku tinha essa faceta.

- Ele mudou muito, por mim e pelo bebê. - respondeu Sango - Você vai me levar em casa e me fazer companhia.

- Não quero ficar segurando vela ou invadindo sua privacidade Sango. - comentou Kagome se sentando num banco, perto do divã.

- Não vai ser nada disso, eu só não quero que fique aqui com esses idiotas metidos e o vira-lata do Inuyasha. - respondeu Sango energicamente

- Hai! Hai! - falou Kagome rindo, afinal a amiga só queria seu bem. Era melhor não contraia-La.

Em poucos minutos, Kagome, Sango e Miroku estavam saindo da festa, pegando a limusine indo para casa. Após chegarem, Miroku ajudou sango a trocar de roupa em quanto Kagome preparava um chazinho para ela tomar. Meias hora depois Sango estava dormindo em sua enorme cama, em quanto Miroku e Kagome conversavam na cozinha, em quanto bebiam um chá.

- Kagome... - falou Miroku - Obrigado pela ajuda.

- Não foi nada Miroku. - respondeu Kagome sorrindo - Se fosse o contrário, certamente vocês teriam feito o mesmo. Fico feliz em poder ajudar vocês.

- Você já ajudou demais Kagome. - comentou miroku - Por sua causa eu conheci Sango, nos apaixonamos e casamos e em breve terei meu primeiro filho. Nada disso seria possível sem sua ajuda... Quero retribuir esse favor algum dia.

- É só colocar meu nome em sua primeira filha que estaremos quites. - respondeu Kagome brincando com ele. Ambos riram, e começaram a tomar o chá em silencio, até que Miroku quebrou o silencio.

- Kagome, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa. Mas isso não é fácil de se dizer, principalmente a uma mulher. - falou Miroku olhando para xícara em suas mãos, tomando coragem. - Eu sou amigo de Inuyasha a algum tempo, gosto muito dele, mas não aprovo o que ele está fazendo com o casamento de vocês... Principalmente com você, que é uma amiga mais que especial para minha família. O Inuyasha está te...

- Traindo? - indagou Kagome calmamente, ao ver o semblante de Miroku ficar confuso ela sorriu - Eu já sei que ele me trai, Miroku.

- Já sabe?! - indagou ele perplexo - Como? Quando?

- Uma mulher sabe disso... - respondeu Kagome colocando a mão na base pescoço - A gente sente isso de longe.

- A quanto tempo sabe? - indagou Miroku

- Já faz um bom tempo... - respondeu Kagome - Sei que ele me trai com Kykio, e só se casou comigo por pena e talvez porque eu posso ter filhos e a outra não.

- Droga, eu vou matar o Inuyasha! - falou miroku batendo a mão na mesa, irritado

- Não precisa Miroku. - respondeu Kagome pegando na mão dele - Você tem sua esposa e em breve seu filho, concentre-se apenas neles.

- Que droga Kagome... - falou Miroku mais irritado pela cara compreensiva que ela fazia, mas lhe deixava na cara quanto ela sofria com aquele casamento com Inuyasha - Por favor, se divorcie dele e venha morar conosco. Sango e eu adoraríamos a ter por perto.

- Você e Sango são realmente almas gêmeas. - comentou Kagome sorrindo - Você combinaram em falar a mesma coisa pra mim hoje?

- Sango te propôs isso hoje também?

- Foi... - respondeu Kagome rindo - Eu prometi que vou pensar no assunto.

- Sério Kagome, você jura que pensará no assunto? - indagou Miroku sério

- Prometo. - respondeu Kagome olhando para o relógio - Olha só a hora, é melhor eu ir andando.

- Não precisa, pode dormir aqui está noite. - respondeu Miroku - Tem um quarto de hospedes pretarado para...

- Não, obrigada. - respondeu Kagome docemente pegando as xícaras e as colocando na pia

- Então eu te levo. - insistiu Miroku

- Não Miroku, eu pego um taxi. - respondeu Kagome - Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe. Posso ir sozinha...

- Tem dinheiro pelo menos? - indagou Miroku, visto que ela estava decidida a não ficar

- Sim. - respondeu Kagome. Miroku contatou a recepção do prédio, pedindo um taxi. Poucos minutos depois Kagome desceu, pegando o taxi e foi embora. Apesar de Miroku continuar preocupado, achou melhor não pressionar Kagome. Ela provavelmente sabia que poderiam contar com eles no futuro...

　---x---

O taxi parou em frente a mansão que Kagome vivia com Inuyasha, seu marido. Era um lugar muito bonito, a arquitetura era belíssima no estilo romano clássico com uma mistura de moderno. Realmente morava num lugar sem igual, o problema que aquela casa não era mais do que uma "gaiola de ouro" para Kagome. Não sentia calor daquela casa, ela era sempre fria... Assim como seus habitantes. Aquela casa era feita para impressionar, não para se chamar de lar. Não queria passar a noite sozinha ali, preferia qualquer lugar, menos aquela mansão que a sufocava.

- Por favor, poderia me esperar? - indagou Kagome calmamente para o motorista

- Posso, mas o taxímetro está rodando. - comentou o motorista

- Não irei demorar muito. - respondeu Kagome sorridente em quanto entrava em casa. Foi correndo para o quarto, trocou o vestido chique pelo jeans e camiseta de algodão e uma jaqueta de aviador. Em seguida pegou uma bolsa de viagem e colocou um par de roupa intima, pijama de seda e sua maquiagem, depois pegou um pouco mais de dinheiro que o escondeu na bolsa. Amarrou o cabelo, colocou a touca de aviador na cabeça e saiu da mansão rapidamente, a trancando. O taxista a esperava, cantarolando alguma musica americana...

- Desculpe a demora, podemos ir. Por favor, me leve nesse endereço. - falou Kagome entrando no carro, entregando um papel para o motorista. Sem argumentar sobre a direção que ela estava querendo ir, ele a levou até uma esquina no centro da cidade. - Obrigado, pode ficar com o troco.

- A senhora tem certeza que quer ficar aqui? - indagou o taxista preocupado - Não é local para uma mulher de seu tipo ficar andar por aqui.

- Estarei bem, obrigada. - respondeu Kagome demonstrando confiança. Apesar de relutar, o taxista foi embora para atender outra chamada. Ela ficou o vendo se distanciar, depois de ver que ele não estava mais por perto, Kagome começou a caminhar e procurou um moto-taxi glandestido. Era preferível esse tipo de serviço pois eles nunca olhavam para cara do cliente, muito menos se lembravam de onde os deixaram desde que pagasse. Em pouco tempo chegou a seu destino, a rua de Monteis. Conferiu se não estava sendo seguida e foi para o montel que sempre ia com Sesshoumaru. Sabia que não o encontraria mais lá, mas aquele lugar era meio que especial para ela... Poderia dormir sem se sentir sufocada pelas mentiras de Inuyasha ou daquele maldito casamento.

- Por favor, minha chave. - pediu Kagome a recepcionista, que sabia exatamente qual chave era. Sesshoumaru e Kagome pagaram uma certa quantia para aquele quarto especifico estar sempre vago para eles...

- Pois não. - respondeu a recepcionista pegando a chave e a entregando. Ainda bem que Sesshoumaru não havia cancelado o contrato que tinha feito com o montel pelo quarto, agora poderia ir dormir tranquilamente.

Kagome subiu ao quarto calmamente pelo elevador de serviços, onde não havia câmeras de segurança. Depois que chegou ao seu andar indicado, ela entrou no quarto e jogou a bolsa de viagem na mesinha. O quarto estava vazio, arrumado, alinhado, limpo... Mas vazio. Bom, o que ela esperava encontrar ali? Sesshoumaru? Kagome começou a rir de si mesma e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho relaxante e ir dormir...

Enquanto tomava banho, Kagome achou ter escutado algo no quarto, mas devia ser o barulho do quarto ao lado. Era impossível alguém estar naquele quarto com ela. Quando terminou de secar o corpo, Kagome colocou a toalha nos cabelos e foi nua para sala para colocar seu pijama e dormir. Colocou a calcinha, mas antes de conseguir colocar o pijama escutou uma voz meio que familiar no quarto

- Não sabia que fazias Strip-tease. - falou a voz masculina sentada na cama. Ao ver o semblante dela assustado, ele sorriu. Ele ainda estava usando o terno do baile daquela noite, mas o no da gravata já tinha se desfeito e a camisa de linho estava 4 botões aberta.

- Sesshoumaru?! - indagou Kagome um pouco duvidosa

- Quem mais poderia ser? - indagou Sesshoumaru calmamente

- O que faz aqui? - indagou Kagome sem entender mais nada do que estava acontecendo, olhando para os lados

- Eu sabia que a encontraria aqui. - comentou Sesshoumaru se levantando da cama, indo na direção dela. - Algum problema deu estar aqui? Está esperando alguém?

- Não! - respondeu Kagome rapidamente

- Bom, se eu soubesse que sim eu mataria o infeliz. - respondeu Sesshoumaru parando na frente dela, colocando a mão sobre o queixo dela, a fazendo olhar para seu rosto - Fale comigo, o que houve hoje a noite? Estava muito pálida e assustada... Inuyasha fez alguma coisa?

- Não fez nada de novo... - respondeu Kagome abaixando o olhar, não tinha coragem de o olhar nos olhos

- Fale comigo Kagome. - mandou Sesshoumaru calmamente - O que houve para fugir do baile e de casa essa noite para vir aqui?

- Eu tinha que pensar no meu futuro, e aquela gaiola não tinha como pensar em nada. - respondeu Kagome dando um passo para trás, afastando a mão de Sesshoumaru de seu rosto.

- Vamos nos sentar. - falou Sesshoumaru pegando a mão dela a levando para a cama. Sentiu a mão dela tremer quando a tocou, pode escutar até mesmo o coração dela acelerar quando se aproximavam da cama. - Não se preocupe, falei apenas que vamos conversar Kagome. Quer que eu pegue seu pijama?

- Sim... - respondeu ela em quanto se enfiava entre os cobertores da cama. Ela lhe parecia uma ratinha assustada. Típico dela... Depois de se aproximar da cama e lhe entregar o pijama, ele se sentou por cima dos lençóis, para evitar contato de pele, que a deixaria mais nervosa do que devia estar.

- Fale comigo Kagome. - falou Sesshoumaru a olhando para ela, que estava coberta até o pescoço com os lençóis. - Está com medo de mim ou das lembranças desse quarto?

- Medo do meu futuro, apenas dele tenho medo. - respondeu Kagome - Hoje vi meus amigos, Sango e Miroku. Lembra deles?

- Sim, o tarado e a gata selvagem. - respondeu Sesshoumaru sarcasticamente - O que tem eles?

- Eles se casaram e vão ter um filho em breve. - respondeu Kagome - Senti inveja do casamento deles... Queria um casamento feliz como o deles.

- É o que toda a mulher quer. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - O que mais que aconteceu?

- Sango se irritou por causa do Inuyasha e o bebê se agitou também. - respondeu Kagome - Eu fiquei assustada, chamei Miroku e ele pediu para ir pra casa deles para o ajudar. Sango não queria ir embora sem que eu fosse com ela...

- Entendo... Foi por isso que ele saiu no salão correndo puxando você. - respondeu Sesshoumaru relembrando do que viu na festa - Não foi só isso, foi?

- Não... - respondeu Kagome - Eles me aconselharam a me divorciar de Inuyasha, e ir morar com eles por um tempo.

- Pra ser a babá do filho deles? - indagou ele cético

- Eu gosto de crianças Sesshoumaru, não me importaria. - respondeu Kagome

- Você não foi feita pra cuidar do filho dos outros, e sim dos seus. - respondeu Sesshoumaru olhando para ela. No entanto Kagome cobriu o rosto com os lençóis e começou a chorar, por sua vez ele se inclinou sobre ela e tirou com cuidado os lençóis do rosto dela a olhando nos olhos - Realmente Kagome, acho que merece ser feliz com um cara que a ame de verdade e tenha um monte de filhos bagunceiros e emotivos como você. Você será uma boa mãe... Só precisa achar o cara certo.

- Mas pra isso eu tenho que pedir o divorcio de Inuyasha, e só Kami-sama sabe quando conseguiria efetivá-lo. - respondeu ainda chorando - Sei que se começasse a procurar advogados para isso, Inuyasha iria tentar me persuadir a não o fazer... Juraria inúmeras mentiras para eu continuar ao lado dele.

- Se já sabe que vai ser mentira as promessas dele, porque insiste em continuar nesse casamento? - indagou Sesshoumaru - Ainda o ama tanto assim?

- Não... - respondeu Kagome - Mas agora eu me sinto vazia, oca pro dentro. Meu futuro nesse casamento é uma total perda de tempo... Mas o que eu faria ao me divorciar? Não tenho mais emprego, nem minha família mora perto de mim. Não quero depender de meus amigos...não sei o que fazer Sesshoumaru!!! - falou Kagome aos prantos o abraçando. Sesshoumaru se deitou na cama, trazendo Kagome para mais perto de si, a deixando chorar sobre seu ombro. Mais do que nunca ela precisava dele, mesmo que ele não quisesse, ele iria a ajudar. Quando ela estava naquele estado ele não podia lhe negar absolutamente nada...

- Primeiro Kagome, peça divorcio. - falou Sesshoumaru passando a mão sobre os cabelos de Kagome, tentando a acalmar - Depois eu irei lhe ajudar a voltar ter uma vida. Irei lhe proteger... Não se preocupe. Apenas acabe logo com esse casamento...

- Hai! - respondeu Kagome ainda abraçada a ele. Tinha absoluta certeza que ele faria o que estava lhe prometendo.


	2. Chapter 2

[palavras da autora: Yo minna! Bom, queria agradecer Primeiramente uma Gabilumi e neherenia e pela opinião sobre o que devia fazer na fic (acho que os outros que mandaram não rewins é porque concordaram com vocês) Arigato minna! ^ ^ Chega de conversa e boa leitura]

Naquela noite Kagome chorou por toda a vida de casada dela, toda a tristeza que ela tinha engolido para si até agora finalmente saiu. Todo o peso de culpa, vergonha e até medo haviam saído de seus ombros. Graças a kami-sama que Sesshoumaru estava ali com ela, ou talvez tivesse dado um fim trágico ao seu casamento ridículo e conseqüentemente a sua vida.

Como Sesshoumaru prometera, não fizeram nada além de conversar. Ele realmente cumpria cada promessa que fazia a era mais do que digno de sua confiança... Em quando Kagome se queixava e chorava no ombro dele, chorando mais que um recém nascido, ele a escutava e passava a mão sobre as costas e cabelos dela... Kagome não se lembrava se alguma vez na vida fora consolada dessa maneira por um yokai ou homem. Realmente Sesshoumaru era alguém muito importante na sua vida, ele era uma mistura de amigo, amante, conselheiro e guardião. Tinha certeza que ele cumpriria a promessa de ajudar a ter uma vida novamente... Isso fez Kagome pensar; sem Inuyasha em sua vida ela poderia sobreviver, mas sem o apoio de Sesshoumaru talvez não.

- O que está pensado Kagome? - indagou Sesshoumaru ao perceber que o choro dela estava diminuindo e aparentava ter se acalmado

- De que você tem razão. - respondeu Kagome - Meu casamento acabou a muito tempo, mas eu não tava tendo coragem de admitir ou acabar logo com esse martírio. Realmente é hora de seguir em frente... Chega de sofrimento.

- Mas o seu casamento não foi o tempo todo assim, foi? - indagou ele calmamente - Eu ainda me lembro do dia de seu casamento, você parecia tão feliz... Inuyasha também aparentava estar.

- Realmente eu estava feliz, amava muito Inuyasha a achava que poderia perdoar tudo que ele fez pois escolheu a mim para se casar, não Kykio. - respondeu Kagome - Como eu era ingênua. Ele me traiu na lua-de-mel...

- Como soube disso? - indagou Sesshoumaru irritado, até então achava só ele sabia desse fato

- As ligações que ele fazia de madrugada e as vezes quando eu tomava banho. - respondeu Kagome - Posso parecer burra, mas eu entendo de fuso horário. Ele sempre ligava pra ela num horário conveniente daqui... Além disso, quando fomos pagar a conta, num momento de distração dele eu pedi para o atendente me dar a lista de ligações feitas pelo meu quarto. Guardei na minha bolsa e deixei lá... Não tive coragem de averiguar naquela hora e confirmar que a lua-de-mel no Havaí tinha sido apenas uma ilusão.

- Porque? - indagou ele dando um leve suspiro - O amava demais para saber a verdade?

- Acho que foi mais por prepotência ou talvez orgulho. - comentou Kagome - Ele podia falar com Kykio, mas agora me pertencia. Eu comparava ele apenas estar falando com ela e fazer amor comigo, e achava que ganhava. Na minha mente era questão de tempo ele a esquecer de vez e amar somente a mim.

- Realmente era muito ingênua. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Mas é típico da idade, você era jovem demais. Quantos anos... 15 ou 16 anos?

- Eu tinha 16 anos quando casei com ele. - respondeu Kagome

- Era praticamente uma criança. - comentou Sesshoumaru - Se não me engano agora tem 21 anos, não é?

- Sim... Dei 5 anos de minha vida lutando sozinha por esse casamento. - respondeu Kagome - Não vou lutar mais por algo que não vale a pena. É inútil nadar contra a maré...

- Está decidida então. - comentou Sesshoumaru a afastando um pouco, queria confirmar a resposta a fazendo a olhar em seus olhos

- Sim! - respondeu Kagome firmemente - Quero dar um fim nisso.

- Muito bem, tomarei as providencias legais amanhã mesmo. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Falarei com meu mordomo Jaken para arrumar um quarto pra você na minha mansão, você ira morar comigo e Rin até que tudo esteja resolvido.

- Não, não quero e nem posso pensar em te incomodar. Principalmente por causa de Rin, ela não ira entender a situação. - comentou Kagome apreensiva

- Estou zelando por sua segurança Kagome. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Sou o chefe da família Taisho agora, devo cuidar disso. Você fará parte da família Inu no Taisho mesmo quando se divorciar de Inuyasha. Você estará a salvo morando conosco.

- Acho que irei causar problemas pra vocês. - comentou Kagome dando um suspiro pesado

- Estou acostumado a lidar com Inuyasha, além disso Rin ira adorar ter você por perto. -respondeu Sesshoumaru usando a lógica

- E Jaken? - indagou Kagome - Acho que seu mordomo não vai gostar que eu...

- Ele é pago para trabalhar, não para dar opinião sobre minhas decisões. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Não deve se preocupar com a opinião dos outros, apenas confie em mim.

- Eu confio... - respondeu Kagome lhe beijando no rosto e o abraçando um pouco mais forte - Arigato gozaimasu Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Se continuar a me abraçar assim, creio que não poderei cumprir a promessa de apenas ficarmos conversando na cama. - comentou Sesshoumaru seriamente. Mas o mais estranho foi que Kagome ficou com vergonha ao mesmo tempo que começou a rir enquanto o olhava

- Se há algo que eu realmente admiro em você Sesshoumaru, é que nunca muda. - falou ela enquanto continuava abraçada nele, e ria. - Eu sabia que ia falar isso...

- Durma Kagome. - falou Sesshoumaru a fazendo encostar a cabeça em seu ombro - Amanhã você dará o primeiro passo para sua nova vida, terá que ter forças para o que vai enfrentar.

- Com seu apoio o que eu não enfrentaria? ... - comentou Kagome em quanto se alinhava mais a ele - Vai ficar aqui comigo essa noite?

- Não pretendo ser contorcionista e dormir naquela poltrona. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Tenho trabalho amanhã e tenho que dormir bem, assim como você. Dividirei a cama contigo... Vamos apenas descansar Kagome, boa noite.

- Boa noite Sesshoumaru-sama. - falou Kagome em quanto adormecia abraçada a ele. Sempre fora assim, bastava ele falar para ela dormir e ela o fazia quase automaticamente. Não por causa da ordem, mas pelo fato dela só conseguia relaxar e dormir totalmente com ele por perto, em casa Kagome nunca conseguia dormir uma noite inteira... Mas com Sesshoumaru, ela sentia protegida de tudo e todos... Ele representava a segurança e conforto para tudo que a afligia. Se pudesse, viveria naquele quarto para sempre, sentindo os braços dele a envolver...

Nada no mundo poderia ser comparado a ter ele consigo... O que não daria para que isso durasse para sempre... Estaria se apaixonando por ele ou era apenas uma emoção do momento que acabaria quando todo aquele tormento acabasse?

---x---

A respiração de Kagome agora estava calma, da mesma forma que as batidas do coração dela estavam num ritmo mais lento. Verdadeiramente ela estava dormindo. Sesshoumaru, com cuidado, a afastou de si e colocou a cabeça dela sobre o travesseiro e aninhou os lençóis até o ombro dela. Ela parecia ser mais uma meninona do que uma mulher quando dormia, seu rosto era tão sereno. Um dos passatempos dele, fora o sexo, era olhá-La dormir. Era meio que divertido a ficar observando, as vezes ela falava, outras fazia caretas, se mexia muito... Mas o que mais irritava é vê-La chorar em quanto dormia. Podia ver claramente os sentimentos dela quando isso acontecia, a feição de extrema dor o deixava muito irritado, como Inuyasha conseguia dormir sabendo que machucava alguém com a natureza tão delicada como a dela? Realmente seu irmão nunca mereceu o amor dela...

Para Sesshoumaru, Kagome era o tipo de mulher que nunca devia chorar... Quando a conheceu ele a achou muito infantil e idiota, pois parecia amar ou talvez adorar Inuyasha, tudo girava ao redor dele. Ela o perdoava tudo que fazia, se esforçava para o agradar em qualquer circunstância e se culpava caso algo estivesse errado, sendo claro que o erro era de Inuyasha. No dia de seu casamento ela parecia muito feliz com aquele vestido cheio de rendas e babados... Ela estava se parecendo com o bolo de seu próprio casamento o tanto que estava enfeitada. Kagome lhe lembrava uma criança no dia de seu aniversário, transbordava felicidade, falava com todos os convidados irradiava a todos o seu encanto... Em quanto Inuyasha falava com kykio em particular, numa sala no hotel onde se fazia a recepção do casamento. Essa foi essa a primeira vez que Sesshoumaru a viu chorar...

Ele tinha entrado para procurar Rin e escutou o barulho de choro meio sufocado e sentiu o cheiro de lágrimas pelo saguão. Elas o guiaram a sala onde os presentes dos noivos estava sendo posto, num canto da sala ele a encontrou, estava meio que de costas para a porta encostada no braço do sofá, chorando.

- Arrependida do casamento? - perguntou Sesshoumaru naquela época, entrando na sala - Pode ser anulado agora mesmo se quiser.

- Não.. E... É só emoção. - falou Kagome dando uma desculpa esfarrapada, limpando as próprias lágrimas com as mãos e sorriu para ele. Aquele sorriso era distinto do que ela brindava os seus convidados na recepção...

- Que eu saiba a noiva chora durante a cerimônia, não depois. - comentou Sesshoumaru se aproximando dela, lhe dando um lenço. - Você a viu, não foi?

- É... - respondeu Kagome enxugando as lágrimas - Como não veria, ela parece ter vindo para um funeral, vestida toda de preto... Inuyasha está com ela agora.

- É por isso que está tão triste a chorar desse jeito? - indagou Sesshoumaru calmamente olhando as lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer pelo rosto de Kagome

- Não são lágrimas de tristeza Sesshoumaru. - comentou Kagome ficando séria repentinamente, olhando diretamente nos olhos. - Eu estou chorando de raiva... Não, minto. É de ódio...

Aquela resposta surpreendeu Sesshoumaru, apesar dela estar séria, a expressão do rosto dela estava de certa forma tentadora, aquela mulher encantadora e infantil na frente dos convidados seria a mesma com expressão demoníaca a sua frente? Realmente aquela mulher era muito intrigante para ele... Uma hora sua expressão era de "mulher apaixonada que encontrou seu príncipe encantado", depois um lado totalmente fria e demoníaca. Aquela expressão facial, o olhar incrivelmente expressivo lhe pareceu muito sexy. Apesar de não gostar de mulheres daquele tipo que era Kagome, a parte oculta (ou seja, a fria) o atraiu.

- Acho melhor eu voltar para o salão antes que sintam minha falta. - comentou Kagome lhe entregando o lenço

- É melhor ir ajeitar sua maquiagem primeiro. - comentou Sesshoumaru colocando a mão no rosto dela - Está parecendo uma vela derretida.

Ao falar aquilo Kagome riu, seu sorriso foi extremamente sincero. Seu rosto se transformou novamente, voltando aquele expressão gentil de sempre.

- Você tem toda razão. - respondeu Kagome se afastando dele,olhando de relance o espelho que havia naquela sala. Depois seguiu indo para a porta. - Obrigada Sesshoumaru.

- Pelo que? - indagou Sesshoumaru - Só falei a verdade.

- Exatamente por isso. - respondeu Kagome saindo, indo para o banheiro feminino.

Sesshoumaru voltou para a festa e ficou aguardando a volta de Kagome, e quando o fez, ela aparentava nunca ter chorado. Estava radiante como sempre, sorria e conversava com todos... Quando Inuyasha voltou e ficou com ela, ela se comportou de uma forma digna de um Oscar de atuação. Ela se mostrava feliz com o marido, o abraçava e ria com graça. No entanto, o brilho do olhar dela deixou bem claro para Sesshoumaru o quanto aquilo lhe custava. Realmente Kagome era uma mulher muito mais forte e intrigante do que imaginava que seria... Tal constatação o deixou curioso sobre qual seria a verdadeira face daquela mulher, a doce e gentil ou a frieza demoníaca que ela tanto tentava ocultar.

- Sesshoumaru... - falou Kagome enquanto dormia, isso o fez voltar a realidade e sorrir. Ele se levantou da cama e tirou o blazer e a camisa e as pendurou na poltrona, depois tirou os sapatos e as meias e voltou a se deitar ao lado dela.

- Ele nunca mais porá as mãos em você. - falou Sesshoumaru em quanto ajeitava o cabelo para trás da orelha de Kagome - Nunca mais...

---x---

Na manhã seguinte Kagome se sentia em muito feliz, parecia que todos os problemas da sua vida tinham sumido enquanto ela se aventurava no mundo dos sonhos. Sonho que ela não desejava nunca acordar, nele ela e Sesshoumaru estavam juntos fazendo um piquenique na temporada do desabrochar das Sakuras, ficaram debaixo da arvore exuberante que estava prestes a desabrochar. Rin estava com eles, e ela ria e falava muito, enquanto Sesshoumaru cuidava da cesta de comida e estendia a toalha de piquenique no chão, no entanto o que chamou mais atenção no sonho de Kagome foi o bebê que estava nos braços dela. Devia ter uns 3 meses, mas era grandinho e gordinho... Esse bebê parecia ser um menino, estava vestido com roupa azul escura e sorria muito para ela. No sonho, Kagome perguntou de quem era aquela criança e Sesshoumaru apenas sorriu ... De repente tudo ficou escuro, como se ela tivesse caído num buraco. Ainda via Sesshoumaru sorrindo e a olhando, mas estava muito distante. Ela ainda chamou por ele para saber de quem era a criança, mas não houve resposta.

Mal acordou ela percebeu que Sesshoumaru não estava ao lado dela. Isso a assustou um pouco, o que a fez se sentar imediatamente na cama. Viu Sesshoumaru apenas vestindo um roupão, os cabelos dele estavam molhados, provavelmente tinha acabado de sair do banho e a olhava intrigado.

- O que foi? - indagou Sesshoumaru se sentando na cama - Teve um pesadelo?

- Não... - respondeu Kagome

- Mesmo? Não costumo escutar você me chamar em quanto dorme de uma forma desesperada. Pude a escutar no banho... - comentou Sesshoumaru - Você gritou de uma forma muito diferente que estou acostumado a escutar, sua voz estava estranha. Tem certeza que não era um pesadelo?

- Diferente como? - indagou Kagome inquieta - Não costumo gritar seu nome...

- Há momentos que o grita, o faz principalmente quando fazemos sexo, esse é o momento que mais grita meu nome. - comentou Sesshoumaru tranquilamente, e Kagome ficou mais vermelha que um pimenta ao escutar aquilo. Ele tinha razão sobre isso, mas não tinha porque falar isso na cara dela?!

- Eu não estava tendo um sonho erótico! - protestou Kagome

- Eu sei, a tonalidade de sua voz não me indicou isso, parecia mais desespero. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Tem certeza que não estava tendo um pesadelo?

- Não foi um pesadelo... Foi apenas um sonho estranho no final. - comentou Kagome - Não vamos dar importância, era apenas um sonho mesmo.

- ok. É melhor você ir tomar um banho em quanto eu peço o nosso café-da-manhã. -comentou Sesshoumaru se levantando da cama. Não iria a obrigar a contar com o que sonhara... Se fosse importante ela o contaria mais tarde.

- mas eu tomei banho ontem a noite. - comentou Kagome se espreguiçando na cama

- Seu corpo exala meu cheiro. - respondeu Sesshoumaru sem olhar para ela - Mesmo que não tenhamos feito nada além de dormir na mesma cama, se formos procurar um advogado ele pode especular coisas sobre nosso envolvimento e eu não estou afim de matar ninguém por se meter em assuntos que não lhe dizem respeito.

- Sempre es objetivo, não é? - comentou Kagome sorrindo em quanto se levantava da cama, indo para o banheiro para tomar banho. Após tomar um longo banho, quando Kagome voltou para o quarto Sesshoumaru já estava vestido, sentado a mesa tomando um café. Lhe indicou para que se sentasse a sua frente. O café-da-manhã havia ovos fritos com bacon, torradas e suco de laranja... Tecnicamente era o mesmo que sempre pediam. No entanto Kagome fez uma careta ao sentir o cheiro do bacon... E o colocou de lado, comendo apenas a torrada, o ovo frito e tomando suco de laranja.

- Está doente? - indagou Sesshoumaru

- Não, só enjoada. - comentou Kagome - É o cheiro do bacon, parece estar bom mas não vou comer. Quer?

- Claro. - respondeu Sesshoumaru. Kagome cortou o bacon, o garfou e tentou dar na boca dele, na forma de "aviãozinho".

- Creio que sou adulto o suficiente para comer sozinho sem necessidade disso Kagome. - comentou Sesshoumaru meio incomodado

- Me deixa ser feliz... - falou Kagome controlando o riso em quanto o servia mais uma fez com o bacon de seu prato. Realmente aquela cena que estavam fazendo parecia familiar... Mas aquela rotina deles sempre fez Kagome ficar feliz, e Sesshoumaru agora sorria e as vezes até ficava com o rosto levemente corado. Nunca conseguira saber se era vergonha, irritação ou talvez ele começasse a gostar daquele tratamento... Podia reclamar, mas não fazia nada para a impedir.

- Você quer ir comigo no advogado ou quer ir sozinha? - indagou Sesshoumaru após acabarem de tomar o café-da-manhã

- Prefiro ir com você. - respondeu Kagome - Estou um pouco nervosa em relação a isso.

- Quer esperar um tempo para ter certeza? - indagou Sesshoumaru sério, percebendo apreensão na voz dela

- Não, se eu o fizer acabarei fraquejando e dando mais uma chance para Inuyasha e eu não posso esperar mais. - respondeu ela - Eu quero ser feliz, não posso mais esperar. Minha felicidade depende apenas de mim... Não vou a confiar mais a ninguém.

- Muito bem, iremos juntos ao advogado - respondeu Sesshoumaru se levantando da cadeira - Não irei para o trabalho essa manhã, passarei com você lhe ajudando a tratar desse assunto.

- Muito obrigada. - respondeu Kagome - Eu não sei como compensar pela ajuda...

- Não agradeça. - respondeu Sesshoumaru indo colocar o blazer de seu terno - Não o faça agora, quando acabar tudo isso terá a oportunidade.

- Ok! -respondeu Kagome ficando mais calma. Realmente era melhor um passo de cada vez ou não daria certo, e ela teria de tomar uma atitude em relação a Inuyasha, ele não poderia suspeitar nada...

---x---

Eram 10 da manhã quando o telefone da casa de Sango e Miroku começou a tocar. Sango ainda estava descansando por causa da noite anterior do baile, Miroku já estava no trabalho a muito tempo. Como de costume, uma das empregadas trouxe o telefone para Sango atender...

- Alô?! - falou Sango ainda sonolenta e um pouco irritada por ter sido acordada

- Oi Sango, desculpa te acordar. - falou Inuyasha, do outro lado da linha - Eu pedi pra falar com a Kagome, mas a empregada disse que ela não estava ai. Ela não voltou pra casa esta noite e....

- Sim, Kagome está aqui comigo. - respondeu Sango protegendo automaticamente a amiga. Depois cobraria Kagome a verdade com detalhes. - Ela deve estar dando uma caminhada pelo jardim. A gente levantou meio cedo, mas eu voltei a dormir... Sabe como é esse negócio de grávida, uma bomba relógio.

- Espero que esteja melhor agora Sango. - comentou Inuyasha preocupado - Soube por Miroku que não estava passando muito bem.

- Estou muito melhor agora, obrigada por ligar e se preocupar. - falou Sango sorrindo enquanto pensava onde Kagome estaria, definitivamente ela dormiu fora aquela noite, e suas suspeitas que não fora sozinha. Sua amiga estava carente... Quem fora o felizardo de a consolar? - Quer que eu diga pra ela te ligar depois?

- Não, tudo bem. - respondeu Inuyasha - Acho melhor ela ficar um tempo com você e lhe ajudar. Sabe, como um treinamento pra quando ela ficar grávida...

- Entendo o que quer dizer, estar grávida não é fácil. - falou Sango quase não se controlando mais de tão feliz que estava. Em sua mente, Sango tinha quase certeza que Kagome tinha traído Inuyasha aquela noite... Seria um homem ou um yokai do baile anterior? Havia um estrangeiro, lindo de olhos azuis que não parava de olhar para Kagome, mas também tinha aquele amigo yokai aventureiro que a observava de longe.... Só se lembrava que o nome começava com "K" e criava lobos.

- Sango? Sango, está me escutando? - indagava Inuyasha em quanto Sango divagava sobre possíveis caras que poderiam ter passado a noite com Kagome

- Desculpe Inuyasha, eu me distrai. - falou Sango voltando a realidade - O que dizia?

- Bom, eu estava me despedindo, tenho que trabalhar agora. Descanse bastante e se cuide sango, avise Kagome que nos vemos a noite em casa. - falou Inuyasha e depois desligou o telefone. Sango saiu da cama, colocou o roupão e saiu do quarto super feliz... Aquele fora "A notícia". estava muito curiosa para saber mais sobre o assunto.

- A senhora está muito sorridente, o telefonema foi algo bom? - indagou a empregada

- Foi ótimo. - respondeu Sango indo para a sala, tomar seu café-da-manhã.

---x---

Aquela manhã, Kagome e Sesshoumaru passaram no escritório de advocacia de uma conhecida dele. Não que eles fossem amigos, já que era natural yokais gato e cachorro serem inimigos, mas não haveria ninguém melhor para conseguir um divorcio rápido contra um yokai cachorro do que ela. Sesshoumaru havia pensado em contratar o irmão dela, mas visto que ele parecia meio lerdo para aquele processo, resolveu encaminhar para a irmã mais velha dele.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi. - falou a yokai gato - A senhora quer se divorciar do seu marido rapidamente, sem ter aquele tempo de espera obrigatório para tentar uma reconciliação, estou certa?

- Sim. - respondeu Kagome calmamente

- E você não ira contestar perde-La Sesshoumaru? - indagou a yokai olhando para ele

- Ele não é meu marido. - respondeu Kagome dando um leve sorriso, afinal eram nulas as possibilidades de alguém pedir divorcio de Sesshoumaru, era muito mais fácil o contrário.

- Entendo... - falou a advogada dando um sorriso enigmático para Kagome, no entanto Sesshoumaru percebeu o que ele queria dizer e se irritou.

- Limite-se a fazer apenas o seu trabalho. - falou ele a olhando seriamente nos olhos, fazendo sua energia sinistra se chocar com a dela, deixando claro que não estava afim de brincadeiras ou intromissões desnecessárias.

- Claro. - respondeu a advogada percebendo a mancada que dera. Era mais seguro guardar seus palpites para si, do que provocar a ira de um dos empresários mais influentes do país. - Esse processo será resolvido rapidamente, já que você tem provas que seu marido a traia a muito tempo. Irei começar o processo agora mesmo.

- Obrigada. - falou Kagome começando a se levantar, mas a advogada fez um gesto para que Kagome voltasse a se sentar

- Entretanto quero lhe pedir duas coisas. A primeira não conte para ele que quer o divorcio e haja normalmente; segundo quero que saia da sua casa o mais breve possível. - pediu a advogada

- Porque? - indagou Kagome curiosa, pois Sesshoumaru havia lhe falado praticamente a mesma coisa antes, mas não lhe explicou o motivo.

- Yokais machos não aceitam o divorcio de uma forma tão passiva como os humanos. - respondeu a advogada yokai - Ele pode tentar persuadi-La a trancar o processo ou ainda usar de violência para não perder você ou seus bens. Por isso que é bom não falar nada pra ele agora, e quando ele tiver recebido o processo você esteja longe do alcance dele.

- Ok! - respondeu Kagome parecendo assustada com a possibilidade de Inuyasha fazer isso. - Obrigado pela explicação e por cuidar desse processo pra mim.

- O prazer meu. - respondeu a yokai sorrindo amigavelmente para Kagome. Realmente a rivalidade de yokais gato e cachorro iria continuar eternamente, e a possibilidade de se enfrentarem em um processo ou tribunal a alegrava e muito.

Após saírem do escritório, Sesshoumaru foi para o trabalho e ofereceu carona para Kagome, mas ela preferiu ir de taxi para a casa.

Chegando lá, percebeu que não havia ninguém além dos empregados... Inuyasha devia estar no trabalho agora. Kagome se encarregou pessoalmente de colocar para lavar a sua roupa da noite anterior, tirando o cheiro de Sesshoumaru de seu pijama. Depois foi para seu quarto, diretamente para o computador e começou a escanear todas as provas de infidelidade de Inuyasha que ela tinha, as mandando para a advogada. As originais ela iria levar consigo e guardar num lugar mais seguro do que sua casa. Quando tinha acabado de enviar a ultima prova, seu celular começou a tocar. Pelo toque musical dele, Kagome já sabia de quem se tratava aquele telefonema.

- Bom dia Sango, como se sente está manhã? - indagou Kagome ainda concentrada no computador

- Estou bem, queria lhe convidar para almoçar comigo. - falou Sango controlando o impulso de fazer mais perguntas para Kagome. - Poderia almoçar comigo? É chato comer sozinha...

- Tecnicamente não está sozinha, pois seu filho está com você. - comentou Kagome sorrindo

- Kagome!!!

- Certo, eu entendi. Irei me trocar e irei ai... - respondeu Kagome guardando as provas de infidelidade do marido na pasta, foi então que pensou. - Sango, eu poderia te pedir para guardar algo na sua casa? É só uma pasta...

- Claro, desde que você venha logo. - comentou Sango animadamente

- Ok, estarei ai em 30 minutos, até! - falou Kagome desligando o telefone. Apagou todos os arquivos escaniados de seu computador antes de o desligar. Tinha que ser bastante cuidadosa a partir de agora, para não levantar suspeitas de Inuyasha.

---x---

- Pode me contar com quem passou a noite? - indagou Sango no meio da refeição, fazendo Kagome se engasgar com a comida e começar a tossir violentamente. - Calma, era só uma pergunta. Não precisa se assustar... Se quiser não precisa...

- Não estou assustada. - respondeu Kagome, após tomar um copo de água para aliviar um pouco a garganta - Só não esperava que perguntasse isso. Como sabe que não dormi em casa?

- Inuyasha ligou pra mim atrás de você. - respondeu sango calmamente, mas quando viu o semblante de Kagome meio assustado, logo complementou - Não se preocupe, eu disse que você estava aqui comigo.

- Obrigada... - respondeu Kagome pousando o copo na mesa, parecendo pensativa

- Quer me contar o que houve? - indagou Sango

- Eu dormi num hotelzinho longe de casa... - respondeu Kagome pensando no poderia contar para amiga.

- Posso saber com quem? - indagou Sango - Foi com o estrangeiro da festa ou com aquele yokai bonito?

- Yokai?! - indagou Kagome meio na defensiva, tinha certeza que ninguém sabia do caso que ela tinha com Sesshoumaru.

- Aquele de cabelos longos, olhos muito bonitos... Eu sempre esqueço o nome dele. - falou sango. Kagome começou a se assustar, de quem estavam falando? o único yokai que ela achava bonito, ou melhor, maravilhoso que tinha olhos bonitos e cabelos longos era Sesshoumaru...

- Não sei de quem fala... - falou Kagome

- Ele tem o cabelo preto... Vive com ele preso num rabo-de-cavalo. - falou Sango

- A... Kouga. - falou Kagome aliviada, seu segredo ainda estava a salvo. - Não, não estava com ele. Eu estava sozinha no hotel, pensando no que aconteceu ontem a noite e tudo mais...

- Pela sua cara, parece que é muito sério. - comentou Sango

- Sim é, irei me divorciar de Inuyasha. - respondeu Kagome - Eu fui procurar um advogado hoje mesmo, e já entrei com o processo.

- Porque não me chamou, eu poderia te indicar um ótimo. - falou sango meio chateada - Mas acho que está fazendo a sua maneira, não é?

- É... - comentou Kagome - Minha advogada falou que entrará em processo agora mesmo, e me mandou me comportar normalmente com Inuyasha, mas que eu saísse de casa o mais rápido possível, antes dele ser notificado. Motivos de segurança...

- Você poderia vir para cá, seria muito bem-vinda! - propôs Sango

- Não posso. - respondeu Kagome - Não quero colocar vocês numa situação delicada como essa, não se preocupe pois já tenho um lugar mais que seguro para ir.

- Vai embora do país?! - indagou Sango assustada

- Não... - respondeu Kagome - Apenas irei morar em outro lugar.

- E onde é esse lugar? - indagou Sango preocupada

- Acho melhor você não saber agora. - comentou Kagome - Você está grávida e não pode se assustar, além disso yokais caninos sabem quando alguém mente através da audição e cheiro. Quanto menos vocês souberem disso, melhor.

- Entendo... - comentou Sango voltando a se acalmar um pouco

- Irei trocar de celular também, mas irei continuar ter contato com vocês. - falou Kagome pegando na mão de Sango - Não se preocupe, estarei bem.

- por favor, se acontecer algo, pode contar com a gente. - falou Sango em nome dela e de Miroku - Estaremos do seu lado...

- Claro. - respondeu Kagome alegremente - Agora deixemos de papo furado e vamos continuar a almoçar antes que a comida esfrie.

- Boa idéia, sabe a sobremesa de hoje é uma torta de morango que...

O resto daquele dia, Kagome ficou na casa de Sango a ajudando a arrumar o quarto do bebê, incluindo na decoração e as roupinhas. Conversaram e riram muito, imaginando as cenas que viriam após a chegada co bebê.

Mais tarde Miroku chegou do trabalho, e Kagome lhe pediu para esconder a pasta que trouxera de todos, incluindo de Sango, caso ela o visse poderia acabar fazendo o bebê nascer mais cedo pelo sustou ou raiva. Miroku entendeu bem a situação e reforçou ainda o que Sango dissera sobre poder contar com eles a qualquer hora.

Kagome ficou com eles até a hora do jantar, adiando ao máximo a volta pra casa. Mas quando viu que não podia mais adiar, ligou para Sesshoumaru, o avisando. Aquela seria uma noite normal, ou pelo menos era assim que ela devia se comportar perante Inuyasha. Necessitava de toda calma possível para conseguir se concentrar e enganar Inuyasha.

Chegando em casa, Kagome notou que algo estava estranho. Os empregados já tinha se recolhido, alguns até ido embora sobrando apenas a cozinheira o chofer e o mordomo. Entretanto o mordomo estava segurando 2 ternos em quanto subia as escadas e o carro de Inuyasha estava estacionado na entrada. O que estaria acontecendo? A curiosidade a fez subir e ir diretamente para o quarto de Inuyasha, que estava uma bagunça, com roupas espalhadas por todo o lugar e uma mala de viagem estava sobre a cama dele.

- Oi Kagome! - falou Inuyasha saindo do banheiro, com um pequeno estojo onde guardava seus objetos higiênicos pessoais - Se divertiu na casa de Sango hoje?

- Muito. - respondeu Kagome olhando para a mala sobre a cama - O que houve? Porque a mala?

- Vou viajar a negócios. - respondeu Inuyasha naturalmente se aproximando de Kagome, dando um leve beijo nos lábios dela. Com muito esforço Kagome não virou o rosto na hora... Tinha que aparentar ser a mesma mulher que ele estava acostumado. - Irei ficar fora uns 4 ou 5 dias no máximo.

- Entendo... - comentou Kagome - Viagem é meio repentina, não é?

- Não tanto... - falou Inuyasha indo até a mala, para guardar seu estojo. No entanto Kagome percebeu que ele estava lhe escondendo algo, pois toda vez que mentia sua orelha direita se mexia um pouco e ele evitava falar nos olhos. - Se eu pudesse te levar, acredite, eu o faria. Mas não acho que vá se divertir muito ficando trancada num hotel, e não acho seguro você ficar passeando pelas ruas sozinha. E eu ficarei trancado no escritório resolvendo problemas...

- Eu compreendo Inuyasha. - respondeu Kagome docemente, no entanto já estava pensando que aquela seria a oportunidade perfeita para ela ir embora daquela casa e ir morar com Sesshoumaru e Rin sem ter a interferência de Inuyasha.

- Quer que eu te traga uma lembrancinha? - indagou Inuyasha ainda de costas para ela, fechando a mala - O que quer de presente?

- Desde que volte pra casa com segurança, pra mim é o bastante. - respondeu Kagome fingindo estar chateada

- Meu amor, eu sei que deve ser chato ficar sozinha aqui esses dias. - comentou Inuyasha se aproximando de Kagome, a abraçando pela cintura - Mas irei a compensar de alguma forma, prometo. Que tal ficar na casa de Sango esses dias? Acho que ela ficaria feliz com isso...

- Boa idéia, talvez eu o faça. - respondeu Kagome colocando os braços nos ombros de Inuyasha - Tem mesmo que ir, não pode mandar mais ninguém em seu lugar?

- Não, só pode ser eu. - respondeu Inuyasha - Eu preferia ficar em casa com você, mas não posso.

- É, eu sei... - comentou Kagome se afastando dele, desfazendo o abraço - Vai me deixar o telefone pra te ligar, não é?

- Acho que não vou ter tempo pra ligar, a negociação vai ser meio puxada. - respondeu Inuyasha pegando a mala - Mas não se preocupe, quando acabar eu voltarei pra você o mais rápido possível.

- Não, pode demorar o quanto quiser... - respondeu Kagome - Não tenha pressa, eu estarei bem. Se preocupe apenas com seu trabalho, ok?

- As vezes acho que não mereço uma mulher como você. - respondeu Inuyasha dando-lhe um beijo no rosto - Te telefono quando der tempo.

- Claro... - respondeu Kagome sorrindo, tentando controlar a vontade de correr para o banheiro e lavar o rosto e escovar os dente, numa tentativa de se sentir limpa dele.

Kagome desceu e acompanhou Inuyasha até o carro, esperou ele colocar o mala do carro. Era meio que tradicional ele ser meio romântico com ela na hora de suas famosas"viagens pela empresa". desta vez não foi diferente, Inuyasha a abraçou e beijou como se fosse verdadeiramente um marido apaixonado por sua esposa. Aquele fingimento dava nojo em Kagome, mas como ela sabia que desta vez seria provavelmente a ultima vez que ela teria de fazer isso, resolveu que iria fazer diferente. Correspondeu ardentemente o beijo de Inuyasha, de uma forma tão sensual que Inuyasha pareceu ficar confuso se deveria viajar ou ficar com ela em casa e continuar aquele beijo no quarto.

- Agora pode ir. - falou Kagome o olhando nos olhos - Boa viagem!

- Obrigado... - falou Inuyasha ainda meio atordoado ao entrar no carro - Kagome, quando eu voltar da minha viagem, vamos continuar onde paramos hoje, ok?

Kagome não lhe respondeu, apenas sorriu. Inuyasha deu a partida no carro e foi embora, e ela ficou o olhando ir. Realmente, essa seria a ultima vez... Quando voltou para dentro de casa, chamou o mordomo para o escritório e disse que eles e os demais empregados na casa que estavam dispensados de seus afazeres até a chegada de Inuyasha.

- Não vai se sentir sozinha Kagome-sama? - indagou o mordomo preocupado

- Não se preocupe, saberei ocupar meu tempo. - respondeu Kagome sorrindo docemente para ele - Encare isso como umas pequenas férias ou gratificação por serviços prestados. Isso é uma ordem, aproveite esses dias de descanso do trabalho.

- Se a senhora insiste. - comentou o mordomo sorrindo docemente - Sabe, minha filha vai se casar daqui a 5 dias e eu achava que não poderia nem ir para o casamento dela... Estava com receio de pedir dispensa do trabalho...

- Que isso, você deve ir para o casamento de sua filha sim! - respondeu Kagome sorridente - Não se preocupe com nada, apenas viva esse momento com sua família. Eu sou uma mulher adulta, posso sobreviver sozinha por alguns dias.

- Sim senhora, e muito obrigado Kagome-sama! - falou o mordomo saindo do escritório, indo para a cozinha e começou a informar os empregados sobre as ordens de Kagome. Em menos de 3 horas todos os empregados já sabiam sobre a dispensa, e os que "moravam" lá estavam fazendo as malas a indo para casa de parentes e amigos. Por volta das 23:20h a mansão ficou vazia, restando apenas Kagome nela. Sem perder mais tempo, Kagome subiu para o quarto e começou a guardar todas suas coisas em suas malas. Iria levar tudo que podia, que era seu, daquela casa. Começou a andar pela casa, catando seus pertences e os guardando. Eram 3 da madrugada quando acabou de arrumar todos seus pertences nas malas... Foi até a garagem, e com dificuldade conseguiu colocar todas as malas no seu carro... Quase não conseguia entrar no carro com tanta coisa que tinha colocado ali dentro. Depois de averiguar se não tinha esquecido nada, Kagome trancou a casa e voltou para o carro e o ligou, abriu o portão pelo controle remoto e partiu daquela casa. Fugiu daquela prisão que um dia achou que era seu lar... Agora aquela casa representava o passado dela. Aquele lugar era onde a velha Kagome havia morrido, junto com seu amor cego pelo marido... A partir de agora nascia a nova Kagome, muito mais forte e esperta que antes. Desta vez, daria o troco...


	3. Chapter 3

[palavras da autora: Yo minna! Estou postando mais um cap, espero que gostem. Bom, eu vou ter uma prova na próxima semana na facul, então me desculpem caso esse cap tenha ficado ruim ou sem muita criatividade. Mas eu continuarei me esforçando. Obrigado pelos rewins, eu li todos e os respondi... Amei saber sobre a opinião de vocês. É serio, eu achei muito Kawai! ^^ Espero continuar recebendo. Se quiserem podem também dar dicas sobre o comportamento ou sobre a vingança de Kagome, que está só começando. Toda ajuda é bem vinda! Agora chega de papo e boa leitura! Sayonara minna!]

Rin acordou aquela manhã muito sonolenta, pois teve uma enorme dificuldade para dormir depois que escutou barulhos vindos da entrada da mansão. Apesar de estar curiosa para saber do que se tratava ela não saiu do quarto pois Sesshoumaru era rígido com ela em relação a horário de dormir para não prejudicar na escola. No entanto sua imaginação mais a curiosidade não lhe deixavam pegar no sono...

Ainda de pijama, ela desceu as escadas e foi tomar café-da-manhã com Sesshoumaru, como sempre fazia. Entrando na sala, não viu nada de novo... Ou pelo menos não percebeu.

- Bom dia Sesshoumaru-sama. - falou Rin no modo "automático"

- Bom dia Rin. - falou Sesshoumaru enquanto se servia de café

- Bom dia Jaken. - falou Rin indo se sentar em sua cadeira, perto de Sesshoumaru

- Bom dia menina Rin. - falou Jaken a servindo leite quente, saindo da sala

- Bom dia Rin. - falou Kagome que estava sentada na frente dela

- Bom dia tia Kagome. - respondeu Rin ao mesmo tempo que pegou o copo de leite quente e o tomou sem deixar esfriar. Com o choque tomar algo quente a despertou para a realidade e finalmente percebeu que havia mais alguém a mesa, que esse alguém estava basicamente a sua frente. Com o olhar meio arregalado, Rin ficou olhando Kagome, apontou pra ela e exclamou. - TIA KAGOME?!

- Hai?! - falou Kagome assustada com o grito de Rin. De repente se escutou o barulho de coisas despencando na cozinha, o que fez todos olharem diretamente para a porta da cozinha, onde saia Jaken, coberto de açúcar e farinha com uma colher de madeira na mão, todo assustado.

- O QUE HOUVE? - indagou jaken entrando na sala naquele estado lastimável. O resultado daquela visão não foi diferente, todos a mesa começaram a rir. Sesshoumaru disfarçou o riso tomando o café, Kagome e Rin não conseguiram disfarçar a tempo e caíram na gargalhada. - O QUE TEM DE TÃO ENGRAÇADO!

- Você... - tentou falar Kagome, mas não conseguia por causa do riso

- Tá lindo! - ironizou Rin quase caindo da cadeira de tanto que ria

- PAREM DE RIR DE MIM! - gritou Jaken envergonhado pela sua aparência

- Jaken... - falou Sesshoumaru calmamente, mas seu semblante era sério

- hai Sesshoumaru-sama. - respondeu Jaken, se recompondo

- Tome um banho e troque essa roupa imediatamente. - ordenou Sesshoumaru - Depois arrume a bagunça que fez na cozinha.

- Sim Sesshoumaru-sama. - falou Jaken saindo quase que correndo em direção a seu quarto

- Pelo jeito terei de levar para a escola hoje Rin. - comentou Sesshoumaru colocando a xícara vazia de café no pires a mesa. - Se apresse.

- Hai! - obedeceu Rin praticamente engolindo todo o café-da-manhã rapidamente para o espanto de Kagome, que percebeu o olhar curioso dela. Era melhor se retirar antes que começasse a chuva de perguntas que Rin lhe iria fazer... Não estava preparada para conversar sobre isso agora.

- Se me der licença, vou adiantar e começar a limpar a cozinha. - falou Kagome se levantando da mesa, mas o olhar de Sesshoumaru a fez paralisar.

- Sente-se. - ordenou Sesshoumaru

- Mas eu...

- Sente-se. - falou mais uma vez Sesshoumaru deixando bem claro que não iria a deixar o contrariar em sua casa, muito menos na presença de sua afilhada

- Eu só queria ajudar... - comentou Kagome voltando a se sentar, meio acuada

- Jaken é pago para fazer esse tipo de trabalho, ira ofende-lo se intrometendo. - falou Sesshoumaru

- Tia Kagome... O que faz aqui? - indagou Rin

- Estou apenas tomando o café-da-manhã. - respondeu Kagome ficando nervosa, mas tentando não o demonstrar

- Porque? - indagou Rin cada vez mais curiosa

- Porque é importante ter no mínimo três refeições por dia. - respondeu Kagome evasivamente enquanto se servia de chá, precisava se acalmar.

- Mas você nunca fez isso antes. - respondeu Rin - Porque agora?

- Porque eu...

- Ela vai morar conosco por um tempo. - respondeu Sesshoumaru percebendo que os batimentos cardíacos de Kagome estavam elevados. Era melhor intervir antes que ela desmaiasse pelo nervosismo... Ou tivesse um ataque cardíaco.

- Significa que o tio Inuyasha também está aqui? - indagou Rin olhando para os lados, tentando ver alguma prova que indicasse que sim.

- Não, apenas Kagome. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Agora chega de perguntas, vai se atrasar para sua aula.

- Não vou não, já acabei de tomar meu café. - respondeu Rin sorrindo

- Correto, mas creio que não é permitido alunas irem de pijama para escola. - respondeu Sesshoumaru se levantando da mesa - Se já acabo por aqui, vá trocar de roupa e pegue seu material. Irei a esperar lá fora, aprece-se ou irá com Jaken.

Para o espanto de Kagome, Rin sorriu e saiu correndo da mesa para se preparar para escola ao mesmo tempo que Sesshoumaru colocava o blazer de seu terno, que estava pendurado na cadeira.

- Não precisa explicar a ela nada que não queira. - comentou Sesshoumaru enquanto alinhava sua roupa - Rin é apenas uma criança, não entende muito o mundo dos adultos. Lhe dê respostas simples e diretas e ela ira parar de perguntar.

- Eu não sei como fazer isso. - respondeu Kagome - Eu nem consigo responder minhas próprias indagações, quanto mais as dela... Analisando o que fiz, praticamente eu fugi de madrugada com tudo que tinha e vim pra cá sem mais nem menos. É ainda muito recente e estranho me acostumar com a idéia. É normal causar espanto e duvidas em qualquer um...

- Se não gosta dessa sensação, tranque o processo e volte para Inuyasha. - respondeu Sesshoumaru serio

- Isso nunca! - respondeu Kagome energicamente se levantando da cadeira - Prefiro mil vezes ficar aqui com vocês do que voltar para aquela vida. É como o ditado "admitir e corrigir seus erros é uma virtude, permanecer neles é burrice".

- Não me lembro de haver a palavra "corrigir" nesse ditado. - comentou Sesshoumaru se aproximando de Kagome - Mas me diga, porque exatamente prefere ficar aqui mil vezes ante a voltar?

- A resposta é meio obvia, não é? - indagou Kagome o olhando nos olhos.

- Talvez... - comentou Sesshoumaru desviando o olhar para a porta - Eu sei que está ai Jaken.

- Desculpe, eu não queria interromper a... a conversa. - comentou Jaken nervoso

- Não interrompeu... nos vemos a noite Kagome. - falou Sesshoumaru se afastando dela, indo até a porta olhando ameaçadoramente para o servo, falando baixo - Jaken, ajude-a em tudo que ela necessitar e não a deixe sozinha por nada. Isso é uma ordem, fui claro?

- Como desejar, Sesshoumaru-sama. - falou jaken meio irritado com aquela ordem, não bastasse cuidar de Rin, agora tinha uma mulher humana para cuidar também.

- Estou pronta! - falou Rin descendo as escadas correndo

- Já disse que não devia correr nas escadas Rin. - repreendeu Sesshoumaru

- Desculpe. - falou Rin - Não queria atrasar, ainda vai me levar?

- Sim, vamos. - falou Sesshoumaru

- _Iterashai!_ - falou Kagome acenando para eles da porta, quando saíram da mansão

- _Itekimasu! - _respondeu Rin sorridente, enquanto segurava não mão de Sesshoumaru descendo as escadas, indo em direção ao carro importado com motorista.

Kagome ficou encostada na porta até os ver partir de carro, percebeu que tinha perdido totalmente o foco da curiosidade de Rin sobre sua presença ali na mansão, pois ela iria com Sesshoumaru para a escola. Bom, quem não esqueceria dela se comparado a presença de Sesshoumaru? Entendia muito bem esse tipo de sentimento, pois desde que o conhecera ele foi uma espécie de porto seguro para ela. Ele não era frio ou raivoso como Inuyasha vivia se queixando, na verdade ele era apenas lógico e sincero para com tudo que acontecia. Realmente no começo Kagome achou que ele estava apenas curtindo com sua dor, a torturando com as palavras ríspidas... Mas com o tempo ela percebeu que aquelas palavras não lhe machucavam como imaginava, as mentiras de Inuyasha eram sempre as que mais lhe doíam. As palavras de Sesshoumaru eram uma forma de a ajudar a ver a realidade, sem as lentes coloridas do "amor que perdoa tudo" que ela colocara em si. Sesshoumaru representava muito mais que um amigo ou....

- Vai passar o dia todo ai encostada na porta? - indagou Jaken cansado de esperar que Kagome voltasse a realidade

- Desculpe, eu só estava....

- Não me interessa e nem é de minha incumbência saber sobre sua vida particular, sou apenas um servo de Sesshoumaru-sama. - falou Jaken rapidamente - Tenho minhas obrigações a cumprir, mas Sesshoumaru-sama me mandou ajudá-La com sua mudança e a organizar seu quarto. Se importaria em nos apresarmos em o fazê-lo agora?

- Eu o faço sozinha, não se preocupe. - respondeu Kagome saindo de perto da porta, voltando para dentro da mansão

- Sesshoumaru-sama mandou especificamente eu a ajudar e o que irei fazer. - respondeu Jaken

- Depois não diga que não lhe avisei. - comentou Kagome dando um suspiro, pegando as chaves do seu carro, indo para a garagem pegar sua mudança e as colocar no quarto. Jaken foi logo atrás dela, contrariado... Kagome já sabia que seria inútil discutir com ele, afinal ela já tinha experiência com yokais daquele tipo.

Ao começarem a fazer as mudanças, Jaken notou que Kagome fazia questão de lhe dar malas pequenas em quanto ela arrastava as maiores até o quarto. Aquilo feriu de certa forma seu orgulho de "macho"... quando faltava apenas duas malas, sendo uma delas a maior de todas as anteriores, Jaken tentou a pegar.

- Não toque nessa mala! - alertou Kagome

- Posso ser menor que você mas ainda sou um yokai e tenho mais força que um humano comum. - falou Jaken entrando no carro para pegar a mala

- É exatamente por isso que não deve tocar nessa mala. - falou Kagome tentando evitar que ele tocasse naquela mala, mas não adiantou. Ao tocar na mala, Jaken levou um choque e se queimou com uma chama azul e em seguida foi repelido, caindo para fora do carro todo chamuscado e soltando fumaça pela boca.

- Jaken?! Jaken?! - chamava Kagome preocupada ao se aproximando dele - Ainda está vivo ou inteiro? Consegue me ouvir? Diga alguma coisa...

- Que diabos tem naquela mala?! - gritou Jaken irado

- Eu avisei que não devia tocar naquela mala. - comentou Kagome - Pode tocar em qualquer mala que eu trouxe, menos naquela lá.

- O que tem demais naquela mala? - indagou Jaken

- Sou descendente de uma família de sacerdotes do Templo Higurashi, é normal que tenha objetos de extermínio, exorcismo ou proteção entre outros desse tipo comigo. - comentou Kagome dando um leve sorriso - Eu bem que tentei te avisar...

- Que insolência, vou relatar tudo a Sesshoumaru-sama! - gritou jaken

- Vai mesmo? - indagou Kagome ficando séria - Tem certeza que quer contar isso para ele e arriscar seu emprego?

- O que quer dizer humana? - indagou jaken mais cauteloso

- Use seu cérebro Jaken, o que seria pior? - indagou Kagome saindo de perto dele, indo até o carro e começar a tentar tirar a mala - Ele saber que você teve um pequeno acidente de trabalho ou e descobrir que trataste mal uma hospede, que é membro da família Taisho?

- Eu não..

- Você não pensou nisso, não é? - indagou Kagome voltando a olhar para jaken, já com a mala fora do carro - Não há necessidade de ficarmos brigando, ou nos ameaçando. Não houve nada demais, que tal mantermos isso em segredo? Nenhum de nos sairia perdendo...

- É uma boa idéia... Para uma humana. - comentou jaken após pensar no que ela falou

- Sabia que concordaria comigo. - falou Kagome sorrindo, puxando a mala pelas rodinhas. - Irei arrumar meu quarto sozinha, enquanto isso você pode fazer suas obrigações. Se eu precisar de ajuda, lhe chamo.

- Certo. - falou jaken se levantando do chão.

--------------------------------------------------x--------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru tinha acabado de deixar Rin na escola, tinham se despedido... Mas a mente dele estava muito longe dali. Especificamente, ele estava ainda pensando na noite anterior, ou melhor, naquela madrugada. Nunca havia pensando que em menos de 24h Kagome daria entrada no divorcio e se mudaria para mansão dele com todos seus pertences...

No entanto quando a viu entrar de carro e estacionar na frente da porta principal da mansão, ele se preocupou. Era visivelmente claro que o estado emocional dela estava em total descontrole, ela parecia não saber exatamente o que fazer, ela ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo, suas mãos estavam tremendo e seu rosto estava pálido.... Fora a língua indecifrável que ela falava em meio a risos e choros. A única coisa que ele pode fazer naquela hora e Ra trazer para dento da mansão e a levar diretamente para o quarto, na verdade foi para o quarto dele (pois o dela ainda não estava devidamente pronto), a fazendo se sentar numa das poltronas perto da janela. Mandou Jaken esconder o carro da garagem e fazer um chá e trazer para ele enquanto tentava fazer se acalmar e falar exatamente o que havia acontecido.

No quarto, após Jaken sair, Sesshoumaru serviu o chá para Kagome e lhe deu um calmante. Pois estava nervosa demais. Quando ela estava prestes a adormecer, ele a pegou no colo e a levou para a cama, a deitando e a cobrindo com o lençol. Não tinha condições dele a deixar sozinha, apesar de acreditar que ela dormiria o resto da madrugada, ele resolveu pegar uma das poltronas e a colocar ao lado da cama... Mas antes dele conseguir se afastar para a pegar, Kagome segurou sua mão.

- _Não me deixe sozinha, por favor. _- havia pedido Kagome parecendo lutar para ficar acordada, ele não o faria, mas o tom da voz dela foi muito estranho, parecia desespero. Alguma coisa estava errada, pois Kagome estava mais emotiva que o normal... As emoções conflitantes, e o desespero no olhar o convenceram que ela precisava mais que nunca de seu apoio. Sem outra alternativa, Sesshoumaru se deitou ao lado de Kagome, que dormiu em questão de minutos depois, mas ele permaneceu acordado o resto da madrugada.

Mesmo em sonho, Kagome chorou. Mas desta vez Sesshoumaru não estava certo sobre o que ou porque ela chorava. A única coisa que fez foi secar as lágrimas... Agora Kagome estava sobre sua tutela, e ele iria se certificar que ela não voltaria a chorar. A faria ficar mais forte....

Sesshoumaru olhou para fora da janela e sorriu, se lembrou da cara de choque de Jaken ao entrar em seu quarto e ver Kagome deitada na cama com ele, o abraçando. A boca que Jaken estava tão aberta que o fez lembrar daqueles truques de circo, onde o domador faz uma fera felina abrir boca e ele coloca a sua cabeça nela... Sesshoumaru teve vontade de rir na hora, mas isso iria acordar Kagome e fazer Jaken morrer, pois raramente sorria, muito menos ria. A única coisa que fez foi dar um olhar intimidador para o servo, que se recompôs e saiu do quarto discretamente. Kagome agora estava a salvo, iria a proteger a partir de agora... Até o momento que ele tivesse de a entregar a alguém que a merecesse, ele cuidaria dela. Mas a questão era, quando esse dia chegar, ele realmente abriria mão dela?

----------------------------------------x------------------------------------------

　

Já se passaram 3 semanas que Kagome havia se mudado para a mansão de Sesshoumaru, e tinha de adaptado muito bem ao ritmo daquela casa. Tomava café-da-manhã com todos, depois de se despedirem ela ficava no seu quarto lendo ou conversando com Sango por telefone. Viver com eles era como se estivesse vivendo uma vida de faz de conta, tomar café-da-manhã como se fossem uma família, cuidar e ajudar Rin com as tarefas da escola, brincar com ela, lhe ler histórias para dormir e mais tarde dedicava seu tempo exclusivamente a Sesshoumaru. Não faziam muito sexo desde que Rin quase os pegou juntos uma noite, nas preliminares, ao entrar no quarto de Kagome pedindo para dormir com ela, por causa de um pesadelo. Fora frustrante, tanto para ela quanto para Sesshoumaru, que se escondeu num canto escuro do quarto quando escutou passos na porta do quarto de Kagome. Na manhã seguinte, Sesshoumaru estava de mal humor e tomou o café em silencio total, no entanto Kagome se controlou para não rir da situação.

- Tia Kagome, o que é essas marcas no seu pescoço? - indagou Rin curiosa pelas marcas avermelhadas

- É.... É picada de inseto. - comentou Kagome rapidamente, depois de dar uma olhadela para Sesshoumaru que continuava sério

- Mosquito?! - ficou surpresa Rin - Mas porque eu não fui picada também?

- Minha mãe vivia me falando que tenho o sangue doce... - comentou Kagome tentando parecer calma, mas estava com enorme vontade de gargalhar - Além disso, você roubou meu lençol, e fiquei desprotegida, por isso fui picada com mosquito.

- Desculpa... - falou Rin arrependida - Prometo que quando tiver um pesadelo, irei para seu quarto com meu cobertor e um pijama de Sesshoumaru.

- Porque um pijama dele? - indagou Kagome ficando nervosa, por causa Rin sabia sobre eles ou...

- É maior e lhe protegera muito mais do que aquele pijama pequeno de seda. - respondeu Rin inocentemente. Kagome ficou vermelha, pois não contava que Rin fosse detalhista assim... No entanto, fora Sesshoumaru que sorriu na hora.

Apesar de Sesshoumaru ter trabalho, e Rin ter colégio para ir de manhã, nada impedia de Kagome sair também. Sesshoumaru providenciou para ela um carro, e a Jaken instruiu de ir com ela. No entanto na pratica Kagome saia na maioria das vezes sem jaken. Não que eles fossem inimigos, na verdade eles eram bastante cordiais um com o outro. Eles haviam feito um acordo que apenas quando fosse extremamente necessário ela pediria para Jaken ir com ela, ou para entrar e arrumar seu quarto. Sem isso, a ida para o quarto dela, ou dirigir o carro dela era proibido.

As saídas de Kagome eram normalmente para ir a casa de Sango, se encontrar com Souta ou com a advogada. Numa dessas visitas a sua melhor amiga, ela ficou sabendo que Inuyasha já havia voltado para casa a quase 2 semanas, e estava a procurando. Graças a esperteza de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha não havia a encontrado até agora... Mas não poderia permanecer assim para sempre. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eles se encontrariam, e Kagome tinha que estar emocionalmente preparada para essa ocasião, desta vez não iria fingir. Souta também a alertou que Inuyasha vivia ligando para casa da família Higurashi, mas por sorte ele fez o telefone sempre transferir as ligações do cunhado para o seu celular, ou o resto da família teria descoberto sobre ela fugir ou sobre a entrada no pedido de divorcio.

- O que pensa em fazer? - indagou Sango, sentada na sala, tomando um chá gelado com Kagome, após almoçarem - Já falou com a advogada?

- Sim, ela me disse que mandou um detetive vigiar Inuyasha nessa viagem de trabalho. - comentou Kagome - Pelo que soube ele não apareceu no escritório nenhuma vez.

- Aquele canalha... E ainda inventou a desculpa de que não poderia te levar porque ficaria no trabalho o tempo todo resolvendo assuntos importantes. - falou Sango muito irritada - Eu juro que se minha família ainda exterminasse Yokais como antigamente, Inuyasha estaria no topo da minha lista!

- Sango, eu não disse isso para você se irritar. - comentou Kagome docemente, segurando a mão da amiga - Te disse porque não quero esconder nada sobre isso de você ou Miroku. Não quero que se preocupem mais comigo, pois eu não vejo mais Inuyasha como o centro do meu mundo.

- Eu não sei se fico feliz ou triste com isso. - comentou Sango

- Eu sei... - respondeu Kagome - Vamos mudar de assunto, quando é que eu finalmente vou conhecer Miki?

- Pelo que eu entendi, ele provavelmente vai nascer daqui a uma ou duas semanas. Mas nada impede dele vir antes do tempo e...

--------------x-----------------

　

Kagome estava indo pro carro, quando ligou para o irmão, que havia mandado uma mensagem de texto lhe avisando que Inuyasha havia ido até o templo Higurashi tentar achá-La e que o resto da família se preocupou pois não estavam entendendo ao certo o que estava acontecendo.

- O que quer que eu faça Kagome? - indagou Souta

- Diga a Inuyasha onde estou. - respondeu Kagome decididamente - Chega dessa brincadeira de esconde-esconde. Vou enfrentá-lo de uma vez por todas.

- Tem certeza disso irmã? - indagou ele preocupado

- Sim. - respondeu Kagome - Não se preocupe, não estarei sozinha e vou avisar Sesshoumaru agora mesmo.

- Certo. Te darei meia hora para se preparar ou decidir desistir, depois desse tempo irei contar a ele, caso preferir. - respondeu Souta - Pense bem e boa sorte Kagome.

- Obrigada Souta, por tudo. - respondeu Kagome antes de entrar no carro e ir embora, em direção a mansão de Sesshoumaru. Estava um pouco nervosa, no entanto não tinha medo do que enfrentaria, já que tinha todos argumentos e ainda cartas na manga que iriam acabar com qualquer argumento de Inuyasha sobre o "amor" ou o "casamento feliz" deles. Desta vez ela não teria misericórdia, poria um fim em toda aquela encenação.

　

----------------------x------------------------------

　

Kagome nunca pensou que Inuyasha viria para a casa de Sesshoumaru correndo após saber que ela estava morando lá. Teve vontade de rir ao o encontrar com cara amarrada, a olhando bravo e suado pela corrida. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela conseguiu ver Inuyasha como verdadeiramente ele era, um egoísta egocêntrico. Como pudera amar alguém que só pensava em si?

Ela havia acabado de sair do banho, se maquiado e vestindo uma calça jeans e camisa frente única. Sabia muito bem que aquele tipo de roupa afetava Inuyasha, e era exatamente sua intenção. Antes de ir para o banho ela ligou para Sesshoumaru, o avisando do que iria fazer e ele lhe prometeu chegar em casa assim que possível para a ajudar. Eram por volta de 14:30h, e Rin estava na escola nas tarefas do clube de musica... Se a discussão com Inuyasha demorasse, mandaria Jaken a buscar.

Quando ela entrou na sala, ela adotou a mesma postura fria de Sesshoumaru, se sentou no sofá de frente para Inuyasha e ficou o olhando, esperando ele argumentar algo. Jaken estava na sala, perto da porta, observando tudo. A situação parecia muito tensa naquela sala... Certamente não seria bom deixá-La sozinha com Inuyasha tão alterado.

- O que veio fazer aqui Inuyasha? - indagou Kagome calmamente

- Vim falar você. - respondeu ele rispidamente - Jaken, pode se retirar, não é necessário e isso é um assunto pessoal.

- Fique jaken. - falou Kagome na mesma hora, causando espanto em Inuyasha, já que sempre concordava com ele em tudo.

- Como desejar Kagome-sama. - respondeu Jaken, lhe dando o devido respeito

- Kagome, esse assunto é nosso. - falou Inuyasha se levantando do sofá - Não deve envolver ninguém além de nós dois. Mande-o sair.

- Fique Jaken. - repetiu Kagome calmamente, mas seu olhar causou arrepios. Ela estava controlado a raiva...

- Droga Kagome, porque você tinha que envolver meu irmão nessa palhaçada também? - desabafou Inuyasha - Eu só me atrasei 2 dias do previsto para voltar por causa do trabalho, mas não tinha porque você fugir de casa e vir para cá!

- Perdão Inuyasha, eu pensei... - falou Kagome, atuando exatamente como ela fazia quando ainda acreditava nas mentiras de Inuyasha

- Sempre pensa o errado de mim, mas eu estava trabalhando o tempo todo. Fiquei trancado no escritório o tempo todo, só saia para ir para o hotel dormir, fora isso eu ficava lá em tempo integral - falou Inuyasha - Eu sei que ficou brava, mas eu liguei para casa pra lhe avisar, mas ninguém atendeu e seu celular dava como inexistente.

- Eu dei um descanso para os funcionários, e como não queria ficar sozinha naquela casa eu vim para cá. - respondeu Kagome ainda fingindo, causando espanto até em Jaken

- Devia ter ido para casa de Sango como eu lhe disse! - bracejou Inuyasha - Mas não, você tinha que vir para casa de Sesshoumaru. Porque você não confia em mim Kagome? Sou seu marido, nunca de dei motivos para desconfiar de mim em nada.

- Oh Inuyasha... - falou Kagome o colocou as mãos no rosto, fingindo estar chorando, mas na verdade estava disfarçando o riso que ameaçava sair a qualquer instante. Como ele poda ser tão sínico? Como podia mentir pra ela daquela maneira e lhe exigir tanto? Como ela pode ser tão cega?

- Se está realmente arrependida, suba e faça suas malas e vamos embora para nossa casa. -respondeu Inuyasha num tom convencido, na qual sempre usava com Kagome para dizer que queria ser obedecido - Resolveremos nossos assuntos lá na nossa casa e..

- Nossa não, sua casa. - respondeu Kagome num tom sério, ainda ocultando o rosto com a mão - E você sairá daqui sozinho. Não pretendo sair dessa casa, muito menos voltar para lá com você.

- Que diabos você disso com não vai. É minha esposa e tem que ir comigo! - respondeu Inuyasha indo na direção dela, a puxando pelo braço para a forçar ficar de pé. Mas ao ver a cara dela séria, sem qualquer emoção ele se assustou... Não sabia mais se aquela mulher era realmente sua esposa. Onde estava o rosto choroso arrependido? Ou o olhar apaixonado? Quem era aquela que o olhava tão fria e fixamente?

- Achou mesmo que eu acreditaria em suas mentiras? - indagou Kagome pegando na gravada dele, a puxando, o fazendo a olhar diretamente nos olhos - Pensou que eu nunca descobriria a verdade, não é?

- Do... Do que esta falando? - indagou Inuyasha apreensivo, soltando o braço dela. No entanto ela ainda segurava a gravata dele, impedindo dele se afastar

- De tudo. - respondeu Kagome calmamente - Acha que eu não sei que você nem passou 1 hora no escritório que disse que estaria? Que a negociação que você supostamente faria, na verdade era feita por outro representante pois você não tem capacidade de a fazer? Acha que não sei que estava com ela o tempo todo?

- Não acredito que acreditou no que Sesshoumaru lhe disse... Ele tem inveja de mim e de nosso casamento. Faria de tudo para nos...

- Não foi ele quem me falou Inuyasha, eu já sabia. - respondeu Kagome colocando a outra mão no rosto de Inuyasha. No entanto ela estava usando seus poderes sobre ele, o fazendo ficar imóvel. - Acha mesmo que eu não sabia que sempre dava desculpas do tipo para ficar com Kykio por alguns dias? Achou que eu nunca descobriria não é... Como você é estúpido.

- Eu não sei que mentiras falaram pra você, mas eu nunca...

- Chega de mentir Inuyasha. - falou Kagome, cortando seu argumento - Você mesmo admitiu que nunca foi ao escritório, caso contrário teria visto o meu pedido de divorcio que estava sobre a mesa.

- O QUE?! - indagou Inuyasha em estado de choque, nunca pensou que algum dia isso pudesse realmente acontecer.

- Eu quero divorcio. - respondeu Kagome apertando a gravata dele, depois o empurrou no sofá, o fazendo cair sentado - Volte para sua casa, pode levar Kykio para lá também. Mas eu não voltarei aquela casa nunca mais... Pode ir agora Inuyasha, não tenho mais nada para falar com você. Se precisar, irei mandar minha advogada o fazer. Retire-se!

- Eu não assinei o pedido de divorcio algum... - tentou argumentar Inuyasha - Nos ainda somos casados e...

- E nem precisa de sua assinatura, posso provar que você me traia até na nossa lua de mel. - respondeu Kagome andando até a porta - Posso me livrar de você a qualquer momento.

- Espera Kagome, precisamos conversar! - falou Inuyasha se levantando do sofá, indo na direção dela, nesta hora jaken se colocou na frente dela, impedindo Inuyasha de chegar mais perto dela

- Não precisamos não. - respondeu Kagome tirando a aliança de casamento e de noivado, jogando-as em Inuyasha - De isso a ela pois é o que Kykio mais desejava, não precisa mais de você Inuyasha. Ela pode ficar com você todinho... Eu já tenho tudo que necessito, TUDO mesmo.

- O que quer dizer com isso Kagome? - indagou Inuyasha nervoso. Mas em vez de responder, Kagome deu um sorriso sínico, lhe dando o benefício da duvida sobre o que ela provavelmente queria dizer. - O significa exatamente "tudo"? Você tem outro?! Você tem um amante?!

- Se afaste Inuyasha! - falou jaken energicamente, mas não era tão intimidador assim

- E se eu não o fizer, o que vai fazer em? - indagou Inuyasha, ameaçando Jaken - Acha mesmo que pode me enfrentar seu anão verde?

- Ele não pode, mas eu posso. - respondeu Sesshoumaru entrando na sala - Você não é bem-vindo aqui. Saia da minha casa Inuyasha.

- Só irei sair com minha esposa! - respondeu Inuyasha energicamente

- Já lhe devolvi as alianças, anel de noivado e já entrei com pedido do divorcio. Independentemente de você assinar ou não eu irei me livrar de você. - respondeu Kagome mais corajosa, por causa da presença de Sesshoumaru - Saia daqui Inuyasha, não se humilhe mais do que já fez. Não pretendo continuar ser sua esposa, saia daqui.

- Eu vou te dar um tempo para pensar, daí então a gente conversa. - falou Inuyasha percebendo que não adiantaria argumentar com Kagome agora

- Não precisa, minha decisão será a mesma daqui pra frente. Eu quero o divorcio... - respondeu kagome firmemente

- Kagome, não pode terminar assim sem...

- Você já ouviu a decisão dela, esse assunto termina aqui. Agora saia de minha casa antes que eu mesmo o faça Inuyasha. - falou Sesshoumaru ficando na frente de Kagome, intimidando Inuyasha. As energias sinistras começaram a se chocar, no entanto Inuyasha cedeu e foi embora. Não tinha como argumentar e nem podia fazer isso em um território que era de seu irmão, por hora iria recuar... Mas isso não significava que não iria lutar. Alguma coisa no sorriso de Kagome o fez perceber que ela falava sério, existia alguém. Mas quem? Inuyasha não podia admitir que perdera a esposa por outro cara, não estava certo... Tinha a obrigação de descobrir, tirar satisfação e reconquistar Kagome. Não a perderia para outro...

Inuyasha entendia que Sesshoumaru estava do lado de Kagome, pois ela era membro da família Taisho e devia ficar com o patriarca da família enquanto não resolvessem o assunto. A questão principal agora era saber se realmente Kagome estava envolvida com alguém ou era blefe. Quem seria exatamente o cara que havia conquistado Kagome a ponto de Sesshoumaru o permitir e o aceitar aquele envolvimento? Como foi que sua vida virou aquele inferno? Onde exatamente tinha errado? E o mais importante, conseguiria reconquistar Kagome?


	4. Chapter 4

[palavras da autora: Yo minna! Estou postando mais um cap, viva! Realmente estou feliz, pelos comentários e pelo hits dessa fic, que eu nem acreditei quando vi... Hits 130! Uau! É meio que um Record pessoal. Bem, eu queria saber se poderia apagar a fic.... Calma, não estou falando de a deletar e não a escrever mais, estava falando em arrumar o primeiro cap, que ficou muito estranho e embaralhado ao postar... O que acham? Apago tudo e posto dnovo ou deixo como ta mesmo? A propósito, eu quero saber como ficou esse novo cap quando acabarem de ler, ok? Aos que mandaram rewins meus mais sinceros agradecimentos (Em especial a você neherenia, que foi a primeira a comentar) ! Aos que não mandaram, vou encarar que concordaram com quem mandou rewin...hahhahaha!Bom, chega de bobagem e boa leitura!]

-Você está bem? - indagou Sesshoumaru ao ver as mãos de Kagome tremendo, ficando pálida

- Eu... Eu nunca achei que conseguiria enfrentar Inuyasha da forma que eu fiz... - respondeu Kagome dando um riso estranho, segurando as mãos numa tentativa vã de as fazer parar de tremer - Realmente eu fiz, não é? Eu dei um basta, certo? Isso realmente aconteceu, não foi?

- Acho melhor você se sentar, antes que acabe desmaiando. - respondeu Sesshoumaru a levando para o sofá, a fazendo se sentar com as pernas sobre o sofá, apoiando a cabeça num braço do sofá - Está tão assustada com o que?

- Não é susto... E como se fosse adrenalina. - comentou Kagome - Nunca senti algo tão intenso como agora. Eu nunca tratei ninguém daquela forma, é como se não fosse eu... Nunca fui forte ou decidida assim. Por um minuto achei que estava sendo cruel demais com ele...

- Nunca duvide de sua própria força, Kagome. Não se culpe por ele, pois fez por merecer esse tratamento. - comentou Sesshoumaru - Droga, aquele vira-lata deixou fedendo minha casa com seu maldito cheiro. Jaken, abra as janelas para sair esse ar pesteado.

- Como desejar, Sesshoumaru-sama. - respondeu Jaken indo abrir todas as janelas da sala, se distanciando de Sesshoumaru e Kagome.

- Acho melhor eu ir para meu quarto... - comentou Kagome se levantando do sofá - Não estou me sentindo muito bem...

- Quer que chame um medico? - indagou Sesshoumaru preocupado

- Não, estou bem... É só estou ainda em estado de choque. - respondeu Kagome e começou a andar para porta, mas antes de conseguir chegar até ela, sua visão ficou completamente embaçada depois tudo ficou escuro. Kagome havia desmaiado... Era questão de um piscar de olhos, Sesshoumaru a viu fraquejar e foi para o lado dela a tempo de evitar que ela caísse no chão. De imediato ele a levou para o quarto dela e mandou chamar um medico amigo da família.

----------------xxxx-----------------------------

Ao mesmo tempo Inuyasha estava andando irritado, meio sem rumo, e acabo indo para a mansão de Kykio. Ele dera aquela moradia para ser confortável, segura e "discreta" para se encontrarem. No entanto ao entrar pelos portões da residência, Inuyasha notou o jardineiro Origumo olhando para dentro janela... Especificamente para Kykio que estava vestida de uma camisola de seda vermelha, se é que poderia dizer que aquilo lhe vestia, já que era muito pequeno. Se fosse como antes, Inuyasha gritaria e ameaçaria aquele homem... Mas não podia nem conseguia motivos para reagir assim. Estava muito confuso ainda, nunca vira aquela face de Kagome. Nunca achou que ela teria coragem de pedir divorcio, ou até mesmo o trair... Como ela pode fazer isso com ele? Ele a amava? Não... Ainda ama... Mas seria da mesma maneira que amava Kykio? Nunca pensou em comparar seus sentimentos por ambas, mas agora parecia crucial ele fazer isso.

Ignorando o jardineiro, Inuyasha pegou a chave e entrou na mansão. Como sempre Kykio já o aguardava no começo das escadarias... Normalmente eles subiam rapidamente e iam diretamente para o quarto. No entanto quando Inuyasha olhou Kykio se sentiu estranho, como se algo estivesse faltando... Parte de sua anatomia respondeu espontaneamente a Kykio, mas mesmo assim algo incomodava a mente ou talvez o peito de Inuyasha. Ele olhou para ela por uns 5 segundos, depois foi para sala, onde se serviu de uísque no bar e bebeu. Pegou a garrafa e a levou perto do divã e se sentou lá, precisava pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo.

- O que foi Inuyasha? - indagou Kykio entrando na sala, estranhando o comportamento de Inuyasha

- Nada que seja da sua conta. - respondeu Inuyasha

- Hum... Pelo que vejo sua esposinha está metida nesse mal humor todo. - respondeu Kykio andando sedutoramente até Inuyasha - Sabe muito bem que ela não existe quando estamos apenas nos dois aqui. Esqueça-a e vamos subir...

- Não me incomode kykio, tenho que pensar. - falou Inuyasha se servindo novamente de uísque e o bebendo de uma vez

- Vai ficar bêbado se continuar a beber assim... - comentou ela

- Sou meio-yokai, não fico bêbado fácil como os humanos. - respondeu ele

- O que Kagome fez para o deixar assim? - indagou kykio séria - Por acaso ela decidiu te trair também ou apenas pediu divorcio?

- CALADA! - gritou Inuyasha jogando o copo do uísque na parede, estilhaçando em inúmeros caquinhos de vidro - Foi um erro vir aqui.

Kykio ficou parada, assustada com aquela reação dele. Realmente alguma coisa havia acontecido, e pelo que parecia ele tinha esquecido totalmente de sua existência e só pensava na esposa. Mas o que Kagome fez exatamente para converter a mente dele a ela tão rapidamente? Afinal o que estava acontecendo?

----xxxx-----

- Onde estou? - indagou Kagome abrindo os olhos, viu uma figura de branco ao lado dela... Mas como a visão tava meio desfocada, não conseguia dizer quem era - Um anjo... Eu morri?

- Nem todo ser de branco é um anjo ou carregador de almas. - comentou o medico sorrindo

- Quem é você? - indagou Kagome tentando se levantar, mas o medico a impediu

- Não tem com que se preocupar, sou médico. Vim aqui a pedido de Sesshoumaru, você desmaiou de repente após uma briga com seu... Digamos "ex-marido". - respondeu o medico

- Você já sabe de tudo, não é? - indagou Kagome se sentando na cama

- Basicamente sim. - respondeu ele - Jaken não sabe guardar segredos que não estejam relacionados a ele ou Sesshoumaru. Além disso conheço a família a anos...

- Onde estão os outros? - indagou Kagome

- Sesshoumaru saiu para buscar Rin e Jaken está preparando a comida e medicamento que lhe pedi. - respondeu o medico - Estamos só nos dois no quarto e eu coloquei quatro escritos espirituais ao redor do quarto. Tudo que conversarmos ira ficar entre nós... Falar pode lhe ajudar.

- Não sei do que está falando. - respondeu Kagome rapidamente, se tapando com o lençol

- Acho que ainda não percebeu ainda... - comentou ele num suspiro pesado - Me responda algumas perguntas simples e eu te darei um diagnostico mais preciso. Certo?

- Ok!

- Você anda meio cansada de manhã, como se por mais que dormisse ainda se sente meio cansada?

- As vezes sim...

- Está se enjoando da comida tradicional e quer comer coisas exóticas ou ate mesmo estranhas?

- Bom, eu tive uma vontade estranha de comer ração pra cachorro esses dias mas...

- Vomitou?

- Não, só enjôo e ânsia.

- Se lembra da ultimas vez que menstruou ou tem idéia mais ou menos quanto tempo?

- Não lembro da data, mas foi a uns 2 ou 3 meses eu acho. - respondeu Kagome - Mas nunca foi muito regular então...

- Sente algumas partes do corpo sensíveis a toque, principalmente na hora do sexo ou...

- Que pergunta é essa?! - indagou Kagome perplexa

- Só responda sim ou não, detalhes são desnecessários. - respondeu o medico

- sim... - respondeu Kagome vermelha

- Muito bem, seus sintomas podem ser duas coisas. - comentou o medico

- O que? É grave?

- Depende de como você ira encarar. - respondeu ele calmamente - Você pode estar com uma gravidez psicológica, devido a tudo que aconteceu recentemente... ou realmente esta grávida. Parabéns adiantado!

- QUE?! - indagou Kagome meio desconcertada - Não pode ser, eu não... Que dizer, em 5 anos de casada eu não engravidei, porque agora eu...

- Conheço mulheres que demoraram mais tempo, algumas são casos de doença, outras de mal funcionamento dos órgão sexuais, tem o fator psicológico... As vezes as defesas do corpo agem e eliminam todo e qualquer corpo estranho que invade o corpo... Existem inúmeros fatores. - respondeu o medico - Algumas vezes o problema nem é na mulher, é sim no parceiro que não sabe fazer direito ou...

- Chega! Já entendi no que quer chegar. - respondeu Kagome vermelha

- Bom, eu recomendo que faça um teste de farmácia. Se der positivo, vá algum ginecologista ou obstetra para confirmar se é alarme falso ou não. - comentou ele

- Ok... - respondeu Kagome se sentindo acuada - Doutor, isso poderá ficar só entre...

- Vou falar apenas que você estava sofrendo de estresse ou ficando com anemia, e quando se levantou de repente do sofá, não deu tempo para seu sangue circular até a cabeça e lhe ocasionou o desmaio. - respondeu o doutor - Mas trate de fazer o que eu lhe disse. Qualquer coisa me avise imediatamente.

- Certo, e obrigado. -respondeu Kagome

- Cuide-se... - respondeu ele guardando os instrumentos médicos na maleta, antes de sair do quarto removeu todos os escritos espirituais

------xxxx-----

Já era noite, não havia muito movimento nas ruas... Bom, pelo menos não na área onde Miroku e Sango moravam. Morar em bairros ricos as vezes aparenta ter algumas vantagens... Em quanto ela preparava um chá para dormir e Miroku se encontrava na sala, lendo um livro de "como ser pai" quando a campainha começou a soar sem parar. Miroku sabia que os portões estavam trancados e que o muro da casa era de quase 5 metros, aquele que batia só podia ser...

- Olá Inuyasha. - falou Miroku ao abrir a porta - O que houve?

- Queria conversar... - respondei Inuyasha, com cheiro forte de álcool

- Podia ter usado o telefone, entre. - falou Miroku o deixando passar - Vou pegar um café pra você e depois conversamos.

- Quem é? - indagou Sango, ainda na cozinha quando Miroku entrou

- advinha?! - comentou ele dando um leve sorriso

- O que ele veio fazer aqui a essa hora?! - indagou Sango irritada

- Calma, não precisa se incomodar. Eu vou falar com ele, você tome seu chá e vá descansar. Subo daqui a pouco. - falou Miroku lhe beijando a testa, em seguida foi prepar um café instantâneo extra forte para Inuyasha

- Café?! - indagou Sango

- Ele parece ter bebido muito essa noite. - comentou Miroku - Acho que se colocar um fósforo quando Inuyasha assobiar vamos ter um maçarico caseiro.

- Nossa, então ele deve ter recebido a noticia bombástica de Kagome hoje... - comentou Sango

- Por isso eu não quero que vá a sala, eu irei conversar com ele sozinho. - respondeu Miroku pegando a xícara de café pra Inuyasha, que o aguardava na sala. Após Miroku sair da cozinha, Sango se esgueirou para a sala do piano, abriu a porta que conectava a sala onde Inuyasha estava e a sala que ela estava, queria escutar a conversa.

- Tome seu café Inuyasha e me conte o que houve. - falou Miroku se sentando na poltrona

- Kagome pediu divorcio... - falou Inuyasha, com certa dificuldade depois de tomar de uma vez o café - Não entendo porque... Nossa, que café ruim!

- Não entende é?! - indagou Miroku dando um leve sorriso, ignorando o comentário sobre o café - Acho que ela deve ter cansado de te esperar, Inuyasha.

- Me esperar? - indagou Inuyasha - Ela devia sempre me esperar, afinal é minha esposa!

- Não é assim... - respondeu Miroku - Você nunca demonstrou dar motivos para ele te esperar. Você tem Kykio para extravasar sexualmente e amorosamente e Kagome era um mero enfeite ou secretária particular em sua casa.

- Quem contou a ela sobre Kykio?!

- Ela não precisava Inuyasha, ela já sabia. - respondeu Miroku - Ela sempre soube e o que havia entre você e Kykio, mas ela fingia não saber.

- Droga, o que eu faço agora? Não quero a perder... - comentou Inuyasha passando a mão na cabeça - Eu amo a Kagome...

- Mais que Kykio? - indagou Miroku sério - Responda, a ama mais que Kykio?

- É diferente... - respondeu Inuyasha - Não posso comparar as duas...

- Você não conseguiu escolher entre as duas... - comentou Miroku - Casou com Kagome porque? Para evitar que outro a conquistasse ou apenas para ela lhe dar filhos que a outra não pode?

- Não! Eu casei com ela porque me importo com ela...

- Só se importar não vai adiantar Inuyasha, você tinha que se decidir. - respondeu Miroku - E você não o fez, então Kagome foi forçada a agir. Eu não a culpo...

- Que lado você está afinal?! - gritou Inuyasha nervoso - Você é meu amigo, devia estar me ajudando não me acusando pelo que aconteceu.

- Eu ainda não lhe acusei. - respondeu Miroku sem se alterar - Você gostaria que Kagome o traísse, que dizer, te tratasse da mesma maneira que você a...

- Ela já o fez. - respondei Inuyasha

- QUE?! - indagou Miroku sem entender. Sango colocou a mão na boca para impedir-se de fazer barulho. Aquele fato era inédito até então...

- Kagome tem alguém... - respondeu Inuyasha - Ela nunca teria me tratado daquela forma se não tivesse...

- Você a viu hoje?

- É... Acabamos brigando. - respondeu Inuyasha - Ela está morando na mansão de Sesshoumaru, é ele que está a protegendo até agora.

- SESSHOUMARU?! - indagou Miroku ainda mais confuso que antes - É melhor você me explicar isso.

- Recebi um telefonema de Souta, meu cunhado, e ele me falou onde ela estava e queria conversar comigo. - respondeu Inuyasha - Quando cheguei lá, vi uma mulher fria em vez de minha carinhosa Kagome. Disse que queria o divorcio e que já tinha outro e não precisava mais de mim.

- Ela realmente disse isso? Com essas palavras?

- Não precisou falar que tinha... - comentou Inuyasha - Pela frieza que me tratou eu sei que ela não sente mais nada por mim, a não ser ódio. E se ela não me tem mais no coração significa que alguém tomou meu lugar... E eu não percebi que a estava perdendo.

- Nossa... É meio impossível de acreditar Kagome agir assim. - comentou Miroku - O que você vai fazer agora, Inuyasha?

- Fazer?

- Vai lutar por Kagome e deixar Kykio para sempre, ou vai dar o divorcio? - indagou Miroku

- Eu não posso ficar com as duas? - indagou Inuyasha com as mãos do rosto, parecendo mais confuso e desesperado.

- Sabe, quando eu ia me casar com Sango, me fiz a mesma pergunta... "se eu devia realmente renunciar todas as outras mulheres por ela" - comentou Miroku

- E o que decidiu? Achou sua resposta? - Indagou Inuyasha

- Não... - respondeu Miroku - Eu apenas....

Nesse momento Sango entra na sala, com um enorme boomerang nas mãos com um olhar raivoso e determinada a matar.

- Seus desgraçados mulherengos!!!! - gritou Sango mais irada que o normal - Vocês merecem morrer!

- Calma Sango... Pense no bebê! - falou Miroku tentando a acalmar

- Eu vou me acalmar, assim que ver vocês no mínimo inconscientes! - gritou Sango jogando o boomerang neles. Ambos se esquivaram, mas não conseguiram impedir que voltasse para Sango, que o disparou de novo. Inuyasha e Miroku tentaram se proteger, indo cada um para um lado da sala, mas Não adiantou pois Sango não deu a mínima para a decoração, que seria atingida caso ela jogasse-o neles novamente. Inuyasha deu um salto e foi em direção a janela, a abrindo...

- A conversa foi ótima, mas eu tenho que ir. - falou Inuyasha saindo pela Janela

- Você não vai escapar! - gritou Sango disparando o boomerang na janela, na direção de Inuyasha. Pela força com que ela o disparou, arrebentou a janela e parte da parede. No entanto, não atingiu Inuyasha, que conseguiu se esquivar melhor por não estar mais dentro da mansão... - Droga, Volte aqui seu desgraçado! - gritou Sango indo até o que restou da janela, mas antes que conseguisse pular para ir atrás dele, Miroku conseguiu chegar perto dela e imobilizar seus braços - Não me segure! Depois deu matar aquele desgraçado você será o próximo!

- Calma Sango, por favor. Essa agitação toda não fará bem a você, muito menos ao bebê. - falou Miroku lutando para segurar os braços dela - Por favor...

- Vocês dois são iguais... - comentou Sango com raiva, mas parou de lutar para que ele a soltasse

- Não somos não! - respondeu Miroku imediatamente, a fazendo se virar e olhar nos olhos dele - Eu nunca te trai e nem quero fazer isso. Não me arrependo de ter renunciado as outras mulheres do mundo por você, só lamento não ter feito isso a mais tempo.

- Miroku... - falou Sango se acalmando, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ele se rapidamente foi para o lado direito e a puxou consigo, em questão de milésimos de segundo o boomerang voltara, passando no mesmo lugar que eles estavam a poucos instantes. Sua velocidade foi tamanha que ao bater na parede de dentro da sala, fez um estrondo forte, mas acabou fincado na parede.

- Essa foi por pouco... - comentou Miroku abraçado a Sango - Você está bem? Sango?

Sango não lhe respondeu, em vez disso apenas colocou a mão na barriga, como tentasse a segurar. Miroku se afastou um pouco e viu o pijama de Sango estava manchado... A bolsa havia estourado, Sango estava em trabalho de parto. Devido toda aquela agitação acabou estimulando o bebê...

- Por Kami-sama... Não me diga que... - falou Miroku ainda pensando no que fazer

- Rápido... - falou sango concordando com a cabeça, tinham que ir para o hospital imediatamente.

-----xxx-----

Kagome estava dormindo em sua cama, estava tendo novamente aquele mesmo sonho que teve naquele montel a semanas atrás. No entanto desta vez parecia ser mais real ainda, ela pode ver um pouco mais do bebê em seus braços. Os olhos era dourados, tinha fios de cabelo pretos e orelhinhas de meio-yokai na cabeça... Era um lindo menininho, mas Kagome não viu nenhuma marca yokai de Sesshoumaru naquele bebê, nem a meia lua roxa ou os outros traços vermelhos... Isso só significava que ele era filho de...

- Não! - gritou Kagome acordando assustada, sentando rapidamente na cama

- Não o que? - indagou Sesshoumaru, que estava sentado na poltrona do quarto, ao lado de um abajur, lendo um livro. - Pesadelo?

- Foi... - respondeu Kagome passando a mão na testa - Horrível pesadelo.

- O importante que ele não real. - respondeu Sesshoumaru fechando o livro, e indo em direção a Kagome - Como está?

- Fora o pesadelo eu estou bem. - respondeu Kagome dando um leve sorriso - Obrigado por se preocupar.

- Você tem um dom de me deixar preocupado. - comentou Sesshoumaru - O médico me disse que foi estresse somado com um principio de anemia. Porque não anda comento direito?

- Estava nervosa com a situação que eu tinha que enfrentar, mas agora eu estou melhor. - respondeu Kagome, tentando não levantar suspeitas deke - Prometo voltar a comer e engordar bastante!

- Não engorde tanto, gosto de seu corpo do jeito que está. - comentou Sesshoumaru simplesmente, fazendo Kagome ficar vermelha. Quando isso acontecia ele tinha vontade de rir dela, mas não o fez... - Está com fome? Quer que eu mande jaken prepara algo?

- Não precisa, não tenho fome. - respondeu Kagome - Enquanto você tinha ido buscar Rin, o médico me deu uns remédios e mandou Jaken fazer uma comida pra mim. Ele me fez repetir e depois me mandou dormir...

- Eu queria ter ficado aqui, mas ele falou que podia lhe deixar nervosa. - comentou Sesshoumaru - Rin está preocupada com você, falou que seria sua enfermeira. Deu um cargo a cada um de nós...

- Mesmo? - indagou Kagome rindo

- É... Eu sou o segurança e Jaken virou cozinheiro. - comentou Sesshoumaru, quando o telefone celular de Kagome, aquele que Sesshoumaru lhe dera, começou a tocar - Deu o seu numero para quem?

- Para Miroku, mas só em caso de... A meu deus! - falou Kagome agarrando o celular, que estava em cima do criado-mudo. - Alô? Miroku? O que houve?

- Kagome, Sango entrou em trabalho de parto. Desta vez não é alarme falso... - falou Miroku nervoso

- Eu estou indo, que hospital vocês estão? - indagou Kagome rapidamente. Após miroku respondeu, ela desligou o telefone e saiu da cama, tirando a roupa no meio do caminho para o guarda roupa, começando a se trocar. Não havia necessidade de explicar a Sesshoumaru, pois ele pode escutar a conversa.

- Quer que eu te leve? - indagou Sesshoumaru em quando a olhava se vestir

- Se não for incomodar... - comentou Kagome colocando o tênis

- Ok, vou avisa Jaken. Te encontro no carro... - falou Sesshoumaru saindo do quarto.


	5. Chapter 5

[palavras da autora: Yo minna! Estou postando mais um cap, espero que gostem, apesar de ser meio curto. Eu não sei se ficou bom, pois eu fiz o cap depois de uma apresentação de um trabalho na faculdade. Então nem sei como meu cérebro está, pelo menos na parte emocional e imaginativa eu sei que ta meio em crise. T~T Gomenasai!!! Ia postar ontem (20/03), mas houve uma tempestade de raios onde eu moro, e era mais seguro não o fazer. Bem, eu tentei ajeitar o primeiro e segundo cap e postar no site, não sei se consegui. Bom, agora chega de falar de mim! Queria agradecer aos rewins, amei todos (Neherenia e Shirlaine tmbm)! Arigato gozaimasu! Eles deram força pra minha imaginação em crise! Vou continuar a tentar postar um cap da fic por semana, mas se não der, me desculpem... Bom vamos a uma pequena enquete, estou indecisa dobre o que fazer... Conto como Sesshoumaru e Kagome viraram amantes? Continua a fic onde parou? Ou tento colocar as duas anteriores no mesmo cap? Vocês decidem... Então, ta com vocês. Bjs e até o próximo cap. sayonara!]

Kagome e Sesshoumaru haviam acabado de chegar no hospital, na ala da maternidade. Foram diretamente para a recepção, para conseguir algumas informações. No entanto a enfermeira não soube dizer ao certo que quarto Sango estaria, já que aquela era uma noite de lua cheia e que isso influencia grávidas... Resultado que haviam em torno de 10 grávidas entrando em trabalho de parto.  
- Não sabem onde ela está... - comentou Kagome preocupada, voltando do balcão da recepção  
- Vamos esperar aqui até que alguém apareça com uma informação precisa ou...  
- Não posso, eu prometi a ela que estaria lá quando ela estivesse dando a luz. - comentou Kagome  
- Que eu saiba é o marido que tem que ficar com ela na sala de parto. - comentou Sesshoumaru  
- Eu sei, mas Miroku disse que não o faria... - comentou Kagome  
- Porque não?  
- Ele disse que se visse o quanto Sango sofreria para dar a luz, ele nunca mais iria a tocar. - comentou Kagome, e Sesshoumaru deu um leve sorriso - Não ria! Isso é algo muito sério... Não tem como um casamento durar sem que eles e....  
- Eu já entendi o que quer dizer. - comentou Sesshoumaru - Não estou rindo do que pode acontecer a eles. E sim de sua ingenuidade.  
- Hã?!  
- Existe outras formas de se fazer sexo ou dar prazer ao seu parceiro sem ter o risco de engravidar. - comentou Sesshoumaru - E eu não estou falando de metidos anticoncepcionais...  
- Sesshoumaru?!!!  
- Shiissss! - repreendeu a enfermeira que passava - Aqui é um hospital Senhora, fale baixo!  
- Gomenasai! - se desculpou Kagome se curvando, no entanto Sesshoumaru apenas ficou olhando para ela constrangido e voltou a sorrir  
- Seu... - se voltou Kagome irritada pra Sesshoumaru, quando começou a se escutar gritos e som de coisas batendo nas paredes e espatifando no chão. Em seguida, a porta de um quarto se abriu e um vulto saiu correndo dela.  
- Aquele ali não é seu amigo pervertido? - indagou Sesshoumaru  
- Não pode ser... - comentou Kagome indo até ele, que usava a parede como escudo, e ficava olhando para dentro do quarto. Aquele homem não podia ser ele, estava com a roupa toda bagunçada, os cabelos desalinhados e em cada pé estava um sapato de cor diferente.  
- Miroku? - indagou Kagome.  
- Kagome, graças a kami-sama! - respondeu Miroku a abraçando - Sango está lá dentro...  
- É seguro ela entrar ai? - indagou Sesshoumaru.  
- Olá Sesshoumaru, não sabia que vinha também. - falou Miroku lhe cumprimentando - Não tem problema Kagome entrar no quarto, o único que corre perigo é eu se ousar por os pés ali novamente.  
- Eu vou falar com ela... - respondeu Kagome, mas Miroku a impediu  
- Deixe lhe anunciar primeiro. - falou Miroku colocando o rosto na entrada do quarto - Sangozinha, tem alguém aqui que quer lhe ver.  
- Se for novamente aquele medico e o enfermeiro idiota eu juro que atiro eles dessa janela! - esbravejou Sango  
- Não, sou eu sango. -falou Kagome aparecendo na porta  
- Kagome!!! - falou Sango feliz - Entre, entre.  
- Miroku por entrar também? - indagou Kagome  
- Só se ele quiser ficar internado no hospital por tempo indeterminado! - respondeu Sango  
- Eu vou conversar com ela, qualquer coisa eu ligo. -comentou Kagome entrando no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

---x---

No lado de fora, Miroku foi se sentar perto da recepção com Sesshoumaru o seguindo. Não podiam ficar parados no corredor, pois havia um grande movimento neles, e podiam atrapalhar.  
- Obrigado por ter a trazido até aqui. - falou Miroku com a cabeça baixa  
- Não seria sensato a deixar dirigir até aqui, estava nervosa demais. - comentou Sesshoumaru e ficaram em silencio. Ficaram olhando o movimento do lugar, o acender e apagar de luzes de chamada dos quartos, enfermeiras correndo de um lado para outro, médicos, pais de primeira viagem, avós... Aquilo estava uma verdadeiro aglomerado de gente.

---x---

Enquanto isso, dentro do quarto, Kagome tentava acalmar e confortar Sango a medida que as contrações iam e vinham, com intervalos cada vez menores.  
- Porque não deixa Miroku aqui? - indagou Kagome  
- Aquele idiota fez a brilhante pergunta "está doendo muito?" - comentou Sango quase soltando fogo boca - E ainda teve a audácia de ter a idéia absurda de dizer que é melhor termos só um filho.  
- Ele deve estar tentando evitar que sofra na hora de dar a luz. - comentou Kagome  
- Eu que to sofrendo a dor aqui e garanto que agüento passar por isso mais umas 4 vezes no mínimo. - respondeu Sango e depois se calou, era mais uma contração. Desta vez ela não gritou pela dor, apenas começou a fazer exercícios de respiração... - Além disso porque discutir o futuro quando nosso primeiro filho ainda está nascendo...  
- Sango... O que realmente aconteceu? - indagou Kagome enquanto secava o suor da testa da amiga - Seu bebê devia nascer daqui a duas semanas ou 3 semanas... O que andou aprontando pra ele nascer agora?  
- Tivemos uma pequena briga em casa... Sobre filhos, eu quero ter uns 5 e ele acha que 1 é suficiente. - comentou Sango, inventando uma desculpa na hora. Não falaria a verdadeira causa para Kagome nunca. - Nas aulas do pré-natal recomendam não deixar o marido assistir o parto, porque ele pode desmaiar. Miroku insistiu em ir e eu não quero...  
- Não acho que ele vá desmaiar... - comentou Kagome - Se ele quer estar na sala de parto contigo, é pra te dar apoio nessa hora. Em relação aos outros filhos que você querem ter, você pode usar persuasão para o convencer a ter outros. Preocupe-se apenas com o que está a caminho agora...  
- Nisso você tem razão... - comentou Sango sorrindo, quando teve mais uma contração, desta vez foi muito forte e ela gritou. Kagome chamou a enfermeira imediatamente...  
- Esta prestes a nascer.. - comentou a medica, que tinha vindo correndo com a enfermeira - Vamos pra sala de parto imediatamente.  
- Kagome, chame Miroku! - pediu Sango em quanto a cama era empurrada para fora do quarto, a levando pra sala de parto.

----x----

Já fazia 30 minutos que Kagome estava esperando alguma resposta sentada em uma das cadeira do corredor, perto da sala de parto. Miroku estava com Sango lá dentro... Fora sorte ter conseguido convencer a amiga a o deixar ficar com ela na sala de parto.  
- Pare de bater esse salto. - falou Sesshoumaru, que estava sentado ao lado de Kagome  
- Desculpa... Estou nervosa. - respondeu Kagome parando de bater o pé  
- Vai dar tudo bem, ela está com o marido e com uma boa equipe medica. - respondeu Sesshoumaru  
- Acho melhor eu dar uma volta... - comentou Kagome se levantando do banco - Vou comprar alguma coisa...  
- Quer que vá junto? - indagou Sesshoumaru, ainda sentado  
- Não precisa, eu volto logo. - respondeu Kagome  
- Tem dinheiro? - indagou Sesshoumaru  
- Tenho cartões de crédito. - respondeu Kagome mostrando a carteira e a guardando novamente na bolsa. Em seguida saiu, indo em direção a farmácia, agora seria um bom momento de fazer aquele teste de gravidez sem levantar suspeitas de ninguém.  
Sem muita escolha, Kagome teve de ir no caixa eletrônico sacar dinheiro para poder comprar o teste de gravidez e mais algumas balas, um saco de salgadinhos e 2 garrafas de chá. Seria muita idiota se comprasse tudo no cartão de crédito, pois na fatura poderia aparecer o que exatamente ela comprou e era muito provável que caísse nas mãos de Inuyasha, ou pior, de Sesshoumaru.  
Depois de comprar tudo que planejara na farmácia, Kagome foi diretamente para o banheiro feminino para fazer o teste. E 5 minutos depois veio a confirmação, estava realmente grávida. Ela de certa forma já sabia disso, sempre soube... Kagome ficou passando a mão sobre o ventre, ela carregava dentro de si um bebê. Aquele sonho que ela tinha um bebê nos braços fora real, em breve teria seu filho. Mas o encantamento de Kagome congelou quando relembrou a outra parte do sonho, quem realmente seria o pai de seu bebê?! Bem, era melhor não se importar agora... O bebê era dela, e isso era a única coisa que ela importava agora. Mais tarde ela planejaria o que fazer...  
Quando Kagome estava saindo do banheiro viu Sesshoumaru encostado na parede, a esperando. Ela percebeu que em volta havia muitas outras mulheres o observando e se insinuando para ele, no entanto a única reação dele era as ignorar com completo. Isso fez Kagome feliz, realmente desejava que o pai de seu bebê fosse ele...  
- Você estava demorando... - falou Sesshoumaru ao se aproximar de Kagome, pegando seu braço - Está tudo bem?  
- Está, eu só tinha que ir no banheiro. - respondeu Kagome sorridente. Mas quando tentou voltar para o corredor da sala de parto, Sesshoumaru a segurou. - O que foi?  
- Eles não estão mais lá, sua amiga está no quarto e o bebê está fazendo exames e depois vai para voltar para o quarto onde ela está. - respondeu Sesshoumaru a levando com ele

---x---

Ao entrar no quarto, Kagome viu a cena mais linda que presenciara na vida. Sango estava com o seu filinho recém-nascido nos braços, com Miroku em pé ao lado da cama, bem próximo a ela olhando o bebê. O casal estava tão concentrado em seu filho que nem os percebeu entrar... Ver aquela cena fez com que Kagome começa-se a chorar...  
- Porque está chorando? - indagou Sesshoumaru  
- Porque é lindo... - respondeu Kagome secando as lágrimas. - Eu acho melhor a gente ir embora...  
- Kagome! - falou Miroku, percebendo a presença deles ali - Entre, venha conhecê-lo.  
- Eu não...  
- Vamos... - falou Miroku se aproximando dela, puxando-a pela mão para ir perto da cama, onde Sango estava sentada com o bebê nos braços - Dê um olá para o mais novo membro da família.  
Kagome ficou ao lado da cama, olhando para o nenezinho... Ele era perfeito, estava envolto de uma manta azul onde apenas estava a mostra as mãos e o rostinho. Ela ficou admirada a vê-lo, tinha mãozinhas tão pequenas, o rosto estava meio avermelhado ainda, mas Kagome nem prestou muita atenção nesse detalhe. Ficou olhando para as ore linhas dele, os poucos fios de cabelo que ele tinha de cor preta, a boquinha e narizinho... Os olhos ainda estava fechados, devia estar dormindo. Parecia estar tão feliz e seguro nos braços de sua mãe...  
- Parece um macaquinho, não é? - indagou Sango sorrindo para a amiga, inclinando um pouco o corpo para mostrar seu filho  
- Ele é lindo. - respondeu Kagome tentando secar as lagrimas que insistiam em cair de seu rosto - Parabéns aos dois...  
- Sango merece todo o credito. - respondeu Miroku - Se é bonito é por causa dela.  
- Desde que ele não puxe seu gene mulherengo. - comentou Sango dando um leve riso - Quer segurá-lo Kagome?  
- Não... Eu não... - ficou falando Kagome, mas antes que conseguisse perceber, o bebezinho estava em seus braços. Ele se mexeu um pouco, mas se aninhou perfeitamente aos braços de Kagome, que ficou fascinada. Ela ainda ficou com ele nos braços por alguns minutos antes de os devolver para Sango, e continuaram a conversar por mais alguns minutos. Sesshoumaru percebeu que eles pareciam ter esquecido por completo da presença dele, mas não se importou com isso. Mas o que realmente deixou intrigado fora Kagome, ao vê-La segurando aquele neném ele percebeu que realmente ela nasceu para ter filhos... Que seria uma ótima mãe... Que seria interessante a ver com seu filho nos braços e... Que diabos estava pensando?! Um filho com Kagome?! Onde estava com sua cabeça de pensar tamanho absurdo?! Ver aquela cena daquele casal devia estar afetando sua cabeça... Devia ser o cheiro daquele quarto, junto com o recém nascido que devia estar o afetando. Era melhor sair dali antes que pensasse em mais alguma besteira daquele gênero...

---x---

Kagome e Sesshoumaru estavam voltando para casa, afinal só familiares podiam ficar até tarde e também porque Sango estava cansada do parto e precisava dormir. Miroku ficaria no hospital com a esposa, então não havia necessidade de continuarem ali e atrapalharem.  
No entanto algo ainda cheirava estranho para Sesshoumaru, pois Kagome estava diferente desde que haviam deixado o hospital. Havia um brilho diferente nos olhos, era como se ela tivesse ... Bom, não sabia ao certo explicar sua suspeita, mas algo definitivamente estava acontecendo com ela.  
- Você parece estar muito feliz Kagome. - comentou Sesshoumaru enquanto dirigia  
- É o bebê... - respondeu Kagome sorrindo com a mão na barriga, quando percebeu a burrada que estava fazendo e freou a língua a tempo. Por pouco ela não falou a verdade para ele... Começou a disfarças a mão na barriga, fingindo estar ajeitando o cinto de segurança. Graças a Kami-sama que Sesshoumaru estava olhando para a estrada e não percebeu o gesto que ela fizera. - Eu adorei ter ele nos braços, mesmo que por pouco tempo...  
- Percebi. - respondeu Sesshoumaru calmamente - É por isso que defendo a idéia que você deve ter e cuidar de seu próprio filho. Só tem que arranjar o cara certo para ser o pai dele... Não se preocupe, eu vou fazer agilizarem o processo do seu divorcio e em breve você poderá iniciar a sua busca por esse homem e fazer sua família...  
- É... Tenho que achar esse homem logo. - respondeu Kagome. Algo no tom de voz dela irritou Sesshoumaru, ela parecia estar decepcionada com algo... Mas com o que? Com o divorcio ou Com ele? Kagome sabia que o que eles tinham iria acabar, certo? O que havia entre eles era só sexo, certo? Que ela iria procurar o próprio destino de sua vida quando estivesse livre... Casar novamente e ter seus filhos com um cara responsável e que amasse mais que a própria vida... Mas ao pensar nela com outro... Começou a imaginar as mãos de um estranho sem rosto tocando o corpo de Kagome, lhe beijando seus lábios, acariciando suas curvas, a possuindo... De repente teve uma vontade louca de matar o desgraçado que tentasse a tocar assim! Mas não tinha direito de fazer algo do tipo... Sua imaginação voltou a divagar numa cena na qual Kagome embalava nos braços o filho de outro... Isso o irritou ainda mais. Mas porque? Tudo entre eles era só sexo... Um dia teria fim, certo? Mas porque a possibilidade dela ter outro o irritava tanto? Devia ser por causa do que viu hoje... Sim, devia ser isso, ver toda aquele sentimentalismos o afetou de certa forma. Na manhã seguinte tudo voltaria ao normal...  
- Sesshoumaru? - chamou Kagome, o fazendo despertar para a realidade  
- O que foi Kagome? - indagou Sesshoumaru virando o rosto para ela  
- Já chegamos, não vai sair do carro? - indagou Kagome  
- Sim... - respondeu Sesshoumaru calmamente, percebendo só agora que haviam chegado na sua mansão - Eu vou estacionar o caro, por ir na frente e ir descansar no seu quarto. Eu entro depois...  
- Ok, e obrigado por hoje. - respondeu Kagome lhe dando um beijo no rosto e depois saiu do carro e entrou em casa. Aquilo fez Sesshoumaru ficar meio que confuso, pois sua intuição lhe dizia que sua vida nunca mais seria mesma depois daquela noite, e tudo tinha relação com Kagome... E ao seu futuro.


	6. Chapter 6

[palavras da autora: Yo minna! Estou postando hoje porque consegui acabar esse cap, espero que gostem... E se por acaso lerem até o final, Por favor, me perdoem!!! To com medo até de pedir rewins...T-T Podem comentar, mas não queriam me matar, onegai!!! Caso contrário nunca saberão o que ira acontecer a partir de agora... Hehe! Teh+]

Na manhã seguinte, Kagome estranhou a ausência de Sesshoumaru, que havia ido mais cedo para o trabalho. No entanto, não se manifestou pois Rin a distraia numa conversa dinâmica e meio constrangedora sobre onde estivera na noite anterior e de como os bebês iam parar dentro da barriga das mães. Fora um grande alivio quando Jaken intrometeu a conversa para mandar Rin ir se arrumar para a escola. Isso deu tempo o suficiente para Kagome pensar em tudo que devia fazer de agora em diante...

Ela sabia que deste que usava uma replica da jóia de 4 almas, que para humanos comuns sem poderes era apenas uma bolinha de vidro, ela disfarçava seu cheiro característico de mulher grávida, mas isso não iria durar para sempre. Precisava de algo que fosse mas poderoso para ocultar o cheiro, pelo menos até saber com exatidão quantos meses tinha. Sabia que era filho de um dos taisho, mas não sabia dizer qual... A única coisa que ela tinha certeza era que não devia contar a eles. Só arranjaria mais problema se contasse a novidade...

Bom, de qualquer forma tinha que fazer exames do pré-natal, mas tinha que ter dinheiro para isso... Seu dinheiro. Tinha que arranjar um emprego, pois se usasse o cartão de credito daria muita bandeira e mesmo se o sacasse no caixa eletrônico, Sesshoumaru iria investigar sobre gastos contínuos sem motivos aparentes. Após Jaken e Rin saírem, Kagome foi imediatamente procurar o jornal daquela manhã, indo diretamente para os classificados e começou a ler. Circulou de vermelho os possíveis empregos que podia se candidatar e meia hora depois estava saindo de casa, pra entrevista de emprego. Estava usando um conjuntinho com saia e blazer simples de cor verde-água, com uma camisa de seda branca, maquiada levemente e com os cabelos presos. Estava levando consigo a bolsa junto com o celular que Sesshoumaru lhe dera e o jornal com as ofertas de emprego. Tinha esperança que conseguiria um emprego naquele dia... Sim, tudo daria certo.

--x--

Já era 13:00, e Kagome estava saindo de sua 6 entrevista de emprego, e mais uma vez fora desqualificada. As razões eram sempre as mesmas, o nome de casada dela, "Kagome Taisho". Quem dera ela tivesse sido inteligente na época de ter continuado a usar o nome de solteira... Seu nome atual lhe dava uma espécie de azar, pois todos lhe negavam emprego alegando que ela devia parar voltar pra casa, para vida "esnobe" que tinha, alguns ainda foram gentis de lhe recomendar serviços comunitário para ONGS no estilo ambiental.

Estava cansada, com fome e muito calor. Resolveu entrar numa lanchonete e comer algo e se hidratar, antes que acabasse desmaiando por causa do sol forte. Por sorte não viu ninguém conhecido dentro da lanchonete, isso deu de certa forma um alivio, e dava carta branca para ela comer o que desejava sem ser notada. Kagome acabou comendo 3 sanduíches, 1 garrafas de 2 litros de chá verde e um picolé de limão. Depois disso ela começou a se sentir muito melhor, havia acabado de pedir a conta quando o celular começou a tocar... Nunca tinha escutado aquela musica antes, precisou olhar no mesmo para saber quem era que ligava. Era Sesshoumaru, isso fez Kagome ter arrepio, o que havia acontecido para ele ligar assim de repente? Algo coisa acontecerá com Rin? Noticias do seu divorcio? Não sabia o que pensar, apenas sabia que devia atender o telefone e tentar demonstrar estar o mais calma possível.

- Alô?! - falou Kagome ao atender o telefone - Quem fala?

- Sabe muito bem que sou eu... - respondeu Sesshoumaru rispidamente - Onde você está?

- Onde eu estou? - indagou Kagome olhando para os lados, tendo uma sensação estranha de estar sendo observada. Mas ela tentou abafar o barulho da lanchonete, falando mais perto do celular - Estou em casa, no meu quarto, escutando musica.

- Sério? - indagou Sesshoumaru ainda numa tonalidade séria - Está deitada na cama a essa hora?

- Eu estou lendo um livro. - respondeu Kagome ficando nervosa

- Já almoçou?

- Sim, jaken me deu um sanduíches tropicais. - respondeu Kagome

- Interessante... - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Olha, eu estou indo pra casa agora. Conversei com o advogado de Inuyasha que está disposto a negociar detalhes do divorcio. Quando chegar eu lhe mostro o acordo...

- Ok, vejo daqui a pouco. - respondeu Kagome contente e desligou o telefone. Pagou pelo lanche e saiu praticamente correndo, para pegar o carro e ir para casa antes que Sesshoumaru chegasse. Parecia que nada que havia planejado aquele dia tinha dado certo... E se Sesshoumaru descobrisse que ela havia saído de casa sozinha, "cabeças iriam rolar".

Kagome não conseguiu contar ao certo quantos sinais de transito ela desrespeitou enquanto corria com o carro para casa, a única coisa que importava era chegar antes dele. Ao chegar em casa, Kagome estacionou o carro na garagem e correu pra dentro da casa... Escutou o ronco do motor do carro que Sesshoumaru, ele devia estar chegando agora. Ela subiu quase voando as escadas, indo diretamente para o quarto, abriu o guarda-roupa e começou a se trocar apressadamente.

- Onde você estava? - indagou Sesshoumaru, que estava sentado perto da varanda do quarto, numa cadeira a sua espera. Kagome gelou... Ao olhar para trás o viu e percebeu a encrenca que se metera. Sesshoumaru estava ali sentado, estava com roupa menos formal, seus cabelos estavam amarrados e nas mãos havia um livro... O livro que ela dissera que estava lendo na cama. Quando olhou de relance para cama, percebeu que ele estivera ali quando ligou para ela, e que havia um envelope de cor parda. Ele a tinha pegado no flagra...

- Eu não sabia que...

- Onde você estava? - indagou Sesshoumaru novamente, desta vez num tom mais frio. Aquilo era um sinal claro de sua raiva e que queria a verdade, e a conseguiria de uma forma ou de outra.

- Eu sai... - respondeu Kagome, tentando pensar no que podia contar e o que não deveria.

- Percebi... - respondeu Sesshoumaru se levantando da cadeira, indo em direção a Kagome - Porque jaken não foi com você?

- Queria ir sozinha...

- Porque? - indagou ele, já de frente para ela - O que mais está escondendo de mim?

- nada, eu apenas...

- Eu posso muito bem a fazer falar tudo ou obter minhas respostas de outra maneira, mas estou lhe dando a chance se ser sincera e contar a verdade. - comentou Sesshoumaru a interrompendo - Porque mentiu pra mim dizendo que estava aqui? Onde realmente estava e com quem?

- Não se preocupe com isso, eu não o farei mais. - respondeu Kagome dando um passo para trás, tentando se afastar daquele olhar frio e determinado de Sesshoumaru - Eu só...

- Onde estava? -indagou Sesshoumaru, lhe agarrando pelo braço, a impedindo de se afastar dele

- Eu... Eu estava... Eu fui com....

- Quem é ele? - indagou Sesshoumaru mais rispidamente

- Foi mais de uma vez... - respondeu Kagome tentando coordenar as idéias

- O que significa exatamente "mais de uma vez" ?

- Eu sai pra procurar emprego... - respondeu Kagome abaixando a cabeça. Estava assustada com que estava acontecendo e lutou contra a vontade de vomitar - Eu sai essa manhã sozinha pra procurar emprego, mas não passei em nenhuma das entrevistas, por causa do meu nome de casada... Por isso eu disse que não aconteceria novamente. Não tenho como arranjar emprego com meu nome... Foi só isso que fiz até agora. Jaken não foi porque eu me decidi enquanto ele levava Rin para a escola.

- Porque escondeu isso de mim?

- Não escondi exatamente, você não tomou café-da-manhã com a gente então não tive oportunidade de lhe dizer o que pretendia dizer. - respondeu Kagome evasivamente

- Você tem meu celular, podia ter ligado.

- Achei melhor não, pois já havia te incomodado a noite anterior e achei que estava muito ocupado com o trabalho para eu te atrapalhar com algo tão insignificante. - respondeu Kagome - Gomenasai Sesshoumaru, prometo que não voltara a acontecer...

- Acha que eu vou acreditar que você não...

- É a verdade! - falou Kagome firmemente, e o olhou nos olhos - Mas por causa do maldito nome de casada eu não...

- Se queria tanto um emprego porque não o pediu pra mim? - indagou Sesshoumaru um pouco mais compreensivo - Posso lhe dar um emprego, demiti minha secretária e preciso de alguém de confiança no cargo.

- Não posso ficar dependendo da família taisho para sempre. - respondeu Kagome - Quando me divorciar de Inuyasha eu não serei mais parte dessa família...

- Eu já lhe disse uma vez, mesmo se divorciando daquele idiota, você continuara parte da família. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Nada nem ninguém poderá tirar isso de você. É uma Taisho e deve ser respeitada como tal.

- Não posso depender ou me esconder atrás de você para sempre Sesshoumaru. - respondeu Kagome dando um suspiro pesaroso - Tenho que achar meu destino...

- Pra que a pressa? - indagou Sesshoumaru - Preocupe-se apenas com o que tem que resolver agora, o destino virá até você mais cedo o mais tarde. Até que o encontre poderá ficar morando comigo e Rin aqui.

- E Jaken também? - indagou Kagome, preocupada caso ele tenha perdido o emprego

- Nenhum exorcista conseguiria o tirar daqui. - respondeu Sesshoumaru dando um leve sorriso - Vá descansar, você está pálida.

- A gente não ia brigar? - indagou ela mais calma, com certo humor

- Não quero lhe assustar Kagome. - respondeu Sesshoumaru colocando a mão no rosto dela - Mais do que já está pode ser perigoso para sua saúde. Descanse e conversaremos depois sobre seu novo trabalho...

- Sesshoumaru... - chamou Kagome, quando o viu pegar o envelope que havia deixado sobre sua cama, e foi indo em direção a porta. - Obrigada.

Sesshoumaru apenas lhe respondeu com um leve sorriso e saiu do quarto. Tinha que ficar sozinho e pensar no que estava fazendo, ultimamente havia ficado muito possessivo em relação a Kagome... E sabia muito bem que não era o instinto protetor que estava falando mais alto agora.

---x---

Sesshoumaru foi até seu escritório, e se trancou lá dentro. Tinha que pensar no que estava acontecendo... Em tudo que estava acontecendo em sua casa, principalmente consigo. Desde o dia que começou a conhecer realmente Kagome, sua vida nunca mais foi a mesma... Ele ainda se lembrava com exatidão como começaram a ficar de certa forma amigos.

Ele estava num restaurante, numa comemoração por sua equipe ter ganhado um concurso da cidade e agora eles seriam responsáveis pelo reestruturação e reforma de um dos templos mais antigos e belos do país. No entanto a única coisa que ele fazia naquela festa era beber seu uísque e ignorar por completo todos a sua volta, em especial as mulheres que estavam o paquerando. Tinha nojo de mulheres assim, estavam bêbadas e ainda tinham a audácia de tentar o seduzir com aquele cheiro e horrível de perfume que mais lhe parecia essência de gambá do que um perfume. Saiu do restaurante antes que sua dor de cabeça começasse a aumentar... Mandou que lhe trouxessem o seu carro para ele finalmente pudesse sair daquele lugar infernal.

Depois de pegar o carro, Sesshoumaru resolveu dar uma volta antes de ir para casa. Havia parado num sinal de transito, e viu algumas pessoas passando na faixa de pedestre. Entre elas havia uma mulher que lhe chamou atenção, ela estava vestida de jeans e jaqueta de aviador, com o capuz na cabeça. Ela andava apressada, parecia estar fugindo de algo ou alguém... Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Sesshoumaru foi o cheiro daquela mulher. Lhe era muito familiar... Seu instinto lhe disse que devia ir atrás dela. Estacionou o carro perto dali e a seguiu a pé. Ela parecia estar perdida em si mesma, não estava prestando atenção onde ia... Sesshoumaru percebeu que nem se andasse ao lado dela, a mesma o perceberia. No entanto continuou a vigiar de uma certa distancia, foi nesse momento que sentiu o cheiro de lágrimas. Aquele cheiro era inconfundível, pois sentira aquele mesmo cheiro uma única vez, que foi no casamento de seu meio-irmão. Aquela que estava chorando era realmente Kagome, sua cunhada... Mas porque ela chorava? O que a assustou ou magoou a ponto de fazê-las vagar pelas ruas aquelas horas da noite sem ninguém para a proteger? Onde diabo estava Inuyasha que não estava protegendo a sua fêmea/esposa?

Antes mesmo de conseguir pensar em uma resposta, viu Kagome esbarrar em um cara. Ela se voltou para ele e se desculpou, mas o homem não aceitou a desculpas e começou a importuná-La. Pelo jeito o homem estava bêbado, mas havia percebido que Kagome estava chorando...

- Que foi queridinha, seu namorado lhe abandonou? - indagou o bêbado com a voz meio arrastada, agarrando o braço de Kagome - Não se preocupe que eu irei te consolar essa noite...

- Me solte, por favor! - pedia Kagome puxando o braço, tentando se livrar dele

- Não precisa ter medo... Eu vou cuidar muito bem de você. - respondeu ele a puxando para si. Nesse momento Kagome reagiu lhe dando suco no rosto, e tentou sair correndo. Mas o homem agarrou seu cabelo - Sua vagabunda, eu vou lhe ensinar uma lição...

- Solte-a! - ordenou Sesshoumaru agarrando a mão do homem, o forçando a soltar o cabelo de Kagome, caso contraria lhe quebraria. Kagome acabou caindo no chão, olhando para o que estava acontecendo, mas não emitiu mais nenhum som...

- Seu idiota, sabe com quem está falando?! - gritou bêbado, massageando o braço dolorido

- Com um cadáver se não sumir da minha frente nesse exato momento. - respondeu Sesshoumaru manifestando seu poder yokai. Foi então que o bêbado ficou branco de medo pelo que viu e saiu correndo, se atirando no meio da rua, tentando fugir de Sesshoumaru. Em seguida ele começou a escutar soluços perto de si, típico som de pessoa que chorou demais. Quando olhou para Kagome viu que ela estava muito assustada, pálida e continuava a chorar ... Mas o olhar dela estava vazio, como se estivesse realmente perdida, como se tivessem lhe roubado sua alma. Nesse momento ele estendeu a mão para ele se levantar - Você está bem Kagome?

Ela não lhe respondeu, no entanto segurou sua mão e permitiu que ele a levantasse. Sesshoumaru resolveu a deixar em paz, afinal não era de sua conta nada o que ela fazia ali, e começou a andar de volta para onde tinha deixado o carro, no entanto Kagome se apressou em o seguir. Ela entrou no carro com ele, mas não falou nada ainda. Realmente ela parecia um bichinho assustado... A questão era saber do que.

- Quer que eu te leve pra sua casa? - indagou Sesshoumaru, Kagome apenas negou com a cabeça - Onde quer ir então?

- Qualquer lugar... - respondeu Kagome num fio de voz - Tudo, menos voltar pra lá...

- Qualquer lugar? - indagou Sesshoumaru

- Sim... - respondeu ela

Sesshoumaru a levou para um hotel rústico fora da cidade, pois não podia a levar para sua casa, muito menos para casa dela. Se tentasse a levar para um hotel na cidade, seria reconhecido facilmente e não lhe restava duvidas que no dia seguinte teria estampado no jornal alguma história absurda com relação a eles.

Depois de estacionar e pegar a chave na recepção, Sesshoumaru levou Kagome para o quarto que acabara de reservar para eles. Nele havia uma cama de solteiro, um sofá-cama, televisão, um banheiro e um mini-bar. Ao entrar no quarto, Sesshoumaru foi diretamente até o mini-bar e serviu uma bebida para ambos, entregando-a para Kagome.

- Apenas beba, vai se sentir melhor. - comentou Sesshoumaru, e para seu espanto ela o bebeu sem questionar

- Obrigada... - respondeu Kagome lhe entregando o copo vazio, depois ficou olhando para cama - Posso me deitar?

- Vá.. - respondeu ele levando o copo dela e o colocou na mesinha do mini-bar. Depois foi se sentar no sofá, ainda segurando sua bebida. Sabia que devia ir embora e a deixar ali sozinha, mas algo lhe dizia que não seria seguro a deixar naquele estado que estava.

Kagome tirou os sapatos e se deitou na cama, se cobrindo com o cobertor, ficando em silencio. No entanto Sesshoumaru não falou nada, não iria a forçar a falar ou lhe explicar nada... se ela fizesse, era porque queria. Enquanto aguardava, ele ficava olhando a bebida dentro do copo...

- Não vai me perguntar nada? - indagou Kagome depois de um tempo

- Não. - respondeu ele

- Porque não?

- Não é minha conta a vida é sua. - respondeu ele - Faça o que desejar fazer, você é adulta suficiente para decidir... No entanto não é seguro andar por essas ruas sozinha a essa hora.

- qualquer lugar é mais seguro que minha casa. - respondeu Kagome

- Porque? - indagou Sesshoumaru sério - O que houve?

- Eu e Inuyasha brigamos, ele cancelou nossa viagem de comemoração de nosso casamento... Disse que tinha um trabalho mais importante para fazer no exterior, que dependia exclusivamente dele. - respondeu Kagome - Eu pedi pra viajar com ele, mas ele não me deixou. Disse que eu só iria atrapalhar...

- Vocês tem quase 2 anos de casados, ainda leva tempo pra se acostumarem a vida a dois. - comentou Sesshoumaru não dando muita importância sobre o assunto

- Você quer dizer vida a três... - respondeu Kagome dando um sorriso triste

- Está grávida? - indagou Sesshoumaru inquieto

- Quem dera a terceira pessoa fosse um filho... - respondeu Kagome - Eu sei que Inuyasha mentiu pra mim, ele sempre mente. Eu sei que ele está com ela...

- Como tem certeza disso? - indagou Sesshoumaru

- Porque foi a própria Kykio que me informou.... - e começou a chorar novamente - Vão usar a viajem que eu planejei com ele para ficarem juntos... Como eu e ela somos parecidas, ninguém desconfiara... Eu liguei pro hotel agora pouco para confirmar, parece que "eu" estou lá.

- Canalha! - falou Sesshoumaru quase quebrando o copo na sua mão - O que aquele imbecil pensa estar fazendo?!

- Está manchando o nome da família... - respondeu Kagome, falando o que achava que Sesshoumaru falaria naquele momento

- Sabe que não é apenas isso. - falou ele a repreendendo

- O que pior do que manchar o nome da família Taisho? - indagou Kagome olhando para ele

- Lhe machucando. - respondeu Sesshoumaru a olhando nos olhos - Você não merece isso, Kagome...

Naquele momento ela desabou em lágrimas, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Ver aquilo fez Sesshoumaru fazer algo que nunca pensou em fazer na vida, consolar. Ele se levantou do sofá e se sentou perto dela na cama, e colocou a mão na cabeça dela... Não sabia ao certo o que fazer para a fazer parar de chorar, mas sabia que se incomodava extremamente a ver assim, tão frágil. Em poucos minutos depois ele estava abraçada a ele na cama, chorando. A única coisa que Sesshoumaru fazia era lhe oferecer o ombro, e acariciar sua cabeça e braços... Quase um abraço. Era uma reação meio que instintiva...

Quase 2 horas depois Kagome parou de chorar, mas não se afastou de Sesshoumaru... Ele sabia que ela queria se sentir protegida e ele não a afastou. Fora difícil mas eles acabaram dormindo naquela cama de solteiro, com ela abraçada a ele. Esse tipo de encontro aconteceu várias vezes durante 6 meses, na qual a intimidade deles aumentava a cada encontro até que uma noite acabaram fazendo sexo... Talvez o nome do que fizeram não fosse "sexo", mas algo muito além disso...

Depois disso veio a necessidade de se verem com mais freqüência, e ambos sabiam que não era mais por causa de Inuyasha ou qualquer outro. Então começaram a se esquematizar sobre seus encontros, e desde então Kagome parecia um pouco mais forte e feliz cada vez que se encontravam. E o mais absurdo que Sesshoumaru começava a sentir o mesmo... Desejava estar perto dela e a proteger, pois Inuyasha só a feria. Não poderia dizer se era certo ou errado o que eles faziam, mas a única coisa que importava era não a deixar sozinha a chorar por alguém que não merecia suas lágrimas.

De repente todo aquelas lembranças desapareceram com o barulho de alguém batendo na porta, era Jaken avisando sobre o jantar. Isso fez com que Sesshoumaru olhasse para o relógio, era um pouco mais das 21:00h, já era muito tarde. Porque sempre que pensava em Kagome ele acabava perdendo a noção do tempo? Era melhor parar com isso antes que ficasse mais sério e fora de controle. Tinha que a afastar de si... Tinha que pensar no que tudo aquilo estava se transformando.

---x---

Se passa uma semana desde aquele incidente com Sesshoumaru, mas desde então tudo havia voltado a normalidade, de certa forma. A única diferença era que agora Kagome tinha um emprego, era a secretária de Sesshoumaru. No entanto para não despertar suspeitas ou qualquer outra coisa, Kagome estava usando seu nome de solteira, pouca maquiagem, cabelo rigorosamente preso e óculos e vinha para o trabalho com um carro popular. No começo achou que não enganaria ninguém, no entanto ficou espantada por ninguém associar sua imagem a "esposa de Inuyasha". era fizera amizade com as secretárias dos outros setores, conversavam muito na hora do almoço... E seu tema favorito eram os caras mais bonitos do escritório. Sesshoumaru sempre era citado, não só pela beleza, mas por ser sempre justo e franco com seus empregados.

Para ela era maravilhoso trabalhar para ele, pois nunca o tinha visto aquela faceta dele. No entanto o clima entre eles estava formal, tanto em casa como no trabalho. Kagome estranhou a mudança repentina, mas achou que era devido agora estar trabalhando para ele, e não podia mais ter certas regalias. Isso foi o que ela pensou até aquela manhã quando apareceu aquela yokai... Tinha olhos vermelhos, brincos de esmeralda com formato redondo, cabelos escuros e orelhas pontudas e estava vestida com uma minissaia, camisa de seda decotada em um "v" e um blazer de cor vinho... De cara Kagome não gostou dela, mas tentou a tratar como fazia sempre com os outros clientes. Mas aquela yokai fora grossa com Kagome, e foi entrando diretamente na sala de Sesshoumaru sem autorização, apesar de Kagome tentar a impedir.

- Deixe-nos a sós e feche a porta. - foi a única resposta que Sesshoumaru deu para Kagome quando viu aquela yokai entrar. Kagome obedeceu, mas sentiu como se alguém tivesse apertado seu coração... Teve vontade de chorar, mas não o fez. Poucos minutos depois Sesshoumaru voltou a chamar pelo telefone. Ao entrar na sala, viu aquela yokai sentada na mesa, com as pernas cruzadas ao lado dele. - Está com minha agenda?

- Sim Senhor Sesshoumaru. - respondeu Kagome com a agenda na mão, a abrindo no dia. Estava segurando a caneta na outra mão, no entanto sua mão estava tremula... - O Senhor tem uma reunião daqui a ...

- Cancele tudo. - respondeu Sesshoumaru a interrompendo - Depois de fazer isso, está dispensada. Pode ir mais cedo pra sua casa...

Kagome ficou parada no meio da sala, olhando para aquela yokai... Não conseguia de concentrar o suficiente para escrever a ordem. Sua mente estava num turbilhão de pensamentos...

- Ma...mais alguma co... coisa? - indagou Kagome se controlando ao máximo

- Não, pode ir. - respondeu Sesshoumaru voltando a prestar atenção nos papeis a sua frente. Kagome pode ver o sorriso que aquela yokai deu a ver seu nervosismo, parecia adorar vê-La nervosa assim. Quando Kagome estava saindo da sala, fechando a porta, conseguiu escutá-los conversando.

- Afinal, quem é aquela mulher Sesshoumaru? - indagou a yokai com uma voz sedutora

- Não é ninguém Kagura. - respondeu Sesshoumaru


	7. Chapter 7

[ Yo Minna! Origato pelos rewins e por não desejarem minha morte... Realmente fiquei aliviada com isso. Bem, esse cap eu não escrevi muito pelo fato de estar entrando numa semana de provas na faculdade... Ou seja, quase arrancando os cabelos de tanto estudar. Nesse cap teremos... Bom, é melhor deixar vocês lerem para conferir. FELIZ CHOCOLATE PRA TODOS! * Até o próximo cap... Não esqueçam de mandar rewins, ok? Sayonara!]

[*T~T Eu não ganhei nenhum chocolate...T~T]

Com muito esforço Kagome conseguiu finalizar a ordem de Sesshoumaru, ligou para todos os compromissos dele naquele dia e os cancelou, pedindo desculpas e adiando todos os compromissos para a próxima semana, mas sem uma data especifica, pois Sesshoumaru iria se encarregar dessa parte. Depois de 30 minutos e terminado a tarefa, Kagome desligou o computador, pegou sua bolsa e foi embora, em total silencio.

No entanto dentro da sala, Sesshoumaru estava prestando atenção em todo o barulho que ela fazia, principalmente nos suspiros pesados dela... Sabia que ela estava chateada da forma que a tratara, mas não podia fazer nada para evitar aquilo.

- Ela parecia nervosa... -comentou Kagura

- Quem? - indagou ele olhando para os papeis a sua frente, no entanto não conseguia os ler... Pareciam estar em branco.

- Aquela sua secretária de cabelo esquisito. - respondeu Kagura - Estava tremendo quando entrou aqui.

- Você a deve ter assustado.- respondeu Sesshoumaru - Talvez achou que iria perder o emprego...

- E deveria mesmo perder o emprego, onde já se viu uma mulher usar um cabelo tão preso que lembra uma avó? - falou Kagura sorrindo - Ela deve ser uma solteirona e ainda virgem.

- Isso não de minha conta, muito menos da sua. - respondeu Sesshoumaru firmemente - A contratei pela competência, não pela sua aparência ou estado civil.

- Eu também sou competente e ainda trabalharia de graça pra você. - respondeu Kagura se inclinando para ele

- Mesmo? - indagou Sesshoumaru a olhando nos olhos

- Claro, é só dizer que eu faço. - respondeu Kagura animada - Qualquer coisa...

- Ótimo, então saia da minha sala. - respondeu ele voltando a atenção para sua folhas

- Porque não me dá uma chance? - indagou Kagura se levantando, indo se sentar na cadeira frente a escrivaninha dele - Qualquer uma poderia trabalhar aqui...

- Porque eu sei que você não duraria uma semana nesse trabalho. - respondeu ele - Iria negligenciar o serviço para apenas ficar olhando para mim, como todas as outras fizeram.

- E essa sua nova secretária não faria o mesmo? - indagou Kagura fingindo não se atingir com as palavras dele

- Não. - respondeu Sesshoumaru simplesmente

- Como tem tanta certeza? - indagou ela se mostrando ofendida - Ela pode muito bem se...

- Kagura, não é de sua conta a maneira que escolho quem vai trabalhar para mim, nem a relação que tenho com meus empregados, muito menos a vida pessoal deles. - respondeu Sesshoumaru visivelmente irritado - Se não tem nada pra fazer ou falar de útil, sugiro que vá embora imediatamente.

- Você é sempre tão amável... - comentou Kagura se levantando da cadeira - Se importa se eu investigar a vida dessa sua nova secretária?

- Kagura, se você voltar aqui para importunar tanto a mim quanto a minha secretária, eu juro que farei você se arrepender amargamente por tê-lo feito. Fui claro? - respondeu Sesshoumaru com o olhar ameaçador

- Ok, já entendi. - respondeu Kagura rispidamente - Não tocar em sua favorita...

- O que veio fazer aqui? - indagou ele diretamente

- Tenho os dados que você me pediu sobre o terreno do mais novo projeto.. - respondeu Kagura

- Bom, sente-se e me passe as informações, iremos trabalhar com elas o resto do dia.. - respondeu Sesshoumaru se focando novamente ao trabalho. No entanto estava sentindo remorso pelo jeito que tratou Kagome, apesar de ter de fazê-lo para proteger tanto a ela como a si mesmo de eventuais problemas. Talvez com isso as coisas entre eles esfriassem ele pararia de ser tão possessivo em relação a ela... Sim, o que fizera fora a escolha certa. No entanto porque a feição de Kagome fez ao entrar na sua sala não saia de sua cabeça ...

---x---

Kagome estava andando pela rua, não tinha condições emocionais para dirigir. Seria melhor que pegasse um ônibus ou um taxi e quando chegasse em casa iria ligar para Jaken informando onde estava o carro. Já era quase meio diz, uma boa hora para comer algo... Não que estivesse com fome, mas não seria saudável para ela ou o bebe passassem muito tempo sem comer. Poderia aproveitar esse tempo sozinha para planejar seu futuro, em especial começar a fazer o pré-natal.

Depois de andar por mais uns 10 minutos, ela encontrou um restaurante estilo italiano e o cheiro lhe atraio quase como um ima. Pediu uma lasanha bolonhesa e suco de uva, pois vinho não podia beber. A musica do lugar era bastante agradável, o local tinha ar condicionado e a temperatura era muito mais agradável do que lá fora. De repente Kagome percebeu que aquela independência não era tão ruim assim, agora seu foco devia ser a sua própria felicidade e a do bebê. Sim, essas eram as únicas coisas mais importantes para ela agora... Não devia se importar com o que diabos deviam estar fazendo os irmãos taisho. Bom, teria que contar com a ajuda de sua família... Iria conversar com Souta, afinal era o único que sabia por completo sua atual situação. Ficou imaginando qual seria a cara dele ao descobrir que iria virar titio... Nesse momento Kagome voltou a sorrir e passou a mão sobre a barriga, de agora em diante nunca mais estaria sozinha.

Depois de pagar pelo almoço, Kagome saiu e decidiu ir passear e olhar as roupas, em especial roupas de bebê. Viu roupinhas de tricô em uma loja, brinquedos em outra, um berço de mogno... Quanto mais artigos de bebê ela via, mas contente ficava. Em seguida entrou numa livraria, olhando os livros relacionados a gravidez. Títulos de "como ser mãe solteira", "você e o bebê" e "estou grávida, e agora?" lhe chamaram a atenção. Se sentou e levou esses livros consigo para ler... Desligou o celular e ficou quase uma hora lendo os livros e decidiu que os compraria. Provavelmente não poderia esconder sua barriga nos messes seguintes... Mas era melhor ficar bem informada do assunto do que arriscar a vida do bebê e sua saúde. Quando ia para o caixa viu um kit de tricotar depois um livro de significados de nomes e não resistiu, e os comprou sem pestanejar. Quando saiu da livraria, ela começou a folhear a livro de tricô e pensou nas roupinhas que poderia fazer... De repente Kagome sentiu um arrepio, alguém estava a vigiando... E tinha certeza que era um yokai. Ficou com receio de ser um bandido, ou pior ainda, Inuyasha. Começou a andar apressadamente... A calçada começou a se encher de gente, saindo de restaurantes e lanchonetes e isso poderia ajudar a despistar quem quer que fosse que a perseguia. De repente Kagome começou a passar mal, ficou enjoada e com vertigem... Se escorou numa parede e fechou os olhos para ver se melhorava. Isso piorou, tendo vontade de vomitar... Tentou andar novamente mas sua visão ficou turva e ela desequilibrou. Alguém a segurou antes que caísse, e chamou pelo nome... Mas a voz parecia cada vez mais distante, depois tudo ficou escuro. Havia desmaiado...

--x--

Kagome acordou sem se lembrar ao certo o que havia ocorrido. Quando abriu os olhos viu um teto branco, paredes brancas... Começou a olhar em volta, havia outra cama ao lado de onde ela estava com cortina. Olhou em direção a poeta e viu pessoas vestidas de branco andando de um lado para outro, isso fez ela pensar em duas alternativas de onde estava... Ou havia morrido ou estava num hospital... Hospital?! Kagome se sentou rapidamente e colocou a mão sobre a barriga, havia acontecido algo com seu bebê?

- Que bom que acordou. Se sente melhor agora Kagome?

- Sim... - respondeu Kagome olhando para todos os lados, tentando adivinhar de onde vinha aquela voz. Percebe que havia alguém no batente da porta do banheiro, cabelos longos e pretos e olhos lindamente azuis... - Kouga?! O que faz aqui?

- Eu especioso banheiros de hospitais... - comentou sarcasticamente ele, depois começou a rir - Você desmaiou na rua e eu a trouxe aqui. Fiquei até agora aqui esperando que acordasse, como está?

- estou bem... Que horas são? - indagou ela olhando para os pulsos, quando que percebeu que estava vestida somente com a bata de hospital. - Onde estão minhas roupas?

- A enfermeira tirou. - respondeu Kouga se aproximando dela, se sentando na cadeira ao lado da cama - Eu preferia ter feito isso, mas me expulsaram do quarto na hora. Fizeram alguns exames mas ainda não saiu o resultado... O medico disse que é um conhecido seu.

- Conhecido meu? - indagou Kagome duvidosa

- Sim, conversei com ele. Disse que vocês estudavam na mesma escola. - respondeu Kouga - Eu vou informar a ele que você acordou. Seja obediente e fique deitada,ok?

- Como se eu pudesse ir para algum lugar vestida desse jeito. - comentou Kagome sorrindo

Kouga saiu do quarto, nesse tempo Kagome colocou ambas as mãos sobre a barriga, numa tentativa de conseguir sentir seu bebê... Estaria ele ainda ali dentro?

- Olá, como se sente Higurashi? - indagou o medico, entrando no quarto com uma prancheta com Kouga

- Houjo? - indagou Kagome desconcertada, afinal não o via desde que terminaram o colegial

- Fico feliz que ainda lembre de meu nome. - comentou Houjo sorridente

- Como não lembraria, você vivia cuidando de mim e da minha saúde. - comentou Kagome sorrindo - Desconfiava que um dia seria médico... Mas nunca pensei que seria sua paciente.

- Normalmente se espera ver os amigos em situações melhores ao invés de um hospital. - comentou Houjo - Tenho os resultados de seu exames comigo, quer que eu fale?

- Sim.... - respondeu Kagome rapidamente

- Por favor, espere lá fora. - pediu Houjo a Kouga, que saiu do quarto dando privacidade a eles. Houjo se aproximou da cama, se sentando no mesmo local que Kouga havia sentado antes e ficou olhando atentamente para Kagome. - Quero conversar com você antes... É verdade que está se divorciando?

- Como soube disso? - indagou ela

- você balbuciou algumas coisas enquanto eu a examinava. - respondeu Houjo - Pode falar comigo de tudo, sou médico... Não irei falar pra ninguém. Porque está se divorciando?

- A poligamia não é bem vista na sociedade moderna. - respondeu Kagome evasivamente, no entanto Houjo entendeu de imediato o que ela se referia

- Sinto muito... - respondeu Houjo - Eu não sei se a notícia que vou lhe dar a fará se sentir melhor ou...

- Estou grávida ainda? - indagou Kagome temerosa

- Está... - respondeu ele - Seu desmaio foi por causa do esforço, talvez estresse. O bebê está bem, mandei fazer todos os exames possíveis para uma grávida... Seu bebê é saudável e parece estar se desenvolvendo muito bem.

- Quantos meses eu estou? - indagou Kagome sorrindo passando a mão sobre a barriga, feliz por saber que ele estava bem

- Com quase 3 meses. - respondeu Houjo sorrindo - Bom, em relação a você, está ficando com um pouco de anemia, mas nada que umas vitaminas e uma alimentação mais balanceada não resolvam. Irei lhe receitar alguma coisa e está liberada pra ir para casa e....

Desde o momento que Houjo falou quanto tempo estava grávida, ela não conseguiu mais o escutar ou prestar atenção em mais nada a não ser em seu ventre. Estava muito feliz para se importar com o mundo a sua volta... Agora ela tinha certeza de quem era o pai de seu bebê, e isso a deixou feliz. Não podia nem lutar pelo amor dele, mas tinha um pedaço dele dentro de si... Todo seu afeto agora estava destinado a ele, seu bebê. Não se importava mais com que poderia acontecer no futuro, iria lutar com unhas e dentes para proteger seu bebê. Seu único objetivo agora era ficar com seu bebê... Não deixaria mais ninguém interferir em sua vida, principalmente os irmãos Taisho. Seu coração só tinha espaço pra um... E esse era seu bebê.

- Você escutou tudo, não e? - indagou Houjo ao sair do quarto, deixando Kagome sozinha

- Uma das vantagens de ser yokai é essa. - comentou Kouga, que estava encostado na parede, do lado de fora do quarto - Ela está grávida.... Isso explica o súbito interesse por livros de "futuras mamães" e...

- Olha, eu não lhe conheço...mas sei que ela confia em você. - falou Houjo olhando Kouga nos olhos - Ela precisa de cuidados, e eu posso o fazer se for no intuito medico. Posso ajudar a marcar exames e tudo mais, mas ela vai precisar de alguém que ajude e confie. Acha que pode fazer isso?

- Por ela eu sou capaz de ir ao inferno. - respondeu Kouga firmemente

- Muito bem, então fica sua responsabilidade ficar ao lado dela. - respondeu Houjo - Mulheres grávidas ficam emotivas, seria bom ela ter alguém para ajudar nessas horas. Existe outros fatores, mas creio que o emocional dela está abalado... Ela precisa de...

- Não se preocupe com isso doutor, estarei com ela a partir de agora. - respondeu Kouga, depois entrou no quarto

---x---

Já era quase 19:00h quando Kagome voltou para casa, Kouga havia insistido em lhe dar uma carona para casa com medo dela voltar a passar mal ou alguém a esbarrar na barriga dela no metro ou a porta de um taxi. De certa forma, a preocupação dele a deixou comovida. Ele fora extremamente cuidadoso consigo, não insistiu com perguntas incessantes, respeitou seu silencio mas não a deixou sozinha.

- Obrigada por me trazer Kouga. - falou Kagome, quando ele estacionou o carro na frente da mansão de Sesshoumaru

- Desde quando mora aqui Kagome? - indagou Kouga

- Desde que entrei com o pedido de divorcio.- respondeu Kagome - Sesshoumaru deixou morar com ele por agora. Depois eu vou procurar um lugar para morar e tentar organizar minha vida.

- Bom, meu apartamento é grande e pode morar comigo se quiser. - comentou Kouga a provocando - Se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, me liga que eu venho imediatamente.

- Obrigado Kouga. - respondeu Kagome com sinceridade

- Sempre as suas ordens. - respondeu Kouga. Kagome abriu a porta do carro e saiu, junto com a sacola que tinha os livros e a receita médica que Houjo lhe receitou.

Entrando na mansão, Kagome percebeu que tudo estava muito quieto... Alguma coisa não estava certa. No entanto Kagome começou a subir a escada, indo para seu quarto quando escutou de Sesshoumaru.

- Demorou para chegar. - falou Sesshoumaru encostado na porta da sala

- Boa Noite Sesshoumaru. - respondeu Kagome calmamente

- Onde estava? - indagou ele

- Meu chefe me liberou mais cedo e eu resolvi dar uma voltar por aí. - respondeu ela sem dar importância

- Até a essa hora.... Estava sozinha? - indagou Sesshoumaru

- Não, tinha alguém comigo me fazendo companhia até agora. - respondeu ela

- Um yokai... - falou Sesshoumaru, e Kagome sabia que aquilo não fora uma pergunta

- Sim, ele é um yokai. - respondeu Kagome

- Porque desligou seu celular? - insistiu Sesshoumaru

- Porque eu não queria ser incomodada, estava tendo uma tarde agradável com ele. Agora se me der licença eu vou subir e trocar de roupa... - respondeu Kagome dando as costas para e voltou a subir

- Se for se atrasar, avise Jaken. - falou Sesshoumaru entrando na sala novamente e fechou a porta, sem dar oportunidade dela lhe responder.

Sesshoumaru estava irritado, pois aquela mulher era diferente da que saiu do escritório chateada pelo modo que a tratara. Estaria com raiva dele? E o pior, enquanto ele se sentia incomodado e preocupado com o que fizera a ela e seu atraso, ela estava na sua se divertindo com um amigo yokai... Pelo cheiro era um yokai lobo. Boa, agora teria que suportar aquele cheiro desagradável também. Não sabia se devia explicar a ela porque a tratou daquela maneira ou deixava as coisas como estavam... No entanto era bem claro que se afastasse dela estaria praticamente a empurrando para os braços desse "amigo". o que deveria fazer?

---x---

Inuyasha estava sentado na cama de casal de sua casa, com a ultima garrafa de bebida alcoólica que tinha em casa ao mesmo tempo que revia as fotos de seu casamento com Kagome com a luz do abajur. Ficou olhando para Kagome, que parecia muito feliz em se casar com ele... Podia ver o amor que ela tinha nos olhos. Como fora perder-La? Porque nunca notou que estava a perdendo? Ele daria tudo para r poder voltar no tempo onde poderia escutar Kagome o chamar carinhosamente, com aquele olhar apaixonado que...

- Inuyasha? - chamou a voz feminina perto da porta. Nesse momento a esperança brotou no coração de Inuyasha... Aquela voz era de Kagome... Não era? Tinha voltado pra ele e iria recomeçar...

- Kagome... - falou Inuyasha olhando para a porta, vendo a silueta da mulher que estava ali.

- Não... Sou eu. - respondeu a mulher, acendendo a luz do quarto. Os olhos dele doeram com a claridade repentina, e viu a mulher se aproximar...

- O que faz aqui Kykio? - indagou Inuyasha decepcionado

- Vim ver se ainda estava vivo... - respondeu Kykio se sentando ao lado dele na cama - Porque está olhando essas fotos ridículas?

- Não são ridículas... - respondeu Inuyasha, colocando a mão sobre a figura de Kagome que estava sorrindo - São as fotos do momento mais importante da minha vida...

- Eu não me lembro ver você feliz naquele casamento... - respondeu Kykio irritada - Na verdade, eu me lembro que você disse que queria casar comigo e que só casava com ela para terem filhos e depois...

- CALADA! - bracejou Inuyasha a olhando com fúria - NÃO OUSE FALAR MAIS NADA SOBRE MEU CASAMENTO OU EU A JOGO PARA FORA DAQUI!

- Vai ficar ai como um cachorrinho lambendo suas feridas? - indagou Kykio se levantando, andando pelo quarto

- Me deixe em paz Kykio... - respondeu ele voltando a olhar as fotos de casamento

- Seu advogado foi me ver hoje... - comentou ela - Disse que o divorcio está quase pronto. Em menos de duas semanas estarão divorciados definitivamente.

- Que besteira é essa... Eu não contratei nenhum advogado para esse processo. - respondeu Inuyasha

- Eu sei, fui eu que contratei. - respondeu Kykio - Em breve estará livre para se casar comi...

- O que você fez?! - falou Inuyasha num rosnado, pegando Kykio pelos ombros e a agitou

- Eu... Eu falei com um advogado e...

- Sem minha autorização?! - gritou Inuyasha - O que pensa que estava fazendo... Eu não vou me divorciar de Kagome nunca!

- Mas sem ela o prendendo poderemos finalmente ficarmos juntos.... - respondeu Kykio assustada pela reação de Inuyasha

- Sua idiota, acha mesmo que eu deixaria o amor da minha vida sair assim tão facilmente da minha vida?! - falou Inuyasha a empurrando, na qual ela se desequilibrou e caiu sentada no chão - Kagome foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, ninguém... Muito menos você pode fazer tal coisa.

- Mas você dizia que eu era a mais...

- E você foi idiota o suficiente pra acreditar?! - se voltou Inuyasha - Você não é nem metade do que Kagome significa para mim... A ameaça de perde-La me fez ver como eu a amo e não vou desistir dela sem lutar!

- Tarde demais... - respondeu kykio - Ela tem alguém já...

- Eu a farei esquecer dele e ...

- Você não é competidor pra ele... - respondeu Kykio - Ele esperou por muito tempo a ter com ele, e pelo que vi você não tem chance alguma...

- De quem está falando?! - se enfureceu Inuyasha, chegando perto dela. Nesse momento Inuyasha estava quase se transformando num yokai completo. - Que é ele?

- Eu a vi saindo do hospital com ele... - respondeu ela - Ela pertence a Kouga agora....

- Não.... Não... Isso é impossível. - respondeu Inuyasha - Ela jamais me trocaria por aquele lobo fedido que...

- Ela trabalhou com ele numa ONG ambiental, ficavam muito tempo juntos... Ela pode estar com ele a mais tempo que imagina. - respondeu Kykio soltando veneno - Ela estava muito a vontade quando saiu do hospital com ele, pareciam um casal feliz e apaixonado que acabava de...

Kykio não pode terminar de falar a frase, Inuyasha lhe deu um tapa e a fez se calar. Ela ficou tão assustada com aquela reação que a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi colocar a mão no rosto, e o sentiu pegando fogo

- Não ouse falar mentiras pra mim, Kagome jamais me trairia... - falou Inuyasha - Ela pode ter outro agora, mas eu sou a sempre serei o amor da vida dela. Ela vai voltar pra mim... E você, saia daqui.

- Inuyasha eu...

- Eu mandei sair! - gritou Inuyasha - Nunca mais ouse colocar seus pés na minha casa... Se eu precisar de você eu lhe chamo, mas não ouse vir aqui novamente, fui claro?

- Acha que sou um cachorro pra vir quando você manda? - indagou Kykio se levantando no chão nervosa

- Não... - respondeu Inuyasha colocando a mão no rosto dela - Você é muito pior do que isso... Saia daqui.

Kykio ficou em choque com aquela comportamento dele, nunca imaginou ele reagir daquela maneira.... Nunca com ela. Seria mais sensato ir embora ou aquela conversa poderia ter conseqüências piores. Sem fazer cerimônia, kykio saiu correndo e foi embora dali. Deixando Inuyasha sozinho, lamentando e enfrentando seus fantasmas....

- Eu não vou te perder Kagome... - falou Inuyasha olhando novamente a foto do casamento deles

Longe dali, no carro voltando para casa, Kykio bracejava de raiva. Dirigindo a toda velocidade nas ruas, sem ter um destino ao certo.

- Vocês nunca vão ficar junto... NUNCA! - falava Kykio em meio as lágrimas - Você ainda me paga por isso Kagome...


	8. Chapter 8

[Yo minna! Eu estou um pouco atrasada nesse post, mas eu tinha motivos.... Provas na facul, e tirei boas notas. Viva! Agora posso me dedicar novamente a minha fic... Bom, espero que gostem desse cap que escrevi e mandem rewins ok? Isso ajuda muito na hora de escrever outro cap. ^^ Não sei se ficou bom, pois meu cérebro não voltou ao normal depois de tanta 3 provas com 3 tipos de matemática... Mas eu tentei. Frase de inspiração; "SOU BRASILEIRA, NÃO DESISTO NUNCA".Bom, chega de conversado sem sentido e vamos para o que verdadeiramente interessa, a fic! Boa leitura!]

Naquela noite Sesshoumaru preferiu ficar na seu escritório, e mandou Jaken lhe trazer seu jantar. Ele não estava com animo de ficar no mesmo lugar que Kagome sem se irritar com o cheiro de outro yokai. Estava muito irritado com o que estava acontecendo... Tinha vontade de proibir Kagome de ver esse amigo em qualquer circunstancias, mas o que ele alegaria ao fazer isso? Sesshoumaru e ela eram amantes, ou algo parecido com isso, mas não lhe dava direito de monopolizar ou a proibir de nada que ela desejasse fazer. Eram livres para fazer o que quiser.. Mas a única que prendia a dele atenção naquele momento era Kagome, mais nenhuma outra mulher ou yokai conseguia fazer o mesmo. Ela evocava sua proteção, principalmente quando chorava. No entanto algo mudara radicalmente aquela tarde, e ele tinha certeza que aquele "amigo" yokai dela estava por trás disso. Será que ela havia dormido com ele também? Ou seriam amantes a muito tempo... Não, se ela tivesse dormido com aquele yokai antes ele sentiria seu cheiro no corpo dela, e isso nunca aconteceu. O único cheiro que Kagome exalava do corpo era o dele... Nem mesmo o cheiro de Inuyasha ele conseguia sentir do corpo dela. Sesshoumaru era o único em muito tempo, mas seria ele até agora único? Ele teria que estar com ela sozinhos para poder averiguar se mais alguém teria a possuído. Mas se sim, o que garantia dele não se irritar ou querer matar aquele outro yokai? Sua mente estava muito confusa ultimamente... Iria averiguar isso mais tarde, iria para o quarto dela. Se a pele dela exalasse o cheiro daquele yokai, nunca mais a tocaria... Mas caso não encontrasse, ele se deitaria com ela e faria com que o cheiro dele ficasse nela para como sua marca, indicando que ela era sua. Sim... Faria isso nessa noite mesmo. Ninguém roubava o que pertencia a Sesshoumaru...

--x---

Já era madrugada quando a tempestade começou a cair, Kagome estava sentada perto da janela, com as luzes desligadas, olhando a chuva bater no vidro e os raios e relâmpagos colorirem o céu. Alguma coisa naquela tempestade fez com que o coração dela se acalmasse, aquele fenômeno da natureza sempre a impressionava. Quando era pequena achava que as tempestades estavam relacionadas com os sentimentos de Kami-sama... Talvez fosse realmente isso, mas agora ela tinha impressão que a tempestade também estava tendo ressonância com seu atual estado de espírito. Ao mesmo tempo que um forte estrondo de trovão, a porta do quarto de Kagome se abriu repentinamente... Kagome olhou para trás e viu um vulto entrando no seu quarto, correndo até ela. Não reagiu, apenas ficou tentando ver quem era... De repente sentiu alguém em seus pés, abraçando-a. Era Rin, que estava apavorada com a chuva, estava tremendo de medo e chorando. A cada estrondo de trovão ela se encolhia mais e abraçava mais forte as pernas de Kagome... Isso aguçou ainda mais os sentimentos maternais dela. Existia seres mais frágeis que ela, e se ela quisesse realmente ter seu bebê, era hora de ficar mais forte... Como sua mãe. Bom, talvez nem tão parecida, mas a seu estilo.

- A minha querida, tem medo de tempestades. - comentou Kagome passando a mão sobre a cabeça de Rin, que continuava a chorar muito. Com certa persuasão ela conseguiu a fazer soltar suas pernas e fez se sentar em seu colo, a abraçando, começou acalmar aos poucos a menina. Quando parou de chorar, Kagome tentou a levar para seu quarto, mas Rin recusou a ficar sozinha. Sem muita alternativa, deixou que dormisse em seu quarto, a levou consigo para a cama, a fazendo se deitar. Lhe colocou o cobertor, depois foi deitar no outro lado da cama... Mas ao se deitar, Rin chegou mais perto dela a abraçando novamente, colocando a cabeça em cima de seu braço esquerdo. Kagome sorriu docemente para a menina, e começou a cantarolando uma musica de ninar que sua própria mãe catava para ela, que acabou ninando Rin e a fazendo adormecer tranquilamente, esquecendo completamente a tempestade.

- Obrigada... Mamãe... - balbuciou Rin enquanto adormecia. Kagome lutou para não chorar... Mas não conseguiu por muito tempo, no entanto seu choro estava controlado. Nunca havia percebido que Rin desejava ter uma mãe, nem que adotava ela para tal tarefa. Não podia encarar aquilo como um treinamento para ser mãe, pois não teria coragem de dar as costas para ela quando tivesse seu bebê. Rin era quase como uma filha adotiva, precisava do carinho e amor de uma mãe... Precisava dela, e Kagome jurou em silencio que estaria com ela sempre que precisasse, não importa o que ocorresse no futuro.

- Bons sonhos, meu anjo. - falou Kagome lhe beijando a testa. E ficou pensando, talvez não fosse uma mãe tão ruim assim no futuro... Estaria mais que preparada para essa hora, e com toda certeza sua "filha" Rin iria querer ajudar.

--x---

Perto da porta, Sesshoumaru as observava. Nunca pensou que a vida desse essa volta tão de repente... Havia pensado na possibilidade de Rin ver Kagome como uma mãe, mas não achava que isso ocorresse tão rápido ou... Droga, se Rin criasse mais laços emocionais iria complicar muita mais as coisas para ele. Como se a situação a atual não fosse estressante. Tinha que conciliar tudo ou as coisas iriam piorar e muito... Não queria ver Rin sofrer, muito menos Kagome.

Ficou olhando elas dormirem, pareciam realmente mãe e filha... Isso só fez Sesshoumaru se sentir mais estranho. Gostava muito do que estava vendo, mas alguma coisa estava errada ali... Principalmente o cheiro do quarto. Nunca havia sentido aquele tipo de cheiro no quarto de Kagome antes, e não era de ninguém da casa e muito menos do amigo yokai dela ou de Inuyasha. O cheiro era novo, mas era de Kagome... Mas o que levou o corpo dela a exalar daquela forma? Porque não conseguia o identificar?

Bom, por hora deveria adiar a conversa que teria que ter com Kagome, pois não desejava lhe acordar para conversa depois do que tinha visto. Fechou a porta e foi para o seu quarto sozinho, pensando no que estava acontecendo.

Quando escutou o barulho de porta batendo no segundo andar, ele imediatamente saiu do seu escritório e praticamente voou em direção dos quartos, e o único que tinha a porta aberta era o de Kagome. Não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas se fosse uma ameaça ele tomaria as devidas providencias. Quando olhou para dentro do quarto pode ver Rin abraçada as pernas de Kagome e chorando... Naquele momento ele pensou em tirar Rin dali e a fazer voltar para seu próprio quarto e se comportar, algo que sempre fazia quando isso acontecia. No entanto não pode fazer isso depois que percebeu o olhar cheio de compaixão e carinho de Kagome pela menina. A única coisa que ele pode fazer era observar o que acontecia. Realmente Kagome seria uma ótima mãe no futuro... E o fez imaginar ela com um filho seu nos braços.

---x---

Sesshoumaru foi tomar o café da manhã no mesmo horário de sempre, no entanto quando desceu encontrou Rin já tomando seu desejum, já estando vestida com o uniforme da escola. Isso nunca havia acontecido antes, o que havia levado a "tal milagre"?

- Bom dia, Sesshoumaru-sama! - saudou Rin alegremente

- Bom dia Rin. - respondeu Sesshoumaru indo se sentar a mesa - Acordou cedo hoje...

- Sim, tia Kagome me acordou e me ajudou hoje. - respondeu ela

- Dormiu bem? - indagou ele a olhando nos olhos

- Muito bem! - respondeu ela contente. Nesse momento Sesshoumaru notou mais um dos milagres de Kagome, pois normalmente Rin ficava apavorada com as tempestades a ponto de não conseguir dormir e ficava até tarde na cama, nem que Jaken tocasse uma Rock Roll pesado ela acordava. Mas aquela manhã ela estava normal, como se nunca tivesse acontecido uma tempestade aquela madrugada. - ... Sesshoumaru-sama, está me escutando? Eu disse que a tia Kagome já...

- Bom dia Senhor Sesshoumaru! - falou Jaken alto, abafando a voz de Rin - Deseja seu café agora?

- Sim, café puro. - respondeu Sesshoumaru olhando as escadas, Kagome a qualquer momento desceria para tomar café com eles. Mas, ao olhar para a mesa, só havia pratos para dois... - Jaken...

- Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru? - indagou Jaken, com a voz meio nervosa

- Porque arrumou a mesa para apenas 2? - indagou ele - Onde está Kagome?

- Ela... Ela deve estar ainda lá em cima... - comentou Jaken se apressando em servir o café e saiu da sala

- Ué? Como ela subiu? -indagou Rin - Humanos podem voar?

- Depende da vassoura que usam. - comentou Sesshoumaru estranhando o silencio que estava no segundo andar. Talvez Kagome estivesse doente ou cansada...

- Mas o único que tem vassoura aqui é Jaken. - respondeu Rin prontamente - E eu não vi nenhuma vassoura na mão da tia Kagome quando saiu...

- Kagome saiu? - indagou Sesshoumaru calmamente

- Sim, foi ela que fez meu café da manhã hoje. - respondeu Rin alegremente, depois se inclinou para perto de Sesshoumaru e cochichou - Ela cozinha panquecas melhores que Jaken. Ela disse que ia para o trabalho mais cedo e eu a ajudei a fazer as panquecas, mas me sujei. Ela tomou o café, depois subiu e me ajudou a me vestir e depois foi embora para o trabalho.

- Ela disse porque ia tão cedo?

- Não. - respondeu Rin pensativa

- Foi sozinha de carro?

- Não, ela foi a pé. - respondeu Rin calmamente, mas essa noticia irritou Sesshoumaru. Como assim ela foi a pé? Que diabos ela havia feito com o carro? Porque não usou? Teria combinado com alguém para irem juntos? E porque diabo ele não escutou barulho da cozinha aquela manhã?

- Jaken vai te levar para escola hoje Rin. - falou Sesshoumaru se levantando da cadeira

- Mas... Mas o senhor nem comeu nada do café... Nem as panquecas... - se queixou Rin - Sempre falou que é feio desperdiçar comida...

- Coloque num obento e eu comerei depois no trabalho. - respondeu Sesshoumaru percebendo que Rin estava a ponto de chorar. Ela saiu correndo para a cozinha, para colocar as panquecas num pote plástico ao mesmo tempo que Sesshoumaru ia pegar seu blazer. Percebeu que mesmo com Rin dentro da cozinha, não havia barulho... Foi até lá e notou que na porta havia um espécie de papel na porta com encantamento para som, não era a toa que ele não escutou nada aquela manhã, Kagome usou os poderes dela para selar o barulho que fizeram naquela manhã. Rin lhe entregou o obento amarrado com um lenço, e Sesshoumaru viu Jaken varrendo a cozinha, limpando a bagunça que elas haviam feito aquela manhã. Francamente as coisas estavam ficando muito estranhas em sua casa...

---x---

Quando Sesshoumaru entrou no seu escritório, encontrou Kagome já sentava na sua mesa, entretida com algumas pastas que estavam espalhadas sobre a mesa e com as gavetas do armário de porta-arquivo aberta. Estava muito concentrada no que fazia, pois não o percebeu chegar... Isso deu tempo para ela a analisar. Não parecia ter nada anormal com ela, estava vestida de forma discreta, com os cabelos presos em um coque usando óculos e lentes de contado nos olhos, disfarçando a cor real de seus olhos. A sala também não aparentava nada novo, o único cheiro que havia ali de limpeza misturado com perfume de Kagome. Entretanto o cheiro dela o incomodava, era o mesmo cheiro estranho que havia sentido no quarto dela...

- Bom dia Senhor Sesshoumaru. - saudou Kagome sorridente

- Bom dia. - respondeu ele ainda a observando - O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu trabalho aqui. - comentou Kagome simplesmente

- Sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer, não se faça de idiota, humana. - repreendeu Sesshoumaru

- Resolvi sair mais cedo de casa hoje para adiantar meu trabalho e organizar essas pastas nos arquivos, que estavam uma bagunça. - respondeu Kagome dando um suspiro pesado - Uma colega de trabalho me deu carona quando estava na metade do caminho pra cá...

- Onde esta seu carro?

- Ele está aqui, eu o esqueci ontem quando sai. - respondeu Kagome

- ninguém esquece um carro no trabalho.

- Eu esqueço. - respondeu ela sem demonstrar emoções, no entanto o olhar dela brilhava. Estava irritada, mas estava se controlando para não demonstrar para ele, o fazendo dar um leve sorriso. Kagome estava sendo muito teimosa e infantil, parecendo com Rin quando implicava com Jaken.

- O tem marcado na minha agenda hoje? - indagou Sesshoumaru mais calmo. Não iria a provocar ou fazer mais perguntas pois estavam no trabalho, na qual seu relacionamento ali era apenas de secretaria e chefe. Mais tarde conversaria com ela, num ambiente mais propício... Talvez a convidasse para almoçar com ele.

Já era quase meio dia, na qual Sesshoumaru havia se trancado em sua sala desde que chegara aquela manhã, e Kagome não ousou entrar. Tudo estava num patamar profissional na qual tudo que ele queria ele ligava pelo telefone da empresa e lhe pedia e ela lhe providenciava e mandava entregar na sala dele, incluindo o café. Estava sendo educada com ele, trabalhando como normalmente fazia mas... Mas Kagome estava assustada com a situação. Sabia muito bem que não estava conseguindo mais disfarçar seu cheiro com aquele encantamento, teria que ter algo mais forte... Mas pra que disfarçar por tanto tempo? A barriga dela cresceria logo e o que ela alegaria para tal fenômeno, "engoli uma melancia inteira", "comi demais no almoço", "eu engordei"... essas desculpas nunca colavam com seres humanos, muito menos com yokais. Grávidas eram de uma forma física muito diferente das pessoas acima do peso...

- Quase três meses... - comentou Kagome passando a mão sobre seu ventre e sorriu. As vezes não acreditava no que havia acontecido, talvez tudo não se passasse de um sonhos... Que alguma manhã ela ira acordar na casa fria em sem vida na qual compartilhava com Inuyasha. Tudo que pensava estar vivendo nada mais era do que efeito de um coma alcoólico... Se fosse um sonho, não desejava acordar tão cedo.... Um bebê crescia dentro dela, seu bebê... Nesse momento Kagome começou a imaginar o futuro, com seu futuro com seu bebê. Ele ou ela nos braços, aprendendo a falar, a andar... Apostava que a primeira palavra dele seria "mamãe" ou quem sabe...

Kagome ainda estava distraída consigo mesma quando a porta da sala se abriu violentamente, a fazendo bater na parede, a fazendo dar um pulo da cadeira e quase cair. Inuyasha estava invadindo a sala, mas porque? Como ele sabia que ela estava ali? Teria escutado o que ela disse ou...

- Vim falar com Sesshoumaru... - falou Inuyasha indo até a porta da sala de Sesshoumaru, mas ao tocar a maçaneta ele parou, e olhou pra trás a olhando diretamente nos olhos. Kagome podia ver que ele estava mais que irritado, mas quando a olhou parecia que dissipou tudo e ficou parado olhando para ela sem dizer uma palavra. Da mesma forma que ela não conseguia se mover da cadeira, queria fugir dele, mas não havia motivos para isso afinal não lhe devia nada e Sesshoumaru estava por perto caso Inuyasha tomasse uma atitude enérgica com ela. A única coisa que Kagome repetia para si mesma era "não demonstre medo"... - Kagome...

- Bom dia Senhor Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru está ocupado agora... Que agendar sua conversa com ele? - indagou Kagome tentando ser o mais profissional possível

- O que diabos está fazendo aqui?! - indagou Inuyasha saindo de perto da porta, indo até a mesa de Kagome

- Eu trabalho aqui. - comentou Kagome ajeitando os óculos

- Aqui? -indagou Inuyasha desconcertado - Porque ninguém me falou que...

- Minha vida particular não é da sua conta. - respondeu Kagome calmamente, voltando a atenção para o computador.

- Como assim não é da minha conta? Ainda sou seu marido! - falou Inuyasha em voz alta, ficando na frente da mesa dela. Nesse momento Kagome se levantou de sua cadeira e fechou a porta da sala, não queria que mais pessoas escutassem aquela discussão e arruinasse seu disfarce. Se bem que provavelmente antes do almoço fofocas daquela discussão iriam perambular pela empresa.

- Eu não vou discutir com você. - respondeu Kagome - Estamos morando em lugares diferentes, vivendo nossas vidas como desejamos. Por que ainda acha que eu ainda sou casada a você?

- Estamos apenas dando um tempo e você vai voltar pra mim...

- Nossa Inuyasha, eu sabia que você bebia mas é a primeira vez que sei que você também é usuário de narcóticos. - comentou Kagome - Não se iluda, eu nunca iria voltar para aquilo que você chama de casamento. Estou bem do jeito que eu estou...

- mas eu não estou! - respondeu ele batendo o punho na mesa - Minha vida tem sido miserável sem você. Eu te amo e...

- Amar? - indagou Kagome sorrindo sadicamente - Você não ama nada a não ser você mesmo e sua doce Kykio. Acha que sou idiotia ou masoquista para voltar a aquela vida ridícula que eu tinha como troféu para expor em festas e eventos? Faça um favor a você mesmo, desista.

- Kagome, por favor nos temos que conversar... - falou Inuyasha tentando se acalmar e ser mais gentil

- As pessoas normalmente usam o telefone para isso. - comentou Kagome

- Eu liguei várias vezes para seu celular e ele foi cancelado. Liguei para casa de Sesshoumaru mais aquele anão verde nunca passava o telefone para você... -respondeu Inuyasha

- Isso significa que eu não quero falar com você nem ver pessoalmente. Achava que conseguiria entender isso, mas parece que é mais burro que eu imaginava. - respondeu Kagome

- Burro ou não sou seu marido!

- Tem razão, burro tem um limite de estupidez... Você é de um grau de demência muito maior que qualquer ser vivo. - respondeu Kagome - Saia daqui!

- Eu não vou sair daqui até que possamos ter uma conversa calma sobre nós...

- Não existe "nós", existe apenas eu no meu mundo e espaço e você no seu. Não há mais ligação alguma entre "nós". - respondeu Kagome elevando a voz e mostrou as mãos - Vê algum anel aqui? Isso significa que eu sou livre, solteira e desimpedida. Não vou trocar essa vida que eu tenho por ALGO como você.

- Kagome eu....

- O que acha que está fazendo no meu escritório Inuyasha? - indagou Sesshoumaru abrindo a porta de sua sala. Ele havia ficado quieto até agora porque queria ver a reação de Kagome perante Inuyasha... Tinha que ter certeza dos sentimentos dela.

- O que eu? O que ela está fazendo aqui?! - falou Inuyasha apontando para Kagome - Porque essas roupas? O que fizeste com minha esposa?!

- Sou "ex" esposa. - respondeu Kagome

- O que ela faz na vida agora não é mais da sua conta Inuyasha. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - O milagre aqui é saber o que está fazendo no meu escritório, se não tem nada para fazer aqui.

- Eu vim falar com você sobre Kagome... - respondeu Inuyasha - Mas parece que minha esposa trabalha aqui.

- Eu não vou tratar nesse assunto contigo. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Se o assunto tiver relação com a empresa, pode vir. Caso contrário não entre em minha sala novamente e nem importune minha secretária.

- sua secretária?!

- Saia daqui antes que eu mesmo o faça Inuyasha. - respondeu Sesshoumaru o olhando irritado.

- Eu não vou sair até ter uma conversa com minha Kagome. - respondeu Inuyasha o enfrentando. Inuyasha continuou a discutir com Sesshoumaru, mas Kagome não estava conseguindo mais escutar nada. pareciam estar falando outro idioma ou coisa parecida, mas as vozes estavam ficando distantes... Ela estava muito nervosa, e sabia que isso era muito ruim para seu bebê, mas o que podia fazer? Não estava se sentindo bem, mas não conseguia se mover dali... Seu corpo não lhe obedecia.

- _"por favor, alguém me salve..." - pensou Kagome em silencio. Se não saísse dali iria desmaiar... A porta da sala se abriu e Kagome, a única coisa que Kagome percebeu que quem entrou no escritório tinha cabelos pretos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo._

_- O que ele faz aqui?! - indagou Inuyasha irado, no entanto kouga não respondeu. Apenas olhou para todo o lugar e percebeu Kagome em pé, parada e com um olhar acuado. Isso o fez ir até ela, pegou a bolsa dela e lhe segurou a mão, tentando a levar embora naquela sala, mas Inuyasha agarrou seu braço - Onde pensa que vai com ela?_

_Nesse momento Sesshoumaru agarrou o pescoço de Inuyasha, cravando sua unhas em seu pescoço e o imobilizou, o que fez Inuyasha imediatamente soltar kouga numa tentativa cega de se libertar da garra de Sesshoumaru. _

_- Tire-a daqui. - falou Sesshoumaru para Kouga, que o fez quase que imediatamente. Ele havia percebido que Kagome parecia não estar passado bem com aquela discussão, tudo aquilo devia estar a assustando... No entanto algo instintivo lhe obrigou a ter uma atitude mais enérgica. Não sabia ao certo porque, mas sentia como se a vida de Kagome estivesse ameaçada... Como que necessitasse protegê-La naquele exato momento ou algo terrível poderia acontecer, e se para a proteger tinha que a deixar nas mãos de outro, assim seria. _

_Depois que não escutou mais os passos de Kagome no corredor, Sesshoumaru soltou Inuyasha, que estava quase sem ar, que caiu no chão._

_- Seu bastardo maldito... - falou Inuyasha tossindo, tentando fazer com que sua respiração voltasse ao normal. No entanto Sesshoumaru lhe agarrou pelo colarinho de roupa de Inuyasha e o fez olhar cara a cara_

_- Se você se aproximar dela novamente irei lhe fazer se arrepender amargamente. - respondeu Sesshoumaru mais que irado - Se vier na minha sala novamente e a incomodar eu garanto que não ira ver o nascer do sol de amanhã. Entendeu seu meio-yokai repugnante? Agora saia daqui!_


	9. Chapter 9

[Palavras da autora: Yo minna! Mais uma vez estou aqui postando a fic... Não vou pedir pra comentar, façam se o quiserem... Aos que comentaram no cap anterior, Arigato gozaimasu! Vou avisar que talvez eu demore um pouco pra postar novos caps daqui pra frente, pois o estou entrando num período de trabalhos na faculdade, mas quando sobrar um tempo e criatividade eu juro que posto, ok? Espero que gostem desse cap também e até a próxima.]

Já era 2 horas da tarde quando Sesshoumaru começou a ligar para o celular de Kagome, estava preocupado com que poderia ter acontecido com ela. Em todo aquele tempo ele ficou remoendo o que havia acontecido naquela sala, e ficou furioso pela atitude do meio-irmão para com ela. Definitivamente ele iria fazer Inuyasha obedecer sua ordem de não chegar perto dela... Se ele o desobedecesse ele iria o arruinar financeiramente. Inuyasha não sabia como era viver no mundo lá fora sem a proteção da sombra da família Taisho, muito menos o significado da palavra "trabalho". não que fosse um total vagabundo, mas era apenas um total inútil para a empresa... Um criança ou macaco treinado poderiam fazer o trabalho dele que não haveria diferença alguma.

- "_O telefone chamado está desligado ou fora da área de cobertura..."_ - falou a mensagem do celular de Kagome, pela quarta vez. Onde ela estaria para desligar o celular ou estar fora de área? Estava começando a se arrepender de ter a deixado ir com o amigo yokai dela... Mas sabia que fora a escolha certa. Ele pode escutar cada manifestação do corpo de Kagome, o coração acelerado, a face começar a perder a cor....jurava que ela desmaiaria ali, e seria perigoso pois poderia se machucar na queda. Isso o fez irritar-se mais ainda, seu instinto protetor estava o levando a quase loucura, não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser a defender e proteger de Inuyasha. Ainda bem que seu irmão tinha ido embora de seu escritório por vontade própria... Bom, tecnicamente foi isso, afinal ele ofereceu a alternativa de o jogar no corredor ou pela janela. Se ele tivesse ainda ali na empresa, não saberia como reagiria... Estava com vontade de o enforcar e desta vez o fazer parar no mínimo no hospital ou talvez no cemitério. A ultima alternativa era a mais cabível, pois assim nunca mais incomodaria Kagome. - "_O telefone chamado está desligado ou..._" - Era melhor parar de ligar antes que se irritasse mais ainda, Kagome entraria em contato depois. Era melhor se concentrar, ou pelo menos tentar, na papelada a sua mesa. Sabia que o que ocorreu seria o assunto mais comentado nos próximos meses, no entanto ele intimidou todos os funcionários com seu olhar ao lançar Inuyasha para fora de sua sala. Nenhum funcionário seria louco o suficiente de comentar aquilo na empresa, pois ele poderia escutar. As vezes havia vantagens de ser um yokai...

---xxx---

Kouga havia levado Kagome ao único lugar que ele considerava seguro, sua casa. Lá estava longe da agitação da cidade, do estresse e principalmente dos irmãos Taisho. Todos empregados da casa eram yokais lobo, e havia também lobos comuns ao redor da casa ... Se alguém ou algo tentasse entrar ali, ele seria avisado imediatamente. A levou para um quarto e a deitou sobre a cama, ela estava dormindo ainda.

Quando ele a levou para fora do prédio na qual ela trabalhava, só deu tempo para ele a segurar antes que caísse no chão. Ela havia desmaiado de uma forma estranha, segurando a barriga... Isso o assustou e a levou diretamente para o hospital onde Houjo, amigo dela, trabalhava. Mesmo com ela desacordada ele a examinou e confirmou que não havia nada de errado com o bebê. Kouga explicou o que aparentemente aconteceu no escritório de Sesshoumaru para Houjo, que achou melhor não a levar tão cedo de volta para casa. Lhe aplicou um remédio na veia para que dormisse pelas próximas horas e mandou não deixar nada nem ninguém a incomodar pelas próximas 24 horas. Obedecendo a recomendação médica, Kouga desligou o celular dela e a levou para sua casa, pois o hospital não era um lugar para relaxar... Muito menos para uma grávida.

Com cuidado para não acordá-La, Kouga lhe tirou os sapatos, soltou-lhe os cabelos e lhe colocou o cobertor e ficou a olhando durante algum tempo. Ela ficava linda quando dormia, e isso o fez sentir inveja do yokai esteve com ela nua na cama. Sabia que ela estava grávida de um yokai, pois sentia energia sinistra dela... Poderia dizer até mesmo quem era o pai se não tivesse o cheiro de Sesshoumaru nela. Bom, ela morava com ele a algum tempo e era normal que acabasse tento o cheiro dele pois provavelmente a maquina que lavava a roupa da mansão dele era usada para todos da casa. Se Kagome pudesse morar sozinha por um tempo, sem qualquer yokai por perto ele conseguiria dizer quem era o yokai que a engravidou...

Kouga deixou o quarto, levando consigo o celular de Kagome. Iria telefonar para casa dela e avisar onde, como e com quem ela estava. No entanto ao ligar o celular viu que havia chamadas não atendidas de Sesshoumaru, então resolveu que era melhor retornar a ligação.

- Sesshoumaru? - indagou Kouga ao perceber que atenderam o celular

- Kouga, não é? - indagou Sesshoumaru identificando a voz de quem estava usando o celular de Kagome - Como ela está?

- Ela está bem, está dormindo agora. - respondeu Kouga - Eu levei ao médico e ele lhe aplicou um remédio para dormir, pois estava muito nervosa e é perigoso ela ficar assim no estado que está.

- Do que se refere quando diz "o estado que ela está" ? - indagou Sesshoumaru sério

- Kagome está quase anêmica... - comentou Kouga, inventando uma desculpa na hora. Por pouco não falará a verdade... Se Kagome estava escondendo de todos o seu atual estado, sendo só ele e a médico que estavam cientes, era melhor que continuasse assim. Não cabia a ele falar isso e a meter em problemas maiores do que já estava tendo. - Ela não deve estar comendo direito com todo esse estresse que Inuyasha tem a feito passar.

- Realmente ela tem estado diferente ultimamente. - comentou Sesshoumaru desconfiado - Onde ela está?

- Está na minha casa, não achava seguro a deixar no hospital. - respondeu Kouga - Ela está dormindo num dos quartos. Não precisa se preocupar, quando ela estiver se sentindo melhor eu a levarei de volta.

- Certo... - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Ligue quando estiver a levando pra casa. Irei avisar meus seguranças e a Jaken o que ocorreu hoje e irei impedir que Inuyasha volte a incomodar.

- Eu também irei ajudar nisso. - respondeu Kouga

- Não será necessário. - respondeu Sesshoumaru

- Se for para proteger Kagome, tudo é necessário para lhe manter segura. - respondeu Kouga determinado. A conversa acabou em poucos minutos depois, mas Kouga ficou muito mais intrigado com aquele mistério que envolvia a família Taisho e Kagome. Havia algo estranho ali... E iria descobrir.

---x---

Inuyasha havia ido pra casa depois daquela briga com Sesshoumaru, na qual estava terrivelmente irritado e descontando toda sua raiva nos objetos e moveis de sua casa e causando medo em todos seus empregos que ficavam olhando a tudo sem fazer nada para o impedir. Depois de praticamente destruir a sala, ele se sentou no sofá (ou o que havia sobrado dele), e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Estava exausto fisicamente, mas nada tirava aquele sentimentos conflitantes que estavam em sua mente e coração. Não sabia o que podia fazer, o que devia fazer para ter Kagome de volta. Sabia que as coisas entre eles estava ruim, mas só agora tivera uma dimensão do que havia... Agora tinha certeza, Kagome lhe odiava e nunca mais voltaria pra ele. O pior era ver que Sesshoumaru estava se comportando como o guardião dela e lhe deixava nas mãos de Kouga que provavelmente estava se aproveitando da situação. Só de pensar nisso lhe dava uma cólera de ira e fazia ter vontade de destruir algo para descontar sua frustração... Mas sabia que mesmo que destruísse a casa inteira não poderia o aliviar. Não queria ver Kykio pois no animo que se encontrava poderia a matar para descontar por tudo que estava acontecendo... Como pode deixar que tudo isso acontecesse?

- Senhor Inuyasha? - chamou o mordomo entrando na sala destruída - O senhor está se sentindo melhor?

- Pareço estar melhor velho? - indagou Inuyasha estupidamente

- Perdão pela pergunta obvia senhor. - respondeu o mordomo se aproximando dele - Devia ter sido um pouco mais claro, o que vai fazer agora?

- Não posso fazer mais nada se a perdi... - respondeu Inuyasha

- A senhora Kagome não vai mais voltar? - indagou o mordomo

- Não, ela me odeia e duvido que me dê a chance de nos reconciliar. - respondeu Inuyasha - Ela já deu entrada no divorcio e o juiz que analisou o processo me disse que é impossível que minha esposa reconsidere tudo e volte pra mim. Além disso ela já tem outro...

- É vai desistir dela assim tão fácil? - indagou o mordomo -Então realmente não a merece...

- Não me provoque velho, não estou com animo e não irei poupar ninguém se me provocar. - respondeu Inuyasha num rosnado

- Senhor Inuyasha, permita-me lhe falar minha história. - comentou o mordomo - Quando eu era mais jovem, eu me casei mas na época eu não sabia da responsabilidade que tinha o casamento em si. Eu e ela éramos muito jovens e ingênuos... O primeiro ano casado eu e minha querida esposa nos amávamos muito, mas com o passar dos anos nos distanciamos um do outro... Não que não nos amassemos, mas eu e ela nos comportávamos tão apaixonados como antes. E com essa situação eu acabei traindo minha esposa com uma colega de trabalho, e minha esposa descobriu. Tivemos uma briga terrível e ela disse que me odiava e pediu divorcio e voltou para casa da mãe dela. Foi terrível aquele sentimento de perda, pois eu compreendi que não conseguia viver sem ela... E tentei de tudo para a fazer voltar pra mim, e quando percebi que não podia a obrigar a voltar e tentei a conquistar novamente. A primeira reação dela foi como uma animal ferido, me xingava e jurava que me odiaria até o ultimo dia da vida e que preferia me ver morto se tivéssemos de ficar no mesmo ambiente e até mesmo jogava objetos em mim... Uma vez ela jogou o ferro de passar na minha cabeça... Depois veio a fase de eu ser invisível, na qual ela me ignorava e usava sarcasmo contra mim. Depois ela começou a se acalmar e eu me aproximei aos poucos dela, lhe pedi para que pudéssemos pelo menos ser amigos, depois começamos a evoluir aos poucos... Eu lhe mandava flores e chocolate todos os dias, conversávamos muito. Já estávamos devidamente divorciados naquela época e ela começou a sair com outros homens... Não sabe a dor e raiva que eu sentia ao vê-La com outro. Mas eu me controlava ao máximo meus sentimentos e dizia pra ela que ela merecia ser feliz e que a felicidade dela era a minha...

- Ótima história sobre perder... - comentou Inuyasha o interrompendo

- Eu não acabei ainda de contar minha história. - respondeu o mordomo energicamente, fazendo Inuyasha voltar a se calar - Uma noite após um encontro com um cara, ela me procurou e tivemos uma conversa séria. Ela perguntou porque tudo aquilo havia acontecido entre nós e se eu ainda a amava. Fui sincero com ela e disse que ainda amava, mas agora meus sentimentos por ela eram muito maiores do que no começo. No entanto eu preferia a ver nos braços de outro do que as lágrimas dela molhando meu peito... Ela chorou e me deu mais uma chance. Eu e ela nos casamos novamente e continuamos juntos por mais 20 anos e tivemos dois filhos maravilhosos...

- Onde está ela agora? - indagou Inuyasha mais calmo

- Ela morreu a 6 anos. - respondeu o mordomo tocando na aliança de casamento que não havia tirado - Senhor Inuyasha, um homem ou yokai pode ter várias mulheres, mas apenas uma ele ira amar mais que a própria vida. Se acha que a senhora Kagome é essa mulher, lute por ela. Mesmo que a perca não se arrependerá por ter tentado...

- Mas eu não quero a perder. - respondeu Inuyasha

- Então sugiro que comece a lutar por ela agora mesmo. - respondeu o mordomo dando um leve sorriso - Quanto maior o tempo que se passar entre vocês, mais difícil será a ter de volta em seus braços. E uma mulher como a senhora Kagome é difícil de encontrar...

- Eu sei... - respondeu Inuyasha sorrindo - Obrigado por me contar essa história.

- Disponha senhor Inuyasha. - respondeu o mordomo - Tenho grande consideração pelo senhor e a senhora Kagome, seria muito triste ver jovens que me amavam tanto se separassem. Boa sorte patrão...

- É... Eu vou precisar de muita sorte. - comentou Inuyasha se levantando do sofá, e agora estava mais motivado que nunca a reconquistar Kagome.

---x---

Kagome acordou ainda meio tonta, mas se sentindo um pouco melhor... Tirando o gosto ruim que tinha na boca. Ficou olhando para o teto, tentando lembrar o que houve exatamente mas por alguma razão estranha não se lembrava de nada. O que houve aquela manhã e onde ela estava? Ela se sentou na cama e ficou olhando tudo ao seu redor, não se lembrava de alguma vez ter vindo ou visto um quarto parecido com aquele que estava. Estava escuro ali, a pouca luz que vinha era do luar que penetrava pela janelas e guarita. O vento sobrava era um pouco gelado, mas agradável, e agitava as cortinas finas e brancas do quarto. Aquele lugar dava a sensação de total segurança e calma que não tinha a algum tempo... Mas, onde era exatamente estava e horas eram? Mas antes que pudesse de levantar e averiguar onde estava, a porta do quarto se abriu e alguém com cabelo de "punk" que levava uma bandeja com comida, uma pequena jará e um copo e os deixou sobre a escrivaninha do quarto e acendeu o abajur que estava sobre a mesma. Nesse momento ela percebeu que era que entrara no quarto era um yokai, tanto por causa da energia sinistra quanto as orelhas pontudas que ele tinha... Mas não se lembrava se o conhecia ou não. Devia ter feito algum barulho, pois ele se virou e ficou olhando diretamente para ela com curiosidade.

- Deseja comer na escrivaninha ou quer que eu leve para a cama, Kagome-sama? - indagou ele prestativo

- Eu posso me levantar, obrigada. - respondeu Kagome sorrindo docemente, estava com muita fome pra perguntar onde estava e quem ele era. Depois de comer faria perguntas... Se levantou da cama e foi até a escrivaninha comer. Aquele yokai lhe havia trazido uma rica bandeja com frutos do mar da culinária japonesa, arroz e um chá verde. Pela aparência que tinham tudo fora preparado na hora e estava com aparência ótima. Sem muitas delongas Kagome começou a comer, sem se importar com o yokai que estava ali em pé ao seu lado, a vendo comer.

- Deseja mais alguma coisa Kagome-sama? - indagou o yokai depois dela terminar de comer

- Sim... - respondeu ela - Quero saber onde estou? Quando cheguei? Que horas são? Quem é você e quem me trouxe aqui?

- Meu nome é Hagaku, sou uma espécie de irmão de Kouga. Está na mansão dele e ele a trouxe aqui porque estava desacordada e precisava descansar e relaxar. Ambos chegaram por volta das 3 da tarde aqui e... bom, eu não sei mais nada. terá que perguntar a ele por mais informações.

- Onde está kouga? - indagou ela

- Ele teve de sair e fazer algumas ligações e mandou ficar e cuidar da senhora enquanto está fora. - respondeu Hakaku

- E que horas são? - indagou Kagome inquieta

- São 21:45 agora. - respondeu Hagaku olhando no relógio

- Nossa, é tão tarde assim?! - indagou Kagome se levantando da cadeira rapidamente - Por Kami-sama, eu tenho que voltar pra casa agora mesmo! Onde estão meus sapatos e minha bolsa? Cadê o...

- Calma Kagome-sama, eu irei providenciar tudo mas por favor espere aqui. - falou Hakagu - Kouga me pediu para lhe avisar assim que a senhora acordasse e que a levaria para casa, caso quisesse.

- Não é questão de querer, eu tenho que voltar pra casa. - respondeu ela rapidamente, tentando amarrar os cabelos

- Certo, irei chamar ele agora mesmo. Com sua licença. - falou Hagaku saindo do quarto indo pegar o telefone e ligou para Kouga, que voltou para casa imediatamente após a ligação. Em poucos minutos ele estava entrando no quarto de Kagome, que estava devidamente pronta para ir embora dali.

- Olá Kagome, como se sente? - indagou Kouga ao entrar no quarto e se aproximar dela

- Muito melhor obrigado. - respondeu ela educadamente - Mas, como vim parar aqui?

- Não se lembra que aconteceu? -indagou Kouga

- Não... - respondeu ela - Só lembro de ter trabalhado hoje de manhã no escritório de Sesshoumaru e depois... Bom, eu acordei aqui.

- Entendo... - respondeu Kouga pensando de devia ou não contar o que ocorreu. Era melhor que não, pois podia a assustar novamente e eles estavam longe da cidade para poder a socorrer, caso passasse mal e ele não queria prejudicar o bebê - Você saiu pra almoçar comigo, mas passou mal com o sanduíche que comeu e desmaiou. Eu a levei para o hospital e seu amigo Houjo mandou ela a levar e deixar descansar. Eu a trouxe a meu lar porque é o lugar mais calmo e você poderia descansar devidamente.

- Parece que abusei de sua hospitalidade. - comentou Kagome meio desconfiada, algo lhe dizia que não fora assim...

- Por favor, peço que abuso dessa hospitalidade sempre que desejar. - comentou Kouga lhe oferecendo a mão, para ajudar a se levantar e sem querer tocou em sua barriga. - Perdão eu não...

- Tudo bem, não me machucou e nem ao meu bebê. - respondeu Kagome colocando a mão sobre o ventre - Ele está bem.

- Ele? - indagou Kouga incrédulo por ela já saber o sexo do bebê

- É... É um menino. - respondeu Kagome sorrindo ao ver a cara de desconfiança de Kouga - Eu que carrego ele no ventre, eu sei que é um menino.

- Espero que seja tão teimoso como a mãe dele. - comentou Kouga e levantou a mão e libertou os cabelos de Kagome daquele penteado meio rigoroso- Que tenha cabelos pretos e lindos como os da mãe dele...

- E eu que seja tão lindo como pai dele. - comentou Kagome e de repente se calou, tapando a boca com a mão. Por pouco não falou quem era o pai de seu filho... Por ora era melhor que esse segredo continuasse sendo só seu. Não que não confiasse em Kouga, mas sabia que certas verdades eram praticamente impossíveis de acreditar... - Podemos ir agora?

- Sim, claro. Me deixe dar um telefonema antes... - respondeu Kouga se refazendo do choque. Saiu para telefonar e depois a ajudou a descer as escadas e a entrar no carro, e a levou de volta para a cidade... Especificamente para a casa de Sesshoumaru, atual lar de Kagome.

---x---

Quando Kagome entrou em casa, foi recepcionada por Jaken e Rin, que estavam preocupados com ela. No entanto não viu Sesshoumaru em casa, apesar de jurar ter visto um par de olhos dourados perto da janela do escritório, que dava de frente para a entrada da casa, quando ela chegou com Kouga. No entanto quando piscou e olhou novamente não viu mais ninguém ali, e não houve movimentação da cortina... Talvez fosse apenas sua imaginação.

Rin virou, ou pelo menos tentou, ser a enfermeira de Kagome. Depois que Sesshoumaru havia lhes contado que Kagome havia passado mal, Rin não saiu de perto dela nem por um minuto. Tudo que fazia era auxiliada por Rin, que inclusive deu ordens para Jaken fazer um jantar reforçado e ambos ficaram no pé de Kagome até que ela acabasse de comer. Quando subiu para o quarto para descansar, Rin foi com ela e disse que iria ficar ali para a socorrer caso não se sentisse bem... No entanto Kagome se controlou para não rir, pois a menina acabou dormindo muito antes da "paciente" que iria cuidar. No entanto ela ficou a observando dormir e pensou no que estava acontecendo, ela tinha uma família naquela casa. Apesar de tudo Jaken gostava dela, e Rin a adotara como uma mãe... Sesshoumaru era seu protetor, mas as vezes gostaria que pudesse significar mais para ele. Kami-sama devia estar punindo pelos pecados que cometera em vidas passadas, pois acaba amando yokais que não correspondiam a seus sentimento... Era nesse tipo de mundo que seu filho iria nascer, e mais do que nunca ela desejava poder mudá-lo.

---x---

Sesshoumaru a viu chegar no carro de Kouga, ela estava aparentemente normal, não havia nem sinal da palidez que ela tivera no escritório com a briga com Inuyasha. Ela estava sorrindo e calma quando saiu do carro. Percebeu que quando ela se virou o viu, mas ele se ocultou novamente nas sombras do escritório. Era melhor que ela não o visse hoje... De acordo com a ligação que recebeu de Kouga, ela não se lembrava de nada do que houve aquela manhã e seria melhor que continuasse assim. Amanhã também agiria como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas agora iria se precaver para que ela saísse no mesmo horário que ele e que Inuyasha não a importunaria. Se a saúde de Kagome estava em declínio por causa dos acontecimentos, era melhor se precaver para que eventos com Inuyasha não voltassem a acontecer tão cedo. E ligou para seu advogado, desta vez iria fazer com que seu meio-irmão lhe obedecesse...

---x---

- Como assim eu não posso ficar menos de 500 metros de distancia de Kagome? - indagou Inuyasha nervoso ao receber o telefonema do advogado da família

- Você a importunou a ponto dela passar mal e parar no hospital, e Sesshoumaru-sama o proibiu de chegar perto dela.- respondeu o advogado

- Ele deve estar se divertindo muito com essa situação... Nem deve se importar com ela ou...

- Está enganado Inuyasha, ele está tomando essa atitude não por vingança, mas por estar preocupado com o estado de saúde de Kagome... Você só piorará o estado dela se a importunar. - respondeu o advogado - E caso não obedeça sua ordem, ele ira tirar todas essas suas vantagens de ser membro da família Taisho e ficará sem dinheiro, sem a casa onde mora e o emprego.

- Em outras palavras ele quer que eu desista dela... - comentou Inuyasha passando a mãos nos cabelos com raiva, como poderia conquistar Kagome sem estar com ela? - O que eu posso fazer, já que quase tudo é proibido?

- Bom, ele disse que não iria proibir caso ela decidisse ir ate você e conversar, mas não deve forçar nada. Se ele perceber que está chantageando Kagome de alguma forma pode dar adeus a sua boa vida que leva até então. Ela tem de vir até você por livre e espontânea vontade...

- Mas ela não quer me ver nem pintado a ouro... - comentou Inuyasha - Como poderia me reconciliar com ela se...

- Desista dela e não a importune mais é uma solução plausível... - retrucou o advogado simplesmente

- Não posso desistir dela... Eu a amo.

- Bom, então sugiro colocar a funcionar a cabeça que está sobre seus ombros, ao invés da que está entre suas pernas, e pense em algo. Mas está avisado sobre a distancia que deve respeitar. - respondeu o advogado e deu um suspiro pesado - Olha Inuyasha, não queira criar mais problemas com Sesshoumaru, pois ele é o patriarca da família agora e tem todo o poder sobre nós. Se Kagome agora é uma protegida dele, sugiro que tenha cuidado e não incomode ela para não levantar a ira de dele sobre si. Eu sei de tudo que aconteceu entre você e sua esposa, e para ser franco creio que ela tem todos os motivos para o tratar dessa forma tão arisca e ríspida contigo e meu conselho é que....

- Não preciso de sua compreensão! - bracejou Inuyasha e desligou o telefone. Tinha que pensar em uma maneira de conseguir se aproximar de Kagome sem desrespeitar as regras. - Droga, esta cada vez pior.

--x--

Aquela noite Kagome estranhou a ausência de Sesshoumaru, pois nem quando desceu as escadas para ir a cozinha tomar água ela o viu. Jaken havia lhe dito que ele estava trabalhando até tarde, e que não chegaria em casa... Mas se isso era verdade, porque a porta do escritório estava trancada pelo lado de dentro? Ela queria conversar com ele, pelo menos o ver seria o bastante... Os hormônios estavam começando a afetar, pois uma hora se sentia mais forte e independente que nunca, outras totalmente carente e frágil. Desejava que ele estivesse sempre por perto nesses momentos, nem que fosse pra ficar calado apenas a observando... Pelo menos assim se sentia melhor. Quando voltou a subir para seu quarto, ela primeiro entrou no quarto de Sesshoumaru e procurou algo que indicasse a presença dele ali, mas o quarto estava impecavelmente arrumado, incluindo a cama. Nesse momento ela se sentia um pouco acuada e sozinha... O que houve aquela manhã no escritório? Ela sentia que a história de Kouga era uma mentira, havia acontecido algo mais que a fez passar mal e desmaiar... Mas o que foi? E porque queria tanto ver Sesshoumaru e o abraçar? Com certo ressentimento Kagome voltou para sua cama e dormiu tranquilamente o resto da noite ao lado de Rin, que dormia como uma pedra.

A manhã seguinte foi para o trabalho como sempre, acompanhada por Sesshoumaru que a seguia a poucos metros o carro dela. Quando entrou na empresa sentiu uma atmosfera estranha, todos os outros funcionários a olhavam de uma maneira estranha, incluindo as secretárias do andar que ela trabalhava. Elas cochichavam algo e olhavam para Kagome, que começou a estranhar e se irritar com isso... Afinal o que estava acontecendo? Por acaso haviam descoberto que ela era a esposa de Inuyasha ou talvez...

- Ignore-os e vá trabalhar. - comentou Sesshoumaru chegando perto de Kagome. No entanto ela não percebeu o olhar ameaçador que ele deu para seus empregados, que acuados saíram e começaram a se dedicar a seus serviços. Com isso aparentemente as coisas voltaram ao normal e começaram a fluir. Sesshoumaru chamava Kagome e lhe pediu pastas, documentos e café que na qual ela lhe atendia como sempre. Isso continuou até as 10 da manhã, quando um entregados de uma floricultura entrou no escritório.

- Posso ajudá-lo? - indagou Kagome sem entender porque um entregador de uma floricultura fazia ali

- Sim, eu estou procurando Higurashi... - comentou ele olhando novamente no cartão para ler o nome do endereçado a receber a encomenda - Kagome Higurashi.

- Sou eu... - respondeu ela desconfiada

- Por favor assine aqui. - pediu o entregador lhe entregando um recibo e sem muitas delongas ela o assinou - Obrigado, os rapazes vão subir e lhe entregar sua encomenda agora

- Rapazes?! - indagou ela incrédula quando homens começaram a entrar carregando com vasos e mais vasos com rosas de diversas cores. Eles pareciam aqueles ajudantes do filme "a fantástica fabrica de chocolate", pois não paravam de entrar e deixar os vasos com as flores ali. Em pouco tempo o escritório ficou lotado de flores, com um fragrância das rosas. Quando a entrega acabou, Kagome se levantou de sua cadeira e foi procurar... Ou pelo menos tentar achar o cartão que provavelmente havia entre as flores. Não demorou muito para encontrar, pois ele estava num envelope vermelho, no meio do único vaso de rosas brancas. Ela abriu o cartão e começou a ler o que estava escrito...

"_Mesmo que eu tenha todas as pétalas das flores, nenhuma dela se compara a delicadeza e maciez de tua pele..." - _Kagome leu e releu aquele cartão, seria uma poesia para ela? Ela reconheceu a letra daquele cartão por imediato, era de Inuyasha... Mas porque aquilo agora? Naquela sala havia mais flores do que ele havia lhe dado em todos os anos que se conheciam. Estaria tentando a impressionar ou talvez....

- O que diabos aconteceu aqui? - indagou Sesshoumaru abrindo a porta de sua sala, e viu inúmeras flores ali. - Quem é o responsável por isso?

- Bom, a destinatário era eu. - comentou Kagome lhe mostrando o cartão - Inuyasha as mandou pra mim com um poema, ou algo parecido com isso pra mim.

- Um buque seria mais que o suficiente... - comentou Sesshoumaru olhando ao redor da sala - O que esse idiota pensa que está fazendo?

- Deve estar mandando para eu arrumá-las em uma forma de coroa de flores para o enterro dele. - comentou Kagome ironicamente, ao ver a cara irritada de Sesshoumaru

- Se ele mandar uma encomenda dessas novamente para o escritório ele receberá a coroa de flores mais cedo do que imagina. - comentou Sesshoumaru irritado - Acha que consegue trabalhar nesse ambiente de "primavera da Disney"?

- Não, mas eu tenho uma idéia do que fazer com essas flores. - comentou Kagome e ligou para o RH (recursos humanos) e pediu para pegarem as rosas e distribuírem para todos os setores da empresa, dando um pouco mais de vida a empresa. Isso animou de certa forma todos os funcionários, e direcionou as fofocas para as misteriosas flores e quem fora que as encomendou. Os entregadores não havia falando nada sobre quem havia as encomendado ou para quem eram exatamente... Apesar de todos concordavam que a destinatária fora Kagome, mas as especulações de quem as mandou varreram soltas pela empresa.

Dois dias depois chegou uma nova entrega, mas desta vez foram caixas de bombons de chocolates trufados. E mais um cartão havia chegado junto com elas...

"_Nem a sobremesa mais doce supera o sabor e o prazer de teus lábios" _- dizia o cartão. Kagome riu com aquela poesia fajuta, parecia que com o tempo as coisas ficavam piores... Apostava que nos próximo encomenda, se chegasse, ela vomitaria de tão romântico meloso aquilo poderia ser. Mas de certa forma ficava ansiosa para saber o que mais Inuyasha iria mandar para ela... Kagome não teve muito trabalho para se desfazer daquelas caixas de chocolate, pois pediu para que as distribuíssem de graça para os funcionários na hora do almoço. Aquilo causou uma espécie de alvoroço na empresa, todos estavam rindo e se divertindo com aqueles acontecimentos atípicos na empresa e estavam se esquecendo completamente do que haviam fofocado sobre a briga que houve no escritório de Sesshoumaru. A maioria estava interessado em saber quem era esse bem feitor que mandava presentes para a secretária do chefe e o que mais iria chegar na próxima entrega...

A terceira entrega no entanto foi muito discreta, um homem de terno que carregava uma maleta entrou no escritório indo falar com Kagome diretamente.

- O que é agora? - indagou Kagome o homem, após ter lhe dado o papel assinado mas ele não lhe respondeu. Em vez disso abriu a maleta em cima da mesinha dela e lhe dei uma caixa de veludo. Dentro dela havia um conjunto de gargantilha, anel, pulseira e brincos bracejados de diamantes 24 quilates. Qualquer mulher perdoaria qualquer coisa que o marido tivesse feito para ganhar um presente daqueles... Bom, qualquer uma menos Kagome. Aquilo tinha que acabar pois estava ficando um incomodo para ela na empresa. Pegou o telefone e ligou para a sala de Inuyasha.

--x---

- Então, ela recebeu bem meus presentes? - indagou Inuyasha meio apreensivo ao seu secretário, que estava coordenado tudo e vigiando o que ela fazia com os presentes.

- Bom, aceitar ela o fez. - comentou o secretario - Mas não ficou com nenhum deles...

- Como assim?

- Bom, as rosas e os chocolates ela distribuiu pela empresa. - comentou o secretário - Eu disse que era impossível ela poder aproveitar tudo aquilo que mandou. Mas acho que ela ficou com as jóias... A propósito, ela mandou isso um recado para o senhor, quer que eu leia?

- Ok...

- Ela diz, "chega de presentes e poemas ridículos. Se quer conversar use o telefone" , e o numero está aqui. - disse o secretário lhe entregando o cartão com o numero do celular de Kagome, na qual ligou em seguida.

- Oi Kagome...

- Olá Inuyasha, o que quer de mim? - indagou Kagome calmamente

- Queria conversar. - respondeu Inuyasha - Como você está?

- Você ficou me mandando presentes durante essa semana, me torturando com uma poesia enjoativa para me perguntar como eu estava? - indagou ela incrédula

- Queria fazer as pazes com você. - respondeu Inuyasha

- Inuyasha, eu não lhe odeio. - respondeu Kagome docemente como sempre, mas a tonalidade da vos fez Inuyasha sentir arrepios. - Eu apenas não quero continuar casada com você e nem lhe ver pelo resto da minha vida.

- Nossa, imagine se me odiasse. - ironizou ele - Bom, o que achou dos presentes?

- Todos da empresa gostaram dos presentes. - respondeu Kagome

- E você?

- Eu não usufrui de nenhum. - respondeu Kagome

- Porque não?

- A poesia estragou os presentes. - respondeu Kagome - Eu tinha que falar com você para parar de enviar antes que me mandasse algo mais absurdo como casaco de pele ou uma estátua de gelo.

- Porque acha que mandaria presentes assim...

- Sua capacidade de fazer poesias é horrível. - respondeu Kagome - Pensei em coisas obvias depois das poesias anteriores. A do casado de pele seria provavelmente " você aquece meu corpo" e a estátua de gelo seria...

- Ok, já entendi. - respondeu Inuyasha e escutou Kagome rir no telefone, aquilo causou um alivio enorme em seu coração. A dica de seu mordomo estava dando certo.... Poderia ter Kagome de volta aos poucos. - Gostou do colar?

- É por isso que eu entrei em contato com você. - respondeu Kagome - Irei lhe devolver as jóias.

- Porque? Quer maiores ou de outra pedra? - indagou ele preocupado - Posso mandar mais se quiser...

- Inuyasha, eu não tinha me casado com você para ganhar esse tipo de presente... E mesmo agora, eu não os aceitaria. - respondeu Kagome simplesmente - Não pode me comprar Inuyasha... Talvez Kykio as aceite....

- Não fale dela quando estamos finalmente nos entendendo Kagome. - pediu Inuyasha - Por favor...

- Porque não? ela é sua amante a tanto tempo e eu a conheço tão bem... - provocou Kagome

- Como assim a conhece?

- Quem você acha que me dizia que estava com ela toda vez que viajava? - indagou calmamente - Quando e onde...

- Ela lhe dizia isso?! - indagou Inuyasha irritado, afinal nunca havia pensado nessa possibilidade. Como fora tão odiosa e cego para não perceber isso?

- Eu era concorrente dela, e queria que nos divorciássemos para vocês dois poderem ficar juntos. Que eu não entendo é porque tenta me bajular se está finalmente livre de mim para poder oficializar seu amor por ela.

- A única que eu amo é você Kagome, e ninguém ira ocupar seu lugar.

- Quer dizer que pretende ficar solteiro e sozinho se não voltar pra você Inuyasha?

- Sim...

- Mentiroso, se quando eu estava contigo você me traia com ela... Agora que estou longe deveria aproveitar. Ou fazia aquilo apenas para me torturar?

- Porque sou um idiota...

- É um bom começo, o primeiro passo é admitir. - comentou Kagome sarcasticamente

- Podemos sair pra jantar e conversar? - indagou Inuyasha

- Se eu disser que não vai continuar a me torturar com suas poesias? - indagou Kagome

- Talvez... - comentou Inuyasha um pouco humorado

- Vou pensar... - respondeu Kagome e desligou o celular. Realmente teria que pensar seriamente nesse assunto antes de vê-lo. No entanto Inuyasha estava mais que feliz com aquela conversa... Mesmo que demorasse para ela aceitar o convite dele, valeria a pena... Por ela esperaria o tempo que fosse.

---x---

- Como assim Inuyasha comprou "La Reina"? - indagou kykio quase histericamente. Aquela jóia ela havia pedido a Inuyasha a muito tempo, e se ele a comprou significava que daria para ela para se reconciliar com ela - Você viu? Confirmou que ele comprou esse conjunto de jóias?

- Sim... - respondeu Horigumo

- E o que mais? - indagou kykio curiosa - Quando ele pretende me dar?

- Essa informação lhe custara caro Kykio, o que dará pra mim por ela? - indagou Horigumo sorrindo maliciosamente - Tem um corpo muito bonito...

- Uma noite... - respondeu Kykio

- Ele não lhe dará as jóias. - respondeu Horigumo adorando ver a cara de choque e transtorno de Kykio.

- Como assim? - indagou ela nervosa - A quem ele as daria se não a mim?

- A esposa dele... - respondeu Horigumo se divertindo cada vez mais com aquela notícia. - De acordo com minhas fontes, Inuyasha comprou flores, chocolates trufados e "La Reina" para Kagome nessa semana. Parece que está se dedicando ao máximo para a ter de volta...

- "La Reina" é minha... Eu a quero desde sempre! Ele jurou que daria pra mim...

- Parece que você perdeu seu valor para com ele... - respondeu Horigumo se levantando do sofá, da sala onde estava com Kykio - Vamos subir, quero meu pagamento agora.

- Não, espere. - respondeu Kykio irada pela notícia - Quero que faça mais uma coisa pra mim

- Mais uma noite? - indagou Horigumo

- Lhe darei uma semana se fizer o trabalho direito. - respondeu Kykio amargamente, desta vez acabaria com todas as chances de Inuyasha com Kagome.... Custasse o que custasse.


	10. Chapter 10

[Yo minna! Finalmente consegui escrever mais um cap da fic... Devo isso a "Jujuba-chan2" que comentou o ultimo cap, na verdade ela foi quem cobrou um cap novo. ^^' Eu tava tão avoada aqui com meus trabalhos na faculdade que tinha até esquecido de continuar a fic. GOMENASAI e ARIGATO! Espero que gostem desse cap... Caso eu demore muito para postar, cobrem ou eu vou acabar me esquecendo dnovo. Bjs e sayonara minna]

Kagome estava distraída com o computador, digitando um documento que Sesshoumaru havia lhe pedido naquela tarde, estava tão concentrada no trabalho que nem percebeu o tempo passar ou que Sesshoumaru estava a observando encostado na porta intermediaria.

- Não vai pra casa? - indagou Sesshoumaru se aproximando da mesa dela - Ou está fazendo hora extra?

- perdão, não percebi o tempo passar. - comentou Kagome olhando de relance para o relógio no pulso - Eu já estou acabando aqui, se quiser pode ir na frente. Eu vou terminar aqui e...

- Não vou lhe deixar sozinha aqui. - respondeu ele se sentando na cadeira em frente a escrivaninha de Kagome - Termine logo e vamos pra casa, podemos jantar no caminho... Há não ser que tenha algum plano para essa noite.

- Não, nenhum plano. - respondeu Kagome relendo o documento, tentando achar onde havia parado - Apenas quero terminar esse documento e ir para casa e descansar. Mas o jantar é uma ótima idéia...

- Quando vai se encontrar com Inuyasha? - indagou Sesshoumaru mais direto ao ponto.

- Ainda não decidi, preciso de tempo pra me preparar... - respondeu Kagome dando um longo suspiro, e viu o olhar irritado de Sesshoumaru. Sabia que ele tinha todos os motivos do mundo para estar irritado com a sua atitude. Tinha que o tranqüilizar agora, ou ficaria de mal humor e descontaria em Jaken e iria haver uma reação em cadeia quando chegassem em casa. - Não se preocupe, não há mínima chance de eu voltar para ele, Sesshoumaru. Eu só não desejo guardar raiva dele pelo resto da vida dele...

- A vida dele não ira durar muito se voltar e te magoar... - comentou Sesshoumaru - Quer voltar ao tempo que eram apenas "amigos"?

- Quase isso... - respondeu Kagome rindo - Sabe, eu não o amo mais, mas não quero o odiar... Apenas quero viver em paz com a todos da família Taisho.

- Do jeito que fala parece que está querendo ir embora da minha vida, ou melhor me expressando, da família Taisho. - comentou ele sério - Esqueceu de me contar algo Kagome? Planejando se mudar?

- Nada do tipo planejado ainda, vou continuar ser sua hospede por mais algum tempo. Não se livrar de mim tão fácil... - respondeu Kagome sorrindo - Mesmo que tivesse planejado algo do tipo agora, não iria lhe contar ou executar.

- Porque não?

- Mulheres sempre tem seus mistérios... - respondeu Kagome rindo da cara de desconfiança dele - Se eu te contar tudo vai acabar com a magia de nosso relacionamento, não acha?

- Que tipo de relacionamento acha que temos Kagome?

- Cabe a você o definir. - respondeu ela evasivamente, fazendo um gesto teatral - Eu sou apenas uma mera humana que pode se enganar em meio a sentimentalismo fútil... Você é um yokai, quem melhor definir algo tão friamente a realidade de nosso relacionamento que você?

- Isso é um elogio ou uma ofensa Kagome? - indagou ele dando um leve sorriso.

- irei pensar na resposta... -respondeu ela rindo

- Muito bem, enquanto pensa sugiro que se apronte e vamos embora. - mandou Sesshoumaru se levantando da cadeira

- Porque está tão precavido? - indagou ela curiosa - Aconteceu algo ou...?

- Sua saúde é o que me preocupa atualmente. Do jeito que anda quase desmaiando do nada, é um perigo dirigir. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, indo para sua sala - Você está me dando mais trabalho que Rin...

- É, olhe o monte de cabelos grisalhos que fiz você ter... - comentou sarcasticamente Kagome terminando de digitar no computador e salvar. - Terminei, agora podemos ir.

- O que acha de comida indiana? - indagou Sesshoumaru quando saia com Kagome do trabalho. Poderiam conversar com tranqüilidade, pois eles eram os únicos naquele andar até essa hora. Todos os outros funcionários já haviam ido embora a horas. E sinceramente Kagome gostava de ficar até tarde porque Sesshoumaru a tratava de uma forma mais calorosa... Totalmente diferente da imagem fria que passava a todos ao redor.

- Não é uma comida muito temperada pra você? - indagou Kagome voltando sua mente ao presente

- Não devia confundir problemas de um meio yokai com o de um yokai completo. - respondeu ele - Meio-yokais são sensíveis por causa da parte humana de seu sangue, yokais puros não tem esse tipo de vulnerabilidade.

- Bom saber disso... Eu achava que pareciam com os cachorros comuns. Tipo, cães de raça pura são muito mais sensíveis que os de raça misturada... - comentou Kagome

- Yokais são muito diferentes dos animais normais. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Somos uma espécie de realeza para os animais comuns.

- Não é a toa que vocês tem espírito de grandeza... - comentou Kagome e ficou em silencio. Seu filho seria um meio-yokai, então teria que ter cuidado redobrado com o que comeria, para não o prejudicar. Tinha tantas coisas para pensar ultimamente... Arranjar um apartamento para si, mobilhá-lo, aprender a cozinhar, ter cursos de pré-natal, pensar no nome do bebê e ainda...

- O que foi? - indagou Sesshoumaru, ao entrar no elevador com ela. - Está muito quieta...

- Estava pensando... - respondeu Kagome - Sabe, analisando tudo que aconteceu numa forma mais fria para servir de base para meu futuro. Sabe, não cometer os mesmos erros...

- Entendo onde quer chegar... O que descobriu nessa auto-analise?

- Que eu tenho tendências emotivas e é uma grande falha minha. - respondeu Kagome - Eu devia seguir seu exemplo. Ser forte, frio e racional com tudo e todos... A minha vida seria mais simples dessa maneira.

- Você tem que ter um motivo forte para conseguir mudar a sua personalidade dessa forma. - comentou Sesshoumaru

- Eu tenho... - respondeu Kagome - Proteger o que me é mais valioso.

- Seria seu futuro ou seu coração?

- Ambos... - respondeu Kagome

- Só não mude o que mais me agrada em você... - comentou Sesshoumaru. A porta do elevador se abriu a conversa se deu por terminada... Kagome não tinha coragem de continuar aquela conversa e nem sabia se queria. Não podia mais envolver-se com Sesshoumaru mais do que já estava... Na verdade devia se afastar dele, mas as vezes isso lhe parecia impossível quando ele a tratava daquela forma tão amigável e calorosa.

Foram em direção ao estacionamento em silencio, indo até onde Kagome havia deixado o seu carro, mas antes que conseguisse destravar o carro com sua chave, Sesshoumaru tirou o blazer e colocou por cima da cabeça dela e a puxou para si. Aquela atitude repentina a assustou... - O que foi?

- Vá para meu carro, se tranque dentro dele e não tire isso da cabeça até eu voltar. - respondeu Sesshoumaru lhe dando as chaves do carro, em seguida deu salto e sumiu. Kagome não entendeu porque aquilo, mas o obedeceu. Algo no olhar dele a fez temer pela sua segurança e a de seu bebê, e imediatamente correu para o carro de Sesshoumaru e fez o que lhe mandou.

Sesshoumaru chegou a tempo de conseguir matar um dos 3 insetos que tentava escapar, mas não era qualquer tipo de inseto, era um do tipo yokai abelha. Aquele tipo de yokai-inseto não vinha atrás de alguém sem um motivo, e onde havia um haveria uma colméia cheia deles. Não era uma coincidência eles estarem ali ao mesmo tempo que deixam o trabalho. Não, alguém estava os controlando e estava aguardando ao saírem do trabalho... Mas quem seria?

Sesshoumaru começou a analisar rapidamente a situação, cogitando inúmeras possibilidades... Quem os mandara poderia estar a segredos empresariais, ou ainda um repórter atrás de fofocas sensacionalista sobre o yokai mais rico do país... Mas havia outra possibilidade, talvez o alvo fosse Kagome? Depois daquela briga que houve no escritório envolvendo Inuyasha e Kagome, na qual ele gritava falando que ela era sua esposa... Certamente converteu ela num alvo fácil. Mas se tivessem realmente atrás dela, quem era e qual seu motivo? Inuyasha não poderia ser, pois estavam tecnicamente em paz e manipular uma colméia de yokai-insetos merecia um QI acima do nível "tico e teço" do cérebro de Inuyasha era... A amante dele não tinha esse poder sinistro o suficiente para manipular esse tipo de yokai. Não... mas alguém poderia estar agindo por ela. Tinha lógica...

Pelo que sabia, Inuyasha estava se dedicando a voltar um relacionamento de "paz" com Kagome, lhe dando muitos presentes para persuadi-La a ter uma reconciliação. Essa dedicação pode ter deixado a amante Kykio enciumada, ou talvez estivesse a dispersando para se dedicar a esposa. Por vingança Kykio teria contratado ou pedido a alguém para se vingar de Kagome... Essa terceiro que entrava nesse trama era o que mais lhe instigava. Quem quer que fosse sabia ocultar-se muito bem e que não era um humano comum, mas tampouco era um yokai. Quem ou o que seria era um mistério...

No momento em que Kagome e ele estavam saindo para a garagem, Sesshoumaru escutou um barulho de "click" e de zumbidos de abelha muito diferente do normal. Cobriu Kagome para a proteger enquanto iria averiguar o que estava ocorrendo. Conseguiu matar um dos insetos, mas outros 2 conseguiram escapar... Não era uma coincidência bizarra. Havia algo acontecendo ali, e para ele era muito provável que Kagome fosse o alvo principal... Mas era melhor ter certeza antes de tomar qualquer medida.

Por instinto Sesshoumaru foi até o carro de Kagome, procurando algo de anormal ou qualquer coisa que provasse sua teoria... Percebeu que havia cheiro daquele inseto perto dos pneus do carro dela, e ao olhar por trás da roda ele viu um aparelho de rastreamento. Pela luz vermelha que emitia devia estar ligado. Bom, agora poderia ter certeza que ela era o alvo. Mas isso não acabava com a teoria que podia ser tanto Kykio como também algum repórter fofoqueiro... A família Taisho era uma família mais rica e poderosa no país... Alguém poderia querer os atingir a imagem dela como retaliação ou apenas ir atrás de lucros com a venda da notícia.

A segunda possibilidade também era forte... alguém poderia tentar acertar a imagem da família Taisho e seu foco era o casal Inuyasha e Kagome, parte muito vulnerável. Durante um bom tempo Sesshoumaru havia pressionado a imprensa a nunca colocar na mídia os flagras de Inuyasha com a amante por ai... Incluindo os das festas beneficentes nas quais Kagome ficava sozinha perto do ponche enquanto Inuyasha desfilava com a amante pelo salão. Se não fosse pelos pedidos de Kagome ele teria o matado a muito tempo... Agora, poderiam estar tentando usar Kagome como alvo ou ferramenta de uma possível ataque a imagem da família. E tudo isso girava em torno de Kagome... Como se não pensasse nela todo o santo dia, agora tinha ainda mais motivos para ter ela sempre em sua mente. Maldição, como tudo fora ficar tão complicado assim?

- O que foi? - indagou Kagome ao ver Sesshoumaru entrar no carro, sentindo a alergia sinistra dele atiçada. - Alguém problema?

- Nenhum... Continue com isso na cabeça até eu dizer que pode tirar. - respondeu Sesshoumaru sério - De agora você vira e ira embora do trabalho comigo. Tudo que quiser fazer terá de me informar e nunca sairá sozinha sem a companhia de um yokai. Fui o bastante claro?

- Pra que isso? - indagou ela estranhando aquele comportamento

- Apenas me obedeça. - respondeu Sesshoumaru ligando o carro, saindo do estacionamento. - Se não quiser obedecer a essa ordem, lhe demitirei e terá de ficar em casa em tempo integral.

- Se eu aceitar essa ordem, poderei continuar a sair com Kouga? - indagou Kagome, quebrando o silencio

- É um yokai, não é? - respondeu-lhe Sesshoumaru - Acho melhor cancelarmos o jantar e irmos para casa. Alguma objeção?

- Não... - respondeu Kagome meio acuada pelo comportamento dele. A energia sinistra dele estava a intimidando e de certa forma estava afetando o seu nenê no ventre - Posso tirar isso da cabeça agora? Me sinto ridícula com isso... Por favor...

- Continue até chegar-mos em casa, ok? E chega de perguntas...- respondeu ele olhando para o retrovisor. Não estavam sendo seguidos, e nem sentia o cheiro daqueles insetos por perto... Mas conseguia escutar o zumbido deles a distancia. De agora em diante teria de tomar muito cuidado com relação a Kagome. Por hora ele não iria lhe contar nada... Até agora só tinha pensado em possibilidades, mas não tinha certeza de nada. sabia que ela era o alvo, mas queria saber quem era o seu perseguidor... E jurou que o mataria com as próprias mãos antes que machucassem Kagome. Custasse o que custasse iria a proteger...

---x---

Chegando em casa, Sesshoumaru mandou que Kagome entrasse primeiro ao mesmo tempo que ele guardava o carro na garagem. Depois de estacionar começou a averiguar se havia algo de incomum no seu carro, não encontrou nada. Pegou o celular e ligou para o trabalho, chamando o departamento de segurança do lugar e pediu que mandassem as imagens das câmeras de segurança para ele. Ao entrar em casa foi diretamente para o escritório, ligando seu notebook... Viu a cena onde os insetos apareciam, eram apenas três. Primeiramente eles foram até seu carro, mas não chegaram a ficar muito perto... Eles ficaram rondando a garagem até chegar no carro de Kagome e colocar o rastreador. Pode ver claramente o aparelho, pois a luz vermelha dele estava piscando. Se em algum momento duvidou de sua teoria, agora ao ver o vídeo tinha mais que certeza, quem quer que fosse estava atrás de Kagome...

Teria que redobrar a segurança até descobrir quem ou quantos eram e o que queriam. Não poderia avisar Kagome ou Rin, pois se assustariam muito... Iria avisar Jaken e a Kouga. Não gostava da idéia de o avisar, mas se era para proteger Kagome, teria de informá-lo. Todo o cuidado seria pouco em relação a atual situação. Aqueles insetos poderiam apenas estar vigiando Kagome ou poderiam a atacar quando estivesse sozinha, e caso fosse picada ela teria sérios problemas. Muitos yokais morreram por causa da picada daqueles insetos, mas agonizavam por horas. Humanos não tinham essa resistência, teria uma morte em menos de 3 horas... Quem dera pudesse trancar Kagome no seu quarto, assim poderia a proteger e ter certeza que ninguém se aproximaria dela e nem a machucaria. Mas não podia fazer isso com ela, então teria que fazer pelo jeito mais trabalhoso... Se converteria na sombra dela, tudo que ela fizesse a partir de agora ele saberia quase simultaneamente.

Pouco tempo depois Sesshoumaru voltou a ligar, desta vez estava contratando um grupo de detetives yokais para investigar o que estaria acontecendo e principalmente vigiar seus principais suspeitos, que era Inuyasha e Kykio. Não podiam manipular, mas poderiam ser os mandantes... Principalmente a mulher. Sesshoumaru nunca gostou dela, muito menos agora com toda aqueles acontecimentos envolvendo o triangulo amoroso de seu meio-irmão aquela mulher, ela era perigosa... Podia ver isso nos olhos dela. Era do tipo que mataria alguém para não possuir o que ela desejava...


	11. Chapter 11

[Yo Minna! Finalmente consegui acabar de escrever mais um cap desta fic. Estou oficialmente de férias hoje, por isso pude terminar esse cap e o postar. Agora terei mais tempo pra me dedicar as fics, tudo irá depender da minha imaginação e animo. Bom, espero que gostem desse cap e comentem. Não se esqueçam de, caso eu demore, COBREM! ^^ Sayonara minna!]

Kagome começa a estranhar o comportamento de Sesshoumaru, aquele cuidado excessivo a deixava nervosa. Parecia que Sesshoumaru havia virado seu segurança, ou pior, sua babá... Não podia sair sozinha nem do trabalho, ou ele a acompanhava ou era Kouga. Sempre quando lhe perguntava o motivo de tanto cuidado, ele a ignorava e se respondesse, era apenas um "apenas faça o que lhe mandei". Ela suspeitava que era muito além dos motivos de saúde que ele tinha alegado, mas era melhor não tentar descobrir o que era, pois se ele se irritasse com ela iria provavelmente descontar sua raiva em qualquer um ou a proibiria de sair com Kouga. Como morava na casa dele, tinha que lhe obedecer... Mas mesmo que não morasse, quem seria louco para desafiar uma ordem dele, ou o questionar? A única coisa que tinha certeza era que desde aquele dia no estacionamento, o comportamento dele mudara.

Em vez de lhe questionar, preferiu obedecer. Se ela tinha seus segredos de sua situação, ele também tinha direito de os ter... era um empate técnico.

No entanto seu itinerário mudou completamente, agora chegava no trabalho com Sesshoumaru e só iria embora com ele. Não a deixava sair sozinha ou com outros humanos, somente com yokai, e esse só podia ser Kouga. Inuyasha poderia conversar com ela por telefone, desde que não se aproximasse de seu escritório. Kagome estava começando a se sentir uma espécie de irmã mais nova, ou filha de Sesshoumaru por causa do zelo que tinha com ela... Parte dela se alegrava com essa atenção, isso era sinal que se importava com ela...

No entanto o ambiente do trabalho mudou, a fofocas da vez eram "Higurashi estava tendo um caso com Sesshoumaru", "Higurashi tinha namorado com Inuyasha a um tempo atrás, mas agora o trocou por Sesshoumaru" entre outras fofocas. Agora ela era temida por todos os colegas, e invejada pelas "fãs do sesshy" do trabalho, pois todos notaram a "intimidade" que tinham. Kagome não podia ir mais comer na lanchonete do trabalho, pois sentia calafrios ao entrar lá por causa dos olhares e comentários que os outros faziam quando chegava. Mas tinha também outro motivo para evitar a lanchonete... Os aromas da comida misturado com perfumes adocicados e florais. Estava ficando sensível a cheiros e facilmente ficava enjoada só de passar por lá, de acordo com o Houjo era por causa da energia sinistra de yokai que ela estava compartilhando com o seu bebê. Isso fazia com que seus sentidos ficassem cada vez mais apurados, a transformando numa espécie de meia-yokai. Mas não devia se preocupar, pois ela não se tornaria uma meio-yokai de verdade, a não ser que tivesse mais uns 2 ou 3 filhos com yokai, pois a alergia sinistra permaneceria no corpo dela acumulando. Algumas noites ela sonhara que acordava e que tinha orelhas de meio-yokai, como as de Inuyasha... E outras com orelhas parecidas com as de Sesshoumaru. Em uma noite que comeu muitos doces, acabou sonhando que tinha as orelhas do dumbo e saia voando pelo céu... Em seguida sonhou que dava a luz a uma miniatura do Spock (de Jornada nas estrelas). Depois disso parou de comer doces antes de dormir, por mais que desejasse.

Devido aos problemas com a lanchonete, Kagome sempre ia sair para almoçar com kouga, que ia pontualmente a pegar no trabalho. Sesshoumaru não questionava nada, apenas avisava a hora que devia voltar e lhe desejava um "bom almoço". No entanto o que ninguém sabia era que Kagome jamais almoçava em restaurantes com Kouga, pois ele trazia "obentos" de casa, preparados por um de seus cozinheiros. Assim economizavam tempo e o usavam nas consultas do pré-natal de Kagome. Agora estava com 3 meses e meio, e sua barriga começaria a crescer. Durante os exames de ultrasom, Kagome pedia a Kouga que entrasse na sala, na qual ele segurava sua mão durante o exame. Era momentos únicos, quase mágicos... Kouga parecia eufórico ao ver aquela pequena vida que crescia no ventre de Kagome. Ele estava se comportando como se ele fosse o pai da criança... O olhando agir daquela forma a fazia pensar se Kouga gostaria de ajudar a criar a criança. Não tinha muitas certezas de seu futuro, mas sabia que poderia contar com Kouga, suspeitava que ele assumiria a criança para poderem formar uma família... Agora mais que nunca podia o amor que ele sentia por ela. Aquele sentimento não mudou com o passar dos anos... Ela sabia que Kouga daria um ótimo pai... Mas não seria o verdadeiro pai de seu bebê. Isso meio que a chateava, devia compartilhar esse momento com o pai de seu bebê e com os familiares e até amigos. Mas tinha que esconder esse pequeno milagre de todos, só haviam 3 conhecidos que sabiam de sua gravidez. Um era Houjo, outro Kouga e o terceiro era Souta, que recebia todas as noticias logo após os exames pelo celular. Único familiar que sabia e estava muito animado com o acontecimento... Em breve teria que contar a todos, por mais absurdo que parecesse a noticia. Ninguém acreditaria se contasse sobre quem era o pai, e sinceramente as vezes ela nem acreditava que tinha realmente acontecido. Certas coisas eram impossíveis de acreditar...

- seu filho é forte, saudável e meio-yokai. - falou Houjo após o ultimo exame - Está se desenvolvendo bem, e agora começa a maratona de crescimento. Tenha muito cuidado com sua barriga agora, evite sapatos com saltos altos, bebidas alcoólicas, fumar, drogas e...

- Eu não uso Drogas! - respondeu Kagome energicamente

- Eu discordo, Kagome é usuária de drogas e provavelmente bebida alcoólica também... - comentou Kouga

- Não, eu jamais usei esse fiz isso! - se defendeu Kagome - Nunca faria algo que colocasse em risco a vida de meu bebê!

- Como nunca usou, é casada com a maior droga no mundo! - respondeu Kouga começando a rir, apesar do leve soco que levou no ombro de Kagome

- Comporte-se! - falou Kagome tentando segurar riso

- Voltemos a realidade, sei que é uma mulher extremamente responsável e ama muito seu bebê para lhe fazer mal, mas é uma tradição entre os médicos falar esse tipo de recomendação. - comentou Houjo - A propósito, tente não se irritar ou levar sustos. Sei que meio impossível prever esse tipo de coisa, mas estou pedindo que mantenha a calma o maior tempo possível. Caso contrário pode acabar abortando, é raro acontecer com meio yokai... Mas prevenir é melhor que remediar.

- Sem sustos ou irritação... Isso é fácil de evitar, basta ir morar comigo - comentou Kouga no ouvido de Kagome ao saírem da consulta

- Nem em seus sonhos Kouga. - comentou Kagome rindo da idéia absurda

- Porque não? - indagou ele, fingindo estar ofendido - Eu seria uma ótima ajuda, daria banho, comida e leria história na cama e colocaria para dormir.

- Se ainda não percebeu... o bebê ainda não nasceu...

- E quem disse que eu estava falando do bebê? - indagou ele dando um sorriso sedutor para Kagome. - Quero cuidar do "pacote" que envolve o bebê.

- Chega de brincadeiras Kouga, ou vou acreditar que está falando sério... - falou Kagome sem dar muito credito ao que ele falava, apressando o passo em direção ao carro dele no estacionamento.

Ficaram conversando durante todo o caminho até chegarem ao trabalho dela. Kagome voltou as suas responsabilidades ao mesmo tempo que Kouga ia embora, após a deixar no escritório. Como de se esperar, já havia uma pequena pilha de documentos escritos a mão por Sesshoumaru em cima da mesa de Kagome para serem digitados. Pelo numero de folhas, ficaria muito "entretida" o resto do dia.

Se sentou e começou a ler o documento, ao mesmo tempo que o programa do computador abria. O celular começou a tocar minutos depois, olhou o numero, não estava registrado na agenda do celular... Sem muita escolha, ela atendeu.

- Onde estava? - indagou a voz meio ríspida

- Quem fala? - indagou Kagome sem dar muita importância, ainda prestando atenção do documento que lia

- Sabe muito bem quem sou Kagome. - respondeu ele rapidamente

- Se eu soubesse, acha que eu teria perguntado? - respondeu ela sarcasticamente - Vamos usar a lógica... Se for pela educação e amabilidade do tom da voz... Inuyasha?

- Claro que sou eu! - respondeu ele

- O que quer agora? Estou trabalhando...

- Saber onde você estava, eu fui na sua sala pra te pegar para almoçar e você já tinha ido. Não estava na lanchonete dos funcionários e...

- Já tenho compromisso nos meus almoços. - respondeu Kagome batendo a caneta na mesa, tentando não se irritar com ele.

- Com Kouga... Eu sei. - falou Inuyasha num tom meio melancólico - Enquanto eu, Kagome? Como fico?

- Não é minha responsabilidade lhe dar comida ou te acompanhar no almoço. Você é grande o suficiente para se alimentar sozinho. - respondeu ela - Olha Inuyasha, eu disse que iria pensar em sair com você. Não pense que será mais que isso, ok? Você não é meu dono... E só pra lembrar, é você aqui que é cachorro, literalmente. Eu sou livre para fazer o que bem entender sem ter que pedir sua opinião ou...

- Perdão Kagome... - falou Inuyasha a interrompendo - Eu liguei por outro motivo mas... Droga, eu sempre acabo estourando meu ciúme na hora errada. Sinto muito...

- Tudo bem. - respondeu Kagome - Olha, estou realmente ocupada agora. Se não se importa eu vou voltar ao trabalho...

- Kagome... - chamou Inuyasha num tom quase infantil, o que a fez desistir de desligar o celular na cara dele. Era ridículo, mas não podia negar ainda tinha alguns sentimentos por Inuyasha.- Poderíamos jantar hoje a noite, por favor?

- Me dê um bom motivo para isso... - respondeu Kagome voltando a bater a caneta na mesa, tentando aliviar a sua tenção

- Não quero ficar sozinho essa noite também. - respondeu Inuyasha

- Você não tem que ficar sozinho, é só ligar para...

- Por favor Kagome, não fale mais nela. Eu realmente me arrependo de tudo que fiz e sinceramente quero lhe recompensar por sua bondade e paciência comigo de alguma forma. - falou Inuyasha mais maduro - Só preciso de uma chance.

- Me deixar viver minha vida e tentar ser feliz com alguém que me ame da mesma forma que eu o amaria não seria uma ótima maneira de me recompensar? - indagou Kagome dando um sorriso entre irônico e triste

- Seria mais que justo... Mas eu suportaria lhe perder assim. - respondeu Inuyasha - Sou egoísta Kagome, não saberia dividir você com ninguém. Tem pelo menos que me deixar tentar Kagome... Se for pra te perder, quero perder lutando.

- Já lhe disse para não pedir mais do que estou disposta a lhe dar Inuyasha. Mesmo que lute, será totalmente em vão... - respondeu Kagome dando um longo suspiro sabia que não adiantaria ter aquele tipo de conversa pelo telefone. - Ok, eu vou jantar contigo. Dependendo como for eu decido se faremos isso mais vezes...

- Obrigado Kagome, vou reservar o melhor restaurante com a melhor mesa, vinho e com vista para...

- Não... nada disso. - respondeu Kagome o interrompendo - Se formos jantar, quero que seja num restaurante simples, nada de sofisticação Inuyasha. Não serei exibida novamente como seu troféu e quero comida consistente e descente... Essa é minha exigência.

- Certo, acho que sei um lugar que podemos ir sem chamar atenção e creio que vai lhe agradar muito o cardápio... - comentou Inuyasha.

Mais 10 minutos e a conversa foi encerrada, com o local e hora para a jantar marcado. Kagome resistiu a idéia de ligar novamente para Inuyasha e cancelar tudo, mas não podia mais adiar aquele encontro... Tinha que avaliar todas as possibilidades antes de tomar uma decisão sobre seu futuro.

Kagome ficou olhando para a porta que havia entre a sala dela e de Sesshoumaru, provavelmente ele tinha escutado toda a conversa, o que lhe chateava era pois se ele se importasse com ela ou sentisse algo, nem que fosse quase ínfimo sentimento, teria ido até a sala e desligado o telefone sem qualquer explicação... Ou ainda melhor, teria também trancado a porta da sala dela e beijasse de uma forma que a fizesse esquecer de tudo, como faziam no encontros secretos naquele montel... ... ... ... Se ele sentisse algo, mas agora era mais que provado que tudo não passava de uma fantasia criada por sua mente, ou talvez seu coração esperançoso. Ela e Sesshoumaru não eram mais nada do que "amigos de sexo", não havia mais nada entre eles além disso. Mas e se ...

Haviam tantos "e se" na vida de Kagome... Como ela desejava que tudo fosse diferente. E se não fosse tão idiota e ter e não tivesse casado tão jovem... E se tivesse esperado, poderia ter encontrado alguém que a amasse de verdade. E se tivesse se casado com Kouga? Ou Houjo? ... Dando um longo suspiro, Kagome voltou a se concentrar no trabalho... Pelo menos isso iria a fazer esquecer o peso e as duvidas que assolavam sua mente e coração.

-x-

Sesshoumaru se controlou para não ir até a sala de Kagome e desligar o telefone, ou melhor, pegar o telefone e mandar Inuyasha ir trabalhar ao invés de importunar Kagome... Pensando melhor, jogaria o celular pela janela. Para garantir que ninguém mais viessem incomodar ou atrapalhar. No entanto não o fez. Tinha que dar liberdade para ela fazer as próprias escolhas sem inferência de ninguém. Por mais que isso o irritasse. Ele também não era "dono" dela... Nem seu tutor, afinal nenhum tutor faria as coisas que fizeram entre quatro paredes... Não saberia ao certo definir o que se passava entre eles. A única coisa que sabia que Kagome não era apenas uma simples mulher para ele...e não desejava vê-La sofrer. Mas isso seria possível? Pelo que entendia, a vida era agridoce... Afinal, se não houvesse dor, ninguém saberia o que é alegria... Não podia colocá-La numa "redoma de vidro" para a proteger, pois estaria a impedindo de viver.

Esse não era o melhor momento para filosofar, afinal não podia perder mais tempo, tinha outros problemas mais urgentes para se preocupar, não que Kagome fosse um, mas a "bomba" estava relacionado a ela.

Segundo o relatório dos detetives lhe deram, Inuyasha não via mais kykio a algum tempo, que desde então ela ficava "trancada" na mansão que Inuyasha lhe dera... Não parecia estar deprimida por ser ignorada por seu meio-irmão, talvez estivesse aguardando o chamado de Inuyasha ou esperando tudo se acalmar para continuarem seu relacionamento.

Se realmente ele estivesse fingindo tudo o que falava pra Kagome, quando na verdade estava querendo voltar a manter as aparências com ela e ainda continuar a traindo, Sesshoumaru jurava que o mataria. Não, melhor... Não o mataria, o castraria. Assim não teria riscos dele ter filhos e aumentar o numero de inúteis no planeta Terra. Sim, faria exatamente isso se suas suspeitas fossem confirmadas.

Bom, o peculiar no relatório foi a presença constante de um jardineiro no interior da mansão de Kykio. Pelo que constava sobre a planta da mansão, não havia nenhum jardim interno, deixando apenas uma explicação para a freqüente presença daquele empregado... Realmente Kykio não perdia tempo. O que era meio irônico, Inuyasha traia Kagome com Kykio, na qual Kykio o trai com o jardineiro da mansão. Pra completar o tema de "novela mexicana", Kagome traia Inuyasha com Sesshoumaru, meio-irmão mais velho dele, que se odiavam... Tudo isso fazia com que Inuyasha levasse o titulo de ' O Maior Corno do Século'. Era traído tanto pela esposa quanto pela amante...

De certa forma entendia o porque delas o traírem tão rápido, afinal Inuyasha não sabia agradar uma mulher em nenhum sentido. Kagome ficou ao lado dele por causa de seu amor cego, e Kykio pelo amor ao seu dinheiro. Mas não lhe restava duvidas de quem a agradava mais uma fêmea humana na cama...

Sesshoumaru deu um leve sorriso ao se lembrar de tudo que ele e Kagome fizeram naquele quarto de montel e algumas vezes em casa. Ela era uma mulher completamente diferente quando estavam sozinhos no quarto... Ficar pensando nisso o acalmou um pouco, pois não havia chance alguma dela voltar para Inuyasha. Seu único concorrente era aquele lobo fedido...

Concorrente? ... Não, ele só não queria que Kagome voltasse a ser magoada por alguém que não lhe dava valor devido. Mas tinha que admitir que Kouga parecia dar muito mais valor do que Inuyasha jamais havia lhe dado. E isso era exatamente o que o incomodava, pois havia a possibilidade de Kagome acabar ficando com ele, indo embora de sua casa, da vida de Rin e por conseqüência da sua também. Kagome já fazia parte da casa, e da família dentro dela, não podia deixá-La ir. Mas não podia exigir que ela ficasse... Ela tinha que decidir. Isso lhe fez ficar com raiva, não podia a controlar e mandar ficar... Mas nunca iria pedir para o fazer, afinal ele era um yokai completo e tinha seu orgulho... Mas as vezes o fazia pensar se o orgulho valeria tanto assim para ter o risco de a perder. Realmente ficar pensando em tudo isso lhe dava uma enorme dor de cabeça... Como sua vida foi ficar tão complicada?

- Kagome, venha aqui. - chamou Sesshoumaru pelo telefone

- Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama. - respondeu Kagome entrando na sala dele, com um bloco de notas, aguardando as ordens - O que deseja?

- Me arranje um remédio para dor de cabeça e um copo de água. - pediu Sesshoumaru passando a mão nos cabelos

- Não está se sentindo bem? - indagou Kagome se aproximando da mesa

- Apenas um pouco indisposto... Yokais também sofrem dores de cabeça. - respondeu Sesshoumaru. Após Kagome sair para buscar o que lhe pediu, ele começou a sentir um cheiro novo e estranho no escritório. Algo parecido com gel e Éter, sabia que esse cheiro vinha de Kagome mas o que não entendia exatamente era o porque? Tinha ido ao hospital novamente? Nos seus relatórios estavam falando das visitas constantes dela ao hospital, indo especificamente se consultar com um tal de Houjo. Sabia que era amigo do colegial, e isso poderia justificar a sua preferência de ser tratada por ele, mas mesmo assim havia algo suspeito. Por motivos éticos, os detetives não quiseram e nem puderam investigar mais sobre as consultas que Kagome fazia... Mas isso não diminuía as suspeitas de que havia algo errado ali. No relatório acrescentava ainda que Kouga entrava nas consultas com ela, dentro da sala, o que significava que ele sabia o que estava acontecendo... Mas porque ela não lhe falou nada? estaria doente ou fazendo algum tratamento? E porque o cheiro dela o fazia ter um instinto de querer a proteger de tudo e todos, fazendo ter somente a ele? Isso não fazia sentido algum... Porque esse instinto egoísta agora?

- Aqui está, deseja mais alguma coisa? - indagou Kagome ao voltar com o remédio e um copo de água gelada

- Sente-se Kagome. - respondeu Sesshoumaru tomando o remédio com a água. No entanto continuou prestar atenção em cada movimento e manifestação do corpo dela, em quanto ela se sentava na cadeira frente a mesa dele... Tinham que conversar e ele saberia se ela ficasse nervosa ou se mentisse. - Me diga Kagome, porque foi tantas vezes ao hospital na hora do almoço?

- Para fazer tratamento... Tenho que me cuidar para que meu principio de anemia não se torne efetivamente numa anemia. - respondeu Kagome - Aproveito o horário do almoço, assim não preciso pedir um dia de folga para fazer as consultas ou exames. Tenho que ser eficiente e eficaz se quero continua a trabalhar para o senhor.

Sesshoumaru percebeu que a voz dela não se alterou, muito menos os batimentos cardíacos ou cheiro. Ela estava falando a verdade, mas algo no olhar dela o dizia que havia mais coisas por trás disso.

- Não se esforce demais. - comentou Sesshoumaru, fazendo um sinal para ela se retirar. No entanto quando ela estava saindo da sala ele a chamou novamente - Kagome...

- Sim? - indagou ela com a porta entreaberta

- Eu sei um pouco de medicina, traga seus exames a mim na próxima vez que voltar do médico. - respondeu Sesshoumaru

- Cla... Claro. - respondeu Kagome fechando a porta. Ele pode escutar, o coração dela acelerou consideravelmente agora, e podia escutar o ofegar de sua respiração. Estava nervosa... Realmente, havia alguma coisa acontecendo naquelas consultas que ela não lhe falava. Mas desta vez ele iria descobrir, com ou sem detetives ele descobriria.


	12. Chapter 12

[palavras da autora: Yo minna! Mais um cap! Espero que gostem desse... Foram 8 paginas¬¬'. Bom, eu nem sei se devia falar isso, mas nos próximos caps vamos ter muitas emoções! Tenham paciência porque meu cérebro/imaginação não funciona assim tão rápido... Torçam por mim! Espero que gostem desse cap, comentem e tenham paciência! Sayonara!]

Agora Kagome estava definitivamente enrascada, como poderia deixar ele ver os exames dela se esses exames eram especificamente de pré-natal? O pior, ele entenderia os exames que ela lhe desse de qualquer maneira. Não poderia falsificar o documento porque tecnicamente era um crime... Agora não tinha mais jeito, teria de contar. Ela bem que desejavam mais tempo... Mas não poderia.

Tentou voltar a trabalhar, mas não conseguiu. Estava tão nervosa que nem conseguia mais ler os documentos que tinha que digitar. Droga, ela tinha que pensar... E pensar muito. Amanhã ela contaria a verdade, mas hoje... Ela iria tentar aproveitar esse ultimo dia de paz. Kagome começou sentir como se ela estivesse prestes a entrar num tornado... E não tinha certeza que sairia viva. Tinha medo da reação de todos ao souberem, principalmente de Sesshoumaru, afinal ele em que cuidava e a protegia até agora... Esse tratamento mudaria quando soubesse da novidade? Certamente não gostaria de estar por perto quando se ele ficasse irritado... E realmente ele tinha motivos para isso. Se passaram duas horas, mas ela nem percebeu...

- Kagome? - chamou a voz pela terceira vez pelo interfone, mas ela não conseguiu escutar. Sua mente estava muito distante daquela sala, e sinceramente gostaria que se corpo também estivesse bem longe dali... Quem sabe num país tropical? Seria bom pegar um sol e poderia ajudar o bebê, ter uma alimentação mais natural e ainda...

- Kagome? - a chamou, mas desta vez com uma voz mais firme.

- Sesshoumaru? - gritou Kagome, dando um pulo da cadeira

- Estava tão distraída que não me ouviu chamar pelo interfone? - indagou Sesshoumaru em frente a mesa dela - Alguma coisa errada?

- Não... Só uma dor de cabeça... A sua dor de cabeça deve ser contagiosa... - respondeu Kagome colocando a mão na testa, estava tento tontura por causa da rapidez que se levantou.

- Entendo, vamos embora. - falou ele indo pegar o blazer dela

- Não precisa, vai passar logo. - respondeu Kagome otimista

- Não é por isso que vamos embora. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Você vai sair com Inuyasha essa noite, não vai?

- Sim... - respondeu ela quase sussurrando

- Tem que preparar para isso. - respondeu ele sem demonstrar que se importava - Mas, se não está se sentindo bem posso mandar alguém falar com Inuyasha e cancelar.

- Não, tudo bem. - respondeu Kagome - Não preciso me produzir tanto para sair com ele, é informal.

- Vamos sair agora e procurar uma roupa para você sair. - respondeu ele lhe entregando o blazer a bolsa

- Pra que? Eu tenho roupas em casa e...

- Informal ou não, quero que esteja linda para mostrar a esse bastardo o que perdeu. - respondeu Sesshoumaru sério, querendo ou não ele a faria obedecer. Sem poder de escolha, Kagome colocou o blazer, desligou o computador e saiu com ele.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Sesshoumaru estacionava o carro na frente de uma butique de grife. Kagome não queria entrar, mas ele a puxou pela mão e a obrigou a entrar... Tinham acabado de chegar quando alguém gritou.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! - gritou alguém correndo na sua direção. Parecia um homem, vestido com um terno roxo claro e ainda um cachecol de seda branco, mas o rosto estava maquiado de uma forma meio forte, chamativa e meio feminina. Prendia os cabelos com presilhas muito bonitas, na qual jurava que eram jóias de verdade. - Que honra o re-ver, o que nos trás sua visita?

- Estou procurando uma roupa... - respondeu Sesshoumaru

- Chegaram um ternos MARAVILHOSOS, que eu tenho certeza que vai adorar. São fabulosos e deixarão numa pinta machão. - falou o homem numa voz afeminada - Se você o vestir, não vai haver uma fêmea da face da terra que não vai virar o rosto e olhar pra você.

- Já fazem isso sem o auxílio da roupa. - respondeu Sesshoumaru indiferente - Mas eu não vim pra comprar roupa pra mim, e sim para ela.

- Ela? - indagou ele olhando Sesshoumaru segurar a mão de Kagome - Algum evento especial?

- Jantar informal. - respondeu Sesshoumaru

- E com quem? - indagou ele ainda

- Não é da sua conta. - respondeu Sesshoumaru imediatamente - Apenas fala seu serviço.

- Não precisa dizer o nome da pessoa querido, basta me falar que grau de intimidade ela tem com o seu encontro. - tentou explicar ele

- Meu ex-marido. - respondeu Kagome receosa

- Bom, podemos pensar em...

- Quero ela linda. - interrompeu Sesshoumaru - Acha que consegue fazer isso?

- Se eu não conseguir, mudarei meu nome e profissão. -respondeu ele pegando a mão de Kagome, a puxando - Vamos querida, temos muito trabalho pra fazer aqui.

- Mas... Mas...Sesshoumaru?

- Estarei na sala de esperas. - respondeu Sesshoumaru caminhando para a área VIP da loja, sentando na poltrona perto do provador, iria avaliar antes de comprar a roupa.

Kagome foi literalmente arrastada pela loja por aquele homem afeminado. Ele a levou para o provador e mandou tirar o blazer, ela obedeceu. Mas antes que pudesse fazer outra coisa, ele se aproximou dela e desabotoou sua camisa.

- O que pensar que está fazendo? - reagiu Kagome fechando a camisa, tentando se proteger

- Analisando... - respondeu ele - Não tem porque ter medo de mim querida, sou gay. Acho que você ficaria melhor de vestido... A propósito, qual é seu nome querida?

- Kagome... - respondeu ela

- Meu nome é Jakotsu, e serei sua fada madrinha. - comentou ele saindo do provador - Vou lhe transformar numa princesa!

- Kami-sama, por favor me ajude a não sair daqui feito um carro alegórico de escola de samba. - falou Kagome quando aguardava a volta de Jakotsu, por alguma razão tinha medo do que ele escolheria para ela... Bom, Sesshoumaru iria avariar então se não gostasse poderia dizer não mais facilmente.

Depois de 30 minutos, Jakotsu chegou com uma pilha de vestidos nos braços. E obrigou Kagome a experimentar todos os vestidos e mostrar a Sesshoumaru que a aguardava pacientemente.

- O que acha deste - indagou Jakotsu - É um lindo vestido preto, com renda na bainha e um lindo decote.

- Ela parece um abajur. - respondeu Sesshoumaru sério, o que fez Kagome quase rir. A cara de Jakotsu a hora foi terrivelmente hilária, por pouco ela não conseguiu se controlar e gargalhar, mas fingiu tossir e conseguiu disfarçar a tempo. - Outro!

Kagome voltou a entrar no provador, trocando de vestido e voltou par mostrá-lo a Sesshoumaru.

- E esse? - indagou Jakotsu - O corte é em estilo chinês, é lindo, valoriza o corpo dela e tem um tom de vermelho maravilhoso com detalhes em dourado que...

- Ela parece um cosplay. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Ela vai ter um jantar informal com o ex-marido, não num evento de otakus. Outro!

- E esse aqui, é um lindo vestido preto com um chapéu que...

- É um jantar, não um velório.

- Esse é...

- Parece um presente de natal.

- Esse...

- Muito justo, ela não conseguira caminhar num negocio desses.

- E...

- Muito curto, parece até um vestido infantil. A vista como uma mulher, não como alguém com síndrome de Peter Pan.

- ...

- É um ótimo vestido. - respondeu Sesshoumaru avaliando, mas quando Jakotsu estava ficando otimista, Sesshoumaru continuou - Mas ela não vai ser convocada para entregar o Oscar.

- ...

- Listras? - criticou mais uma vez Sesshoumaru - Eu disse que queria era linda, não parecida com uma zebra!

- Jakotsu? - gritou Kagome, ao ver ele cair no chão. O desmaio dele parecia até teatral, colocando a mão na testa e caindo quase de joelhos e depois se esticando no chão.

- O que houve Kagome? - indagou Sesshoumaru entrando na cabine dela

- Jakotsu desmaiou... - respondeu Kagome indo se ajoelhar ao lado dele, mas Sesshoumaru segurou seu braço

- Deixe-o ai. - falou Sesshoumaru - Ele não aceita muito bem criticas e não vai gostar de acordar e ver ao seu lado uma mulher.

- Já aconteceu isso antes? - indagou Kagome

- Várias vezes...

- Com alguma outra mulher? - indagou ela incomodada

- Você é a única... As outras vez que desmaiou foi comigo, mas os motivos foram diversos. Uma vez eu vim aqui para comprar umas gravatas e esse idiota acabou escolhendo cuecas de seda pra mim. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, e percebeu Kagome estava prestes e rir, ele a impediu - Eu vou escolher a roupa pra você, espere no outro provador. Irei chamar os assistentes deles pra o recolher.

- Espera, você não sabe meu numero...

- Está enganada, sei muito bem suas medidas. - respondeu Sesshoumaru calmamente saindo atrás de um vestido para ela. Kagome o obedeceu e esperou no provador ao lado do que havia estado, e em 5 minutos Sesshoumaru voltou com um vestido muito bonito. Era branco com rosas vermelhas lindamente pintadas perto da barra. Era perfeito para um jantar informal. Kagome o experimentou, e realmente aquele vestido a deixou bonita, e valorizava bem seu corpo. Realmente Sesshoumaru tinha um bom olho!

- Estou bonita? - indagou Kagome saindo do provador, mostrando como ficava o vestido nela

- Sim. - respondeu ele - Pode colocar sua roupa normal agora e podemos ir.

- Não vai comprá-lo?

- Eu já o comprei. - respondeu Sesshoumaru simplesmente - Dê o vestido para o pessoal da loja que se encarregarão do resto.

Poucos instantes depois estavam fora da loja, indo pra casa. Kagome recusou firmemente ir no cabeleireiro e arrumar o cabelo, pois tinha medo que os produtos químicos que colocasse a prejudicasse e conseqüentemente seu bebê. Tinha sandálias baixas de cor branca em casa, e seu cabelo podia ser simplesmente preso com uma fita.

Em casa, Kagome foi tomar banho e descansar. Quando faltava 1 hora para se encontrar com Inuyasha, ela começou a se arrumar. Estava sentada na penteadeira, terminando de se maquiar quando viu pelo espelho Sesshoumaru entrar no quarto.

- Como estou? - indagou ela sorrindo animadamente em quanto amarrava os cabelos.

- Quase pronta. - respondeu ele se aproximando dela, tirando do bolso uma caixa. Dentro dela havia uma gargantilha de diamantes, que ele logo colocou no pescoço dela - Agora assim está devidamente pronta.

- É um jantar informal, e eu nunca poderia sair com um...

- Pode sim. - respondeu Sesshoumaru se afastando dela, para olhar melhor - Eu tinha razão, diamantes ficam muito bem em você. Contratei um motorista pra você, lhe levará e lhe trará em qualquer indicio de problema.

- Não precisa tanto assim... - comentou Kagome se levantando do banco, mas Sesshoumaru já havia saído. Ele não podia contar a verdade para ela. Aquele colar havia um pequeno sinalizador, e na bolsa dela havia uma microcâmara... Fora que o motorista era um agente yokai treinado, que iria proteger Kagome quase como a um presidente/rei. Só faltava atiradores de elite para completar a segurança dela, mas isso seria demasiadamente exagerado. O agente era suficiente para o serviço. Com tudo devidamente pronto Sesshoumaru foi para o escritório. Por alguma razão estranha, ele sentia que tudo iria mudar essa noite...

-x-

Kagome e Inuyasha tinham acabado de chegar no restaurante, era um lugar meio familiar, no estilo italiano. O local era bastante agradável e a luz era meio fraca, e havia luz de velas na mesa o que dava um ar romântico e discreto. Pela que a companhia estragava totalmente o clima que o restaurante ostentava...

Inuyasha havia escolhido uma mesa perto da janela, o que dava uma vista bonita para o pequeno jardim que se encontrava na entrada do lugar. Ao mesmo tempo facilitava a vida do responsável pela segurança de Kagome, que podia a cuidar sem se expor.

- Você está linda Kagome. - falou Inuyasha, puxando assunto

- Já me disse isso quando nos encontramos. - respondeu Kagome dando um longo suspiro - Nunca poderia imaginar que conhecesse um lugar como esse...

- Não conhece muitas coisas de mim Kagome

- Sei as principais a seu respeito! - respondeu Kagome séria, e depois começou a olhar ao redor. - Esse restaurante me é familiar...

- Você já veio aqui. - respondeu Inuyasha, que percebeu que ela não lhe se lembrava, tentou lhe recordar - Você veio aqui com aquelas suas três amigas do colegial uma vez, era numa semana de festival no templo da sua família. Acho que na época elas lhe arrastaram até aqui pra relaxar um pouco...você estava vestida de sacerdotisa e tinha um cara com vocês...

- Houjo... - falou Kagome se lembrando do acontecimento - Mas eu não me lembro de ter visto você.

- Claro que não veria, eu estava passando pela rua quando a vi entrar. - respondeu Inuyasha - Eu acabei entrando na loja para te ver melhor. Achei você tão linda, e depois te segui até o templo e a vi no festival. Comprei até um amuleto da sorte com seu avô...

- Aquilo dá azar. - respondeu Kagome sorrindo ao se lembrar do avô e seus famosos amuletos

- Eu sei, dei ele pra Jaken. - respondeu Inuyasha começando a rir - Mas mudando de assunto, me diz, como está indo a vida?

- Estou bem, a casa de Sesshoumaru é ótima e me sinto feliz ali. - respondeu Kagome - Gosto muito e Rin, Jaken é meio divertido e Sesshoumaru é muito diferente do que imaginava.

- Esta se dando bem com Jaken? - indagou Inuyasha surpreso - Nossa, é um grande feito... Normalmente ele irrita a todos.

- Ele é engraçadinho. - respondeu Kagome, se calando quando o garçom chegou, lhe entregando o menu. Alguns instantes depois ele saiu, com os pedidos. Inuyasha pediu um prato muito pesado, no entanto Kagome pediu apenas uma salada e uma fatia de lasanha de frango.

- Está de dieta?- indagou Inuyasha

- Apenas cuidando da minha saúde. - respondeu Kagome

- Está doente? - falou Inuyasha assustado, quase se levantando da cadeira

- Não... - respondeu Kagome - Mas me diz, como anda a vida lá na sua mansão?

- Nossa mansão... - respondeu Inuyasha, mas antes que Kagome o criticasse ele continuou - Os empregados sentem muito sua falta.

- Como estão todos?

- Estão bem. - respondeu Inuyasha pegando uma caixinha do bolso e colocou na mesa - Tome...

- Que isso? - indagou Kagome, estranhando

- É seu... - respondeu Inuyasha. Kagome abriu a caixinha e seu anel de noivado, o mesmo que havia jogado nele naquele dia que brigaram... Ela fechou a caixa e colocou novamente na mesa, parecia que estava tentando se acalmar antes de falar com ele. Mas Inuyasha preferiu não lhe dar essa oportunidade para reclamar - Antes que dê inúmeros motivos de "porque não quer mais", vou lhe dizer sinceramente que esse anel lhe pertence e eu não daria a nenhuma outra mulher nessa Terra se não fosse a você.

- Eu não posso e não quero levar esse anel pra casa. - respondeu Kagome

- Pode fazer o que quiser com ele, é seu. - respondeu Inuyasha abrindo a caixinha novamente, olhando o anel. - Sabe, ele me trás boas lembranças... Se lembra quando eu lhe pedi em casamento?

- Não. - respondeu Kagome olhando para os lados, sentia arrepios ali. Como se algo hostil estivesse se aproximando deles, mas não havia ninguém perto deles...

- Eu me lembro... - respondeu Inuyasha - A gente finalmente tinha acabado de terminar o colegial, e estávamos na cerimônia de graduação. Depois da cerimônia eu pedi pra gente se encontrar por trás da escola, dei o segundo botão do meu uniforme. Você parecia tão feliz com aquilo que nem notou eu me ajoelhar, só notou quando eu lhe pedi em casamento. E você parecia confusa naquela hora...

- Eu era muito nova para um compromisso desses. - falou Kagome pegando a caixinha do anel dele e a fechou, colocando de volta sobre a mesa - Vou lhe pedir um favor Inuyasha, posso?

- Claro. - respondeu ele

- Deixe os mortos onde estão. - falou ela dando um longo suspiro - Posso ter consideração por você, amizade e no máximo afeição. Mas jamais voltaria a amar você como antes...

- Poderia me amar mais do que antes... - comentou Inuyasha

- Não, as feridas são muito recentes e bastante profundas para tentar novamente com você. - respondeu ela - Mas sinceramente eu não tenho motivos pra voltar, estou feliz com o que tenho agora. E acho que esse é um momento pra gente pensar individualmente, se realmente nascemos um para o outro ou se é apenas medo do novo ou talvez de descobrir que nunca nos amamos realmente. Que foi uma paixão cega...

- Eu sei que te amo. - respondeu Inuyasha

- Não Inuyasha, você ainda tem muito o que pensar. - comentou Kagome, quando viu o garçom se aproximando e lhes trazendo seu pedido. Ficaram e silencio, apesar de Kagome estar dedicando toda a sua atenção a sua comida, Inuyasha quase não tocou na dele... Ficava olhando ela comer.

- Porque me olha tanto? - indagou Kagome o olhando de relance - meu rosto está sujo?

- Não. - respondeu Inuyasha - Mas você está diferente.

- Deve ser por causa do vestido e maquiagem. - comentou ela

- Não é isso... - comentou Inuyasha - Há algo diferente no seu rosto, no seu olhar...

- Não fiz plástica e nem estou usando lentes de contato. - comentou ela

- Deixa de ser evasiva, sabe do que me refiro. Conheço esse olhar... - falou ele, mas num tom estranho - É o mesmo olhar na qual me olhava quando éramos namorados... Encontrou um substituto meu, não foi?

- Mais ou menos isso... - respondeu ela - Apenas tenho um motivo maior agora para acordar toda a manhã, e isso é algo só meu.

- Não entendi. - falou Inuyasha confuso - Afinal eu conheço esse cara ou não.

- Nem você... E nem eu. - respondeu Kagome, ia continuar a falar quando sentiu novamente aquele arrepio estranho, algo extremamente hostil a ela estava se aproximando... Kagome ficou olhando para os lados e a viu. Ela estava usando um vestido preto curto e justo no corpo e andando até eles. Todos os homens do lugar a acompanhavam com o olhar. Kagome não tinha duvidas sobre a identidade dela...

- Kykio? - falou Inuyasha num tom de espanto e irritação, se levantou tão rápido da cadeira que quase fez virar a mesa.

- Desculpe meu atraso querido, sei que combinamos mais cedo mas... - falava ela, quando olhou para Kagome, fingiu surpresa - O desculpe, não sabia que havia companhia.

- O que faz aqui Kykio? - indagou Inuyasha nervoso

- Você me convidou pra jantar. - respondeu kykio - Mas parece que não perdeu tempo e convidou "A Outra". Pode me dar licença querida, está no meu lugar.

Kagome ficou olhando para ela por alguns segundos, não sentia raiva dela nem nada, o que era realmente muito estranho. quando olhou para ela e para o que estava vestindo lembrou de Sesshoumaru e o que ele disse quando Jakotsu fez a experimentar um vestido como aquele. De repente teve uma enorme vontade de rir da situação... Como era mesmo que Sesshoumaru definira aquele vestido?

- Síndrome de Peter Pan! - falou Kagome relativamente alto, causando um olhar confusos de Kykio, e ainda mais perdido de Inuyasha. Não queria causar um escândalo, nem brigar com Kykio naquele momento, realmente estava muito feliz por não sentir absolutamente nada ao ver ela perto de Inuyasha. Sendo verdade ou não o que ela dizia. Queria voltar logo para casa. - Desculpe, dizia que esse lugar é seu?

- Sim, é meu! - respondeu Kykio autoritária

- Fique a vontade. - respondeu Kagome, tentando se levantar, Mas Inuyasha segurou seu braço

- Se alguém tem que sair daqui é ela, que não foi convidada. - respondeu Inuyasha energicamente

- Esse lugar é meu... - insistiu Kykio, falando mais alto e começou a chamar a atenção dos outros ao redor

- Inuyasha, eu não faço questão de ficar aqui. - comentou Kagome, tentando livrar o seu braço da mão dele

- Se ela quer tanto ficar nesse lugar, pode ficar com a sua cadeira. - comentou Inuyasha, e pegou a bolsa de Kagome e a fez ficar ao seu lado. - Aproveite e fique com a minha cadeira também, estamos indo embora.

- Espera, você tem que ficar... -falou Kykio nervosa, mas Inuyasha já estava se distanciando da mesa, levando Kagome junto. Ela ficou sem reação ao ver Inuyasha e Kagome indo embora, num carro dirigido pelo motorista. - Maldição, esse canalha vai me pagar!

- Desculpe a intrometo... - falou o garçom, se aproximando de kykio- Mas vai jantar aqui?

- Não! - respondeu ela, tentando sair, mas o garçom a pegou pelo braço - Me solte!

- Não vai sair antes de pagar a conta. - respondeu o garçom firmemente

- Como assim? Eu não comi aqui! - falou Kykio irritada

- Mas o senhor Inuyasha disse especificamente que você iria pagar a conta dele e da adorável dama que estava com ele. - respondeu o garçom - Não sairá daqui enquanto não pagar a conta, ou prefere que chamemos a policia?

- Não tenho como pagar, estou sem meus cartões e meu dinheiro esta...

- Não se preocupe... haverá vários pratos para lavar essa noite. - comentou o garçom a arrastando para a cozinha. Uma das cozinheiras a "ajudou" a colocar o uniforme, a levando até a pia e a forçando a lavar toda os pratos e talheres sujos daquela noite. Kykio estava uma fera, Inuyasha iria pagar por o que fez ela passar!


	13. Chapter 13

_**[Palavras da autora: Yo minna! Finalmente cheguei a parte da fic que sem duvida vai irritar muita gente ¬ ¬... Meio bombástico essa cap. Espero que gostem e comentem, ok? O próximo cap pode demorar um pouco (o que não é nenhuma novidade?)... Bom, eu posso até postar o outro cap mais cedo, mas isso dependerá do numero de comentários que enviarem da fic*-* (sim, isso é chantagem!). Não sei mais o que falar pra vocês agora... Já sei, Boa sorte, Boa leitura e Que a força esteja com vocês!^^ sayonara!]**_

**Inuyasha levou Kagome imediatamente daquele restaurante, pois estava com receio do poderia fazer caso Kykio estragasse o pouco avanço que conseguiu fazer aquela noite... Mulher maldita! No entanto algo mudara na relação deles e ele só pode perceber agora, quando a viu seu sangue ferveu, mas não era de excitação, mas de pura raiva... Como ela ousava aparecer na sua frente sem ser chamada? Não... Essa não era a pior coisa, pior seria se ela humilhasse Kagome. Na verdade, achou que elas iriam começar uma briga ali mesmo no restaurante, mas o que lhe surpreendeu foi a calma de Kagome perante aquela situação, parecia que nem ligava se Kykio estava ali ou não. Nenhum dano, escândalo e nem pratos de comida voando... Kagome apenas olhou para a outra sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento. Parecia tão diferente da mulher com quem se casara, estava tão madura e elegante agora, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia delicada. Estranho, mas o sangue yokai de suas vezes mandava proteger-La sobre qualquer circunstância, coisa que jamais tinha acontecido antes quando o assunto envolvia o confronto delas duas, e pelo que percebeu Kykio não veio ali apenas para os importuná-los... Não, definitivamente ela estava tramando algo em retaliação a eles, afinal não se encontravam a mais de um mês, devia sentir muito a sua falta... Bom, de certa forma não a culpava, afinal nenhuma mulher poderia esquecê-lo depois de passar uma noite na cama em seus braços... Bom, todas exceto Kagome. Não queria acreditar mas algo lhe dizia no olhar dela que já o havia esquecido de todas as formas possíveis... Mas como ou com quem? Uma vez ela lhe havia dito que apenas um novo amor curaria as magoas de um anterior, teria ela se curado sozinha ou...**

**- Inuyasha? - chamou Kagome, o tirando de seu devaneio**

**- Sim Kagome? - falou Inuyasha parecendo voltar repentinamente para o mundo real - Perdão, o que dizia?**

**- O motorista perguntou se iremos a mais algum lugar ou já pode me levar pra casa? - indagou ela mais uma vez.**

**- Pra minha casa... - falou Inuyasha firme - Vamos para nossa casa!**

**- Eu não acho que...**

**- Ela não pode. - respondeu o motorista, intrometendo na conversa deles, abrindo o vidro divisor que havia entre o motorista e seus passageiros. - Ordens de Sesshoumaru-sama, ela não ira por os pés lá. Se insistir em levá-La, a levarei agora mesmo de volta.**

**- Como é? - indagou Inuyasha se irritando com a audácia do motorista**

**- Tenho ordens especificas de levar a senhorita Kagome de volta a mansão de Sesshoumaru-sama assim que o jantar de vocês terminar. - respondeu o motorista, olhando pelo espelho para Inuyasha - E farei exatamente o que me mandou, se insistir em peticioná-La a fazer seus caprichos.**

**- Eu ordeno que você...**

**- Ordenar? Que você acha que é meio-yokai, algum príncipe? - indagou o motorista mostrando os caninos paras Inuyasha, num ar de hostilidade e desafio - Você pode pensar que é quem quiser, mas eu sou subordinado de Sesshoumaru-sama, só obedecerei as ordens dele e da senhorita Kagome, sendo a dele a prioritária.**

**- Se maldito... - falou Inuyasha fechando os punhos com raiva. Kagome pode sentir a energia sinistra se chocando de Inuyasha com motorista, que era um yokai. Nesse momento sentiu uma pontada na barriga, todas aquelas emoções e aquela energia sinistra devia estar assustando ou afetando de alguma forma seu bebê.**

**- Chega Inuyasha. - falou Kagome colocando a mão por cima da dele, o acalmando por imediato. Percebeu que o olhar do motorista se estreitou quando a viu fazer tal gesto, mas não se manifestou mais que isso... Estava ficando cansativa aquela noite, queria acabar logo tudo aquilo e voltar para casa. Preferia mil vezes brigar com Jaken ou passar uma noite tranqüila com Sesshoumaru do que ficar mais tempo com Inuyasha e o outro no carro. - Poderia nos levar a algum jardim ou parque? Queria dar uma volta e relaxar antes de ir para casa...**

**- É o que deseja Senhorita? - indagou o motorista, e ela concordou acenando a cabeça. Sem contestar ele os levou até um jardim magnífico feito pela empresa Taisho, num lugar que antes era havia entulho de um antigo prédio que havia desabado devido a um incêndio.**

**Chegando lá, Kagome saiu com Inuyasha e começaram a andar pelo jardins ao mesmo tempo que o motorista estacionava. Isso lhes dava um pouco de privacidade para observar o lugar... E era tão lindo o jardim, o que fazia os jardins encantados das fadas dos desenhos da Disney parecer apenas um bosque pré-escolar. As árvores, as flores, a iluminação... Tudo era mais do que perfeito naquele lugar. Realmente desejava que a sua companhia não fosse Inuyasha, e sim... ...**

**Kagome andou até um lago de carpas, e ficou olhando para os peixes que se aproximavam da margem atrás de alguma comida que talvez lhe fosse jogada. Eram de todos os tamanhos e cores... Ao olhar novamente ao redor percebeu que era muito parecido com o lugar que ela sonhara a muito tempo atrás, naquele montel com Sesshoumaru, antes de se decidir sobre o divorcio... Sim, era esse o lugar que ela vinha com seu bebê nos seus sonhos. Então, aquilo não fora exatamente um sonho, e sim uma premunição...**

**- É lindo lugar, não é? - falou Kagome, quebrando o silencio - Quem que arquitetou esse lugar?**

**- Fui eu... - respondeu Inuyasha,e Kagome o olhou com um ar incrédulo - Ok, não fui eu exatamente. Eu só dei a idéia de usamos o terreno num jardim... Foi outro que fez o projeto do lugar.**

**- Foi o Sesshoumaru? - indagou Kagome, e percebeu o olhar de Inuyasha se escurecer de raiva ou talvez inveja, ela teve certeza que ele fora o fator chave daquele lugar..**

**- Ele fez um esboço e dividiu o lugar em pequenos lotes e deixou com outros arquitetos e paisagista fizessem cada um uma parte. Mas antes eles tinham que desenhar o esboço do planejamento detalhado e mostrar para ele, para avaliar. - respondeu Inuyasha contragosto. No entanto Kagome já não estava mais prestando atenção no que falava, e sim estava imaginando se a avaliação das possíveis paisagens do jardim poderia ter se parecido com a avaliação dele sobre os vestidos que Jakotsu a fizera vestir aquela tarde... Isso a fez rir um pouco. - O que foi Kagome?**

**- Nada, me lembrei de algo engraçado. - respondeu Kagome indo se sentar em umas das grandes pedras perto do lago. - Foi um jantar interessante, não? ... Acho melhor acabarmos aqui por hoje antes mais surpresas aconteçam...**

**- Está cansada ou... ? - indagou ele se aproximando**

**- Um pouco cansada, hoje foi um dia muito estafante no trabalho e pra fechar com chave de ouro o dia, a presença DELA no jantar... - respondeu Kagome olhando para o céu - Acho melhor voltar pra casa antes que mais alguma coisa pior possa acontecer.**

**- Desculpe pelo jantar Kagome. - falou Inuyasha pegando na mão dela - Eu juro que não sabia que Kykio iria lá, meu único planejamento foi jantar com você. Mas fui eu que te levei aquele restaurante, então eu me responsabilizo pelo que ocorreu.**

**- É um pouco difícil de acreditar que não sabia, pois ela estava vestida exatamente do jeito que você tanto gosta. - comentou Kagome sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, apenas usando a lógica que sempre usava em situações como aquelas. Houveram várias situações durante o casamento dela, na qual Kykio aparecia... Principalmente em eventos com mídia, na qual era apenas "coincidência" sua aparição e questão de "educação" Inuyasha lhe fazia companhia e lhe deixava sozinha... Mas desta vez parecia diferente daquelas situações. - Mas acho que você é inocente dessa vez...**

**- Dessa vez? - indagou ele confuso**

**- É... Ou seria uma grande promessa para um Oscar de melhor ator para representar o Japão... Ou simplesmente um grande idiota em fazer aquilo com sua amante Kykio... Mulheres não costumam perdoar tais atitudes. - falou Kagome dando um leve riso imaginando a cena que houve depois que foram - Acha que ela já sabe o que fez? **

**- Acho que nesse exato momento ela deve estar lavando pratos. - respondeu Inuyasha olhando o relógio, e isso arrancou uma doce gargalhada de Kagome. **

**- Não sei porque mas sinto um pouco de compaixão por ela. - falou Kagome tentando se controlar para não ter um ataque de riso - Imagina ela vestida daquele jeito, usando avental e lavando a louça do restaurante todo... Realmente aquela propaganda de cartão de crédito tem razão... Algumas coisas da vida não tem preço!**

**- Não sinta pena dela, não merece nem que pense nela. - respondeu Inuyasha beijando a mão de Kagome - Eu queria ter feito algo muito pior, mas não fiz em respeito a você.**

**- A mim, o que eu tenho a ver com isso? - indagou ela puxando a mão para se libertar dele, mas Inuyasha insistiu e a manteve entre as suas mãos, enquanto a olhava nos olhos**

**- Eu não queria que ficasse mais exposta aquela víbora. - respondeu Inuyasha - Eu sei o que ela pode fazer e eu não iria admitir que ela fizesse algo que lhe machucasse mais do que eu já lhe fiz sofrer...**

**- Admitir seu erro é algo muito raro... Precisava me perder para me dar valor, não é? - falou Kagome meio cética**

**- Sempre lhe dei valor... - respondeu Inuyasha de imediato, mas depois se calou por uns instantes e refletiu - Tem razão, eu nunca lhe dei o devido valor. Mas eu mudei... De verdade Kagome, eu mudei muito por você. Só preciso de uma chance para demonstrar...**

**- Eu já percebi o quanto mudou... - respondeu Kagome o fazendo soltar sua mão, estava se sentindo nauseada com toda aquela conversa barata sobre ele mesmo. Ela sabia que o mais importante que devia ter mudado, ele não o fizera... Seu ego ainda era maior que qualquer outro sentimento que ele tinha por qualquer um, incluindo ela. Que ironia, a balança de valores de Inuyasha agora estava inclinada para ela, lhe dando importância maior que para Kykio... Mas isso não duraria muito tempo. Se voltasse para ele agora, tudo voltaria a ser como antes em poucas semanas ... ... ... Não, nada seria como antes. O jogo e os seus participantes tinham mudado radicalmente a muito tempo, e desta vez Inuyasha não participava. Era inútil insistir... Algumas coisas uma vez perdidas jamais se recuperavam. - Acho melhor eu ir agora, tenho trabalho amanhã. Adeus Inuyasha...**

**- Kagome, podemos almoçar amanhã? - indagou Inuyasha quase entrando em pânico com a despedida dela. - Nosso jantar foi meio que interrompido. Podemos almoçar onde quiser, até na empresa se desejar, mas por favor vamos nos rever amanhã.**

**- Eu te ligo quando decidir... - respondeu Kagome saindo de perto das pedras, mas antes que conseguisse se afastar, Inuyasha a segurou pelo braço - O que foi?**

**- Se vamos nos despedir de nosso encontro, que tal nos o fizéssemos da maneira devida? - indagou Inuyasha, se inclinando para lhe beijar nos lábios, mas ela o impediu colocando a mão sobre a boca dele, o afastando delicadamente- Ainda não é o momento, não é? **

**- Não... - respondeu Kagome. Antes que Inuyasha falasse algo mais, o motorista se aproximou deles e o fez se afastar de Kagome**

**- Está na hora de voltar Senhorita Kagome. - falou o motorista olhando serio para Inuyasha - Apenas a senhorita.**

**- Mas e o Inuyasha? - indagou Kagome, tentando ainda ser cortes **

**- Eu vou andando pra casa Kagome, não se preocupe. - respondeu Inuyasha sorrindo, aparentando calma, mas estava mais que irritado por tudo que havia acontecido aquela noite. **

**Depois que Kagome foi embora para casa de Sesshoumaru, velada pelo motorista, Inuyasha deu vazão a raiva e frustração que estava sentindo. Tudo dera errado aquela noite... Tudo mesmo. Pra começar por Kykio ter aparecido e arruinado o jantar, depois foi aquele motorista idiota que interferia em seus planos. Tinha que ligar para o hotel onde reservara o quarto de luxo, na qual planejava levar Kagome mais tarde. ... ... Seu plano original era jantar com ela, conversar casualmente e depois falar de uma forma mais solitária e digna de pena possível e depois iriam beber vinho, a seduzir e se tudo desse certo a levaria para o hotel, onde passariam a noite... No dia seguinte iria ligar para Sesshoumaru mandar as coisas de Kagome de volta para casa pois tinham se reconciliado. ... Droga, teria que planejar novamente e devagar. Bom, se essa era a única maneira, ele acataria. **

**-x-**

**- Obrigada. - falou Kagome ao motorista, enquanto a levava pra casa de carro pelo motorista**

**- É meu trabalho senhorita. - respondeu ele**

**- Mesmo assim lhe agradeço por intervir. - respondeu ela - Não queria ficar mais ali e não estava me sentindo bem...**

**- Percebi. - respondeu ele - Sesshoumaru-sama mandou que, caso algo acontecesse, ou caso eu percebesse que estava incomodada, eu devia te levar de volta para casa imediatamente. Se quer agradecer a alguém, tem que ser a ele primeiramente.**

**- Irei fazer isso... - respondeu Kagome olhando para fora da janela - É um yokai, não é?**

**- Sou. - respondeu ele sério**

**- Poderia me dizer se Inuyasha estava mentindo pra mim ou era aquela mulher que...**

**- A mulher mentia. - respondeu ele - Inuyasha realmente não sabia que ela estaria ali, mas...**

**- Mas o que?**

**- Mas ele também não falava a verdade quando conversava agora pouco sobre si. - respondeu ele, mas quando viu a tristeza de Kagome tentou remendar - Posso estar enganado, afinal a distancia eu estava e devido as circunstâncias anteriores talvez...**

**- Está tudo bem, você apenas confirmou minhas suspeitas. - respondeu Kagome - Eu devia sair mais vezes com você para me proteger... O que acha?**

**- Sesshoumaru-sama iria ficar irritado se eu usurpasse seu lugar. - respondeu o motorista, as portas da mansão de Sesshoumaru. Kagome queria conversar mais com ele, mas o ele ficou em silencio no momento que entrou na mansão.**

**Kagome saiu do carro e entrou na mansão, no entanto foi Jaken que a recepcionou. Não quis perguntar onde Sesshoumaru estava, apenas subiu as escadas e foi direto para seu quarto... Desejava mais que tudo tomar um banho. Por alguma razão se sentia estranhamente suja...**

**-x-**

**O motorista entrou no escritório de Sesshoumaru após guardar o carro. Sesshoumaru já o aguardava, estava sentado perto da janela com um copo de uísque na mão e os viu quando chegaram.**

**- Como foi? - indagou Sesshoumaru sem olhar para ele**

**- Inuyasha não conseguia a persuadir por mais que investia em seus argumentos, ela estava defensiva essa noite. - respondeu o motorista - Mas quando Kykio apareceu...**

**- Ela apareceu? - indagou Sesshoumaru irritado olhando para ele, e seus olhos dourados brilharam de ira**

**- Acalme-se meu senhor, não foi minha culpa. - respondeu o motorista dando um passo para trás - Ela apareceu e tentou fazer uma cena, mas Inuyasha preferiu sair do restaurante e deixar-La lá sozinha, enquanto ia com Kagome para outro lugar. Entretanto deixou para Kykio pagar a conta do que ele e sua adorável acompanhante fizeram...**

**- Isso é bom... - respondeu Sesshoumaru pensativo, saindo de perto da janela - Mas acho que teremos mais problemas, uma mulher magoada e pior que qualquer fera selvagem... Levou eles para mais algum lugar depois disso?**

**- A um jardim que o senhor arquitetou aqui perto. - respondeu ele - Inuyasha insistiu muito com ela, e creio que estava prestes a acreditar em suas mentiras por um minuto... Se o senhor não tivesse me ligado e avisado, creio que ela não teria voltado para vossa mansão por vontade própria... Ou quem sabe...**

**- Conheço muito bem meu meio-irmão para não prever seus planos. -respondeu Sesshoumaru olhando para a ondulação do liquido em seu copo - Ele foi idiota o suficiente de reservar um quarto de luxo num hotel com o nome dele e da esposa...patético, não? O que mais aconteceu essa noite? Algo mais a acrescentar no seu relatório?**

**- Sim senhor, aquela mulher chamada Kykio tem algo a ver com aquelas abelhas yokais que estavam atrás da senhorita Kagome. - respondeu o motorista - Houve um yokai vestido com uma pele branca que passou perto do restaurante e olhou para Inuyasha, depois saiu e alguns minutos depois Kykio chegou. Pude perceber que ambos tinham o mesmo cheiro e vi quando kykio conversou com uma daquelas abelhas antes de entrar no restaurante.**

**- Não podemos a acusar de nada, já que não há exatamente um crime ainda. - respondeu Sesshoumaru andando pela sala - Mas não tenho que esperar algo ruim acontecer para me precaver, proteja Kagome de agora em diante. Você se tornará na sombra dela, mas não quero que ela saiba do que acontece, entendeu?**

**- Sim Sesshoumaru-sama! - respondeu o motorista - Mas, não acha melhor falar com a senhorita Kagome sobre o que está acontecendo? Creio que ela pode não entender ao certo porque essas atitudes...**

**- Falarei com ela depois... -respondeu Sesshoumaru um pouco pensativo**

**- Porque não agora? - indagou ele com um sorriso mordas, pois ambos ouviram que Kagome estava no banho. Naquele exato momento Sesshoumaru jogou o copo no chão, que se estilhaçou, e milésimos de segundos depois havia agarrado o motorista pelo pescoço e o levantou do chão, deixando bem claro quanto lhe irritou sua declaração.**

**- Se quer continuar com sua cabeça ainda sobre seus ombros, sugiro que guarde suas idéias e opiniões para si mesmo. Se ousar falar algo desse gênero mais uma vez, irei lhe dar uma morte muito dolorosa, fui claro? - indagou Sesshoumaru o soltando repentinamente no chão, o mandando sair. De imediato foi obedecido, e agora estava sozinho na sala... Ficou olhando todos os relatórios dos outros agentes que contratou que estavam a paisana ali, incluindo o garçom que os atendeu aquela noite era um de seus subordinados. Pelo que entendeu kykio era uma mulher extremante perigosa para Kagome, e estava envolvida em algo realmente muito obscuro agora, e tinha que redobrar seus cuidados com Kagome, pois não tinha duvidas que ela era seu alvo. **

**-x-**

**Kagome acordou no dia seguinte mais tarde que o normal, mas ainda não se podia dizer que estava atrasada para o trabalho. Se apressou em colocar seu uniforme, maquiar e descer para tomar o café e ir para o trabalho, no entanto ao chegar na sala de jantar, viu que a mesa não estava mais arrumada para o café da manhã. Isso a fez ir para cozinha, e viu Jaken em cima de um banquinho lavando a os pratos e xícaras usadas mais cedo.**

**- jaken, onde estão todos? - indagou Kagome se aproximando deles**

**- Mulher, não me assuste assim! - gritou Jaken que por pouco não quebrou um prato ao escutá-La repentinamente na cozinha - Eles foram mais cedo, Sesshoumaru-sama tinha uma reunião de emergência e Rin queria ir para a escola com ele, então a levou mais cedo.**

**- Porque não me acordou? - indagou Kagome pegando uma caneca e colocou suco **

**- Não é minha obrigação! - respondeu Jaken carrancudo - Além disso o senhor Sesshoumaru achou que você devia descansar e lhe liberou do turno da manhã. Mas a tarde...**

**- Bobagem, estou perfeitamente bem. - interrompeu Kagome - Tem ainda algo pra comer do café da manhã?**

**- Sou sempre prevenido menina. - respondeu Jaken dando um pulo do banquinho que estava, indo até um balcão e tirou o pano que estava o cobrindo - Hoje o café foi típico americano, pois saíram cedo e não tive muito tempo para o preparar. Sente-se e come suas torradas enquanto faço ovos estrelados com bacon e...**

**- Obrigada, mas torradas é o suficiente para mim. - respondeu Kagome ficando enjoada só de imaginar o cheiro daquela comida.**

**- Menos trabalho pra mim... - respondeu Jaken sem dar muita importância, voltando para subir no banquinho para lavar os talheres, ao mesmo tempo que Kagome terminava seu desejum em silencio. Após terminar de comer, ela colocou o que sujara na pia;**

**- Bom, eu vou ir para o trabalho agora, tenha um bom dia Jaken! - falou Kagome indo pegar a chave do carro, mas ele segurou pelo braço, a impedindo de pegar a chave. - Não se preocupe, posso ir de carro sozinha.**

**- Você foi proibida de ir sozinha para o trabalho, muito menos poderá dirigir. - falou Jaken - Vou chamar seu motorista.**

**- Eu tenho motorista? - indagou Kagome**

**- Sim, eu. - respondeu o recém chegado a cozinha, era o mesmo yokai que dirigira para ela na noite anterior**

**- Você? - falou Kagome surpresa**

**- Algum problema de ser eu? - indagou o motorista com um leve sorriso**

**- Não, sem problema. - respondeu Kagome - Só um pouco surpresa... Eu não esperava o ver de novo, muito menos em ser novamente meu motorista.**

**- Entendo, no entanto Sesshoumaru-sama me contratou para ser seu motorista, caso ele não possa lhe levar ao trabalho. - respondeu ele - E para qualquer emergência que tiver de ir, eu irei lhe levar de agora em diante.**

**- É muito bom da parte de Sesshoumaru se preocupar-se comigo mas... - falou Kagome desconfiada, afinal o que estava realmente acontecendo aquela manhã? Escondiam-lhe algo...**

**- Estou aqui para ser seu motorista senhorita Kagome, apenas obedeço ordens. - respondeu ele - Se quer agradecer eu reclamar, faça exclusivamente a Sesshoumaru-sama.**

**- Certo, então farei agora mesmo. - respondeu Kagome inquieta - Me espere lá fora, vou pegar minha bolsa e você me levará para o trabalho agora mesmo.**

**- Sim senhora! - respondeu o motorista saindo da cozinha, indo diretamente para o carro e o colocando na entrada principal da mansão, aguardando-a. **

**Minutos depois Kagome estava indo para o trabalho, no entanto percebeu algo estranho no caminho, pois na entrada da mansão havia alguns jornalistas. Não que isso não tivesse acontecido antes, mas desta vez havia um numero maior do que antes. Bom, esse devia ter sido o motivo para Sesshoumaru sair mais cedo aquela manhã, talvez algo ruim tivesse acontecido na empresa ou... Bom, só iria se inteirar dos acontecimentos quando chegasse no seu escritório. **

**Kagome ficou olhando para fora da janela, enquanto estavam esperando abrir o sinal, quando uma propaganda no ônibus chamou-lhe a atenção, nela havia escrito "Escândalo da Família Taisho". De imediato Kagome começou a ficar nervosa e com falta de ar... Praticamente gritou para o seu motorista ir para a banda de jornal mais próxima. Ele a obedeceu, e antes mesmo de estacionar devidamente o carro, ela saiu do carro e procurou pelo jornal com a notícia... E não achou apenas um com essa manchete, e sim dezenas. Em todos eles falavam praticamente a mesma coisa... Kagome pegou um a um e começou a ler imediatamente, neles diziam:**

_Família Taisho, do contos de fadas a podridão._

_O contos de Fadas que aparentava ser o casamento de Inuyasha Taisho e sua esposa Kagome, agora mais do que nunca foi desmascarado. Segundo nossa fonte, um dos yokais mais cobiçados do Japão está se divorciando da esposa... Motivos, infidelidade. Nossa fonte garante que a Kagome Higurashi Taisho estava tendo um caso a anos com nada mais nada menos que Kouga, amigo mais que intimo da mesma. Eis as fotos tiradas deles[...]_

_Pelo que nossa fonte contou, Kagome Higurashi Taisho não apenas tinha caso amoroso com ele, como também engravidou dele 2 vezes, mas ambas resultaram em aborto. Sendo o segundo aborto foi descoberto por Inuyasha, que exigiu o divorcio[...]_

_Mas se você pensa que pode se candidatar a ser a futura esposa dele, pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva, pois nosso garanhão está comprometido com uma das mais finas damas de nossa sociedade, Kykio... Seu noivado será oficialmente formalizado assim que Kagome assinar os papeis de divorcio, na qual se nega a fazê-lo. No entanto Kykio já tem o anel de noivado no dedo e tudo indica que ela sucederá a Kagome e curará as feridas do coração partido de Inuyasha Taisho._

**Outro jornal tinha a seguinte destaque...**

_Dupla Personalidade_

_Se você achava o casal Inuyasha e Kagome Taisho eram perfeitos, eis uma noticia bombástica. Kagome Higurashi, a esposa atenciosa e amável e perdidamente apaixonada pelo marido, fora do foco das câmeras, mostrava sua verdadeira personalidade que é de uma mulher muito superficial, egocêntrica e que adultera. Segundo uma fonte que não deseja se identificar, Kagome tinha vários casos amorosos que iam desde amigos do colegial até empregados de sua residência. Ela foi flagrada saindo de um montel com Kouga, depois de mais uma noite de orgias. Pelas datas que foram tiradas as fotos da mesma, eram as mesmas épocas que haviam bailes beneficentes. Na qual ela dava uma escapada dessas festas sempre, acompanhada por alguém do sexo masculino, e mostrava o quanto era "bondosa". [...]_

**E n****o outro jornal...**

_Diaba!_

_O mais novo escândalo no mundo dos famosos deste ano, e provavelmente do século, é encenado por Inuyasha Taisho e sua esposa Kagome Taisho. [...]_

**E outro...**

_Nova senhora Taisho_

_Se você acredita em amor verdadeiro que resiste ao tempo, vai se emocionar com a história de Kykio e Inuyasha Taisho, que finalmente irão ficar juntos. Nossa repórter teve acesso a vida do jovem casal, que está planejando se casar em breve, após ele conseguir o divorcio de Kagome Higurashi. [...]_

_O amor deles resistiu todos esses anos, mesmo com as interferências de Kagome, na qual separou o casal e fez com que Inuyasha se casasse com ela. A inocência e paixão que ela demonstrava era apenas uma fachada para despistar a mulher invejosa e sem escrúpulos que tinha [...] _

**Outro jornal falava...**

_Adultério _

_O ditado "quem vê cara, não vê coração" nunca antes fez tanto sentido para os Taisho do que hoje, principalmente para Inuyasha que pegou sua paciente e amável esposa transando com um amigo Kouga no quarto que pertencia o casal quando voltava de uma viagem de negócios que [...]_

**Kagome olhou cada jornal, haviam fotos dela com Kouga... Muitas delas foram adulteradas. Ela se reconheceu na foto, que na qual ela saia com Kouga do hospital depois do exames de pré-natal... Mas agora a foto havia mudado completamente, mostrando ela e Kouga saindo de um montel. Também haviam montagem do rosto dela em situações constrangedoras e outras tantas... Mas uma foto lhe chamou a atenção foi de Kykio e Inuyasha juntos, tinha umas do colegial mas outras que eram de agora dos eventos que se "encontravam por coincidência" e dançavam. No entanto a foto de Kykio de agora, ela usava o anel que Inuyasha havia lhe devolvido no jantar da noite anterior... **

**Depois de ver tudo isso, não conseguia ler mais nada, a única coisa que queria fazer era gritar e provavelmente vomitar. Estava enojada com aquelas noticias, e em todas elas falavam mentiras mais que absurdas de si. Kykio havia manipulado toda a mídia contra ela... Fazendo com Inuyasha e ela fossem vitimas. Queria ir embora imediatamente, fugir para qualquer lugar, pais ou... Estava ficando tonta e sua visão escurecia, mas antes que desmaiasse, seu motorista evitou que caísse e a sustentou nos braços. Ela tremia, mas não se sabia se era de raiva ou medo do que iria acontecer a partir de agora... Tudo havia se complicado cada vez mais. **

**Era essencial tentar se acalmar naquele momento, ou acabaria matando seu bebê por causa de seu nervosismo ou até mesmo manifestações de seus poderes espirituais, na que herdara esse poder da família Higurashi. Sempre que tinham uma choque de emoções, os poderes se manifestavam involuntariamente... E isso se manifestasse nela, iria colocar a vida de seu filho em perigo, já que ele era um meio-yokai e não teria como se defender.**

**Ela não soube como, nem quando, mas se acalmou e mandou que o motorista comprasse todas as revistas que haviam estampada aquela noticia e que em seguida a levasse para o trabalho. Quando chegou lá, pegou um exemplar de cada jornal e subiu imediatamente para o escritório de Inuyasha, na qual ele se encontrava tranqüilo lendo alguns papeis. Pareceu surpreso em a ver invadindo seu escritório tão cedo...**

**- Bom dia Kagome, o que devo a sua maravilhosa visita? - indagou Inuyasha, sem parecer perceber o que estava acontecendo - Acho que é um pouco cedo para irmos almoçar, mas se...**

**- Coma isso! - falou Kagome se controlando para não grita, mas jogou os jornais em cima de Inuyasha. Sem entender o que estava acontecendo, ele começou a ler e a medida que lia ficava cada vez mais branco. Viu fotos dele com Kykio, uma em especial ela estava usando o anel de noivado que ele deu pra Kagome na noite anterior... Não se lembrava que havia o deixado no restaurante. Haviam tanta coisa absurda naquelas noticias que Inuyasha ficou meio perdido... Sem saber o que fazer, Inuyasha olhou para Kagome, que estava chorando. Isso o fez se levantar e se aproximar dela, para tentar lhe consolar, mas antes que conseguisse ela lhe deu um enorme tapa no rosto. - NUNCA MAIS APAREÇA NA MINHA FRENTE! PRA MIM VOCÊ MORREU! **


	14. Chapter 14

_**[Palavras da autora: (me escondo atrás de Sesshoumaru) Yo minna! Eu sei que estou atrasada, mas eu tenho motivos. Estava sem inspiração devido a um roubo... Roubaram meu cachorro e demorou muito até que eu voltar a escrever novamente. Vamo fazer uma campanha, "faça a escritora feliz, me dê um animal de estimação! ... Ou mande um rewin". Espero que gostem desse capitulo, terminei ele agora. Só espero que esteja bom o suficiente como os caps anteriores... Mas não tenho tanta esperança assim. Sayonara!**_

_**- Saia de perto de mim... Não tem medo de morrer humana?**_

_**- Morrer em suas mãos seria melhor que morrer nas de leitores irados¬¬']**_

Kagome não se lembrava direito o que aconteceu depois que gritou com Inuyasha, era como se seu espírito tivesse saído do seu corpo e ficasse olhando o que acontecia ao seu redor. Se viu brigando com Inuyasha e quando estava tentando sair da sala, ele a forçava a ficar e o escutar lhe agarrando pelo braço... mas ao fazer isso, ela reagiu de uma maneira que jamais achou que poderia fazer com um ser humano... Ou a um yokai... Lhe deu um soco no rosto que o fez cair no chão. Não soube se fora pela força da pancada, pelo choque de ser surpreendido com aquela atitude ou tivera manifestado seus poderes na hora o que fez sentir muito mais o golpe para ter caído daquela maneira. A única coisa que percebeu foi Inuyasha no chão, com a mão na parte do rosto atingida.

Momentos depois Sesshoumaru chegou na sala, tirou o blazer e o colocou em cima da cabeça de Kagome, a cobrindo, ele falou algo para Inuyasha e depois saiu levando consigo Kagome. Quando ela finalmente deu em si, estava em casa deitada na cama de Sesshoumaru. Sua roupa havia sido trocada e ela se encontrava sozinha no quarto... Tentou se levantar da cama, mas não tinha forças para isso. Pensou que tudo poderia ter sido um pesadelo terrível, que nada aquilo tivesse acontecido... Mas sabia que só estaria se iludindo. Tudo aquilo acontecera, seu nome havia sido jogado na lama e conseqüentemente o da Família Taisho e os Higurashi. Como fora idiota em tentar um relacionamento amigável com Inuyasha... Como não percebeu que ele planejava algo para se vingar junto com Kykio? Porque sempre que tinha boas intenções acaba de ferindo? Estaria destinada a sempre sofrer?

Nesse momento começou a dar evasão a toda tristeza e humilhação que sentia... Como poderia sair da casa de Sesshoumaru agora? Como conseguiria enfrentar o mundo lá fora? Como iria se defender dessas acusações? Sabia que não poderia se isolar, ou depender dos outros para sempre... Mas como poderia viver a partir de agora?

Todas aquelas mentiras no jornal, sobre ela estivera grávida de Kouga ou seja lá quem mais inventasse e que teria abortara todos... O fato é que agora que estava grávida, e se tivesse seu filho, só iria sustentar as notícias e iria piorar por completo a situação. Não teria como explicar sua gravidez, pois ficou grávida muito tempo depois da ultima relação sexual que tivera com Inuyasha... Inseminação artificial? Seria uma boa idéia, mas mesmo assim a mídia iria lhe perseguir para saber quem era o pai da criança, e investigariam tudo, incluindo a clinica caso ela desse essa desculpa. E se descobrissem que era mentira, ou pior, descobrissem a verdade sobre seu bebê... Estaria condenada a viver o inferno na terra. Como se proteger de tamanha desgraça? Como evitar que aquela bomba estourasse em suas mãos? Não era boa em planejar coisas, e para achar uma solução para tudo isso era necessário muito mais de sua capacidade atual... Suas emoções iriam a atrapalhar. Como gostaria de ter mente fria e no lugar como Sesshoumaru...

Só conseguia pensar em duas possibilidade...se não estivesse grávida ou talvez tirasse o... Não! No que estava pensando? Não sacrificaria a vida de um inocente por culpa daqueles... Daqueles... Droga, não sabia ao certo como os qualificar naquele momento, pois nem as mais chulas que conhecia os poderia definir. Se uma coisa que ela jamais abriria mão era de seu filho, não importava as circunstancias. Mas a verdadeira questão era que não sabia o que fazer para proteger seu filho das línguas mordazes ou retaliações... Iriam sofrer caso permanecessem no Japão. Sua única alternativa era fugir do país, na qual nunca mais poderia voltar... mas só de imaginar isso a fez com que seu desespero aumentasse cada vez mais. Sua família provavelmente nunca poderia conhecer seu filho, já que o vovô não poderia viajar por longas distancias devido sua idade e sua mãe jamais iria deixá-lo sozinho para cuidar da casa por motivos de segurança dele... E de todos que visitassem o templo. Fora isso, caso fugisse do país, teria que se esconder da mídia, criar uma nova identidade e tentar recomeçar a vida em um lugar estranho e sem qualquer ente querido por perto... Porque era tão azarada a esse ponto? Devia ter sido alguém terrível na outra vida para ter que sofrer tanto agora... Droga, será que não podia ser feliz na vida, sem que essa felicidade fosse ilusória? Finalmente entendeu aquela expressão "Eu joguei pedras na cruz"... mas no caso dela, ela devia ter colocado chiclete e o rodado em volta da cruz para ter tantas desgraças acontecendo consigo.

- Senti o cheiro de lágrimas... - falou Sesshoumaru entrando no quarto. Ele estava sem o blazer e a gravata, e trazia na mão um chá para ela. Pelo que parecia, ele não voltará para o trabalho e permaneceu cuidando dela até agora. Isso a reconfortou um pouco... Pelo menos não estava totalmente sozinha. Ele se sentou ao lado dela, na beirada da cama, e esticou sua mão e secou as lágrimas do rosto dela com delicadeza. Para o alivio dela, pois isso indicava que não acreditava nas mentiras dos jornais. - Não precisa chorar, estou aqui. Como se sente?

- Teria sido melhor se tivesse morrido... - falou Kagome com certo tom de desespero na voz

- Se alguém merece morrer é Inuyasha e aquela outra vadia. - respondeu Sesshoumaru aparentando calma, mas o olhar dele deixava claro o quanto estava irritado. - Eu sinto por não estar ao seu lado quando soube o que estava acontecendo...

- Você sabia? - indagou Kagome confusa. Até então acreditava que ele só soubera quando fora no escritório de Inuyasha

- Sim... - respondeu ele segurando a mão dela, que agora começava a tremer. - Fui mais cedo ao trabalho hoje por isso, tentei tirar todos os jornais com essa matéria de circulação mas não consegui todos os exemplares. Alguém que os tinha começou aos revender para as bancas quase ao mesmo tempo que eu os recolhia... Quando telefonei para Jaken não a deixar ir para o trabalho, já era tarde demais.

- Desculpe por fazer perder seu tempo comigo... -respondeu Kagome tentando controlar as emoções, o fazendo soltar sua mão - Não adianta fazer mais nada agora, minha vida acabou e não a nada que possa fazer para me ajudar.

- Não fale assim Kagome, jamais perderia meu tempo com algo que não valesse a pena e nunca iria permitiria que sua vida acabasse por algo tão insignificante como está acontecendo. - respondeu Sesshoumaru -Não se preocupe, dou minha palavra que irei lhe proteger. E eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas.

- Insignificante? Minha vida está exposta aos 4 ventos e você...

- Há alguma possibilidade do que aquilo que está escrito ali seja verdade? - indagou Sesshoumaru sério, o que a fez se calar imediatamente. No entanto conseguiu acenar a cabeça, negando fervorosamente - Eu já sabia que eram mentiras, você jamais faria aquilo que escreveram sobre você e mesmo que fizesse, eu saberia, você não consegue mentir para mim... Aquilo tudo nos jornais são apenas um grande numero de mentiras contada por uma caça-fortunas problemática, mas eu farei com que cada jornal que publicou as mentiras daquela mulher pagar caro, principalmente quem as inventou. Não vou deixar ninguém escapar impune disso Kagome. Mexeram com alguém que não deviam... E eu não sou misericordioso com esse tipo de gente.

- O que vai fazer? - indagou Kagome ao ver ele se levantar, e ficou meio assustada com o sorriso frio de Sesshoumaru

- Não quero que pense mais nisso Kagome, deixe tudo comigo. Ninguém toca em algo que me pertença e sai impune, muito menos se o fizerem com fêmea minha. Tome seu chá e descanse mais um pouco. Amanhã será como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-x-

Sesshoumaru voltou para a sala, indo para seu escritório, na qual estavam aguardando todos seus advogados e subordinados. Essa reunião durou apenas meia hora, mas foi mais que o suficiente. Em pouco tempo depois, os donos dos jornais que publicaram as matérias estavam ligando para sua casa, implorando misericórdia. Não estavam ameaçando a vida de ninguém, mas talvez fosse pior. Estava exigindo o pagamento de todas as dividas, cortando todos os contratos e ainda processando, tudo ao mesmo tempo... Praticamente estava isolando as empresas de funcionar, pois agora não teriam mais matéria-prima para fazer o jornal e seus advogados estavam garantindo no meio da lei que todos tivessem que pagar indenização para com Kagome em menos de 24 horas e ainda as ameaçava de fechar, cada jornal. A quantia que seus advogados exigiam era mais que astronômica... Tornando impossível de ser paga em tão pouco tempo.

Essas medidas foram calculadas por Sesshoumaru... Ele os faria se dobrar a sua vontade e rastejar pedindo perdão. A impressa podia ter o poder de "falar a verdade", mas nada tinha mais poder que ele no país. Fora burrice deles tentar o desafiar, e agora iriam pagar caro.

-x-

Na manhã seguinte Kagome acordou terrivelmente depressiva, no entanto acordou cedo para tomar café da manhã com os outros. Estava vestida com o roupão de seda por cima do pijama, não havia motivos para ela ir trabalhar ou sair da mansão de Sesshoumaru agora. Ao entrar na sala encontrou tudo normal demais. Rin estava usando o pijama ainda, e estava tomando leite... Ou pelo menos era isso que aparentava de longe... Era mais provável que ela estivesse ainda muito sonolenta ou que pudesse estar dormindo sentada. Sesshoumaru estava a cabeceira da mesa, mas tinha o jornal ainda fechado ao seu lado. Kagome se aproximou da mesa e foi se sentar, muito calada e começou a se servir. Jaken via e voltava da cozinha, com o café da manhã que acabara de fazer e todos praticamente comeram em silencio, nem mesmo Rin tentou falar.

- Rin, nos de licença. -falou Sesshoumaru depois de notar a terríveis olheiras no rosto de Kagome - Jaken, ajude-a a se vestir para escola.

- Mas eu não quero ir... - choramingou Rin, muito devagar

- Vamos menina, ou vai nos atrasar! - falou Jaken a fazendo sair da mesa, a levando para o quarto dela, deixando Sesshoumaru e Kagome sozinhos.

- Como você está? - indagou Sesshoumaru

- Me sinto tão bem como alguém atropelado por um trator. - respondeu Kagome

- Talvez isso anime você. - falou Sesshoumaru entregando o jornal para Kagome, e ela o abriu e folheou todas as paginas do jornal, sem prestar muita atenção no seu conteúdo.

- O que tem pra ver aqui? - indagou ela olhando a ultima pagina

- Não notou nada? - indagou ele a olhando com uma espécie de humor, e ela voltou a analisar o jornal, desta vez com mais atenção... Mas não viu nada demais.

- Não encontrei nada. - respondeu ela após terminar mais uma análise do jornal

- Exatamente isso que eu queria que notasse. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, mas Kagome ainda pareceu não entender o que exatamente queria dizer. - Normalmente quando os jornais colocam um noticia de fato verdadeira ou não, eles irão a fazer ficar na mídia por dias. Se envolver famosos ou pessoas com poder, duram meses ou anos esse assunto... Ontem pode ter sido um pesadelo o que ocorreu, mas hoje não há sequer uma noticia do tipo vinculada a você.

- Mas como isso...

- Eu disse que não devia se preocupar e deixar tudo comigo. - respondeu Sesshoumaru calmamente tomando um gole de café - Eles nunca mais irão publicar coisa do tipo novamente, tem minha palavra.

- Você os matou? - indagou Kagome assustada

- O teria feito isso se estivéssemos ainda na era feudal. - respondeu ele - Não, digamos que apenas fui bem persuasivo. Agora todas essas empresas de mídia estão sujeitas a mim, e eu dou a palavra final sobre o que devem ou não divulgar ao publico agora. E é estritamente proibido vincular qualquer noticia daquele tipo ou qualquer outra coisa que seja de caráter pessoal da família Taisho. A menos que você os autorize.

- Mas isso não resolve o problema... - comentou Kagome

- Não, mas é o começo. Sem a mídia influenciando, o assunto é esquecido facilmente com o tempo. - respondeu Sesshoumaru se levantando da mesa - Em breve farei com que aquela mulher pague pelo que fez, não se preocupe. Agora, o que passa na minha mente é o porque está ainda de pijama... Não vai trabalhar hoje?

- Trabalhar?

- Você não deve explicações a ninguém, e eu estarei lhe protegendo sempre... Que mal poderá lhe ocorrer? - indagou ele - Preciso de você lá, comigo. Temos muito trabalho a fazer... Vá se vestir, estarei lhe esperando.

- Mas... Mas...

- É uma ordem, vá se vestir. - respondeu ele indo em direção a porta - A não ser que queira trabalhar vestida como está, sinceramente não me importo de ter uma bela visão durante o trabalho, mas terá de tirar esse roupão.

- Sesshoumaru? - falou Kagome, envergonhada pela forma com que ele falará, afinal ele sempre era reservado.

- A cor voltou ao seu rosto, agora sei que está melhor. - respondeu ele - Ande logo, lhe espero no carro.

-x-

Para o espanto de Kagome, tudo estava acontecendo da forma que Sesshoumaru falará. Durante toda aquela semana, aquela "bomba" sobre ela foi assunto... Mas em pouco tempo tudo começou a desaparecer. Não sabia se era pelo fato que ninguém estava falando muito sobre isso no trabalho, com medo de represália de Sesshoumaru ou porque não davam muita importância ao assunto. Também notou que Inuyasha não foi mais trabalhar, e isso de certa forma era um certo alivio, não o queria ver novamente. Pelo que soubera, Inuyasha havia sido afastado do cargo e colocado em férias por Sesshoumaru, isso significava em férias permanentes. Bom, Inuyasha nunca precisou trabalhar para ter dinheiro, e nem sabia ao certo como trabalhar na empresa... Não fazia muita diferença ele ali ou não.

Por motivos de segurança, Kagome só podia almoçar na empresa agora, para não se expor mais... Mas isso não a afastou de Kouga, que vinha para conversar e almoçar com ela as vezes. Agora parecia estar um pouco mais complicado para ela fazer os exames de pré-natal, já que não podia sair do trabalho... Apesar de estar preocupada com o bebê, pois aquele susto o poderia ter o afetado de certa forma. Telefonará para Houjo usando o celular de Kouga emprestado. Houjo alegou que sua preocupação era a toa, pois ela não estava grávida de um humano, então sua resistência era maior e nada do tipo o afetaria a ponto de ter um aborto natural. Ela contou o que aconteceu quando encontrou com Inuyasha, e que lhe agredira e o fez cair no chão, mas Houjo disse que o quer que tenha feito Inuyasha cair, não fora seus poderes espirituais ou certamente sentiria terrível dores após o ocorrido. Pela explicação que ele lhe dera, ela podia ter usado de certo forma o poder de meio-yokai de seu filho, já que praticamente compartilhavam o mesmo corpo e sangue... Isso não era difícil de acontecer, mas era raro. Contou que houve casos em que as mães viraram praticamente meio-yokais durante a gestação, mas isso dependia do quão puro era o sangue do pai da criança. Dependendo do numero de filhos que ela tivesse, poderia virar uma meio-yokai... Mas houvera apenas 50 casos registrados na medicina atual.

Mais tranqüila, Kagome voltou sua mente para o trabalho. Não queria pensar nada que ocorreu, para não dar azar. Suspeitava que quanto menos pensava nisso, mais rápido esqueceria. Tinha que focar sua mente nas coisas importantes, não nas irrelevantes. E isso a fazia pensar em Sesshoumaru, se ele não estivesse ao lado dela dando apoio e a protegendo, provavelmente teria feito alguma besteira... E de certa forma isso a fez se sentir feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo. Ficava assustada ao pensar na reação dele quando soubesse que estava grávida, e sabia que teria de contar ainda aquele mês antes que sua barriga crescesse mais. Bom, ela já havia começado a crescer, mas conseguira enganar a todos usando um truque com auxílio de algumas pergaminhos sagrados de Buda na barriga. Não afetavam seu filho, mas permitia criar a ilusão que continuava magra.

Mais uma semana se passou, e Kagome percebeu que seu motorista agora fazia parte da segurança do prédio que trabalhava. Só entendeu o porque quando uma vez, ao descer para tomar um chá, passou perto da recepção do prédio e viu Inuyasha tentando entrar no prédio e os seguranças impedindo, entre eles estava o motorista. Quando os viu, apressou o passo e voltou para o trabalho rapidamente. Sinceramente estava começando a ter medo de tudo que poderia ocorrer na próxima vez que se encontrasse com Inuyasha... Mas não sabia por quem ela mais temia, se era a si, seu bebê, a Inuyasha ou o que Sesshoumaru poderia fazer. Mas preferia ter medo do que viver a cena...

Em uma manhã, um pouco antes do almoço, Kagome recebeu a visita de Jaken. Pelo que entendeu, ele tinha vindo por causa de um pequeno festival que a escola de Rin estava fazendo, na qual os pais ou responsáveis deviam ir e competir ao lado das crianças... E Rin se negou firmemente deixar Jaken participar. Ela pediu para que Sesshoumaru ou que Kagome fossem até lá. Era apenas uma pequena cerimônia de abertura aquele dia, para jogos escolares, na qual qualquer um deles podia ir. Kagome se prontificou a ir, mas Jaken achou melhor falar com Sesshoumaru antes que deixasse o trabalho. Entretanto Sesshoumaru se encontrava numa reunião muito importante, numa outra sala do prédio e que só em caso de vida ou morte poderiam entrar naquela sala para o interromper. Isso fez com que Jaken ficasse na sala de Kagome, o aguardando.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Kagome, que não agüentava mais o olhar desconfiado de Jaken, pediu que fosse até a lanchonete e buscasse um chá para ela. Faltava 15 minutos para o meio-dia e estava ficando com sede. Antes que Jaken pudesse sair da sala de Kagome, o vidro da janela se arrebentou num estrondo, causando um enorme susto. Kagome se protegeu como pode dos casos de vidro, que voaram, mas felizmente não foi ferida. Quando olhou para a janela, viu que agora havia mais alguém na sala... Não pode reconhecer de imediato, pois estava mal vestido e os olhos vermelhos como de um yokai completo... Mas pode ver o cabelo prateado...

- Inuyasha? - indagou Kagome assustada, sentindo arrepios. Algo lhe mandava fugir imediatamente da sala, mas sabia que antes mesmo que pudesse sair ele a alcançaria.

- Fico feliz porque ainda se lembre do meu nome. - falou Inuyasha num tom muito estranho, parecia fora de si. Ele se aproximou da mesa de Kagome, mas jaken se colocou na frente tentando o impedir. - Saia da minha frente jaken, não estou de brincadeira desta vez!

- Eu não vou permitir que... - falava Jaken categoricamente, mas antes mesmo de concluir a frase, ele foi agarrado pelo colarinho de seu uniforme e fora lançado violentamente na parede. - Seu bas...tardo. - falou Jaken tentando se levantar, apesar da dor que sentia pelo impacto

- O deixe em paz Inuyasha! - gritou Kagome, chamando sua atenção antes que voltasse a atacar Jaken - O assunto é comigo, deixe-o ir. O que veio fazer aqui?

- Vim lhe levar para casa... - respondeu Inuyasha se aproximando cada vez mais dela - Cansei dessas duas birras e infantilidades. Vamos voltar pra casa agora mesmo.

- Eu não vou, estou trabalhando agora. - respondeu Kagome tentando não o irritar, usando a lógica.

- Não pode? Porque tudo que está relacionado comigo você não pode fazer? - indagou Inuyasha pegando no braço dela rudemente - Porque nunca pode sair? Conversar? Almoçar? Ou simplesmente me perdoar pelo que fiz? Porque sou o único que não merece misericórdia sua?

- Me solta, Inuyasha! - ordenou Kagome puxando o braço, mas não conseguiu se libertar. Ao mesmo tempo, Jaken fugia da sala... E Kagome pedia ao céus que fosse buscar Sesshoumaru.

- Eu não vou te soltar nunca mais Kagome. - respondeu Inuyasha - Você está casada comigo, e isso é até que a morte nos separe. Goste você ou não, vai voltar pra minha casa e iremos voltar a ser o mesmo casal de antes.

- Eu não vou fazer isso! - respondeu Kagome irritada _ Prefiro morrer!

- Eu não estou dando opção. - respondeu Inuyasha, e antes que Kagome pudesse perceber o que havia acontecido, Inuyasha a jogou por cima do ombro e se dirigiu novamente pela janela.

- Inuyasha, me solte agora! - gritou Kagome, ficando apavorada. Certamente aquela posição era desconfortável tanto pra ela, mas talvez pior ainda para o bebê. - Pelo amor de Kami-sama, me ponha no chão!

- Eu vou te por no chão, mas só quando chegarmos em casa. Até lá comporte-se, a viagem não vai ser tão longa. - falou Inuyasha, mas Kagome começou a se agitar tentando de todas as maneiras sair daquela posição. -Fique quieta ou eu vou te deixar cair!

- Inuyasha, ponha Kagome no chão! - falou o recém chegado

- É muita coragem sua vir aqui e tentar ordenar algo, lobo fedido. - respondeu Inuyasha, se virando para encarar Kouga. Kagome começou a se agitar, o que fez Inuyasha a apertar ainda mais ela ao seu ombro - Fique quieta!

- Inuyasha, por favor... - falou Kagome começando a passar mal

- Ser educada comigo não vai adiantar nada, nos vamos pra casa! - respondeu Inuyasha - E você não vai me impedir, Kouga.

- E não quero... - respondeu Kouga, tentando achar uma solução para o problema, pois estava preocupado com o bebê - Eu posso até os levar para casa, mas coloque Kagome no chão primeiro.

- Acha mesmo que eu vou cair nesse truque tão velho? - indagou Inuyasha rindo de uma forma sinistra, afetando cada vez mais Kagome. Realmente aquele não era o Inuyasha comum, mas uma transição para yokai completo. Toda aquela energia sinistra estava a afetando muito, e lhe causando uma dor estranha no ventre... Era como se estivesse sendo envenenada...e ela podia sentir algo se mexendo, como estivesse tentando se proteger daquela energia maligna.

- por favor Inuyasha, você está me machucando! - pediu Kagome tentando mais uma vez se afastar dele

- Mandei ficar quieta! - rosnou Inuyasha, apertando mais a si

- Inuyasha, solte-a! Está a machucando! - bracejou Kouga

- Me dê um bom motivo para a soltar agora... - respondeu Inuyasha

- Kouga, Não! - falou Kagome, tentando gritar, mas não estava sem fôlego para isso

- PORQUE SE CONTINUAR ASSIM VAI MACHUCAR O BEBÊ! - Falou Kouga, e de repente tudo pareceu se acalmar instantaneamente. Em questão de milésimos de segundo Inuyasha colocou Kagome no chão com todo cuidado do mundo, e ficou olhando para o rosto de Kagome, tentando assimilar a situação. Kagome não queria deixa que ele visse seu rosto, mas ele a fez olhar para ele... não precisou perguntar, pois a resposta estava na cara de Kagome. Mas o que mais espantou foi que Inuyasha a abraçou e começou a rodopiar no braço, rindo alegremente...

- Isso explica tudo! - falou Inuyasha mais feliz que nunca -Um filho! Meu filho! Porque não me contou antes Kagome? Podemos finalmente ser uma família agora que...

- Me coloca no chão Inuyasha. - pediu Kagome tentando aparentar ter calma, mas isso era nem de longe o que estava sentindo na hora

- Desculpa, não devia ter feito aquilo. -falou Inuyasha a obedecendo prontamente - Te machuquei? Está doendo algo? Quer que eu faça alguma coisa?

- Sim, vai embora. - respondeu ela tentando se afastar dos braços dele

- Porque isso? - indagou ele segurando novamente nos braços dela - Vamos ter um bebê, é a coisa mais feliz que poderia acontecer nas nossas vidas e você...

- Não Inuyasha, sou eu que vou ter o bebê. - respondeu Kagome o fazendo a soltar

- Ok, você que carrega a criança, mas eu que...

- Não Inuyasha, o filho não é seu. - respondeu Kagome. Inuyasha pareceu ficar em estado de choque por alguns instantes, o que deu tempo para Kagome se afastar dele e ir ate perto de Kouga, que a colocou por trás dele, tentando a proteger de qualquer eventual reação de Inuyasha. No entanto, a única coisa que fez foi olhar para Kagome, e depois fugiu pela janela. Kagome conhecia muito bem aquele olhar que lhe lançou... Viu a dor que causará nele, talvez até se sentisse traído.

Kagome começou a ter um ataque de choro, e Kouga ficou com ela na sala, a abraçando, tentando em vão a acalmar. Sabia que não podia fazer mais nada agora... Mas ficaria ao lado dela, não importava o que acontece-se.

-x-

Do lado de fora da sala de Kagome, estava vazio. Todos o que trabalhavam naquele andar foram mandados embora do local por segurança. No entanto havia dois yokais ainda ali, do lado de fora do escritório...

Jaken estava em estado de choque, e perdeu sua cor ao olhar para Sesshoumaru, que estava encostado na parede escutando tudo que ocorria dentro da sala. Ele havia vindo imediatamente após Jaken entrar na sala de reuniões, apesar de alguns funcionários tentarem o impedir. Chegou um pouco depois de Kouga, após se livrar dos funcionários... Mas por alguma razão preferiu não interferir e entrar na sala, ficou escorado na parede escutando toda aquela conversa... Finalmente as coisas começavam a se encaixar... Todo aquele mistério de Kagome fazia no horário do almoço tivera um fim.

- Nenhuma palavra sobre esse assunto. - ordenou Sesshoumaru a Jaken, antes de voltar para a sala de reuniões. No entanto, o que mais assustara jaken fora a cara que Sesshoumaru fizera... Algo lhe dizia que a vida nunca mais seria a mesma a partir de agora.


	15. Chapter 15

[palavras da autora: Yo minna! Estou postando agora porque deu tempo... E porque meu irmão finalmente saiu da internet¬¬'. Valeu pelos comentários e apoio, mas confesso que queria que alguém falasse que ia me dar um cachorro... T~T Bom, ainda to tendo um pouco de dificuldades para escrever a fic. E agora que a temporada de provas da faculdade estão chegando, nem sei como vai ser... Mas, vou tentar postar a cada duas semanas. Isso se conseguir ter uma idéia até lá... Se tiverem alguma idéia, por favor mandem pra mim! Mesmo que ache ruim, ela pode me ajudar! ^^ Bom, espero que gostem desse novo cap... Apesar de ser um pouco pequeno, mas foi o máximo que consegui escrever. E a campanha continua, "Faça a escritora feliz, me dê um cachorro... Ou mande um rewin" *-*. Boa leitura e sayonara!]

Kouga ficou com Kagome na sala com Kagome durante algum tempo, fora ele que ajudou os seguranças ao entrarem na sala e explicou o que havia acontecido. Por sorte, todos os seguranças que entraram na sala sabiam quem era Kagome e porque tinham que a proteger. Depois de alguns minutos, Jaken apareceu trazendo consigo um chá e pedia perdão por não ter chamado Sesshoumaru para a ajudar... Mas que agradecia Kouga imensamente por ter a protegido ao mesmo tempo que chamava a segurança. Por recomendação de Sesshoumaru, Kagome ficou na sala dele enquanto o pessoal estava tentando arrumar o que havia restado da sala com Jaken os supervisionando. Fora um alivio muito grande não ter que encarar Sesshoumaru naquele hora, que ainda estava na sala de reunião... Não conseguia imaginar o que iria acontecer caso ele estivesse escutado o que Kouga falou. Sentia arrepios só de dentar imaginar... Talvez Inuyasha não oferecesse tanto perigo assim, caso Sesshoumaru estivesse ali. Provavelmente fugiria abraçada a Inuyasha do que encarasse a ira dele...

Sentada no sofá de couro do escritório de Sesshoumaru, Kagome ficou tomando o chá tentando colocar os nervos em ordem. Kouga se sentou ao lado dela e então só naquele momento ela percebeu que ainda segurava com força a mão dele.

- Obrigada... - falou Kagome quase num sussurro

- É pra isso que serve os amigos, não é? - indagou Kouga lhe dando um sorriso caloroso. - Fique calma, está segura agora. Não deixarei nenhum mal lhe acontecer...

- Amigos... - começou Kagome - Você foi bem mais que isso hoje, salvou o meu bebê e a mim daquele... Eu não sei o que era aquilo, parecia com Inuyasha mas era totalmente diferente do que eu conhecia... Foi seu sexto sentido de yokai que o fez vir aqui?

- Não exatamente. - respondeu Kouga - Eu estava indo para o trabalho quando alguém apareceu no meio da rua do nada, e saiu pulando indo em direção desse prédio. Eu o reconheci pela energia sinistra e vim direto pra cá... Algo me dizia que teria problemas.

- Eu estava mais tendo um problema. - respondeu Kagome tremendo - Por Kami-sama, eu ainda estou tremendo pelo choque...

- Eu também estaria assim se tivesse visto alguém invadindo o meu escritório pela janela, numa fúria de Incrível Hulk usando uma roupa de Homem Aranha. - comentou kouga sarcástico

- Não era do homem aranha... Era uma roupa feita com pele de yokai, rata de fogo. - respondeu Kagome dando um leve sorriso - Só você pra me fazer rir numa hora dessas...

- Faço de tudo pra tirar esse olhar assustado de você. - respondeu Kouga beijando sua mão - Está melhor agora?

- Um pouco... Obrigado. - respondeu Kagome

- Acho que mereço um agradecimento mais justo... - comentou Kouga brincalhão - Não conheço nenhum super herói ou vilão que subiria todos esses andares pela escada pela mocinha. No mínimo mereço um jantar pelo ato heróico...

- Subiu aqui pela escada? - indagou Kagome

- Claro, eu não chegaria aqui a tempo de elevador... E também duvido que chegaria vivo, odeio aquelas musiquinhas de elevador. - respondeu Kouga - Se existe algo pior que ficar num elevador, sendo torturado com aquelas musiquinha, quando se fica preso no mesmo com motivos natalino.

- Estou quase com pena de te pedir pra ir embora... - respondeu Kagome - Sesshoumaru vai chegar daqui a pouco e acho melhor não ficar aqui. Tenho que pensar no irei responder pra ele... Pode ir agora, já estou melhor. Pena que as únicas duas saídas daqui são por elevador ou escadas...

- Bom, se for as únicas escolhas, eu uso a janela. - respondeu Kouga rindo, e desta vez Kagome gargalhou com uma das mãos sobre o ventre. - Agora sei que está mais calma...

- Pude o sentir agora... - respondeu Kagome - Ele estava tão assustado quanto eu, talvez pior... Eu senti que estava perdendo meu bebê... Ficou tão quieto de repente que pensei...

- Chega de pensar nisso, vai lhes fazer mal. - comentou Kouga - Vou ficar aqui ate Sesshoumaru voltar e explicar o que aconteceu aqui. Depois a levarei para sua casa... Não tente me convencer do contrário Kagome, sei o que é melhor pra você agora. Talvez eu dela a levar no hospital primeiro...

- Mas...

- Sem "mas", sei o que faço... - Falou Kouga e saiu da sala, a deixando sozinha. Sesshoumaru chegou alguns minutos depois, e ela pode escutar a conversa deles, mas não interferiu. Kouga contará o que viu, mas omitiu a parte de como conseguiu que Inuyasha a soltasse... Jaken também narrou o que aconteceu e depois que acabou Sesshoumaru liberou Kagome para voltar pra casa mais cedo, e Kouga se prontificou que a levar para casa.

Quando ela estava saindo, percebeu um olhar estranho de Sesshoumaru para com ela... Ou talvez tivesse sido apenas impressão sua. Mas podia jurar que ele estava com ciúmes... Ou talvez irritado, deveria por não ter chegado a tempo e lhe salvado... Mas se fosse assim, devia olhar para Kouga e não para ela...

-x-

Na mansão de Inuyasha, estava parecendo que havia caído uma bomba... Tanto externamente como internamente na mansão estava destruído. Inuyasha destruíra desde os jardins até os quarto da casa... Não poupou nada de sua ira desenfreada.

Todos os empregados fugiram no momento em que o viram transtornado, gritando e demolindo o próprio quarto... Seu mordomo ainda tentou o acalmar, mas tendo em vista que era impossível, antes de abandonar a casa, ligou para o melhor amigo de Inuyasha, Miroku, e pediu que com urgência viesse vê-lo.

Miroku chegou 15 minutos depois, mas praticamente não havia mais o que fazer... A casa estava praticamente destruída. As portas da mansão estavam arrebentadas, e tudo indicava que Inuyasha usara seus poderes yokai para fazer isso. No interior da casa, não havia nenhum móvel que estivesse inteiro... Todos estava quebrados, pedaços espalhados pelo chão junto com algumas folhas, cacos de vidro, quadros e carpete rasgados... Até as parede tinha marcas do ataque de fúria de Inuyasha. Apesar do receio, Miroku entrou na sala, onde se concentrava a maior onda de energia sinistra... Encontrou Inuyasha sentado no sofá, ou pelo menos o que sobrara dele. Com certa cautela, Miroku se aproximou de Inuyasha e se sentou no canto do que sobrou da mesinha de centro, de frente para Inuyasha. No entanto, percebeu que seu amigo não estava lhe vendo, sua mente estava muito longe dali. Sem muita escolha para fazer, Miroku mandou uma mensagem para o celular de Sango a avisando que não iria voltar cedo para casa e que não lhe esperasse... E depois lhe explicaria, e em seguida desligou o celular e ficou ali aguardando Inuyasha voltar a realidade.

Já era noite quando finalmente Inuyasha pareceu começar a despertar para vida, e percebeu que Miroku estava sentado na sua frente.

- O que faz aqui? - indagou Inuyasha com uma voz muito estranha

- Soube que estava redecorando sua casa e vim ajudar. - respondeu Miroku com um leve toque de humor - Fale comigo Inuyasha, o que houve?

- Nada... não houve nada. - respondeu Inuyasha

- Você destruiu toda sua casa, moveis, assustou e espantou todos seus empregados daqui e ainda diz que não houve nada? - indagou Miroku cético

- Não aconteceu nada...

- Inuyasha, eu lhe conheço. - respondeu Miroku com um tom preocupado - Sei que não quer falar, mas é evidente que aconteceu algo. Talvez possa lhe ajudar...

- Ninguém pode...

- Vamos Inuyasha... Você não é pessimista assim... - comentou Miroku, batendo no ombro de Inuyasha, mas ao ver a reação nos olhos deles, sentiu arrepio, realmente algo muito grave havia acontecido... Mas sabia que não podia deixá-lo sozinho. - Me diz o que aconteceu é o motivo de estar assim? Você nunca teve umas transformação assim antes...

- Kagome... - respondeu Inuyasha depois de um longo tempo em silencio

- Ela está bem? O que aconteceu com ela? - indagou Miroku mais preocupado - O que ela tem a ver com o seu estado?

- Ela está bem... - respondeu Inuyasha

- Se está bem, então porque você está...

- Kagome está grávida. - respondeu Inuyasha o interrompendo. Mas antes que Miroku pudesse falar novamente, Inuyasha voltou a falar. - Kagome está grávida, e o filho não é meu...

-x-

Kagome acordou no mesmo horário de sempre aquela manhã, mas ao descer viu que a mesa estava sendo retirada. Ficou confusa, pois aparentava que todos haviam tomado o café da manhã mais cedo... Ou que seu relógio estava atrasado. Foi até a cozinha e constatou, seu relógio estava na hora local exata, mas não explicava o porque daquela manhã começara inusitada. Quando indo para a sala, escutou risos nas escadas do sala de entrada da casa... Rin estava descendo as escadas, ou melhor, escorregando no corrimão delas, em quanto Jaken gritava que era perigoso e despencava escada a baixo atrás da menina. Kagome correu para tentar o ajudar, mas ele foi mais rápido e ficou de pé primeiro. Rin saiu do corrimão com uma agilidade típica de criança e correu até Kagome...

- Bom dia Kagome! - falou Rin contente

- Bom dia Rin, o que devemos toda essa alegria? - indagou Kagome passando a mão nos cabelos da menina, os ajeitando

- Hoje é o dia que começa as atividades da competição de famílias da minha escola e Sesshoumaru prometeu ir. - respondeu Rin cada vez mais radiante - Você vai pra nos assistir, não é?

- Se puder sair do meu trabalho mais cedo, faço até uns lanches pra a gente levar e comer debaixo de alguma arvore bem bonita. - respondeu Kagome

- Já estou ficando até com fome! - falou Rin animada, a abraçando. Mas ao fazer isso, acabou colocando o ouvido na barriga de Kagome, e pode escutar o que havia dentro do ventre. Os poderes de Kagome poderiam enganar os sentidos, mas não tão de perto com uma humana. - Ué? Que barulho foi esse ai dentro?

- RIN! NÃO FAÇA ISSO COM ELA! - gritou Jaken se aproximando rapidamente, a afastando de Kagome rapidamente

- Por que não? - indagou a menina sem entender a repreensão

- Porque ela... Ela...

- Jaken! - chamou Sesshoumaru, saindo da biblioteca da mansão

- Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama! - falou Jaken percebendo o que quase fizera. Sem mais delongas, agarrou a mão de Rin e a fez o seguir para fora de casa... Para a levar para a escola, saindo praticamente em seguida de carro.

- Não quero que vá trabalhar hoje. - falou Sesshoumaru calmamente em quanto colocava alguns documentos na pasta que levava para o trabalho - Ainda não arrumaram aquela bagunça de ontem, e não quero ter o risco de ter mais algum incidente. Fique em casa e descanse hoje, estará mais segura aqui do que lá. Inuyasha pode ter sido idiota por invadir o escritório daquela maneira, mas não é suicida em tentar invadir minha casa sobre qualquer circunstancia...

- Tem certeza que não vai precisar de mim hoje? - indagou Kagome receosa

- Absoluta. - respondeu ele a olhando - Descanse hoje e tente se recuperar do susto. Nos veremos mais tarde, na escola de Rin. Jaken ira ficar com ela de manhã para a ajudar nos preparativos, ficará sozinha em casa... Mas estará totalmente segura. Avise se quiser sair e eu mandarei alguém lhe acompanhar...

- Certo. - respondeu Kagome.

Antes de ir embora, Sesshoumaru a olhou mais uma vez antes de entrar no carro. Aquilo pareceu estranho para ela, mas achou que devido o que ocorreu r ontem ele devia estar apenas se precavendo se ela estava bem... Ainda bem que ele havia "engolido" a explicação que Kouga lhe deu sobre o que Inuyasha fez ao mesmo tempo que Jaken procurava ajuda... Sinceramente achou que ele não iria acreditar e iria insistir na verdade, mas desta vez ele pareceu ignorar ou talvez não quisesse mais tocar no assunto. De qualquer forma isso a deixou aliviada... Mas por alguma razão estranha ela se sentiu um pouco decepcionada, era ridículo, mas ela esperava um pouco mais de reação da parte dele.

Depois de o ver ir, Kagome resolveu seguir o conselho de Sesshoumaru em relaxar aquele dia. Já que ficaria a manhã toda sozinha, nada melhor seria do que tomar um banho hiper demorado na banheira de seu quarto. A água quentinha faria maravilhas para suas costas e nervos, e provavelmente também agradaria seu bebê... E desta vez poderia se despir totalmente, sem ter que exercer seus poderes ou qualquer coisa do tipo para ocultar o seu cheiro de gravidez. Isso seria um incentivo para seu bebê me mexer um pouco mais, afinal ele praticamente inibido pelas manobras dela de tentar o ocultar com o uso de sua energia espiritual. Bom... Aquela manhã seria reservada para "mamãe e bebê". Sem truques ou impedimentos...

Kagome subiu as escadas, e foi diretamente para seu quarto e começou a preparar tudo que queria levar para o banheiro. Pegou uma roupa intima, um roupão, algumas revistar e um aparelho de som com musicas clássicas... Ficaria muito tempo ali, e seria bom ter algo que a fizesse relaxar um pouco mais e pelo que lera, musicas clássicas acalmavam e estimulavam o cérebro do bebê... Quando finalmente tudo estava pronto, Kagome entrou no banheiro e se despiu... Era melhor tomar um banho de chuveiro antes de ficar de molho na banheira.

Em quanto lavava os cabelos, Kagome pensou ter escutado algo no quarto mas achou que devia ser sua imaginação, afinal a casa só tinha ela e Sesshoumaru garantiu que teria total segurança. Apesar da estranha sensação, Kagome se concentrou na musica que estava tocando. Fechou os olhos e começou a tirar o xampu dos cabelos quando sentiu um arrepio que fez gelar sua coluna... Abriu os olhos e se virou. Sesshoumaru estava atrás dela no chuveiro, estava totalmente vestido, incluindo usando os sapatos na qual sairá mais cedo para o trabalho... Ele não fazia nenhum movimento, apenas estava a observando sem demonstrar qualquer expressão. O susto fez com que ela se virasse totalmente para ele, ficando de frente... E foi nesse momento que o olhar dele desceu para o ventre arredondado dela. Num gesto meio instintivo, Kagome deu um passo pra trás, apoiando as costas na parede do Box do banheiro e tentou se proteger, colocando um braço ao redor dos seios e o outro por cima da barriga... A água que caia do chuveiro fazia parecer uma pequena barreira, que separava ele dela. No entanto Sesshoumaru deu um passo em direção dela, deixando a água cair no rosto sem se importar com nada, apenas continuava a olhar para Kagome o ventre dela. Ela não soube dizer por quanto tempo ficaram ali se olhando, mas sinceramente o tempo pareceu parar... Não sabia ao certo o que fazer agora. Sentia muito medo, mas sabia que Sesshoumaru não faria nada que a machucasse ou prejudicasse seu bebê... Mas mesmo assim, queria fugir dali. Estava assustada a ponto que imaginou que iria desmaiar, sua visão estava ficando desfocada, no entanto se recusava fortemente a se deixar levar por emoções. Não, tinha que ser forte desta vez! Tentou falar, mas sua voz se recusava sair... Percebendo que não poderia fazer mais nada que a justificasse naquele momento, Kagome relaxou os braços e virou o rosto para o lado, não podia mais agüentar o olhar dele... Deixou que ele a olhasse. Fechou os olhos tentando coordenar os pensamentos e se preparar para a reação dele, que certamente seria pior que a de Inuyasha. De repente notou algo a tocar, o que a fez abrir os olhos olhar para a frente, nesse momento viu a mão de Sesshoumaru sobre sua barriga e sentiu seu bebê se mexer como se estivesse correspondendo com ele. Percebeu um brilho diferente nos olhos de Sesshoumaru, não era de irritação ou qualquer coisa do tipo... Parecia que estava feliz... Mas esse brilho desapareceu antes dele voltar a olhar para o rosto dela...

- Quanto tempo? - indagou ele sério

- Um pouco mais de 5 meses...

- O que é?

- É um menino... Meio-yokai...

- Ele é meu... - falou Sesshoumaru acariciando novamente a barriga dela, e em resposta seu bebê se mexeu em direção a onde era tocado novamente. Kagome sabia muito bem que desta vez ele não fizera uma pergunta... Agora toda a verdade veio a tona, e ela não sabia o que deveria fazer. Tinha pensado tanto em como contar e o que iria falar, mas agora sua mente estava num branco total. O que iria acontecer agora com o futuro dela e do seu bebê?


	16. Chapter 16

[palavras da autora: Yo Minna! ^^ Mais uma vez estou postando um cap curto! T~T Tem tanta coisa na minha cabeça agora, e outras tantas que tenho que fazer... Bom, achei melhor escrever a fic primeiro e postar antes que acabasse esquecendo a idéia desse cap. O que me leva a duvida, posto o que escrever mesmo que seja curto, ou deixo acumular e posto tudo a cada duas semanas? Vocês decidem, mas tem que me responder ok? A propósito, amei receber os rewins!*-* Se não fosse vocês, eu ainda estaria em depressão... Arigato Gozaimasu! Ainda continua a campanha "Faça a escritora feliz, me dê um cachorro... Ou mande um rewin". Agora chega de besteira, e vamos ao importante... Boa leitura! Sayonara! Até o próximo cap!]

Sesshoumaru ficou ali parado por mais algum tempo, parecia não se importar que sua roupa estava toda molhada... A única coisa que fazia era olhar para Kagome e seu ventre. Havia percebido que ela estava acuada, e até entendia o porque disso, mas de certa forma lhe irritou o olhar dela. Ele não era um monstro, jamais iria lhe machucar...

Aquele olhar... Ele conhecia muito bem aquele olhar... Era o mesmo olhar que ela deu quando brigou com Inuyasha e saiu de casa, naquela primeira noite que ficaram num hotel. Houve também outros momentos que vira aquele olhar, foi quando ela fugiu de casa para ir morar com ele e quando ela teve que enfrentar Inuyasha e lhe informar que queria o divorcio. Ela estava com medo, talvez apavorada, mas porque olhava pra ele assim? Estaria comparando ele a aquele idiota de seu meio-irmão? Achava que eram iguais? Ou talvez, que ele fosse pior? Isso o irritava cada vez mais... Porque afinal estava o julgando assim? Não fora ele que a salvou diversas vezes? Que a apoiou e protegeu até agora? O que houve para ser comparado pior do que aquele bastardo?

- Termine seu banho... - falou Sesshoumaru dando um passo para trás - Conversaremos depois.

Sesshoumaru ia sair do Box do banheiro, mas parou e olhou novamente para Kagome... Sim, era medo que tinha no olhar dela. Era ironia, de herói a vilão em tão pouco tempo. Já estava saindo quando percebeu Kagome começar escorregar, com as costas apoiadas na parede. Antes que ela caísse sentada no chão, ele a amparou, fazendo se apoiar em seu corpo. Ela apoiou o rosto do peito dele, tentando ocultar sua fase... Mas ele havia percebido que o rosto estava muito pálido e o corpo dela estava tremendo... Era pouco provável que estivesse sentindo frio. Droga... Agora tinha que ser muito mais cuidadoso com ela, para não prejudicar a saúde dela ou do bebê.

- Acha que consegue tomar banho sozinha? - indagou ele calmamente, mas ela não conseguiu lhe responder... Apenas acenava a cabeça, indicando não. - Quer que eu lhe dê banho? - mas desta vez, seu tom de voz foi diferente ao lhe perguntar... Percebeu o rosto dela ficar vermelho antes de novamente lhe responder não. Ele teve vontade de rir, mas se o fizesse ela poderia interpretar errada sua reação e acabaria desmaiando de verdade e ele não gostaria de sair de casa, todo molhado, indo para um hospital com ela nua em seus braços... - Chega de banho pra você. - falou Sesshoumaru a pegando no colo e com cuidado saiu do banheiro a levando nos braços. A levou para o quarto e a colocou sentada na cama, depois pegou a toalha e começou a ajudar a se secar em seguida a vez vestir um roupão. Kagome continuava e evitar olhar nos olhos... E ele não sabia o que fazer ao certo para a acalmar. Se sentou ao lado dela, e ficou em silencio... Tinha que pensar... O olhar dela estava vazio, parecia que alguém havia lhe arrancado a alma... Era melhor que ambos se acalmassem. Esperaria o tempo que tivesse que esperar para ela se sentir segura o suficiente para conversar.

- Não vai falar nada? - indagou Sesshoumaru depois esperar um bom tempo de espera.

- Falar o que? - indagou Kagome quase sussurrando - Mesmo se eu disser que esse bebê não é seu, ou que foi inseminação artificial você não iria acreditar em mim.

- E com razão. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Toda cria de yokai responde unicamente ao toque de seu pai. Não importa se for meio-yokai ou yokai completo, sempre tem essa mesma atitude. E eu o senti ele reagir quanto a toquei... Ele se aproximou de minha mão, ao invés de recuar, caso não fosse meu filho.

- Eu sei, eu também senti... - respondeu Kagome colocando a mão sobre a barriga, dado um leve sorriso

- Ele se mexe muito? Lhe causa alguma dor? - indagou ele - Algumas humanas sofrem em gestações desse tipo.

- Depois de ontem, me sinto mais segura quando ele me mexe. Eu não sinto dor alguma. - respondeu ela acariciando seu ventre - Eu quero muito ter esse bebê, Sesshoumaru... Não me interessa a reação dos outros e nem a aprovação deles... Eu vou ter meu filho!

- E eu falei algo contra isso? - indagou Sesshoumaru tentando manter a calma

- Não, mas já estou lhe avisando que não irei abortar. - respondeu Kagome - Ele não tem culpa de nada, não merece morrer...

- E eu jamais deixaria que algo desse tipo ocorresse a ele. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, tentando entender o porque a hostilidade dela - É meu filho também, tem meu sangue... Não faria mal a ele.

- Ele não tem culpa de nada, somos nós dois que temos. - continuou Kagome, como não estivesse o escutando o que ele falou, parecia estar de defendendo no "automático" - Ele não deve pagar por nosso erro..

- Kagome... - chamou Sesshoumaru, virando o rosto dela pra ele, a fazendo o olhar nos olhos - Eu não vou lhe impedir de ter essa criança... Acalme-se.

- Não quer que aborte? - indagou ela aparentando confusão, afinal tinha preparado um discurso de defesa... Mas não estava preparada para aquela reação dele.

- Não, eu jamais mataria meu próprio filho. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - E não quero vê-La sofrer. Não sou um monstro Kagome, sei o que passou em seu casamento e o quanto queria ter um filho... Fico satisfeito por ter realizado seu sonho, e que a criança que carrega no ventre é a minha. O quero saber porque não me contou antes?

- Tive muito medo... - falou Kagome desviando o rosto, olhando para o chão - Tinha tanto medo de você... É um yokai puro que...

- Por que ser yokai puro? E não teve medo de dizer a seu amiguinho lobo, que também é um yokai puro? - indagou ele sério - Inuyasha é um meio-yokai, e contou a ele antes de mim também... Porque só de mim teve medo?

- Eu não contei a Inuyasha... Foi o... - se defendeu Kagome, mas se calou de repente. - Como você sabe disso, se não...

- Seu amigo lobo tem um jeito muito peculiar de guardar segredo. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Eu estava perto da porta quando ele falou ontem para Inuyasha. Creio que agora tudo faz sentido... Todas aquelas vezes que saia pra almoçar com aquele yokai lobo, na qual sempre falavam que iriam para um restaurante ou coisa do tipo... Quando na verdade ele lhe levava para o hospital, para se consultar... A freqüência em que se viam agora faz muito sentido...

- Andou me investigando? - indagou ela num misto de irritação e nervosismo

- Não, andei lhe protegendo. - respondeu Sesshoumaru começando a ficar alterado - Não sabia quando Inuyasha ou Kykio iriam atrás de você, tinha que ter alguém por perto para lhe socorrer depressa. Eu não violei sua privacidade, apenas sabia que ia freqüentemente para o hospital. Agora que sei a verdade, é fácil deduzir o obvio... E isso me leva a pensar o quão perigoso foi ontem para você e a meu filho. Devia ter matado Inuyasha quando tive a chance... Mas felizmente posso concertar esse erro agora mesmo.

- Vai matar Inuyasha? - indagou Kagome assustada

- Não... - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Algo melhor, vou manter você ao meu lado sempre.

- Que? Como assim?

- A partir de hoje você vai dormir no meu quarto comigo. - respondeu Sesshoumaru se levantando da cama - Não terá permissão para sair com ninguém, sem ser eu. Poderá falar no telefone com quem quiser, mas eu decido se essa pessoa pode lhe visitar ou não. De agora em diante também só ira fazer seus exames quando eu estiver presente, seus amigos Kouga e Hojo estão dispensados destes serviços...

- Espera ai! - falou Kagome ficando em pé, irritada com aquelas ordens - Eu não sou sua prisioneira!

- Tem toda a razão, não é uma prisioneira. - respondeu ele ficando de frente para ela - É a mãe do meu filho, e isso significa que é meu dever lhes proteger.

- Não está me protegendo, está me isolando do mundo!

- Essa é sua visão, não a minha. - respondeu ele - Iremos contar a Rin sobre isso.

- Como é? - indagou Kagome - Não quer contar pra Jaken também não? Quem sabe contar no noticiário?

- Não há necessidade de falar a Jaken, ele já sabe. Estava comigo quando seu amigo falou aquilo... - respondeu Sesshoumaru sem dar importância - Rin vai descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde, afinal sua barriga vai crescer ainda mais. E mesmo que a consiga enganar até completar a gestação, como acha que ela iria reagir ao ver voltando pra casa com um bebê meio-yokai nos braços?

- Não era pra ser assim... - respondeu Kagome num tom de desanimo - Eu não tinha planejado dessa maneira. Eu...

- E de que maneira tinha planejado? - indagou Sesshoumaru, voltando a se irritar. O que afinal ela queria? - Deixe-me adivinhar o que planejou, pensou em sair de minha casa, ter sua vida independente e com a ajuda de seu fiel mascote lobo? Criar meu filho longe de mim? Deixar que meu filho chame outro de pai? Nunca me contar a verdade?

- Não! - gritou Kagome - Não é nada disso!

- Mesmo? - indagou ele segurando seu braço - Se esse não é seu plano, deve ser a meta daquele lobo idiota. Acha que eu não enxergo o que ocorre quando estão juntos? Como você é amigável e dócil para com ele? Ou como ele a deseja para si?

- Ele é meu amigo! Não iria pensar nada desse tipo! - defendeu Kagome

- Não existe amizade entre um macho e uma fêmea, não importa a raça. - respondeu Sesshoumaru a puxando para mais perto de si

- Fala isso por experiência própria? - indagou ela o desafiando no olhar

- Sim. - respondeu ele a olhando nos olhos - E se não quer que seu amigo seja castrado, sugiro que a partir de agora evite o ver sem que eu esteja por perto, muito menos permita que ele lhe toque. Fui claro o suficiente?

- Sim... - respondeu Kagome, o olhando muito irritada.

- Bom, agora comece a se arrumar e depois vá fazer o que prometeu a Rin mais cedo. Iremos juntos para lá daqui a pouco. Não se esqueça que ainda hoje contará a novidade para a menina, se não o fizer farei eu. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, colocando uma mexa do cabelo de Kagome atrás da orelha. Ficou a olhando por mais alguns segundos, antes de a libertar, virar de costas e ir andando até a porta do quarto para sair

- E se eu não quiser ir? - falou ela, num tom de desafio

- Lhe trancaria no meu quarto... - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Ou melhor, lhe acorrentaria a minha cama e tudo que quisesse fazer dependeria de mim para o executar.

- Que espécie de monstro é você?

- O do tipo que não é desobedecido. - respondeu Sesshoumaru abrindo a porta do quarto - Não me importo do acha de mim agora Kagome, já me julgou muito antes e baseada em nada. Agora devo responder suas expectativas a meu respeito, não acha? Você tem duas horas pra se aprontar...

Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto, deixando Kagome ali, parada no meio do quarto. Estava muito confusa, estava sentindo num turbilhão de emoções. Não queria ter falado aquelas coisas, não queria lhe ofender... Mas estava tão assustada que acabou falando aquele monte de besteiras. Devia ter falado a ele antes, mas não o fizera por medo... Ele tinha razão, ela o comparava a Inuyasha e o julgava pior, e ele não fizera nada que o justificasse denegrir assim. Não era a toa que estivesse zangado com ela...

Tinha o provocado demais, e certamente ninguém o fizera isso sem ter a devida punição por parte dele. Ele tinha toda a razão de ficar com irritado e possessivo com ela e ainda... espera, isso não justificava aquela atitude. Ele podia estar irritado por ela ter escondido o fato de estar grávida, mas a afastar de Kouga e Hojo não havia sentido algum... Seria ciúmes? Não, impossível! Jamais Sesshoumaru sentiria ciúmes de algo ou alguém, muito menos de uma humana... Mas se não fosse isso, o que justificaria aquela atitude então?

Analisando tudo que ele disse, não parecia que ele queria a punir exatamente. Se quisesse apenas a proteger, mandaria seus subordinados estarem 24 horas com ela, mas não foi isso que ele disse... O que ele falou que estaria sempre com ela agora. Kouga e Hojo eram os que sabiam de tudo e estavam mais próximos dela e do bebê, será que foi isso que irritou Sesshoumaru? Desde quando ele se tornou tão possessivo? Seria apenas ao fato do bebê ou ela também se incluía nessa história? Afinal, porque ela não conseguia ter uma vida normal como a de todo mundo?


	17. Chapter 17

[palavras da autora: Yo minna! Eu sei que estou muito atrasada... E no mínimo eu devo uma explicação. A duas semanas atrás, houve uma emergência familiar, com meu pai (pra ser especifica)... Eu estava na net, atualizando o Windows e terminando de escrever a fic, quando houve a emergência. Fique tão "assustada" na hora e puxei o fio da net e desliguei o PC na marra. Eu praticamente voei com o carro até o hospital.. Fiquei durante toda a madrugada seguinte no hospital, e tava tão estressada que quase agredi a médica quando percebi que não estava fazendo nada pra ajudar meu pai... Bom, o pior passou e meu pai ta legal agora. Quando voltei pra casa, eu fui ligar o PC e... ele não ligou. O Windows deu problema e tive que formatar meu PC, perdi praticamente tudo. Demorou muito até a assistência técnica viesse me ajudar, e nesse tempo eu não tive PC nenhum em mãos pra escrever a fic. Bom, ontem concertaram meu pc e hoje escrevi e estou postando... Confesso que ainda não voltei ao meu normal desde então. Mas espero que esse cap seja aceitável. Ari gato e gomenasai por ter demorado tanto. Boa leitura e Sayonara!]

-00-

Se passara uma hora desde a conversa de kagome e Sesshoumaru, e desde então ele não se aproximou mais dela. No entanto, kagome decidiu que era melhor o obedecer do que brigar, e foi para a cozinha fazer o lanche para levar para a escola de Rin. Conseguiu fazer uns sanduíches, omeletes, salsichas cortadas em forma de polvo entre outros quitutes. Estava agora na ultima etapa, e para ela a mais complicada segundo ela, o "onigiri". Porque era tão complicado fazer um triangulo? Depois de várias tentativas, saíram várias formas geométricas, menos a um triangulo...

- O que está fazendo? - indagou Sesshoumaru, que sem ela perceber entrara na cozinha e ficara a observando preparar a comida

- O que acha que estou fazendo? - indagou Kagome ainda concentrada, tentando ainda fazer um triangulo... Mas saiu quase um quadrado.

- Deixe-me ver... - comentou ele se aproximando da mesa, olhando os "onigiris" geométricos que ela fez - Blocos de construção? Creio que nenhuma civilização atual use mais essa tecnologia em moradias...

Kagome olhou todos aqueles onigiris e começou a rir, ele tinha razão, pareciam blocos de construção. No entanto não iria aceitar a critica de alguém que provavelmente nunca cozinhou a própria comida...

- Muito bem, faça melhor. - o desafiou Kagome com humor

- Afaste-se. - respondeu Sesshoumaru arregaçando as mangas, indo para o lado dela e começou a fazer, ou pelo menos tentar fazer um onigiri. Kagome continuou a tentar fazer... Cada um fez uma bandeja, e depois de pronto iriam se avaliar. No entanto kagome começou a se distrair, ficou olhando para Sesshoumaru tentando fazer o onigiri, ele parecia ter alguma dificuldade devido a sua força ou talvez as unhas... Tinha vontade de rir, mas conseguiu se controlar. Ele realmente parecia estar se esforçando... Só agora notara agora que ele havia trocado de roupa, agora usava uma camisa de algodão branca com mangas relativamente grandes e uma calça jeans preta e usava tênis... Jaken iria ter um treco quando visse assim. - Porque está me olhando?

- Nada, eu estava pensando em algo... - comentou Kagome voltando a se concentrar no que fazia. Alguns minutos depois ambos acabaram... Mas nenhum teve o devido sucesso.

- O que é isso? Uma homenagem as pirâmides do Egito? - indagou Sesshoumaru olhando a bandeja de kagome

- Pelo menos parece um triangulo, Sr. Balas de canhão! - comentou Kagome, apontando para os que sesshoumaru fizera, que eram de uma circunferência perfeita - Acho melhor a gente tentar novamente, eu vou preparar mais arroz...

- Acho que não temos mais tempo. - comentou Sesshoumaru olhando para o relógio - Vamos levar esses mesmos.

- É... Acho que ainda são comestíveis. - comentou Kagome começando a guardar tudo nos obentos - De qualquer forma há mais outras coisas que podemos comer aqui que estão boas.

- Acho melhor eu levar meu celular pra qualquer emergência hospitalar então... - comentou Sesshoumaru lavando as mãos na pia da cozinha

- Você não será obrigado a comer... - comentou kagome se fazendo de ofendida - Pode pegar a térmica com chá enquanto eu preparo a cesta... - pediu ela, mas antes que pudesse pegar a cesta, ele a pegara primeiro

- Melhor você não carregar peso, eu cuido da cesta. Pegue o chá... - falou ele e depois começou a guardar tudo. Kagome ficou o observando por mais algum tempo, ele estava se comportando normalmente agora... Como se a conversa dele mais cedo não tivesse existido. Não parecia estar zangado nem nada, aquele era o Sesshoumaru que Kagome conhecia. Era uma pena que não era assim o tempo todo...

-x-

A escola de Rin estava quase toda em festa, mas havia ainda preparativos pendentes. Quando Sesshoumaru e Kagome chegaram, ele achou melhor irem logo procurar alguma arvore para preparar o piquenique as sombras dela. No entanto Sesshoumaru não queria ficar perto da multidão, então escolheu uma arvore perto de uma pequena colina ao lado da escola, na qual tinha uma boa vista para quadra de esportes. Antes mesmo deles tirarem a toalha, Jaken chegou com Rin as pressas e eles ajudaram a estender a toalha no chão.

Mas antes de devidamente pudessem sentar e relaxar, Rin começou a protestar e exigir que queria comer agora, pois tinha morrendo de fome, apesar de Jaken falar que ela já havia comido na lanchonete. Mas não houve como Kagome não ceder a insistência da menina, afinal ela mesma estava com fome. Começou a tirar os "obentos" com a comida e os colocou sobre a toalha.

- Uau! Você que fez tudo isso tia Kagome? - indagou Rin maravilhada

- Tive uma ajuda... - comentou Kagome sorrindo - Espero que estejam bons...

- Pra mim estão ótimos! - gritou Rin, indo abraçar kagome, depois se sentou ao lado dela. - Quero experimentar todos!

- Vai com calma Rin, ou vai acabar ficando com ruim do estomago. - comentou Sesshoumaru se servindo de chá

- Certo! - falou Rin, mas parecia não o ter escutado direito pois colocava um monte de comida na boca. Quando enfim achou o "obento" com os "onigiris" que Kagome e Sesshoumaru haviam feito, pegando um de cada e começou os avaliar. - Uau! São tão bonitos e diferentes dos normais... Quero comer mais!

- Espere Rin! - gritou Jaken, tirando-os da mão dela - Não acho que eles estejam bom para consumo humano... Ou de qualquer ser vivo.

- Tia kagome comeu. - comentou Rin - E parece estar gostoso!

- Mas... Mas... - tentou argumentar Jaken, mas olhou para Sesshoumaru, e visto que ele não se manifestou, não havia porque proibir a menina de comer. - Muito bem Rin, pode comer os que tem pontas.

- O redondo não? -indagou a menina olhando para o onigiri redondo

- Não! - gritou Jaken - Essa coisa tem uma aura sinistra, alem de parecer ter a consistência de uma bola de gesso... Acho melhor não...

De repente Jaken se calou, sentindo uma aura assassina atrás de si. Viu sesshoumaru o olhando diretamente, lhe dando um sorriso sinistro... Nesse momento Jaken começou a suar, e percebeu que aquele seria o ultimo dia de sua curta vida yokai.

- Pra mim não parece tão ruim. - comentou kagome, tirando o onigiri redondo da mão de Jaken, e o comeu - Até que está bom. Um pouco diferente dos que eu preparei mas...

- Quem os fez? - indagou Rin

- É segredo! - respondeu kagome rindo. Jaken não havia percebido que elogiara a comida dela e que denegrira a tentativa da de Sesshoumaru. Era bom saber que Sesshoumaru não era totalmente perfeito nem para seu servo...

- Eu quero comer o onigiri redondo também! - gritou Rin, o pegando. Mas antes que conseguisse dar uma mordida, Sesshoumaru o tirou da mão dela e entregou o que Kagome fez.

- Jaken... Coma tudo! -ordenou Sesshoumaru entregando o obento com os onigiri "bala de canhão" para Jaken.

- Sim... Se-se-se-Senhor Sesshoumaru. - respondeu jaken, praticamente jorrando água... Ou melhor, suor.

- Espera jaken. - pediu Kagome antes dele começar a comer - Eu troco alguns dos meus por esses...

- Porque? - indagou Sesshoumaru sério

- Eu realmente gostei! - respondeu Kagome com sinceridade.

O almoço correu normalmente, no entanto Sesshoumaru ficou prestando muita atenção no que Kagome comia. Ela realmente parecia ter gostado muito dos "onigiris" que ele fizera... O que o forçou a experimentar também. Jaken tinha razão, os "onigiris" tinham adquirido de certa forma sua energia sinistra... Talvez seja por isso que Kagome quisesse tanto os comer. Teria que ter cuidado, ou kagome poderia correr o risco de se intoxicar por causa da energia sinistra... Ou pior, ela viraria uma meia-yokai temporariamente. Bom, pensar ela com orelhas de meio-yokai cachorro na cabeça, o fez sorrir... Seria muito interessante a cena.

- Estou cheia! - falou Rin se deitando sobre a toalha, passando a mão na própria barriga - Não tem mais espaço pra nada... nem uma balinha de menta!

- Eu também. - comentou Kagome se inclinando um pouco para trás, com a mão sobre a barriga - Acho que comi demais...

- Se começar a não se sentir muito bem, me avise. - comentou Sesshoumaru lhe entregando um copo com chá verde

- Hai! - respondeu Kagome feliz, olhando em volta mas com a mente muito longe dali. Começou a pensar naquele fatídico sonho que tivera a meses atrás... Talvez aquele sonho tivesse sido um presságio. Bom, analisando o que havia ao seu redor havia coisas ali que pareciam familiares, no entanto não acreditava que aquele era o lugar que tinha ido em seus sonhos. Talvez fosse numa estação diferente, ou em outro lugar mas...

- Nossa, sua barriga ta maior que a minha e nem comeu tanto como eu! - comentou Rin, passando a mão sobre a barriga de kagome, o que fez voltar a realidade imediatamente, assustada. Rin colocando a cabeça sobre a barriga de kagome, que não sabia como reagir. Olhou assustada para Sesshoumaru, mas ele apenas ficou observando e pelo que parecia impediu de Jaken se manifestasse para afastar a menina.

- Nossa... Eu não sabia que a comida dentro da gente fazia esse barulho. - comentou Rin meio intrigada. - Posso escutar a sua barriga, Senhor Sesshoumaru?

- Não. - respondeu ele

- Ah... E a do Jaken? - indagou a menina, esperançosa

- A digestão de um yokai é diferente das de um humano Rin. - respondeu Sesshoumaru

- Ahhh! - respondeu Rin e colocou a mão na própria barriga e a outra na de Kagome - Que estranho, a minha não parece ser igual a da tia Kagome, mas somos humanas...

- É porque... - começou a falar kagome, visto que não tinha como se explicar. E pelo que via, esse era o momento que devia falar a menina, caso contrário seria Sesshoumaru que iria falar... E ele faria isso imediatamente, caso ela não o fizesse agora. Respirou fundo antes de começar a formular uma resposta. - Não é só comida que tem ai dentro..

- Vermes? - indagou Rin confusa, interrompendo Kagome - Uma vez Jaken me deu um remédio pra vermes, e saiu um monte de... Não sei o nome daquilo. Mas ele pode te dar esse remédio também, acho que você precisa realmente dele.

- Não é isso Rin... - respondeu Kagome numa mistura de riso com confusão - Eu vou ter um bebê...

- Que? - indagou Rin desconcertada

- Kagome vai ter um bebê, Rin. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Está grávida.

- Um bebê? - ainda perguntou Rin - Quer dizer que eu vou ter um irmãozinho?

- Não! - respondeu kagome

- Sim! - respondeu Sesshoumaru ao mesmo tempo que ela, sobrepondo em ênfase a sua voz sobre a dela. A palavra dele era lei...

Rin se levantou e começou a pular de alegria, depois puxou Jaken e começou a o girar no ar.

- Eu vou ter um irmãozinho! Eu vou ter um irmãozinho! - gritava Rin feliz, ao mesmo tempo que girava Jaken cada vez mais rápido

- Pare com isso Rin! Vou ficar enjoado! - gritava Jaken desesperado. Mas a menina não o ouviu e começou a girar ainda mais, foi quando ele escapou de sua mão e saiu voando e começou a voar colina abaixo, e quando caiu começou a rolar.

- jaken! Volta aqui! - gritou Rin, correndo atrás dele.

Kagome ficou olhando toda aquela cena sem fala... aquele dia estava sendo mais maluco do que imaginava, mas estava longe de terminar. Por alguma razão, quando olhou para Sesshoumaru, teve certeza que haveriam muito mais surpresas pra ela de agora em diante.


	18. Chapter 18

[ palavras da autora: Yo minna! Desculpe por postar agora, mas eu estou tendo um bloqueio mental/emocional/ficcional aqui. Sabe aquela sensação que a vida não pode piorar mais, e piora? Pois é, estou nessa! To sem inspiração pra escrever fanfics, as notas das provas não foram muito boas e pra completar minha mãe ta irada comigo por causa da forma que tratei uns parentes que eu odeio (vivem me tratando mal, provocando... mas quando reagi, fingem ser um anjo e vc é demônio sem coração que brigou sem motivo. Quem não odeia esse tipo de parente?). Tá tão estressante aqui... Preciso de ajuda! Alguém quer me adotar? Prometo não atrapalhar ninguém! ^^' Ok, vamos ao que interessa, o fanfic. Não sei se ficou bom, tendo em vista a maré de azar que estou tendo... Mas espero que seja aceitável. Caso não esteja, me avisem que eu apago e tento o melhorar e posto novamente, ok? Boa leitura e sayonara!]

Finalmente o sol estava se pondo, e ficava vez mais perto do termino do dia mais estranho, assustador e até meio cômico dia de Kagome. Realmente não acreditava que poderia ter mais emoções no mesmo dia... Mas levando em consideração que estava morando com Sesshoumaru, tecnicamente tudo seria possível.

O evento da escola havia acabado, e Sesshoumaru não queria ficar mais tempo naquele aglomerado humano. Bom, de certa forma isso era um alivio para Kagome, que não agüentava mais todas aquelas atividades e o barulho... Apesar de não participar efetivamente das competições, tirara bastantes fotos, o que lhe acarretou em uma dor nas costas. Mas não estava arrependida, gostara muito do daquele dia. Fora muito engraçado a "corrida de coisas", onde os competidores tinham que correr sob obstáculos, pegas um papel sobre a mesa e procurar o objeto descrito e sair correndo com ele. No papel que Rin pegou, estava escrito "A pessoa que mais ama no mundo", e ela não soube quem escolher... Então pegou a mão de Kagome e a de Sesshoumaru juntas, e tocou com o pé em Jaken. Sem entender ao certo o que aconteceu depois, Kagome se viu carregada no colo por Sesshoumaru com um braço, e com o outro Rin segurava sua mão, e a outra mão de Rin segurava Jaken (que praticamente o arrastava). Fora estranho, mas todo mundo ria a dava aplausos pela escolha da menina. Não vencera a corrida, mas ganhara uma medalha pelo esforço e por bater o Record com maior numero de familiares participando de uma única corrida. Sesshoumaru não falou nada... mas talvez fosse melhor assim. Depois que voltaram ao lugar, outra corrida do mesmo tipo iria acontecer, mas desta vez com a turma mais velha. Uma garota se aproximou de Sesshoumaru e tentou o fazer correr com ela... Mas o olhar que ele lançou a garota em resposta fez com que Kagome tivesse pena dela, achou que iria chorar de medo. Mas no fundo do coração se sentia um pouco feliz com aquela atitude... Podia jurar que no papel estaria escrito "correr com um cara sexy" ou "yokai sexy"... mas ele se negou a ir. Isso a fez relembrar nas festas sociais que iam, na qual ela ainda era casada com Inuyasha. Nunca vira sesshouamru dançar, por mais que fosse convidado e apresentado a filhas/irmãs de pessoas ricas e poderosas... E isso era de se admirar nele. Quando Inuyasha era convidado pra dançar por outras mulheres, ou quando convidava Kykio praticamente na frente dela, não se importava com sua opinião nem nada. Era irônico mas ela não podia dançar com quem quisesse, mas tinha que admitir que não tinha vontade de fazer parte daquele joguinho dele. Não se rebaixaria a aquele ponto, e nem daria a interpretação errônea de sentir ciúmes... Fazia muito tempo que não sentia nada ao ver aquilo. Bom, isso era passado agora. Agora tinha Sesshoumaru para lhe proteger a não tinha com o que se preocupar jamais com algo do tipo... Não que se amassem ou coisa parecida. Mas ele era honrado demais para fazer algo do tipo, e de certa forma se respeitavam muito. Kagome havia jurado para si mesma que jamais confundiria amor com atração sexual.

-x-

Estavam agora no carro, voltando para casa. Sesshoumaru, Kagome e Rin estavam em um carro, e Jaken os seguia com o outro carro. Rin negara firmemente em deixar Kagome, mesmo que fosse por alguns minutos para o trajeto de casa. Pensar que iria ser "irmã mais velha" a enchia de orgulho e... na opinião de kagome, a fez ficar ainda mais doidinha. Sesshoumaru parecia meio indiferente a agitação causada pela menina, o que irritou Kagome... Afinal não era justo ela "pagar o pato" sozinha. No entanto podia jurar que viu um brilho de divertimento no olhar dele... Bom, pelo menos não estava mais zangado nem nada.

Quando chegaram em casa, Sesshoumaru sugeriu que kagome ajudasse Rin com o banho, quando foi diretamente para o escritório e se trancou. Ela não entendeu ao certo porque aquilo, mas resolveu acatar a sugestão. Quando terminou de dar banho em Rin, percebeu que suas roupas estavam molhadas. Rin se propôs a buscar as roupas dela assim que estivesse vestida.

Desceram para o jantar, mas sesshoumaru não estava a mesa, disse que iria jantar no escritório. Jaken ficou pouco tempo com elas na sala, depois foi levar o jantar para Sesshoumaru e não voltou. Kagome estranhou aquela atitude, mas era melhor não se importar com aquilo. Estava cansada e a única coisa que vinha na sua mente era ir dormir.

- Sra Kagome, há alguém lhe esperando na sala. - falou jaken ao entrar na sala de jantar, na qual Rin e ela haviam acabando de jantar

- Quem é? - indagou kagome voltando a realidade

- Disse que é um amigo seu... - respondeu jaken

- Avise Sesshoumaru, e leve Rin para o quarto. - falou Kagome enquanto se levantava da mesa, e ia em direção a sala. Ao entrar lá, viu um homem todo alinhado de costas para ela, olhando para o quadro da família Taisho que havia na parede. Kagome não o reconheceu de imediato, mas quando percebeu o pequeno rabo de cavalo nos cabelos do visitante, descobriu quem era...

- Miroku? - falou kagome meio espantada - O que faz aqui? Aconteceu algo com Sango ou o bebê ou...

- Vim aqui por causa de Inuyasha. - respondeu Miroku muito sério,o que causou um certo receio em Kagome - Sente-se, precisamos conversar seriamente.

Se sentaram um ao lado do outro no sofá, e kagome percebeu o olhar compenetrado de Miroku sobre seu ventre. Não usava mais os poderes para ocultar sua barriga, e isso justificava o olhar estranho dele agora.

- Desculpa por vir assim sem avisar nem nada, mas eu tinha que conversar com você. - começou Miroku - Fui chamado as presas pra casa de Inuyasha, pois seus empregados estavam apavorados e alguns até fugiram quando eu cheguei.

- O que houve?

- Inuyasha fez uma nova decoração na casa... - comentou Miroku dando um sorriso que parecia uma mistura de ironia e tristeza - Não há nada na casa que ele não o tenha quebrado, estava muito irritado e frustrado...

- Alguém se machucou? - indagou ela preocupada

- Não, fugiram a tempo. - respondeu Miroku - Eu perguntei a ele porque tudo aquilo, e ele falou que foi por sua causa e começou a falar coisas sem sentido. Falava que você estava grávida, e eu logicamente não acreditei... Mas vendo-a agora, talvez seja verdade. Poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- O que exatamente ele lhe falou? - indagou kagome

- Que você está grávida e que o filho não é dele. - respondeu Miroku. Kagome ficou em silencio, pensando no que iria fala para ele... Tinha que escolher muito bem as palavras.

- Quando descobriu que estava grávida? - indagou Miroku depois de um longo silencio dela

- Tive a confirmação no dia que Sango deu a luz, eu comprei um desses testes de farmácia e deu positivo. - respondeu Kagome - Depois de uns dias eu passei mal na rua e Kouga me socorreu e me levou para o hospital e tive a devida confirmação médica com Hojo. Desde então estava usando meus poderes para ocultar minha gravidez.

- Entendo... - comentou Miroku - Ocultou isso de todo mundo, não é?

- Não, meu irmão Souta, Kouga e Hojo sabiam de tudo. - respondeu Kagome, mas quando viu o olhar dencofiado dele voltou a falar - Kouga não é o pai do meu filho também, ele apenas estava me dando um apoio nesse momento tão complicado...

- Kagome, não acha que já chega dessa sua vingança? - indagou ele - Ameaçou se divorciar de Inuyasha, e agora está grávida e diz que o filho não e dele... Não acha que está sendo cruel demais? Sei que ele lhe machucou muito, mas não ira conseguir nada com essa atitude.

- Não é dele! - respondeu Kagome imediatamente - O filho é só meu!

- É necessário dois para fazer uma criança. - responde ele - Não devia tortura Inuyasha assim...

- Não estou o torturando, o filho não é dele. - respondeu Kagome

- Eu lhe conheço o suficiente para saber que jamais seria promiscua a ponto de dormir com qualquer outro... Mesmo que fosse, iria tomar cuidado para não engravidar. O único que pode ser o pai dessa criança é inuyasha...

- Está enganado! - respondeu Kagome firmemente

- Kagome, minha família tem história como exterminadores de yokais e sabemos muito sobre energia sinistra e até podemos identificar de que yokai é. A energia que exala de seu corpo é de um yokai cachorro, muito similar ao de Inuyasha... Ainda quer me convencer que Inuyasha não é o pai da criança?

- Estou dizendo a verdade, ele não é o pai! - respondeu kagome

- E quem seria? - indagou Miroku se irritando - Já chega de torturar Inuyasha, vai acabar o matando assim ou pior, colocar em risco a vida de inocentes! Se está grávida, exala energia sinistra de yokai cachorro e se não é inuyasha, de quem seria?

- Minha. - respondeu Sesshoumaru entrando na sala - Eu sou o pai da criança. O que acontece com inuyasha não a interessa, como também não interessa a ninguém nesta casa. O que acontece com ele não é mais da conta de ninguém, ele já um adulto e deve se comportar como tal. Fui suficientemente claro?

- Você? - indagou Miroku desconcertado -Ele é pai?

- Sim... - respondeu Kagome - Foi... Foi inseminação artificial.

- Não entendo...

- Não tem nada pra entender, kagome está grávida e a criança e minha. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - E agradeceria que não viesse aqui para a incomodar com assuntos que estão ligados ao passado. Na próxima vez que quiser a visitar, ligue antes. Agora saia daqui...

- Sesshoumaru, por favor eu...

- Não Kagome, essa semana foi muito exaustiva e isso é perigoso pra você. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, ficando na frente de Miroku - Antes de vir aqui nos incomodar, procure saber os fatos que ocorreram, humano. Se mesmo assim, insistir com essa estupidez de vir em minha casa e desafiar a mim e a mãe de meu filho, farei se arrepender.

- Eu já me arrependo de ter incentivado kagome as fazer essa loucura. - respondeu Miroku

- Você não fez nada na qual eu não tenha pensado em fazer... - comentou Kagome - Eu só quero tentar ser feliz agora, é tão ruim assim?

- E arruinar a vida de outros como conseqüência? - indagou Miroku

- E onde estavam os outros quando ela precisou? - indagou Sesshoumaru - Diga humano, quando os outros pensaram nela e a protegeram? Quem se preocupou em ajudar ela a alcançar sua felicidade? Vocês só falavam, mas não tomaram nenhuma atitude... Agora que ele tem a liberdade e procura a felicidade você a culpa por desgraçar a vida de outros?

- Eu me importava... - respondeu Miroku ficando de pé - Ainda me importo, só não acho que...

- Não deve achar nada. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Por culpa de Inuyasha Kagome teve uma vida infeliz até agora, e você não tem o direito de a culpar por buscar sua própria felicidade. Se inuyasha agora sente muito, devia ter pensado no que fazia antes para a forçar a tomar tal atitude. Agora, se já acabou, quero que saia da minha casa.

Sesshoumaru não deu tempo para Miroku falar mais nada, o puxou pelo braço e o jogou para fora de casa. Kagome ficou meio que inerte ao que ocorria, não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. No entanto achou que se tivesse mais emoções do tipo, iria acabar sendo internada no hospital por estresse...


	19. Chapter 19

[palavras da autora: Yo Minna! Poxa, valeu pelo apoio! Adorei ler os comentários! Desculpa pela demora, mas a faculdade e essas eleições ocuparam quase todo o meu tempo... Não, não sou candidata nem nada, fui mesária substituta¬¬. Um conselho, jamais votem de manhã cedo, pois quando um mesário falta e você que o substitui por livre e espontânea pressão. Bom, vamos ao que interessa, o fanfic. Foram 6 paginas... Espero que gostem!^^ Bjs, boa leitura e sayonara!]

Kagome ficou sentada na sala, tentando entender o que ocorreu, mas continuava confusa. Miroku havia falado tanto pra ele seguir em frente, divorciar de Inuyasha e tentar ser feliz com alguém que amasse e... quem era aquele que veio até ali e brigou com ela e acusou de ser egoísta? Não fazia sentido algum. Não, aquele não era seu amigo Miroku, era o amigo de Inuyasha que estava agindo pela força da emoção. O Miroku que ela conhecia jamais falaria com ela daquela maneira ou a acusaria daquela forma. Era melhor dar um tempo, se afastar dele e de Sango e esperar até que as emoções ficassem sobre controle para conversar...

O carro lá fora cantou pneu e saiu em alta velocidade, mirou finalmente tinha ido embora. Fora melhor assim... O único desejo de Kagome era que ele chegasse bem casa e não contasse nada a Sango. Não queria ser o motivo para a briga do casal, e nem prejudicar amiga caso ela ficasse muito alterada e acabasse secando o leite e por conseqüência afetaria o bebê dela. Não, era melhor dar tempo ao tempo...

- Dia longo, não é? - falou Sesshoumaru ao retornar a sala

- Muito... - respondeu Kagome, tentando relaxar, pousando as costas no encosto do sofá. - Ai!

- O que foi? - indagou Sesshoumaru se aproximando dela - Ainda com dor nas costas?

- Um pouco, mas quero continuar aqui mais um pouco. - respondeu ela

- Porque? - insistiu ele

- Hoje foi um dia muito estressante, e quando eu achava que não podia piorar, piorou. É melhor que eu fique aqui, num local seguro, pra ver o que mais pode acontecer. - respondeu Kagome - Se eu for pra meu quarto, provavelmente poderá cair um cometa ou coisa do gênero.

- A probabilidade disso acontecer é nula. - comentou Sesshoumaru

- E quem é você para garantir isso? - comentou ela o olhando séria - Só existe dois seres no universo que podem garantir que nada de ruim vá me acontecer, e nenhum deles parece estar ligando muito pra mim.

- Mesmo, e quem seriam?

- Kami-sama e Chuck Norris. - respondeu Kagome olhando para sesshoumaru, e viu ele sorrir. Bom, o dia não fora tão ruim assim afinal... Fora estranho, mas não ruim.

- Bom, posso não ser nenhum deles mas lhe juro que enquanto estiver comigo, nada de ruim ira lhe acontecer e sempre estarei ao seu lado. - respondeu ele a ajudando a se levantar no sofá

- Acho que esse tipo de promessa você pode cumprir... - respondeu Kagome colocando as mãos nas costas - Pelo menos não é aquelas frases melosas de conquistador barato. Ironia, todas as pessoas que falavam que me amavam, ou que eu amava, sempre me traíram...

- Comigo pode ficar tranqüila, eu não faria tamanha bobagem. - comentou Sesshoumaru - Sou um yokai, jamais faria esse tipo de promessa vazia e sem sentido.

- É mesmo... Porque que prometeria algo que jamais poderia me dar... - respondeu Kagome tentando se afastar dele, mas ele segurou seu pulso e a impediu de sair de perto dele

- Eu nunca lhe prometeria algo que não possa cumprir Kagome. - respondeu ele olhando nos olho - Não sou romântico, e muito menos acredito no amor. Mas a únicas coisas que posso lhe garantir que terá de mim será a minha proteção e amizade, nada mais que isso.

- Eu sei... E eu agradeço por isso e por não mentir pra mim. - respondeu Kagome evitando de olhar para ele. Querendo ela admitir ou não, desejava muito mais que isso para sua vida sentimental. E sabia que ainda havia uma parte da antiga Kagome que vivia aqueles sonhos tolos de amor... Parece que certas coisas nunca mudariam na vida dela. Amara quem não merecia, quem desejava seu amor ela não deu, e agora quem ela estava aprendendo a amar lhe oferecia apenas amizade e... Não! Complicara muito a sua vida desejando algo que jamais teria, não iria cometer o mesmo erro agora. Se essas eram as únicas coisas que Sesshoumaru poderia lhe oferecer, assim estava bom. Pelo menos não eram mentiras...

- Acho melhor você ir tomar um banho no meu banheiro, há uma banheira de hidromassagem e ira aliviar de todas essas tensões de hoje. - falou Sesshoumaru, a tirando dos devaneios de seus pensamentos.

- Meu quarto também tem banheira. - comentou kagome automaticamente

- Faça o que quiser. - falou Sesshoumaru e saiu da sala, a deixando sozinha.

-x-

Sesshoumaru foi para a biblioteca, e resolveu tomar uma bebida no pequeno bar que havia ali, estava muito irritado e tinha que tentar se controlar depressa. Nunca antes desejou tanto matar um humano como agora...

Miroku, quem ele pensava que era para ir até a sua casa e ainda incomodar a minha mulher? Não... Kagome não era sua, não lhe pertencia, era apenas sua protegida que teria seu filho e... bom, pra que iria tentar se enganar, Kagome era sua mulher agora. Vivia com ele, era praticamente a mãe de Rin e juntos pareciam uma família. Triste de admitir, mas realmente formavam uma família.

Quando viu Miroku acusando Kagome, quase perdeu a cabeça. Queria entrar na sala e matar o infeliz imediatamente. Não fez isso por causa de Kagome... Ela já estava muito alterada e duvidava que ela aceitaria bem a cena. Bem, talvez ninguém fora do mundo yokai poderia entender a fúria que sentira.

Não conseguia entender direito aquele sentimentos que insistiam em tentar o dominar. Quando olhava pra kagome, se sentia meio nostálgico... E de certa forma incrivelmente calmo. Estava gostando cada vez mais de ficar perto dela, e desejava passar mais de seu tempo em sua companhia... Ver a dormir e acordar ao lado dela de manhã, acompanhar o crescimento da barriga dela. Desejava poder cuidar dela melhor, a proteger e deixar que nada de ruim ou doloroso pudesse alcançá-La. As vezes se imaginava a envolvendo em seus braços para a proteger, mas na mesma velocidade que esse imagens de si vinham, desapareciam. Isso era ridículo, porque faria tamanho gesto somente para a proteger? Se quisesse a proteger mesmo, a colocaria dentro de uma redoma de vidro na qual só ele teria acesso... Mas se fizesse isso só a faria sofrer. Seria como cortar as assas de um pássaro que acabara de aprender a voar, ou que finalmente ganhara sua liberdade. Não seria justo com ela... Muitas vezes a ouvia se queixar de estar presa numa gaiola de ouro no casamento com Inuyasha. Não cometeria o mesmo erro de seu meio-irmão.

A única coisa que poderia fazer e ficar perto dela, ao mesmo tempo que tentava matar aquele sentimento estranho que vinham a tona quando estava com ela. Não queria a dominar ou monopolizar, mas era difícil de imaginar a vida longe dela. Se acostumara com sua presença e queria mais...

- Jaken. - Chamou Sesshoumaru, e alguns segundos depois seu servo apareceu

- Chamou Sesshoumaru-sama? - indagou ele entrando na sala

- Sim. - respondeu ele olhando para o liquido no interior do copo - Vá até o quarto de Kagome e transfira todas as coisas relevantes dela para meu quarto. A partir de hoje ela dividirá o quarto comigo. Entendeu?

- Hay Sesshoumaru-sama! - falou Jaken e saiu imediatamente após a ordem. Sessohumaru ficou ali mais um tempo, antes de subir para seu quarto. Tinha que dar tempo para Jaken fazer o que lhe ordenara...

-x-

Kagome nunca achou que um banho seria tão relaxante. Aquela banheira de hidromassagem de sesshoumaru era fantástica. A água era quente, a massagem relaxante e o barulho da água a fazia se lembrar do mar. Desejava poder ficar ali pra sempre... Mas não poderia, se dormisse poderia escorregar e se afogar... Saiu da banheira, se secou com a toalha e colocou seu pijama. Estava escovando os cabelos quando olhou para o seu relógio de pulso, que havia colocado na pia antes de ir tomar banho. Eram 22:30h, passará mais de 3 horas na banheira e nem perceberá! Talvez tivesse pego num sono e nem percebeu... Sesshoumaru tinha razão, a banheira dele era mais seguro. Se tivesse tomado banho na dela, teria escorregado e talvez se afogado.

Depois de devidamente pronta, Kagome saiu do banheiro com um roupão por cima do pijama, segurando as roupas sujas para as levar até a cesta de roupa de seu quarto. A luz estava desligada, mas podia ver graças a luz do luar que invadia o quarto pela varanda e janelas... Engraçado, não se lembrava de ter deixado elas abertas.

Ao chegar na porta, tentou a abrir... Mas estava trancada. Começou a tentar a forçar abrir, usando até o ombro, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi e se machucar.

- Droga, quem foi que trancou essa porcaria? - reclamou Kagome mexendo insistentemente na maçaneta - Oi! Jaken? Sesshoumaru? Alguém me ajuda... A porta não quer abrir!

- Talvez porque eu a tenha trancado. - falou Sesshoumaru encostado na cortina da varanda de seu quarto

- Destranque-a, preciso ir pra meu quarto e dormir. - falou Kagome

- Você está no seu quarto. - respondeu ele sem se mexer

- Mas esse é seu quarto. - comentou Kagome

- Eu sei. - respondeu ele sério. Foi naquele momento que Kagome se lembrou da conversa com ele naquela manhã, mas sinceramente achava que era apenas blefe ou, caso ele cumprisse a promessa, demoraria pelo menos uns 2 ou 3 dias para lhe dar tempo de se acostumar com a idéia.

- Aquela besteira de que eu iria compartilhar o quarto com você não era...

- Eu não brincaria com esse assunto. - respondeu ele - Era uma ordem, a partir de hoje vai dormir aqui comigo.

- Não! Definitivamente não! - falou ela energicamente - Não tem como compartilhar o mesmo quarto com você.

- Já compartilhamos coisas em lugares muito menores que esse quarto. - respondeu ele - É meio tarde para se importar agora.

- Olha Sesshoumaru, o dia não foi um dos melhores e eu gostaria de dormir no meu quarto... Sozinha. - respondeu ela

- Vá em frente, a cama e suficientemente grande para que possamos dormir sem encostar m no outro. - respondeu ele

- Não vou dormir aqui!

- Você vai. - respondeu ele, e kagome viu o olhar dele brilhar. Era o sinal universal de "ou me obedece ou morre" de yokais. Sabia que ele não lhe bateria ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas a faria obedecer.

- E se eu não quiser? - ela o desafiou

- Kagome, você tem um minuto para ir para aquela cama sozinha ou eu irei a levar nos braços e lhe obrigarei a ficar deitada lá comigo. A escolha é toda sua! - respondeu ele olhando para o relógio. Kagome até pensou em o desafiar de novo, mas se acovardou no momento que ele deu passos em direção a ela. Rapidamente, se deitou e cobriu com os lençóis até o queixo.

- Boa menina. - comentou Sesshoumaru indo ate o guarda-roupas do quarto, o abrindo. - Suas roupas estão do lado esquerdo. O que estiver faltando virá amanhã. Tire esse roupão, deve estar úmido e eu não quero que fique doente. Aconselho a não ficar procurando a chave, pois será em vão. Ela está comigo, tente dormir.

Depois de dizer isso, Sesshoumaru pegou o quimono e foi para o banheiro. Kagome estava irritada com aquela atitude dele, mas sabia que não iria adiantar nada reclamar. Bom, o consolo era que ele iria dormir tão desconfortável como ela... Afinal ele não costumava dormir com nenhuma roupa. Bom, não sabia se isso iria afetar mais ele ou a si mesma... Uns 5 minutos depois, sesshoumaru saiu do banheiro, usando o quimono amarrado a cintura, mas estava meio desarrumado, estava tão aberto que podia jurar que iria escorregar dos ombros dele a qualquer momento. No entanto, um brilho na região do peitoral dele lhe chamou a atenção... Era a chave do quarto, estava pendurada no pescoço dele, isso a enfureceu.

- Perdeu algo? - indagou ele

- A chave...

- Ficará comigo. - respondeu ele, mas kagome não soube dizer se ele falava da chave ou dela. Sem demonstrar qualquer preocupação, sesshoumaru foi até a parte vaga da cama e se deitou tranquilamente. Kagome começou a lutar contra suas emoções, na qual desejava a bater nele e fugir do quarto... E a outra de aninhar sua cabeça no ombro dele e aproveitar a vista da luz do luar se refletindo nele. Bom, qualquer mulher preferiria a segunda opção mais facilmente... Mas Kagome não podia ceder assim tão facilmente. Esperaria ele dormir e iria pegar a chave... Sim faria exatamente isso, não importasse quanto tempo tivesse que esperar!

-x-

Já eram mais de 2:00h da madrugada, na qual Kagome aguardava ele dormir para roubar a chave. Esperou todo esse tempo para ter certeza que ele já pegara no sono... Como ele dissera, a cama era realmente grande, e deixava um espaço grande entre eles. Se tentasse se levantar, ele perceberia e mesmo que não, caso se aproximasse para pegar a chave deve ele provavelmente acordaria. Sua única opção era se arrastar devagar até chegar bem perto dele e pegar a chave... Fingir estar dormindo, colocar a mão no peito dele e pegar a chave e depois se afastar. Sim, faria isso... Sesshoumaru vivia dizendo que ela se mexia muito quando dormia, então já devia estar acostumado com ela se movimentar ou lhe tocar.

Cerca de 10 minutos depois, kagome estava já ao lado de sesshoumaru, quase o tocando. Com cuidado ela ficou apoiou o corpo sobre o braço direito, e com cuidado esticou o outro braço para pegar a chave. Quando tocou a chave, sesshoumaru mexeu a cabeça para o lado dela, mas não acordou, mas ela encolheu o braço por via das duvidas.

- _Ufa... _- pensou Kagome, depois de verificar que ele ainda dormia. Se falasse alguma coisa certamente ele acordaria... Tentou outra vez, mas agora sesshoumaru esticou o braço esquerdo na mesma direção dela. Por pouco não ela não conseguiu se desviar... Mas ele continuou a dormir, mas a chave avia tombado para o lado direito, se tornando mais difícil de alcançar. Sem muita escolha, Kagome se forçou a se aproximar um pouco mais para pegar a chave... Quando estava se aproximando dela, sesshoumaru pegou seu braço e a puxou rapidamente, o que a fez deitar a cabeça dela sobre seu ombro. Quando tentou se afastar, sesshoumaru abraçou com o braço esquerdo a impedindo de se afastar dele.

- Pare com essa brincadeira e vá dormir! -falou Sesshoumaru no ouvido dela. Agora não tinha como escapar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa além de dormir...


	20. Chapter 20

[palavras da autora: Yo minna! Finalmente acabei de escrever mais um cap, tive tanta coisa pra fazer hoje que nem sei como consegui ter energia e imaginação pra escrever. Se está ruim, gomenasai! Bom, tenho uma novidade da fic, em breve ira acabar. Mas calma, ainda tem muita coisa pra rolar antes de chegar lá. Vamos a notícia boa, ganhei um cachorro! ^ ^ Só falta buscar...¬¬' Bom, com essa notícia vamos dar inicio a nova campanha "Faça a autora feliz, mande um rewin ou eu só posto em Abril!" xD Piadinhas a parte... Espero que gostem desse cap. Boa leitura, até a próxima e sayonara!]

Sesshoumaru ficou esperando até que Kagome adormecesse, para poder abrir os olhos novamente. Não estava cansado, nem com sono... Queria passar a noite olhando para ela. Teve de fazer um grande esforço para não sorrir quando enquanto ela tentava pegar a chave do quarto pendurada no pescoço, mas conseguiu a fazer deitar bem próxima a ele. Com cuidado ele se afastou aos poucos, tomando cuidado de não a acordar, ficando de lado olhando ela dormir. Kagome não parecia estar irritada ou chateada, parecia tranqüila... Era muito parecida com Rin quando dormia, ficava com o rosto tão sereno, mas a semelhanças delas parava por ai. Kagome tinha um corpo bonito, e pelo que podia observar, desde que engravidará, o corpo dela estava sofrendo grandes mudanças, ficando mais arredondada. Mas isso n ao lhe afetava muito, pois continuava ser uma mulher atraente... Isso o fez pensar o que aquele amiguinho lobo dela não faria pra ter a visão que ele estava vendo agora. Aquela era uma Kagome que só ele conhecia...

Depois de um tempo Sesshoumaru desceu o olhar, admirando a barriga de Kagome. Ela já estava relativamente grande e... de repente, a barriga dela mexeu por dentro. Seu filho estava agitado, parecia querer mostrar que estava vivo e ali dentro. Percebeu que Kagome começou a fazer caretas, como se sentisse alguma dor... Sesshoumaru sabia exatamente o que era aquilo, era a energia sinistra de seu filho brigando com a energia espiritual da mãe. Provavelmente causaria dor em um deles, e como Kagome comeu aqueles "onigires" que ele fizera no almoço, ela iria ficar fraca e ter dores por causa daquilo. Seu conhecimento sobre isso era por causa da mãe de Inuyasha, apesar dela ser uma humana comum, a energia sinistra de seu pai a debilitou muito durante a gravidez e a matou quando teve Inuyasha. Se para uma humana era perigoso assim, para kagome que era descendente de uma sacerdotisa poderia ser fatal... Mas não podia assustá-La lhe contando sobre isso. Era melhor continuar sem saber, e achasse que ele fosse egoísta ou... Bem, seja lá o que ela achasse das atitudes dele, era melhor do que correr o risco de perde-La. Com cuidado, Sesshoumaru levantou a camisola de kagome e expôs a barriga dela e colocou sua mão ali. De imediato, seu filho respondeu batendo de leve em sua mão... Em pouco tempo ele se aquietou e Kaome voltou a relaxar. Pronto, o nível de energia sinistra estava equilibrado e não corria mais risco de kagome sofrer com aquilo... Mas provavelmente ela não iria gostar das conseqüências do que fizera. Mas provavelmente seu dia seria muito interessante... Engraçado, ele não sabia que sua vida era tão monótona antes de ter kagome. Apesar de Rin ter lhe feito mudar muito do que fora, Kagome foi a mudança mais radical que fizera. Por ela seria capaz de tudo, fingir se herói ou vilão... Faria de tudo para a proteger e garantir a sua felicidade, até mesmo deixá-La partir. Bom... Pelo menos agora não teria que fazer isso, e se tivesse sorte jamais teria que o fazer.

O bebê novamente se mexeu, e kagome deu um leve gemido. Isso o fez sorrir, pelo que via, seu filho seria tão temperamental como a mãe.

-x-

Já era de manhã quando Sesshoumaru conseguiu sair do quarto. Ele levantou com cuidado e pegou suas roupas e saiu sem fazer barulho, dando uma ultima olhada em Kagome antes de sair do quarto. Foi até o quarto de hospedes, usando o banheiro para tomar um banho e se aprontar para o trabalho. Depois de devidamente arrumado, desceu para tomar café. Jaken já estava acordado preparando o café...

- Bom dia, Sesshoumaru-sama! - falou Jaken num tom que indicava preocupação. Típico dele, afinal toda vez que fazia algo diferente do usual, seu servo ficava apreensivo.

- Bom dia. - respondeu Sesshoumaru se sentando a mesa - Já acordou Rin?

- Ainda não. - respondeu Jaken indo lhe servir o café

- Chame-a, mas tenha cuidado de não fazer muito barulho e acordar Kagome. - falou Sesshoumaru

- Sim senhor! - respondeu jaken, indo em direção as escadas

- Jaken! - chamou novamente Sesshoumaru, o fazendo parar no meio do caminho - Aconteça o que acontecer, não deixe Kagome se olhar hoje no espelho. E não fique surpreso com o que ver...

- Hay... - respondeu jaken, sem entender ao certo a ordem

Poucos minutos depois, Rin desceu para tomar o café-da-manhã. Mas milagrosamente, ela estava já estava usando o uniforme da escola. Devia ser a "magia da irmã mais velha" começando a fazer efeito... Ou talvez queria se mostrar responsável para Kagome lhe permitir cuidar de seu "irmãozinho". Mas percebeu a cara de decepção da menina ao ver que Kagome não havia acordado para tomar o café-da-manhã com ela. Sesshoumaru teve que lhe explicar que mulheres grávidas tinham que dormir bastante, e por isso Kagome não viera...

- Então mal posso esperar pra ficar grávida também... - comentou Rin inocentemente. Sesshoumaru tossiu diante do comentário dela... Realmente Rin era uma criança muito inocente. Jaken resmungara algo antes de voltar para a cozinha para trazer o resto do café-da-manhã que preparara. Se descem sorte, kagome ficaria dormindo e a manhã seria tranqüila como qualquer outra...

-x-

Kagome acordou sentindo o cheiro da comida do ar, e seu instinto logo se aguçou, estava com muita fome. Na verdade, estava super desejosa de comer panquecas, torradas com geléia de frutas, arroz e... bom, o que tivesse para o café-da-manhã ela iria comer. Pelo cheiro, era exatamente isso que Jaken fizera aquela manhã. Ao abrir os olhos, e se esticar na cama, percebeu que Sesshoumaru já havia saído. Ficou um pouco decepcionada por acordar sozinha naquela cama, mas tentou ignorar isso e foi logo se levantando. Percebeu que o roupão que usara ao se deitar não estava com ela, e sim jogado em cima de uma poltrona no quarto. Bom, só havia duas possibilidades para aquilo acontecer... Ela era sonâmbula e se levantou a noite e tirou o roupão por, quem sabe calor... Ou Sesshoumaru o tirou enquanto ela dormia. A segunda opção era a mais viável, mas como ela fizera isso? Ele parecia especialista em fazer coisas sem ser notado... Mas pelo menos não fazia nada que a pudesse a prejudicar.

Estava um pouco quente aquela manhã, então Kagome resolveu pegar o roupão de seda do conjunto do pijama e descer para tomar o café. Ele era relativamente cumprido, mas fresquinho... Se adequando perfeitamente a aquela ocasião. Desceu as escadas e foi diretamente para a sala, onde o café estava sendo servido.

- Bom dia. - falou kagome ao entrar

- Bom di...di...di... - falava Rin olhando para Kagome, meio perplexa. Kagome não entendeu o porque do olhar assustado da menina, mas sua fome era maior e preferiu ignorar a saudação estranha.

- Jaken, por favor trava mais um prato. - pediu kagome ao se sentar a mesa. Sesshoumaru olhou sério para Rin, que voltou a se comportar e tomar o café normalmente... Mas continuava a olhar Kagome furtivamente. Jaken saiu da cozinha, trazendo um prato, xícara e um copo, além dos talheres para Kagome... Arrumou tudo sem levantar os olhos para ela. Voltou a cozinha e trouxe mais panquecas e café. Quando foi servir mais Sesshoumaru, cometeu o erro de olhar para kagome, e ficou desconcertado... Ficou olhando para ela assustado, principalmente para o topo da cabeça dela. E sem perceber quase derramou o café por cima da mesa. Sesshoumaru evitou o pequeno acidente, pegando a térmica.

- Pode sair agora Jaken. - falou Sesshoumaru, fazendo jaken voltar a si. Começou a se afastar, mas sem tirar os olhos de Kagome. Acabou tropeçando no caminho, antes de chegar a cozinha.

- jaken está bem? - indagou kagome preocupada

- Vai ficar. - respondeu Sesshoumaru

- Ufa, ainda bem... - respondeu kagome antes de começar a se servir. Mas notou que Rin continuava a encará-La. Sem saber ao certo, Kagome sorriu para a menina. Mas ao fazer isso, Rin abriu ainda mais os olhos com espanto. - Algum problema Rin?

- Não... Na... Nada não. - respondeu a menina tomando o leite, desviando o olhar

- Está se sentindo bem, Kagome? - indagou Sesshoumaru, desviando a atenção de Kagome

- Sim, dormi muito bem e não estou com mais dor nas costas. - respondeu Kagome - Me sinto forte como um touro!

Sesshoumaru sorriu, e voltou a tomar o café. Kagome estranhou, alguma coisa estava errada. Rin normalmente não parava de falar, e Jaken ficava reclamando por isso enquanto servia o café. Mas ambos parecia ficar mudos depois que ela chegou... É, foi isso. Ambos ficaram assim ao a ver.

- _Talvez seu cabelo estivesse todo desarrumado, talvez um dente sujo ou..._ - pensou Kagome, passando a mão nos cabelos quando notou algo estranho sobre sua cabeça. De imediato colocou as duas mãos e o apalpou. Parecia orelhas... Não se lembrava de ter colocado nenhuma tiara estilo "neko" na cabeça, mas pelo visto alguém a pós nela. Não era a toa que eles ficaram assustados... - _É melhor eu tirar essa coisa antes que... Que... NÃO SAI!_

Kagome começou a puxar aquelas orelhas, mas pareciam estar grudadas a sua cabeça e começou a lhe doer, quanto mais forçava mais lhe doía. Ficou assustada, passou a mão nas laterais da cabeça e não encontrou suas orelhas. Queria gritar, mas colocou a mão sobre a boca... E acabou machucando o rosto com as unhas afiadas e feriu os lábios quando os pressionou sob a mão. Passou a língua nos dentes, e percebeu que os caninos estavam maiores e...

Se levantou rapidamente da cadeira, a fazendo cair no chão e correu para o banheiro, indo diretamente para frente do espelho. O reflexo que via não parecia seu, era de uma meia-yokai...

- ! - gritou Kagome assustada. Em menos de 2 segundos, Sesshoumaru entrou no banheiro, ficando atrás dela. - Por Kami-sama, o que aconteceu comigo?

- Acalme-se. - falou Sesshoumaru - Não é tão ruim assim...

- Me acalmar? - falou Kagome quase histérica- Como posso me acalmar com isso? Eu era uma humana ontem a noite e agora eu sou... Eu sou... Olha como eu fiquei!

- Continua ser a Kagome que conheço. - comentou Sesshoumaru sem dar muita importância ao fato

- Não sou nem mais humana! Eu virei uma meia-yokai horrorosa! O que você fez comigo? - esbravejava kagome, e sem perceber começava a manifestar os poderes de uma meia-yokai. Sesshoumaru tinha que a acalmar o mais depressa possível. Se aproximou rapidamente, a empurrando contra a parede e imobilizando suas mãos por cima da cabeça, evitando que ela se machucasse ou tentasse o ferir.

_- Acalme-se. - falou Sesshoumaru mais um vez - Não fui eu que fiz isso, foi o nosso filho. Ele liberou a energia sinistra desnecessária para ele, e você a absorveu. Mas você não vai ficar assim pra sempre, fique sossegada. Vai acabar se machucando se continuar a se alterar... Quanto mais rápido controlar suas emoções, mais fácil rápido esse efeito yokai vai passar._

_- Isso não devia acontecer comigo... - comentou Kagome ainda assustada_

_- Isso as vezes acontece quando se está grávida, sendo o pai um yokai. - respondeu Sesshoumaru soltando as mão, mas não se afastou dela - Tenha mais cuidado, pois está mais forte que um humano normal. Mas esse efeito é temporário, quando menos esperar pode virar humana novamente. _

_- Como sabe disso? - indagou ela ainda preocupada - Por acaso a mãe de Inuyasha..._

_- Não, isso não aconteceu com ela. - respondeu ele, se afastando dela. - Isso é raro de ocorrer, mas deve ser influencia minha pois sou um yokai de sangue puro a gerações. Não me pergunte mais coisas, pois não posso lhe responder agora. Apenas confie em mim e faça o que eu mandar que tudo ficará bem. Fique no quarto hoje..._

_-x-_

_- Porque não posso ir ver Kagome? - indagou Sango irritada_

_- Prefiro que não se envolva nisso Sango. - respondeu Miroku, que acabara de voltar da casa de Inuyasha, tentando acalmar o amigo. Inuyasha estava fora de si e era perigoso para qualquer outro ser vivo ficar perto dele, sem o ter por perto para o controlar. Fora um choque ver que o que Inuyasha falará era verdade... Kagome estava grávida. Mas o que mais lhe assombrou foi dela estar grávida de Sesshoumaru. Aquela bomba estava prestes a explodir, quando e se Inuyasha soubesse da verdade... Bom, ele mesmo não ainda não conseguia acreditar por completo. _

_- Me envolver? Do que está falando? o que aconteceu com kagome? - indagou Sango ficando nervosa, o fazendo voltar para a realidade_

_- Está tudo bem com ela... - respondeu Miroku - Olha, eu não sei ao certo o que está acontecendo, só sei que não a quero ver metida nisso. _

_- Se você não me contar, eu vou tentar descobrir por mim mesma Miroku! - falou Sango alterada - Agora começa a falar!_

_-x-_

_- Parece que aquela mulher não vai conseguir mais nada daquele meio-yokai. - comentou o meio-yokai vestido de pele de babuíno, olhando através de um espelho, as imagens de Kykio desolada._

_- Pelo que eu soube, Inuyasha não a quer ver mais. - respondeu a yokai - Ela é descartável agora..._

_- Em questão de tempo aquela mulher virá até mim. - comentou ele, rindo_

_- O que vê de tão especial naquela mulher para fingir ser um humano normal e se deixar manipular por ela? _

_- Não se meta em assuntos que não são da sua conta Kagura. - repreendeu ele - Apenas faça o que eu lhe mandei e cuida para não ser descoberta._

_- Sim Narak. - respondeu Kagura saindo do esconderijo, escutando a risada sinistra de Narak. Em breve, algo muito ruim iria acontecer..._


	21. Chapter 21

[palavras da autora: Yo minna! Antes que desejem me matar, quero dizer 3 coisas. A primeira que meus professores trocaram provas por trabalhos, o que está me esgotando. É muito complicado fazer tds esses trabalhos, cada um de uma matéria diferente... E pior, tem um que é hiper-mega-ultra grande, que associa todas as matérias e eu tenho que apresentar quase profissionalmente a todos os professores e colegas num auditório.. Ou seja, quase um pelotão de fuzilamento. Segundo, meu pai não quer que eu tenha um cachorro e mandou eu desistir do que ganhei, porque tem uma criança q vive indo na casa do meu tio e chora pra ganhar o MEU cachorro. Só me faltava essa! Roubaram meu cachorro, e agora o que eu acabei de ganhar, querem tirar também de mim... Aiai! Nem sei mais o que fazer... To tão avoada e pra baixo que tava até pensando em desistir de escrever fanfics. Terceiro, todos meus conhecidos estão deixando de ser otakus! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Quem foi que virou meu mundo do avesso? Quando eu vim parar nessa realidade paralela? E o mais importante, como faço pra tudo voltar ao normal? Alguém me ajuda!

Ok, tirando "o pais dos espelhos" na qual a autora se encontra... Mais um cap da fic que espero que gostem. Juro que tentei fazer o melhor possível... Mas acho que não foi aquela maravilha. Se não gostarem eu apago e faço dnovo depois. Comentem, ok? Teh+ Sayonara!]

Kagome ficou se olhando no espelho, analisando as mudanças que ocorreram na transformação de humana e uma meia-yokai. Agora tinha caninos um pouco maiores, seus olhos ficaram um pouco mais claros, tinha orelhas de cachorro e e unhas grandes e fortes. Não parecia real o que havia lhe acontecido... Beliscou forte seu próprio braço até não agüentar mais a dor.

- Ok, definitivamente virei uma meia-yokai. - comentou Kagome massageando o local que beliscou. Nossa, tinha esquecido que agora tinha a força de uma meia-yokai também. Era melhor realmente tomar maior cuidado consigo, ou poderia se machucar sério... Realmente era melhor ficar em casa e esperar o efeito passar e... Espera um momento, o sonho de todo mundo não é ter super poderes? Seria um pecado não aproveitar sua transformação de meia-yokai, afinal agora podia fazer tudo que um humano normal não podia! Pensando nessa possibilidade, a mente de Kagome começou a trabalhar a mil por hora... O que iria fazer primeiro?

- Trouxe um chá como senhor Sesshoumaru lhe pediu. - falou Jaken entrando no quarto, colocando o chá sobre o criado mudo. Kagome precisou apenas de alguns segundos para bolar seu plano, se tinha poderes agora significava que teria prioridades... Uma mulher grávida não podia ir as compras para comprar o enxoval do bebê... Mas uma meia-yokai...

- Esqueça o chá Jaken, e prepare o carro. - falou Kagome indo até o guarda-roupa e indo pegar um vestido apropriado para sair as compras

- Não, não pode sair sozinha! - falou Jaken energicamente, apesar de não sentir tanta coragem assim com Kagome sendo uma meia-yokai, mesmo que temporariamente. Afinal uma mulher irritada não o mataria, mas uma meia-yokai faria com facilidade

- Tem razão, você vai comigo! - respondeu Kagome pegando a roupa e indo se vestir no banheiro - Ande logo Jaken, ou vou sem você.

- O senhor Sesshoumaru não vai gostar nada disso... - comentou Jaken antes de sair do quarto correndo, indo aprontar as coisas para saírem

Quinze minutos depois, já estavam no carro Jaken, Kagome e o segurança de Kagome, que agora seria seu motorista. Apesar de emburrado, jaken não iria deixar Kagome sozinha... Se o fizesse duvidava que dessa vez sairia vivo. Bem, estava preparado dessa vez para proteger Kagome, trazia consigo o "bastão de duas cabeças", poderia a proteger se fosse necessário.

- Podemos ir! - falou Kagome animadamente

- Que Kami-sama nos proteja. - comentou Jaken

- O que disse Jaken? - indagou Kagome séria

- Disse que pode comprar tudo que deseja. - falou Jaken rapidamente

- É exatamente o que irei fazer! - respondeu Kagome, tirando da bolsa 3 cartões de crédito que Sesshoumaru tinha dado a ela. Realmente aquele dia seria muito longo para Jaken...

-x-

Já fazia duas horas que estavam fazendo compras, e esse era o terceiro shopping que haviam entrado. O motorista havia ido para o carro carregando todos os pacotes de compras de Kagome... E nesse meio período Kagome fez Jaken carregar o as compras que efetuava a quase toda a loja que entrava. Ela havia comprado desde roupinhas, mamadeiras, brinquedos diversos... A estetoscópio para escutar seu ventre, provavelmente Rin iria adorar poder escutar o que se passava dentro da barriga de Kagome. Bom, talvez fosse bom também comprar algo para a menina, ou poderia causar ciúmes. Bom, iria pensar nisso depois de dar uma parada para tomar um refresco.

- Vamos parar, quero me refrescar um pouco. - falou Kagome

- Graças a Kami-sama! - falou Jaken, tentando andar e equilibrar as compras quilométricas de kagome.

- Que tal aquela cafeteria ali? - indagou Kagome apontando ao local - Dizem que servem todo tipo de bebida, e tem um suco de melancia que é delicioso.

- Ñão me importo com o lugar, desde que você pare de comprar! - falou Jaken irritado. Kagome riu, realmente fizera dele um escravo aquela manhã... Era melhor lhe dar um descanso. Foi se sentar a mesa, e em seguida lhe trouxeram o menu.

- Nossa, tem tanta coisa aqui que parece apetitosa. - comentou Kagome vendo as fotos dos pratos no menu. -O que vai querer Jaken?

- Férias! - reclamou ele

- Não tem isso no cardápio, mas tem um suco chamado "frescor de verão", o que acha? - indagou ela, se fingindo de desentendida

- Pode ser... - falou Jaken sem animo ou energia pra brigar

- Ótimo, então vai ser um "frescor de verão" e uma "delicia gelada". - pediu Kagome pediu ao atendente

- Sua "delicia gelada" vai ser com sorvete ou apenas com as furtas geladas Madame? - indagou o atendente

- Com tudo que eu tiver direito. - comentou Kagome sorridente, entregando o menu - Com esse calor, acho que nada seria melhor.

- Trarei agora mesmo. - falou ele pedindo licença

Em menos de 5 minutos Kagome estava relaxada, desfrutando de sua "delicia gelada". no entanto Jaken não parecia estar aproveitando em nada seu "frescor de verão", na verdade parecia que ele estava bebendo um suco de limão pela careta que fez ao beber.

- Não é gostoso como achei que era? - indagou Kagome preocupada

- Muito doce. - comentou Jaken - Acho que terei uma carie só de tomar essa porcaria.

- Desculpe, achei que iria gostar. - falou Kagome meio arrependida por ter sido tão egoísta - Quer pedir outra coisa, eu pago.

- Não, obrigada! - falou Jaken - A única coisa que quero é ir para casa e descansar, não agüento mais essa maratona.

- Pensei que yokais completos não se cansavam fácil. - comentou ela o provocando

- Você faz com que essa regra seja anulada. - comentou ele

- Ok, vamos fazer um trato. Você vai pro carro e deixa essas compras lá, e eu lhe espero aqui. E depois eu juro que só irei entrar em maus 2 lojas para terminar as compras e depois podemos ir para casa, certo?

- Certo. - concordou Jaken, afinal era melhor coisa que ela propôs aquela manhã para ele. E sem dar tempo dela argumentar mais, ele pegou todas as compras e saiu dali rapidamente, quase tropeçando. Kagome riu, realmente jaken era engraçadinho as vezes... Ou era seu humor que havia alterado a ponto dela achar algo assim dele. Era mais provável que seu humor tivesse mudado...

Ela ficou olhando a paisagem enquanto esperava Jaken voltar. Pelo que via, todos estavam já preparando a decoração de Natal. Quando criança acreditava que era uma época mágica, e de certa forma ate agora acreditava... Parecia que era um dos poucos momentos na vida cotidiana que parecia exalar felicidade no ar. Via crianças correndo, casais de namorados de mãos dadas e decoração de Natal sendo colocadas nas lojas... O que era meio hilário, afinal ainda era novembro... Do jeito que estavam apreçando tudo, a páscoa iria ser comemorada em janeiro ou fevereiro. Isso fez Kagome pensar, até fevereiro seu filho teria nascido, e o que aconteceria? Ficou a imaginar o que poderia acontecer no futuro, quando sentiu um arrepio gelado que desceu por sua coluna. Não sabia o porque daquilo, mas tinha um mal pressentimento... Alguém estava a vigiando...

-xxx-

- Então aquela é a mulher na qual os irmão Taisho brigam? - indagou Narak sorrindo, olhando Kagome de longe - Fascinante...

- Sesshoumaru só está com ela por causa obrigação, não que ele goste da companhia dela. - comentou Kagura irritada com a felicidade evidente de Narak

- Kagura, até quando vai fingir de ser idiota? - indagou Narak olhando sério para ela, mas desta vez tinha um sorriso frio - Está na cara que ele prefere ela a você...

- Impossível, ela é apenas uma humana nojenta e medíocre que...

- Que está grávida de um filho dele. - respondeu Narak

- COMO? IMPOSSIVEL! - falou Kagura, quase gritando. Aquilo não podia ser verdade...

- Acha mesmo? - indagou ele e começou a rir - Vou lhe contar uma coisa que aprendi nessas 5 décadas que vivo neste lugar, quando uma humana está grávida de um yokai, seu filho só nasce meio-yokai desde que o pai da criança não tenha mais relações sexuais com ela novamente. E aquela mulher que você menospreza está num estado de meia-yokai.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - indagou Kagura séria

- Realmente você não aparenta ser idiota, você é. - respondeu ele dando uma gargalhada sinistra - A mulher grávida de um yokai só pode ter relações com ele, se tentar com outro seu próprio corpo o rejeita, assim como o que se encontra no ventre dela. Quanto mais intimidade, mais energia sinistra ela absorve e a faz virar uma meia-yokai temporariamente.

- Está dizendo que...

- Exatamente, aquela mulher está grávida de um filho de seu amado Sesshoumaru. - respondeu Narak, se deliciando ao pronunciar cada palavra, pois podia ver a dor e revolta de Kagura. Agora tinha certeza que ela jamais lhe abandonaria... Ela iria querer vingança a todo custo. - Inuyasha jamais conseguiria fazer aquela mulher virar uma meia-yokai, pois não tem energia sinistra o suficiente. E ela é uma meia-yokai cachorro agora, não é?

Kagura não conseguia mais falar, estava tendo um turbilhão de emoções. Estava frustrava, com ódio, desejava vingança... Desejava matar aquela mulher. Tudo que sonhou, tudo que desejou na vida e estava lutando para conseguir lhe foi tirado por aquela simples humana... Iria a matar! No entanto Nara a impediu no mesmo instante, apertando o coração de kagura que se encontrava na sua mão.

- Acalme-se agora Kagura, lembre-se que deve me obedecer se quer continuar viva e ter sua tão sonhada liberdade. - falou Narak ficando na frente de Kagura, que caia de joelhos no chão comprimindo o mão no peito - Não quero que toque num fio de cabelo daquela mulher... Ainda.

- Não me importa mais isso... - respondeu Kagura com dificuldade, e ao falar isso Narak apertou ainda mais o coração dela o que quase a fez gritar de dor.

- Não seja insolente. - falou Narak, levantando o rosto de Kagura para o olhar nos olhos - Eu ainda tenho planos para você, mas se continuar a ser irracional eu irei lhe matar aqui e agora. Lembre-se que deve me obedecer sempre, ou farei algo muito pior que a morte... Voltara a ser parte de meu corpo.

- Farei o que me ordenar, Narak. - falou kagura, por mais revoltada que estivesse

- Muito bem, quero que continue a vigiar Sesshoumaru, vá agora. - respondeu Narak - Eu irei cuidar pessoalmente desta humana.

-x-

Kagome estava se sentindo em perigo, conseguia sentir a energia sinistra e até dizer onde estava... Mas estava com medo de olhar naquela direção. Se lhe ocorresse algo, quem iria proteger o bebê? Era melhor continuar no lugar onde estava, e esperar Jaken voltar... Tinha receio que se fosse a procura dele sozinha fosse ainda mais perigoso. Pelo menos ali sentada, não iria correr perigo... Afinal era um local publico. Alguma coisa estava se aproximando dela...

- Esse lugar está vago? - indagou um homem. Kagome se assustou, mas tentou ao máximo não demonstrar e olhou para o recém chegado. Parecia ser um homem comum, era bonito, tinha cabelos longos e negros... Mas usava uma fina maquiagem azul nos olhos e tinha um olhar sinistro e um sorriso que causava arrepios. Apesar de aparentar ser um humano, kagome sabia que ele não era um simples humano...

- Sim, estou esperando meu servo voltar. - respondeu Kagome tentando manter a calma na voz

- Posso lhe fazer companhia enquanto espera. - falou ele se sentando na cadeira, de frente para Kagome. Os sentidos de Kagome mandavam ter cuidado, e que devia ter cuidado... Tinha que ir embora Dalí. Onde estava jaken? Porque demorava tanto? - O que uma meia-yoaki linda como você faz aqui?

- Compras, e você? - indagou Kagome tentando ser educada

- Admirando sua beleza, é raro ver alguém tão bela por aqui. - comentou ele dando um sorriso, que fez kagome desejar desesperadamente que jaken aparecesse logo. - Pelo que vejo não é casada...

- Não é da sua conta minha vida. - respondeu Kagome séria

- Desculpe, acho que fui muito impertinente. - respondeu ele estendendo a mão para kagome o cumprimentar - Meu nome é Narak.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Sr. Narak. - respondeu Kagome, o cumprimentando. No entanto ao tocar na mão dele sentiu todo seu corpo em choque, até seu bebê se mexer. Aquele cara representava perigo... Tinha que escapar dele!

- Não vai me falar seu nome? - indagou narak

- Não... - respondeu ela

- Tudo, eu sei quem você é Kagome. - respondeu Narak sorrindo dando uma leve risada ao ver a cara de espanto que ela fez

- Como sabe meu nome? - indagou ela nervosa

- Haa... Isso é um segredo. - respondeu ele - Mas posso lhe contar, mas prefiro que seja num local mais reservado...

- Eu não irei! - respondeu ela energicamente

- EU posso a convencer do contrário... - respondeu Narak, tentando segurar no braço de Kagome, mas antes de conseguir, alguém lhe segurou o braço, impedindo de tocar em kagome novamente.

- Algum problema, Senhora Taisho? - indagou o segurança de kagome. Foi nesse momento que Kagome relaxou e percebeu que não era só o segurança que estava ali, Jaken estava com o "bastão de duas cabeças" apontados para Narak. Estava salva... No entanto percebeu algo, por milésimos de segundo pode ver o verdadeiro poder daquele homem... Nem Jaken e seu segurança conseguiriam o impedir... No entanto Narak não reagiu, apenas sorriu e se levantou da cadeira calmamente, fazendo o segurança solta-lhe o braço.

- Foi um prazer conhecer a senhora, Kagome Higurashi Taisho. - falou Narak, sendo cortes... Mas isso só fez com que kagome sentisse mais medo dele. Algo muito sinistro envolvia aquele homem... - Pelo que vejo consegui lhe fazer boa companhia e lhe distrais enquanto espera de seus servos retornarem. Espero poder desfrutar da sua companhia em novamente... Até lá.

Falando isso Narak saiu, sem aparentar qualquer incomodo. No entanto, kagome ainda se sentia em perigo ali...

- Humano ousado! Insolente! - falava Jaken irritado, mas kagome ficou intrigada. Jaken não havia percebido que aquele homem não era um mero humano. E pelo que aparentava, seu segurança também não. Isso significava que só ela teria visto por causa de seus poderes, ou talvez Narak tivesse se revelado apenas com ela, tentando a intimidar. Seja o que fosse, seria melhor irem embora logo.

- Jaken, vamos embora agora. - falou Kagome se levantando da cadeira

- Mas e o resto das compras... - comentou Jaken, meio desconcertado

- Quero ir agora Jaken. - respondeu Kagome energicamente

- Muito bem, eu irei pagar a conta. Você, leve a Kagome-sama para o carro. - falou Jaken indo até o caixa do café para pagar. Ao mesmo tempo Kagome ia acompanhada do segurança para o carro, mas podia sentir aquela energia sinistra ainda por perto... Algo lhe dizia que aquele tal de Narak iria lhe causar problemas sérios.


	22. Chapter 22

[palavras da autora: Yo Minna-sama! Feliz ano novo! Primeiro poste do ano... O.O

Eu sei que devia ter postado mais cedo, mas não tinha como escrever sem um PC, não acham? Eu tava de castigo, nem natal me deram folga [professor não dar nota da prova = eu sem PC]... Tecnicamente ainda estou de castigo, mas como ta perto do meu aniversário [que dia 11], me deram uma folga e devolveram o modem e meu PC. Bom, espero que gostem do cap, mas acho que depois de muito tempo afastada da "tecnologia", deve ter afetado um pouco minha criatividade. Vocês que julguem mandando rewin, e aproveita e me desejem Feliz aniver, ok? xP teh+ sayonara!]

Sesshoumaru estava no trabalho, estava trancado no escritório atolado de papeis para analisar no novo projeto, um hotel ecológico nas montanhas, e tinha algumas outras folhas de outros projetos misturadas sobre a mesa. Nessas horas ele sentia falta de Kagome como sua secretária, pelo menos seus escritório ficava mais organizado e nunca acumulada projetos por cima de sua mesa... Bom, a quem queria enganar? Ele a queria por perto sempre, pois estava o tempo todo preocupado com ela, que acabava se distraindo e acabava perdendo as folhas... Com ela perto onde ele poderia vigiar, ele poderia trabalhar como antes. Se não fosse a expor demais ao perigo e falatórios, ele a teria mantido trabalhando para ele, mas preferia não arriscar. Droga... Não conseguia se concentrar, ficava imaginando Kagome em casa, como ele lhe pediu, talvez dormindo e... Pensando bem, era pouco provável que ela lhe obedecesse. Ela era o tipo de mulher que não fazia o que mandavam nem a obrigando, mas era algo tão natural dela que talvez nem percebesse o quanto era rebelde. Será que seu filho herdaria a teimosia dela? Seria interessante se isso ocorresse... De repente a porta de sua sala se abriu, era Inuyasha que literalmente invadia sua sala.

- Quero falar com você. - falou Inuyasha parando frente a mesa de Sesshoumaru

- Seja o que for, não me interessa. - respondeu Sesshoumaru sem olhar para ele - Tenho assuntos importante para cuidar, afinal um de nós tem que trabalhar aqui...

- Porque não me contou que Kagome estava grávida? - indagou Inuyasha alterado

- Porque não é da sua conta, afinal ela já está divorciada legalmente de você. - respondeu Sesshoumaru sem demonstrar muita importância a ele

- Sabe quem e o pai? - indagou Inuyasha irritado por Sesshoumaru não demonstrar a menor importância para com ele.

- Talvez. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, o olhando sério - Mas isso não algo do seu interesse. Kagome é adulta e sabe o que quer.

- Não acho que seja uma boa escolha ter um filho bastardo. - falou inuyasha rispidamente

- Quem dera tivessem dado esse conselho a sua mãe ou a meu pai, Inuyasha. - comentou Sesshoumaru - Você não é ninguém pra opinar sobre a criança que Kagome vai ter, e não tem qualquer ligação com eles agora.

- Eu quero proteger Kagome!

- Ela não precisa de você, ela tem a mim. - respondeu Sesshoumaru ficando de pé - Eu jamais irei cometer os mesmos erros que você. Se ela foi embora de sua casa e veio a mim, significa algo, não acha? Não venha ao meu escritório com crises emotivas sem ter um bom argumento pra discutir, agora saia daqui. Estou ocupado.

- Você, o yokai que odeia humanos iria proteger minha esposa? E o filho meio-yokai dela? Está doente ou ter uma afilhada humana amoleceu seu coração? - indagou sarcasticamente Inuyasha, apoiando as mãos sobre a mesa, ficando cara a cara com sesshoumaru.

- Ex-esposa, e eu irei acolher e os proteger com tudo que tenho. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Ao contrário de você, eu sei o que é ter responsabilidade, e sei das minhas obrigações. Não é questão de ter amolecido, e sim que eu tenho poder e honra o suficiente pra esta tarefa.

- Obrigações? Você parece estar falando como estivesse cuidando de um animal abandonado... Ela vai precisar de muito mais do que sendo de honra, obrigação e caridade!- indagou Inuyasha quase gritando, por causa da aparente calma de Sesshoumaru - Você sabe que, se a imprensa souber que eu me divorciei e que Kagome ficou grávida enquanto estava na sua casa? Vão somar os fatos como 2+2=4 e vão deduzir que...

- Impressionante Inuyasha... Não sabia que sabia fazer contas de adição, realmente é um progressos, achava que só sabia no máximo assinar seu nome. - comentou Sesshoumaru - Mas não devia se preocupar com coisas que estão além de sua compreensão. A imprensa trabalha pra mim agora, não falarão nada a respeito disso, ou qualquer coisa relacionada a família Taisho sem antes minha autorização prévia.

- E se mesmo assim a notícia vazar? Existe Internet, sabia? O que vai fazer? Não estamos mais na era feudal onde podíamos mandar que sumissem com quem nos desafiava!

- Se isso acontecer, o que não tem a mínima chance, eu tomarei as medidas necessárias. - respondeu Sesshoumaru

- E quais seriam? Fazer uma "caça as bruxas" e matar todos os jornalistas que ousarem te desafiar? Ameaçar familiar? E kagome, como acha que ela ficaria nessa situação? Não há como a proteger disso! - bradou Inuyasha, que estava tão alterado que sua energia sinistra estava se alterando a ponto de ele começar a se transformar num yokai completo.

- Se isso acontecer, tornarei Kagome minha mulher. - respondeu Sesshoumaru sério, mas por um momento duvido que fora ele que dissera aquelas palavras. Sempre pensava no que iria responder, mas desta vez foi uma espécie de "automático". o que estava acontecendo consigo, quando começou a mudar tanto? Pelo que percebeu, Inuyasha ficou tão abismado com a sua resposta como ele.

- Como? - indagou Inuyasha, em estado de choque - O que disse? Só pode estar brincando...

- Você me escutou, se for preciso, casarei com Kagome e reconhecerei a criança como minha. - respondeu Sesshoumaru firmemente, apesar de não entender porque estava dando essa resposta, se tinha pensado em falar outra. Não parecia seu cérebro estava a responder aquelas perguntas...

- Não pode fazer isso! - comentou Inuyasha

- Não? - indagou Sesshoumaru, contornando a mesa e encarado Inuyasha - Não sou como você Inuyasha, nada me impede de fazer o que eu quiser. Além disso Kagome já está divorciada... Nada nos impede.

- Eu vou impedi-lo! - respondeu Inuyasha batendo na mesa, quase a quebrando - Eu não vou deixar ninguém tirar kagome de mim.

- Acha mesmo que pode disputar-La comigo? - indagou Sesshoumaru sorrindo

- Eu posso ter sido um péssimo marido, mas não vou deixar que Kagome seja forçada a um destino pior que a morte.

- Obrigado pela definição... - comentou Sesshoumaru - Mas faça o que quiser Inuyasha, não é problema meu, mas lhe garanto que seu esforço será em vão. Se Kagome tiver que escolher um de nós algum dia, será a mim que ela virá.

- Veremos! - falou Inuyasha e saiu da sala, batendo a porta. Sesshoumaru ficou foi até a janela e ficou olhando a paisagem, Inuyasha era um tolo ou não queria encarar os fatos que Kagome não mais lhe pertencia. Pensado bem, o provocou demais com a história de casamento... Era lógico que nunca iria pedir a mão de Kagome, tendo ela um filho seu ou não. Ela merecia algo que nem ele ou Inuyasha podiam lhe dar... Só sabia que seu filho teria muita sorte de ter uma mãe como Kagome. Isso fez Sesshoumaru relembrar o passado, sua mãe não fora do estilo muito maternal... Na verdade, nem podia definir ela nem como mãe. Naquela época ela era tratada quase como um divindade por todos, era respeitada e temida... Lhe criou e educou como sucessor de seu pai, mas nunca demonstrou qualquer afeto. Não que sentisse falta de algo tão trivial, só humanos demonstravam tanta afeição para com suas crias... Sim, seu filho teria sorte de a ter como mãe. Mas o que ele não tinha certeza era que seria um bom pai, ou poderia abrir mão de Kagome para outro, mesmo que esse outro a pudesse fazer feliz.

-x-

Sesshoumaru chegara tarde em casa, naquela hora Rin já havia jantado e ido pra cama, e provavelmente Kagome também já tinha ido dormir. Ao entrar em casa, encontrou Jaken de pijama subindo as escadas... O que era de estranhar ele fazer tal "desfile".

- Bo...Boa Noite Sesshoumaru-sama, chegou tarde hoje. - falou jaken nervosamente, descendo a escada - Deseja que eu aqueça seu jantar ou...

- O que faz acordado a essa hora? - indagou Sesshoumaru tirando o blazer e o colocando por cima de uma cadeira e afrouxou a gravata em seguida, no entanto não tirou os olhos de Jaken - O que ia fazer lá em cima?

- Bem... Eu... A senhorita... Kagome-sama me chamou. - falou jaken começando a suar

- A essa hora, porque? - indagou Sesshouamru se aproximando do servo

- Eu.. Eu... Não sei. - respondeu Jaken.

- Mesmos... - comentou Seshsoumaru olhando pra o andar de cima, vendo a luz do antigo quarto que kagome dormia, e estranhou. - Porque e quem está naquele quarto?

- Kagome-sama... - respondeu Jaken

- Vá dormir Jaken, eu assumo daqui. - respondeu Sesshoumaru irritado. Não iria permitir que Kagome o desafiasse, ela querendo ou não iria dormir com ele no quarto. Subiu as escadas rapidamente e entrou no quarto, encontrou kagome sentada no chão com um berço semi-montado, na qual ela estava lendo um manual de instruções. Havia uma caixa de ferramentas ao lado dela, com algumas ferramentas no chão, além de várias caixas de brinquedos, roupas, fraudas e todo tipo de coisa de bebê.

- Jaken, por favor você pode achar um alicate pra mim? - indagou kagome sem desviar o olhar do manual - Aqui diz que tenho que segurar a porta com o alicate, enquanto uso a chave de fenda e aperto o parafuso.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou, pegou o alicate e entregou na mão dela, no entanto ela ainda não percebeu que era ele. Pelo que parecia ela estava realmente muito concentrada para montar o berço... Isso deu a oportunidade dele ficar a observando por mais um tempo. Kagome não era mais uma meia-yokai, tinha voltado ao normal, estava usando um pijama de seda, com uma com um roupão da mesma sobre ela e com o cabelo amarrado num rabo de cavalo.

- Sabe... - comentou Kagome, tentando apertar o parafuso - Acho que Sesshoumaru não vai gostar de ver isso, quando souber...

- Ele já sabe. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, nesse momento Kagome soutou a ferramenta e olhou pra trás.

- Boa noite pra você também. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, vendo que a assustara. Ela estava ficando sem cor no rosto, e o olhava como se fosse um monstro ou alien... Bom, talvez com eles Kagome fosse mais amigável. - O que houve aqui?

- Nada...

- Não me lembro de ter essas coisas nesse quarto hoje de manhã. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, indo até uma cômoda que havia mordedores infantis e patinhos de borracha - Quem os comprou?

- Fui eu. - respondeu Kagome, tentando não demonstrar medo - Eu sai hoje de manhã e arrastei o Jaken e o meu segurança, e passamos parte do dia no shopping fazendo comprar pra o bebê.

- Hum... - respondeu Sesshoumaru pegando o patinho de plástico na mão, o apertando, na qual fez um barinho estranho - Tudo isso veio no carro com vocês?

- Não, algumas coisas chegaram essa tarde no caminhão. - respondeu ela - Antes que reclame sobre o pessoal responsável pela montagens, eu os dispensei, e gostaria de poder montar o quarto do meu filho da minha maneira. Não tenho nada pra fazer aqui em casa, e isso vai me distrair até que ele nasça...

- E jaken...

- Ele trouxe a caixa de ferramentas pra mim, já que eu não conseguia dormir. - respondeu ela - Rin me ajudou um pouco também, ficou muito eufórica com tudo... Você chegou tarde hoje.

- Tive alguns imprevistos no trabalho. - falou ele, estendendo a mão para Kagome - Saia daí.

- Não... Eu não vou dormir agora, vou terminar de montar o berço. - respondeu ela rapidamente - Pode ir dormir, eu vou depois.

- Eu mandei sair daí. - falou ele segurando a mão dele, a fazendo se levantar. Em seguida se sentou no mesmo lugar que ela estivera. - Eu monto, apenas leia o manual pra mim.

- QUE? - indagou ela confusa

- É melhor você não fazer muito esforços, pelo estado que se encontra. Eu monto o berço e tudo que ainda tiver de montar, e você lê o manual de cada um que eu faço o resto. - respondeu ele pegando as ferramentas

Kagome ficou emocionada com aquela atitude, no entanto segurou as lágrimas, e começou a ler o manual para ele. Realmente sesshoumaru tinha um dom para esse tipo de trabalho, fazia tão rápido que o fazia parecer ser tão fácil...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa no shopping? - indagou Sesshoumaru, checando se o berço estava bem montado.

- Não...nada. - respondeu Kagome o mais naturalmente possível, afinal não sabia como falar pra ele o que havia acontecido... Afinal nem Jaken ou seu segurança perceberam que aquele cara não era um simples humano. O que ia dizer? "Sim, um cara que parecia um humano comum, mas que emanava energia sinistra de vários yokais veio falar comigo e..." Bem, nem ela ao certo entendeu o porque ele foi falar com ela ou sabia quem ela era, já que havia se tornado temporariamente uma meia-yokai. Certas coisas estavam muito confusas pra ela ainda... - E com você, algo novo?

- Não, apenas Inuyasha indo no meu escritório discutir bobagens sem importância. - respondeu Sesshoumaru se afastando do berço. - Pronto, o berço está pronto e seguro. É um belo berço, você quem escolheu ou foi pela opinião do vendedor?

- É claro que foi eu! - respondeu kagome indignada pela comentário

- Só queria ter certeza. - respondeu ele olhando o relógio - Já é meia-noite, hora de grávidas estarem na cama.

- Mas ainda tem tanta coisa pra fazer e eu ainda não estou com sono... - comentou ela, mas Sesshoumaru a pegou no colo e tirou do quarto

- Deixe de ser teimosa e vá dormir, não deve se esforçar tanto. - falou Sesshoumaru - Agitação e ansiedade não lhe fará bem, muito menos a criança que carrega no ventre. Pode continuar amanhã...

- Ok... -respondeu kagome desistindo de argumentar, afinal estava um pouco cansada. Ela não dormira aquela tarde por causa do que ocorreu no shopping. Tinha a sensação de estar sendo vigiada, e preferiu não dormir. Mas agora com Sesshoumaru ali ela podia dormir com mais tranqüilidade, afinal seja quem quer que fosse aquele yokai, ele não teria coragem de fazer nada com Sesshoumaru por perto.


	23. Chapter 23

[palavras da autora: Yo minna! Tô super feliz! O "seqüestro" do meu PC acabou, a minha nota saiu e eu passei! VIVA! Demorou mas saiu a nota... Além disso quero agradecer e dedicar essa cap a Joanny, que salvou meu humor e imaginação. Achava que ninguém ia mandar rewin nem me dar parabéns, e só pensei em postar o novo cap por volta da ultima semana de janeiro... Valeu por fazer eu mudar de idéia "Joanny". Espero que gostem do cap e comentem também, onegai! *-* bjs e sayonara!]

Se passa 1 mês, e agora o quarto do bebê está finalmente terminado. Kagome escolhera toda a decoração, nos mínimos detalhes... e agora que acabara de completar 7 meses de gravidez, estava ficando cada vez mais ansiosa, e ficava planejando o futuro. Bom, não era só ela que estava assim, pois Rin e até Jaken estavam ansiosos. A brincadeira favorita era imagina como o bebê se pareceria, no entanto, Jaken e Rin brigavam sempre na questão do cabelo... Rin apostava que seria pretos ou castanho-escuro, como os de kagome... E Jaken falava que seriam lindos e prateados como os de Sesshoumaru... E de certa forma, tais brigas divertia a monotonia de kagome. Desde que aquele incidente no shopping, Kagome preferiu não sair mais de casa, sem Sesshoumaru. Era estranho, mas ela sentia que alguém estava sempre por perto a vigiando, e sentia uma energia sinistra diferente por perto da mansão, no entanto preferiu guardar silencio, pois não queria preocupar ninguém, pois ninguém mais sentia aquela presença por perto, somente ela... Talvez fosse só sua imaginação...

Bom, não devia se importar com isso agora... Afinal hoje ela tinha um horário marcado com o medico, na qual faria um ultra-som e descobririam por definitivo o sexo do seu bebê, apesar de Kagome ter certeza que era um menino. Sesshoumaru estaria com ela naquela consulta também, e depois os dois iriam até o templo Higurashi , visitar a família de Kagome e contar a novidade. Apesar de Souta já ter contato toda a história do que ocorreu com ela, omitindo alguns fatos, ninguém se importou muito com isso afinal a maioria estava eufórica com o nascimento do filho de Kagome. O vovô estava mais do que feliz com o bisneto, e a mãe de kagome mais do que desligada... estavam nas nuvens, pois iriam ver o nascimento da terceira geração Higurashi. E essa notícia fez com que a família Higurashi freqüentemente ligasse para lanchonetes e restaurantes encomendando comida, pois a mãe de Kagome estava distraída a ponto de quase botar fogo na cozinha, e conseqüentemente na casa toda... Mas felizmente Souta conseguia apagar o fogo antes que se espalhasse. Fora um pouco difícil mas Kagome conseguiu convencer sesshoumaru a ir com ela lá, pois assim iria acalmar a família e aliviar e ajudar Souta a controlar melhor os outros membros da família...

No entanto após a consulta, Sesshoumaru foi chamado as pressas para a empresa. Ele não falou exatamente o porque, apenas lhe disse que tinha que ir, no entanto deixou Kagome com o motorista para poder ir visitar sua família. Depois de ver Sesshouamru praticamente sair voando para o trabalho, Kagome entrou no carro... Mas estranhou quando ela mesma teve de entrar o no carro por conta própria, pois sempre o motorista que abrir a porta do carro para ela, mas resolveu ignorar o ocorrido. Ela estava mais preocupada com seu encontro com a família... No entanto percebeu que aquele quem dirigia não era seu motorista quando pois estava acelerando muito e quando passou direto da estrada onde indicava a entrada para o templo, indo em direção da saída da cidade a toda velocidade.

- O que está acontecendo? - indagou Kagome nervosa, abaixando o vidro da divisória entre o motorista e os passageiros, e viu quem dirigia - Inuyasha? O que faz aqui? Porque está dirigindo meu carro e o que ouve com meu motorista?

- Desculpe Kagome, mas esse era o único jeito de fazer você sair comigo, eu tenho que te mostrar uma coisa que escondi de você desde que nos conhecemos... Não se preocupe, eu não matei seu motorista... ele está bem, apenas está amarrado e amordaçado num dos banheiros do hospital.

- Muito higiênico de sua parte... Me leve de volta agora Inuyasha!

- Por favor Kagome, espere mais um pouco... realmente o que eu tenho pra te mostrar é algo importante. - falou inuyasha acelerando ainda mais o carro - Prometo que depois te levar de volta, mas por favor me dê esse voto de confiança desta vez. Se quiser, prometo que depois disso, nunca mais a importunarei, mas por favor...

- Está certo... - falou ela, percebendo que seria impossível o fazer mudar de idéia - Mas dirija mais devagar, está me assustando.

Inuyasha desacelerou o carro, o que tranqüilizou mais Kagome e ficou olhando a paisagem enquanto rezava pra que aquilo terminasse logo. Inuyasha continuou pela estrada principal pois mais 20 minutos, depois desviou e foi por uma estrada de terra por mais 10 minutos e até chegar em um templo antigo, no entanto o lugar parecia estar deserto, quase mal-assombrado. No entanto quando Inuyasha abriu a porta para ela sair do carro, ela percebeu que perto da entrada do templo havia uma pessoa, uma velha sacerdotisa, na qual usava um tapa-olho no rosto e estava muito séria... Kagome estranhou aquilo, não se lembrava de nenhum templo conhecido naquela região, e principalmente não se lembrava daquela mulher... Nunca a viu visitar o templo Higurashi, na qual uma vez por ano todos as sacerdotisa do Japão iam para uma espécie de reunião na qual iriam acolher e treinar as aprendizes e leva-lãs para seus templos resignados.

Bom, isso talvez explicasse o porque o lugar parecia tão descuidado... Mas o que mais a intrigava o que tinha ali pra que Inuyasha a trouxesse... O que Inuyasha estava tramando agora?

- Kaede, essa é a mulher de quem lhe falei. - falou Inuyasha as apresentando - Kagome, essa é a velha kaede, sacerdotisa da região.

- Prazer em conhecê-La. - respondeu kagome, amigavelmente

- O prazer é meu. - respondeu a velha pegando no rosto de Kagome, o analisando de perto - Se parecem muito... venham, vamos entrar, eu fiz um chá.

Kagome não entendeu ao certo, mas seguiu a mulher e entraram no templo, e logo depois entraram numa sala de recepção, na qual tudo estava pronto para um típico chá japonês. O chá estava delicioso, no entanto o clima dentro do templo erra de arrepiar... Aquela idosa não parava de olhar para Kagome nem por um segundo.

- Se parece muito com ela... - falou a velha Kaede, depois de longo suspiro

- Eu sei... - falou Inuyasha dando um leve sorriso

- Ela quem? - indagou Kagome desconfiada

- Minha irmã... - respondeu Kaede - Ela morreu a mais de 50 anos.

- Sinto muito... - falou kagome,percebendo o olhar de dor de kaede

- Tudo bem. - respondeu Kaede se pegando um álbum de fotografias, entregando para Kagome - Olhe essas fotos por favor, e me diga quem vê.

Kagome estranhou, mas resolveu não contestar. Abriu o álbum e começou a ver as fotos que estavam preto e branco, meio amareladas pelo tempo, na qual havia uma garotinha sorridente com uma jovem ao seu lado, usando roupas de sacerdotisa, iguais as de Kaede. Mais umas fotos a frente, aquela jovem não aparecia mais, apenas a garotinha, mas agora com um tapa-olho no rosto, e um olhar triste.

- Essa garotinha, é você? - indagou Kagome

- Sim, e a outra é a minha irmã. - respondeu Kaede

- Era muito bonita. - respondeu Kagome - Quantos anos ela tinha nessa foto?

- Tinha 15 anos, mas já era responsável por esse templo e pelo extermínio de yokais que abusavam de seus poderes e oprimiam humanos. Mas não foi por isso que ela morreu...

- Não precisa me contar, se não quiser. - respondeu Kagome, tentando a poupar e relembrar o passado

- Mas é meu dever lhe contar. - respondeu Kaede - Minha irmã morreu por causa da Jóia de quarto almas, que lhe foi entregue para que ela pudesse a purificar e proteger, nesse tempo o templo foi destruído pelo fogo e nesse incidente eu perdi a visão de um olho.

- Conheço a lenda dessa jóia. O templo Higurashi conta a lenda sobre essa jóia, e meu avô vende suvenir de chaveiro com aparência dela. - respondeu Kagome - A original desapareceu do mundo humano por volta de uns...

- A mais de 50 anos. - respondeu a velha dando um sorriso triste- A jóia foi cremada junto com o corpo de minha irmã.

- Entendo, mas perdoa a indiscrição, mas aonde quer chegar com essa história? O que tem de haver comigo ou... - indagou Kagome, sentindo um arrepio

- Não percebeu que a jovem da foto e você tem uma semelhança física assustadora. Se não fosse pelo tempo, podia jurar que são irmãs gêmeas?

- E?

- Seja mais direta, velha Kaede. - falou inuyasha, nervoso

- Ainda não entendeu, não é querida? - falou Kaede, se levantando e ficando ao lado de Kagome, lhe tocando o lado esquerdo de sua cintura, o que fez brilhar uma luz de por rosada. - Vê, a Joia de Quatro Almas renasceu dentro de você, isso só pode significar uma coisa, você é a encarnação de minha irmã. Por causa da jóia você tem tantos poderes...

- Não é possível! - falou Kagome ficando nervosa, fazendo a mão de Kaede se afastar de si, e o brilho cessou.

- Talvez até seja, mas aconteceu. - respondeu Kaede, ficando séria - Inuyasha, acho melhor não contar pra ela o resto... Ela está grávida, apesar de tudo.

- Ela tem que saber Kaede, nosso futuro depende disso. - falou Inuyasha

- Do que vocês estão falando? - indagou Kagome

- Olhe novamente para a jovem da foto... - falou Kaede meio receosa - É antiga, e está um pouco sem foco... Você e ela são parecidas, mas há algumas diferenças. Mas olhe bem para o rosto dela, quem você vê?

- Kykio... - falou Kagome depois de se concentrar no rosto da jovem, começando a se assustar ainda mais - É a Kykio, não é? Ela é sua irmã?

- Sim, ela era minha irmã... - respondeu Kaede, séria

- Não estou entendendo, Se sua irmã Kykio morreu a muito tempo, quem é aquela mulher que é amante de inuyasha, que se parece muito com a da desta foto? - falou kagome ficando alterada

- São a mesma pessoa. - respondeu Inuyasha - Tanto a da foto quanto a mulher de agora são a mesma pessoa.

- Mas você não tinha dito que ela morreu a mais de 50 anos, cremada... como é possível ela estar viva e ela parece ter a minha idade agora? - indagou Kagome quase histérica - Mesmo que fizessem um ser parecido com ela, ficaria eternamente com a mesma idade que morreu...

- Sim, devia ser assim. - respondeu Kaede - A alguns anos uma bruxa roubou a terra e ossos da sepultura de minha irmã, a ressuscitou como uma boneca de barro, com esperança que a alma e a jóia de 4 almas renascesse com ela. - respondeu Kaede - No entanto a alma de minha irmã já havia reencarnado, em você. E inuyasha...

- O que ele tem a ver com isso? - indagou kagome a interrompendo

- Eu era o amante de Kykio, e nosso relacionamento era proibido. - respondeu Inuyasha - Um meio-yokai chamado Narak a matou, porque desejava a jóia que kykio protegia, como muitos yokais...

- E por eu ser parecida com ela, você se aproximou de mim, não foi isso? - indagou Kagome tentando ficar calma, apesar do nervosismo que estava crescendo dentro de si.

- Não! Não foi por isso... Você pode se parecer com ela, mas é totalmente diferente! - falou Inuyasha energicamente - Eu me apaixonar, lhe pedir em casamento não tem nada a ver com a história...

- Mas já haviam ressuscitado kykio na época que nos conhecemos. - comentou Kagome

- E ela veio atrás de mim... Ainda estávamos ligados! - respondeu Inuyasha

- Porque "estavam" em vez de "estamos"? - indagou Kagome

- Porque eu não quero mais viver do passado ou de uma ilusão. - respondeu Inuyasha - A minha Kykio morreu, e nada no mundo fará ela retornar o que era ou fazer eu voltar ao passado! Eu te amo muito mais que ela, só precisava de tempo para descobrir... Por favor kagome, acredite em mim!

- Inuyasha... Eu não nasci pra ser a substituta de alguém. - respondeu Kagome fechando a álbum de fotografias, o entregando para Kaede, e se levantando - Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo aqui, mas a brincadeira acaba agora! Chega de mentiras!

- Não é mentira Kagome, estou falando a verdade! - falou Inuyasha nervoso - Nós estamos falando a verdade...

- Essa brincadeira não tem graça Inuyasha!

- Mas eu...

- CHEGA! - gritou Kagome energicamente, e de repente caiu de joelhos no chão, com a mão sobre a barriga, começando a gemer.

- Kagome, o que houve? - indagou Inuyasha assustado, a fazendo deitar amparada a ele

- O bebê... - falou kagome num sussurro

- O que tem ele? - indagou Inuyasha tocando na barriga dela. De Imediato Kaede jogou o álbum de fotos pro lado, e se aproximou de Kagome, levantando um pouco a roupa de Kagome. Estava uma mancha escura...

- Ela está tendo o bebê... - falou Kaede - Você não devia ter a trazido aqui, o choque a fez forçar a criança a nascer. Tem sangue...

- Meu filho...

- Inuyasha, leve-a imediatamente para o hospital, não temos tempo a perder! - falou Kaede energicamente

- Sim! - falou Inuyasha colocando Kagome no colo, ficou de pé e saiu correndo com ela, tentando o Maximo possível não fazer tantos movimentos bruscos. Chegaram nos hospital em 14 minutos, com Kagome quase inconsciente por causa da dor e pela perda de sangue, na qual manchou a roupa de Inuyasha. Quando chegou, de imediato colocaram Kagome numa maca e a levaram pra fazer exames... Apesar da dor, Kagome repetia uma única frase.

- Chame Sesshoumaru... - pedia ela quase em desespero. Inuyasha, estava tão aflito que não pensou duas vezes antes de ligar e chamar por sesshoumaru. Em menos de 3 minutos sesshoumaru chegou.

- Onde ela está? - indagou Sesshoumaru sério

- A levaram pra a examinar... - respondeu inuyasha, muito nervoso - Ela está perdendo o bebê, e a culpa é minha!

- Sai daqui antes que eu me esqueça que estamos no hospital e acabe com tua raça! - falou Sesshoumaru num rosnado, quase se transformando, mas de repente se afastou e entrou na ala restrita do hospital, seguindo o cheiro do sangue de Kagome. A encontrou com ela sobre a maca, entrando pra sala de cirurgia, e rapidamente, ficou ao lado dela lhe segurando a mão.

- Kagome... - falou Sesshoumaru calmamente

- Sesshoumaru... Me ajude... Salve meu filho... - falou Kagome, perdendo a consciência em seguida

- Essa é uma área restrita. - falou o medico, tentando tirar Sesshoumaru da sala

- Tente me impedir de estar com ela e será um homem morto! - rosnou Sesshoumaru

- É o marido dela? - indagou o medico, nervoso

- Sim... - respondeu Sesshoumaru sem pensar muito no assunto - Como ela está?

- É grave, só podemos salvar um. - falou o medico - Ela está perdendo o bebê... Sinto muito.

- Faça o seu trabalho que eu farei o meu. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Eu não vou permitir que nenhum deles morra.


	24. Chapter 24

[palavras da autora: Yo minna! Finalmente estou conseguindo mexer na net... Não é justo! Quando eu to gostando das férias, as benditas acabam e só agora que minha net volta ao normal! Eu devia ter postado a uns 5 dias atrás, mas por causa de palhaçada da operadora, não pude fazer isso antes. ¬¬' gomenasai! Bom, espero que gostem desse cap... E aos que vão começar as aulas amanhã, "Banzai!" Aos que vão ter aula amanhã, mas vão faltar, "Que a força esteja com você!", e aos que as férias vão durar um pouco mais tempo, ou nem tem aulas " SORTUDOS!". Boa leitura e até a próxima! ^^]

Kagome acordou, sentindo uma dor terrível nas costas e um gosto amargo na boca. Nunca antes sentiu o corpo tão pesado, parecia que um caminhão tinha atropelado várias vezes, só isso poderia justificar tamanha dor. Tentou com muito esforço abrir os olhos, mas a sua visão estava toda embaçada, como se tudo ao seu redor estivesse envolto de uma densa neblina e branca. A luz estava tão clara e forte para ela que mal conseguia distinguir onde estava exatamente... Parecia estar entre as nuvens. Teria morrido? Bom, talvez sim afinal estava num lugar tão branco que dava dor nos olhos... Bom, pelo menos tinha certeza que não estava no inferno. Ela tentou se sentar, apesar da dor, mas não conseguiu. Só então percebeu que estava conectada a um monte de fios e equipamentos. Agora sabia como um gato se sentia ao ficar enrolado num novelo de lã... Será que tinha virado um robô? Não! Isso era impossível... Esse tipo de coisa só é possível em mangás e animes. Mas, pensando bem, era melhor tirar logo a duvida... Quando ela tentou tocar no rosto, percebeu que havia algo no seu nariz, um tubo de oxigênio. Fechou os olhos por alguns minutos, para se acostumar com a claridade e poder chegar melhor... Após abrir os olhos conseguiu ver um pouco melhor. Viu que sua mão esquerda estava recebendo soro na veia e o outro braço estava conectado aos equipamentos eletrônicos, incluindo um de monitoramento cardíaco.

Isso fazia a teoria de "estar no céu" ir por água abaixo, ou o estaria no hospital e viva, ou o inferno tinha uma parte especial para recuperar ferimentos... Bom, iria torcer para estar ainda viva. Mas o que houve? Não se lembrava como ou o porque estava ali... A quanto tempo? Começou a forçar a memória, o que havia feito para ir parar ali? ... Tinha ido ver o medico, ia visitar sua família mas Inuyasha a "seqüestrou" e ... não se lembrava ao certo o que houve, apenas que depois tudo ficou escuro e desmaiou. Se lembrava que escutara algumas vozes ao seu redor... Alguém a chamando... Alguém segurando sua mão... Algo entrando por sua coluna, e depois sentiu como se tivessem injetando água fervente... Depois alguém falar "não podemos salvar os dois", "está morrendo", "nasceu", "não está respirando", "está perdendo muito sangue", "enfermeira!" ...

Kagome se desesperou, pelo que conseguiu entendeu seu filho nascera... Tentou com todas as forças lembrar se escutou algo que indicasse que seu filho estava bem... Não se lembrava de ter o escutado chorar... Apenas de sentir algo estar sendo arrancado, e sentir um imenso vazio. Começou a ficar mais nervosa ainda, e tentou sair da cama, mas não estava conseguindo mexer as pernas. Tentou novamente se sentar, mas não conseguiu devido aqueles fios que estavam a prendendo seu braços, impedindo de se movimentar muito. Estava nervosa demais para se importar com consigo, e começou a arrancar todos os fios que estava conectados a ela... O soro fora um pouco mais complicado, já que a mão dela parecia mumificada de tanta tirar que a envolviam para manter o a agulha do soro no lugar. Quando estava quase conseguindo a tirar, alguém a impediu, lhe segurando as mãos, e não eram humanas... Pela marca yokai nos braço, soube de imediato quem era... Mas não tinha coragem de o olhar. Como poderia o encarar agora? Ela não estava mais grávida...perdera seu bebê...

- Se quer tirar o equipamento, chame alguém para lhe ajudar. - comentou Sesshoumaru, a ajudando a tirar o braço daquelas faixas, mas não tirou o soro. - Se o soro sair de sua veia e vazar, seu braço vai ficar tão grosso quanto a pata de um elefante.

- Sesshoumaru, eu...

- Você nos assustou. - falou Sesshoumaru, a interrompendo - Eu sai para tomar um café, e quando estou voltando vejo que no painel de identificação do seu quarto, que não há sinal dos equipamentos que estavam conectados a você... Ainda bem que foi um alarme falso, ou eu teria matado o médico por a deixar morrer.

- Desculpe... - falou Kagome, com a cabeça baixa

- Tudo bem, deve ter ficado assustada com isso tudo conectado a você. - comentou ele - Posso chamar o enfermeiro e tirar o soro, caso queira. Se estiver se sentindo bem, podemos ir embora hoje mesmo.

- Eu não sinto minhas pernas... - falou Kagome começando a chorar. E colocou a mão sobre a barriga - Não sinto mais meu filho...

- É lógico, ele não está mais ai dentro. - comentou Sesshoumaru, pegando um lenço do bolso e entregando pra ela. - Não precisa chorar assim, você vai voltar a andar. A anestesia que levou na coluna foi a do tipo pra yokai, demora um tempo pra passar em humanos... A anestesia normal não ia funcionar em você naquele estado.

- Não é isso! - gritou Kagome tentando agüentar a dor e o desespero que estava sentindo - Preferia perder mil vezes o movimento das pernas do que ter perdido nosso... O meu filho...

- Você não o perdeu. - falou Sesshoumaru, a fazendo olhar pra ele - Ele nasceu e está bem.

- Como? - indagou Kagome

- Ele está vivo, nasceu e é perfeito. - respondeu ele pegando o lenço dela e secando o rosto dela - É um menino e forte, apesar de ainda ser um pouco pequeno, mas houve seqüelas por seu nascimento prematuro.

- Mas, eu pensei que... Eu pensei que...

- Ele nasceu como meio-yokai, por isso sobreviveu sem maiores conseqüências. Se você tivesse entrado em trabalho de parto quando ele estivesse na forma humana seria mais problemático. - respondeu Sesshoumaru

- Não minta pra mim... - pediu Kagome, não conseguindo acreditar - Sei que ele nasceu, mas ele não chorou... Ele nasceu morto...

- É lógico que não iria chorar, é o meu filho. - comentou Sesshoumaru, dando um leve sorriso para Kagome - Você não o escutou chorar porque o levaram rapidamente para o limpar e o aspirar*, mas posso lhe garantir que tem ótimos pulmões e sabe gritar como ninguém... Parece com você quando chora, até os soluços são parecidos...

- Eu quero vê-lo. - falou Kagome, ainda sem poder acreditar. Tinha que o ver pra ter certeza.

- Ainda não é a hora, você precisa se recuperar primeiro. - respondeu sesshoumaru a fazendo se deitar novamente.- Ou pelo menos tem que tirar esse soro e tomar um banho.

- Mas eu estou bem, eu só quero vê-lo, por favor. - pedia ela, tentando novamente se sentar

- Me escute, se prometer se aquietar eu vou chamar o medico e um enfermeiro para a avaliar e tirar o soro. Se ele dizer que você está bem, lhe darão um banho e eu a velarei até a maternidade. - falou Sesshoumaru calmamente

- Porque tudo isso... - indagou Kagome irritada - Com ou sem você, eu vou sair daqui e...

- Kagome, você está na UTI. - falou Sesshoumaru sério - Você quase morreu, precisou de uma transfusão de sangue e teve um coma induzido. Faz dois dias que você ficou inconsciente... O medico tem que ter certeza que não irá por sua saúde em risco ou o do bebê, por isso irá a avaliar. Me obedeça e irá ver nosso filho daqui a pouco tempo.

- Certo... - falou Kagome, desistindo de insistir. Pelo menos agora sabia que seu filho estava vivo...

Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto, voltando com o medico e o enfermeiro. Depois de uma longa avaliação, o medico deu permissão para Kagome ser transferida para sair da UTI. Com cuidado o enfermeiro lhe tirou o soro, e a colocou na cadeira de rodas... A levando para seu novo quarto, uma suíte com instalações muito melhores. Após entrar no quarto, Kagome foi levada diretamente ao banheiro. A porta foi fechada, e começaram a tirar aquela horrível "roupa de hospital" dela... Quando de repente a suspenderam nos braços. Só então ela percebeu que não era o enfermeiro que estava com ela no banheiro, e sim Sesshoumaru.

- Mas o que...

- Ele está arrumando o quarto e separando uma roupa limpa. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Prefiro que eu mesmo lhe dê um banho.

- Mas vai acabar se molhando... - comentou Kagome

- Tudo bem, eu também preciso de um banho. Faz dois dias que eu não sai do lado da sua cama. - comentou ele, sem dar muita importância.

- Ficou ali ao meu lado até agora por estar preocupado?

- Não, foi pela transfusão de sangue. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, a fazendo se sentar num banquinho, de frente para o chuveiro

- Como assim?

- É meu sangue que corre por suas veias agora. - respondeu ele - Você perdeu muito sangue, e a hemorragia era grave. Você já estava acostumada com minha energia sinistra e tem poderes... Então foi mais sensato arriscar. Lhe demos sangue suficiente para lhe curar, mas não arriscou sua forma humana.

- Demos? Quem mais me doou sangue?

- Seu irmão veio, Souta. - respondeu sesshoumaru - Sua família esteve aqui durante todo esse tempo, eu os hospedei num hotel perto daqui, afinal seu avô e sua mãe não tinham como agüentar ficar 48 horas num hospital, não são tão jovens...

- Obrigada. - respondeu Kagome

- De nada, mas faça o valor de controlá-los quando vierem. - comentou ele - Seu avô ficou me ameaçando com papeis espectrais de exorcismo e sua mão insistiu em tocar em meus cabelos e orelhas.

- Agora tenho certeza que eram eles mesmo.- comentou Kagome rindo - Eles também fizeram isso quando o Inu...

Sesshoumaru abriu a torneira de imediato, era um sinal claro que não queria que conversassem nada a respeito de Inuyasha. Bom, era melhor evitar aquela conversa mesmo, afinal se ele soubesse o porque ela havia entrado em trabalho de parto por causa dele, certamente Inuyasha acabaria assassinado. O banho memorou poucos minutos, mas fora muito relaxante... Era como se a alma também estivesse sendo lavada de toda a culpa e medo que estivera sentindo a horas atrás, quando achou que tinha perdido seu bebê.

Depois de voltar para o quarto, totalmente vestida, ela foi colocada na cama e ficou aguardando sesshoumaru se trocar, minutos depois ele a colocou na cadeira de rodas e a levou até a maternidade, onde podia ver todos os recém-nascidos. Haviam várias crianças ali, humanas, yokai e meio-yokais, e kagome ficou procurando entre eles o seu bebê, quando seus olhos se prenderam em um bebê meio-yokai relativamente pequeno, com cabelos negros.

- Ele é tão pequeno... - comentou Kagome

- Mas forte como qualquer criança descendente de yokai. - comentou Sesshoumaru - Não sabe como Jaken ficou desapontado ao ver que meu filho tinha cabelos negros, ao invés de prateados. Mas ele tem outras características minhas, minhas marcas yokai e olhos dourados.

- Quer dizer, que aquele é meu filho? -indagou Kagome, apesar de saber da resposta

- É... - respondeu ele

- Ele é lindo... - respondeu ela emocionada - Poço pegar ele no colo?

- Quando o levarem para o seu quarto poderá ficar com ele no colo. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, e a levou para o quarto novamente. Mas quando entrou no quarto, haviam vasos de flores e balões por todo o lado. Nos balões haviam escrito "parabéns mamãe", "felicidades", "boa sorte"...

- Mas o que...

- Avisei seus amigos sobre o bebê. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Não era permitido visitas, fora familiares, mas isso não os impediu de mandar flores, cartões de felicitações e balões. Também enviaram brinquedos e roupas...

- Me sinto num jardim... - comentou Kagome olhando todas aquelas flores

- Espere até chegar em casa , você ira se sentir como Alice no Pais das Maravilhas. - comentou ele

- Vai ter algum chapeleiro maluco por lá? - - indagou ela animada

- Não, mas Jaken ira dar conta desse papel. - comentou Sesshoumaru - Rin está tão ansiosa que ninguém consegue a controlar. Tentou fugir da escola e ir pra o hospital para lhe ver... Mas agora que você se recuperou, ela poderá vir junto com seus aparentes mais tarde. Agora é hora de você descansar.

- Mas...

- Chega de "mas", eu sei o que é melhor pra você. - respondeu ele e pegando no colo e a colocando na cama - Mais tarde trarão o bebê, por isso é melhor você estar relaxada.

Kagome não teve argumentos para o contestar, afinal realmente estava se sentindo cansada depois de todas aquelas emoções que estivera sentindo... Era melhor realmente dormir um pouco.

-x-

- Inuyasha, só liguei pra avisar que o bebê está bem e que Kagome voltou a consciência e está melhor. - falou Sesshoumaru ao telefone, o desligando em seguida, sem dar qualquer oportunidade de seu meio-irmão falar. Não o deixaria se aproximar novamente, por culpa dele quase perdera Kagome e o bebê, custasse o que custasse, ele iria manter Inuyasha longe.


	25. Chapter 25

[palavras da autora: Yo minna-sama! Tudo bem? Desculpem a demora desse cap, mas a faculdade está acabando com meu tempo livre e imaginativo. Me deram dois livros pra ler, e um deles tinha 400 paginas... Nem sei como consegui ler tamanho monstro! Mas consegui! Viva! Depois de ler, precisei de uns dias pra voltar ao normal e voltar a escrever a fic (o livro de facul te deixa muito nerd pra escrever uma fic). Ahh! Demorei também um tempão pra escolher o... é melhor deixar vocês lerem, se não vou estragar a surpresa... Espero que gostem e comentem. Até mais! Sayonara!]

Kagome acabara de acordar, com suas forças renovadas e ansiosa para pegar seu bebê no colo. Não se lembrava como acabara dormindo, talvez fosse por que Sesshoumaru mandou fazer... ela começou a olhar ao redor do quarto, mas percebeu que estava sozinha, o que era muito estranho. quando olhou para a cômoda que estava ao seu lado, havia um livro de "significado de nomes" e um bilhete dentro dele. de imediato Kagome o pegou, e começou a ler:

_Kagome, _

_Tive de sair para buscar Rin e Jaken para lhe ver, e aproveitando vou buscar também a sua família no hotel. Não acho muito confiável deixar eles virem sozinhos, com todas essas emoções e ansiedade... não que não confie na habilidades deles no transito, mas o resto da população não está preparada pra o que eles irão fazer caso peguem no volante. Voltarei logo._

_Sesshoumaru_

_Ao ler aquilo, kagome não pode deixar de rir. O sarcasmo dele lhe divertia muito, bem... talvez ele tivesse certo, afinal Jaken e Rin estavam brigando freqüentemente por causa do bebê com ele dirigindo, e seria muita responsabilidade para Souta e o taxista trazer sua mãe e avô, que provavelmente estariam competindo no mesmo nível pirraça de Jaken e Rin. Era muito pouco provável que eles não fizessem ocorrer um acidente... Iria agradecer a consideração de Sesshoumaru mais tarde._

_A porta do quarto se abriu, alguém estava entrando no quarto com um enorme buque de rosas amarelas, e propositalmente escondiam-lhe o rosto, a deixando intrigada. Estava usando uma calça de linho, sapatos pretos e uma camisa longa de mangas brancas... não era um entregador de flores comum._

_- Quem é? - indagou kagome_

_- Vim entregar flores para a mamãe mais linda e sexy da maternidade. - respondeu ele, e pela tonalidade da voz, Kagome logo percebeu quem era_

_- Então creio que entrou no quarto errado Kouga. - respondeu ela rindo _

_- Não, este é o certo. - respondeu Kouga abaixando as flores olhou para Kagome - Está mais linda do que nunca._

_- Obrigada... mentiroso. - respondeu ela sorrindo - O que faz aqui?_

_- Queria vir assim que soube que entrou em trabalho de parto, mas um certo yokai ancião não me deixou vê-la. - comentou Kouga_

_- Ancião? quem ? - indagou Kagome confusa - O jaken?_

_- Não... Sesshoumaru. - respondeu Kouga - Eu sei que temos que respeitar os mais velhos de cabeça branca... mas esse cara..._

_- Os cabelos deles não são brancos, são prateados. - comentou Kagome, tentando se controlar pra não rir, e por pouco não o fez. Se Sesshoumaru escutasse aquilo, provavelmente Kouga se tornaria hospede no hospital._

_- Deixando esse assunto de lado... onde está o recém chegado? - indagou Kouga, colocando as flores sobre a poltrona, no canto do quarto - Como ele é?_

_- Não o viu na maternidade?_

_- Acho que não, tinha muitas crianças ali e vários cheiros, não pude identificar quem era. - comentou Kouga - Então, por favor me diga, ele não nasceu puxando o "velhice precoce"..._

_- Não... ele tem cabelos escuros, como os meus. - respondeu Kagome_

_- Graças a Kami-sama! - falou Kouga, num gesto teatral - Como você está?_

_- Estou bem, já me recuperei. - respondeu ela_

_- Você deu um belo susto na gente. - comentou Kouga se sentando num canto da cama dela, lhe segurando a mão. - Sango e Miroku ficaram muito aflitos, ela até tentou invadir o hospital. Mirou e Koraku tiveram que a segurar pra ela não vir aqui..._

_- Koraku está aqui?_

_- Sim, o moleque veio visitar o sobrinho. - respondeu Kouga - Se não me engano pediu uma licença especial no treinamento da polícia e veio. Acho que eles vão vir daqui a pouco..._

_- Você tem visto Inuyasha? - indagou Kagome _

_- Nem a sombra dele. - respondeu Kouga - Ele sumiu, a casa dele está sendo reformada, mas ele não deve estar no país._

_- Acho que é melhor assim. - respondeu Kagome apertando a mão dele de leve - Vai ficar pra ver meu filho?_

_- Não perderia isso por nada! - respondeu Kouga - Afinal há uma boa chance dele virar meu afilhado._

_- Nem em seus sonhos, bastardo. - falou uma voz sinistra, vindo da porta. Foi nesse momento que eles perceberam que não estavam sozinhos, Sesshoumaru estava ali e encarava Kouga de uma forma ameaçadora._

_- Sesshoumaru, quando foi que chegou aqui? - indagou Kagome, tentando acalmar os ânimos ali_

_- O suficiente para escutar o que ele acabou de falar. - respondeu Sesshoumaru sério_

_- Eh... Não sabe que escutar a conversa dos outros é falta de educação cachorrinho? - provocou Kouga_

_- É melhor não me provocar, seu pulguento. Não sou que nem Inuyasha e não terei misericórdia se continuar a segurar a mão de Kagome... Sendo aqui um hospital ou não eu irei lhe matar. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, o fazendo se levantar da cama dela_

_- Está vendo Kagome, ele é um perigo pra qualquer criança que... - falou Kouga_

_- Já chega, vocês dois! - gritou uma voz feminina, entrando no quarto - Se vocês vão se matar, façam isso longe de Kagome. Pelo amor de Kami-sama, ela acabou de ter um filho!_

_- Sango! - falou Kagome mais do que feliz em rever a amiga, e ela ter interferido na situação_

_- Sua morte foi adiada... - comentou Sesshoumaru se afastando de Kouga_

_- Lhe digo o mesmo. - comentou Kouga. E de repente o quarto começou a encher de gente. Mirou e Koraku chegaram, na qual Miroku carregava seu filho. Logo em seguida chegou Rin e Jaken, na qual Rin pulou instintivamente para cama de Kagome, ficando do lado dela... Por mais que Jaken a repreendesse... E por ultimo entraram os parentes de Kagome, na qual Souta que controlá-los para não se exaltarem tanto._

_- Nossa, todos vieram... - comentou Kagome emocionada_

_- Claro, todos nos queríamos te ver mamãe. - respondeu Rin sorridente - Exceto Jaken, ele só veio mesmo pra incomodar._

_- Ora sua.. - bufou Jaken_

_- Jaken! - repreendeu Sesshoumaru, que logo se acalmou. Nesse momento todos começaram a rir._

_- Como se sente Kagome? - indagou a mãe dela, sorrindo_

_- Ainda estou me recuperando, mas estou bem. - respondeu Kagome_

_- Ainda bem, vovô quase colocou fogo no templo de tanta vela e incenso que colocou lá, rezando para que melhorasse. - comentou Souta - Acho que nenhum yokai vai conseguir ir pra lá por causa do cheiro forte que está tendo lá._

_- Mas valeu a pena, ela melhorou não foi? - indagou o vovô - Valeu o esforçou de noites mal dormidas e o jejum que eu fiz..._

_- Te peguei dormindo todas as noites vovô, com um pote de macarrão instantâneo. - falou a mãe de Kagome _

_- Eu estava orando em silencio, concentrado... E macarrão instantâneo não pode ser considerado um alimento para um velho! - falou o vovô sem graça_

_- Obrigada pelo seu esforço vovô. - respondeu Kagome sorrindo, ainda bem que certas coisas jamais iriam mudar._

_- Eu também me esforcei muito mamãe! - respondeu Rin animadamente - Eu fui uma boa garota, obedeci e..._

_- O que? Você só faltou me mutilar e me matar! - falou Jaken, a dedurando - Ela tentou fugir de casa pela janela, com uma corda de lençol que fez, tentou fugir da escola, tentou de dopar com sonífero e quase me matou, tentou roubar o meu carro e..._

_- pequenos detalhes! - respondeu a menina_

_- Roubar um carro? - indagou Koraku, vendo que a menina era apenas um pouco mais alta que Jaken - Como?_

_- O carro de Jaken é adaptado a altura dele... Qualquer criança poderia tentar o dirigir. - comentou Sesshoumaru - Mas eu já lhe mandei não fazer isso Rin._

_- Era uma emergência! - comentou Rin_

_- Conversaremos depois sobre isso. - respondeu Sesshoumaru sério, o que fez a menina ficar quieta e começar a se comportar melhor. A conversa continuou por mais alguns minutos, até que alguém bateu na porta, era a enfermeira trazendo o bebê._

_- Viemos lhe visitar mamãe. - comentou a enfermeira, com o bebê nos braços, se aproximando da cama e lhe entregou o bebê. - Ele é um menininho saudável e calmo._

_- Mas quando chora, saia de perto. - comentou Sesshoumaru dando um leve sorriso. Deixou que os outros se aproximassem de Kagome e ficassem conversando com ela, ele a teria mais tempo apara si... Afinal o horário de visitas acabaria em alguns minutos, e somente ele poderia permanecer no quarto. Ficou apenas olhando, todos pareciam querer tocar no bebê, ficavam falando que era lindo e parabenizando Kagome... E toda vez que faziam isso ela olhava de relance para Sesshoumaru. Ela não era muito discreta, mas provavelmente seus amigos não comentariam nada agora, mesmo se vissem as suas marcas de yokai na criança, como a meia lua e duas listras diagonais nos braçinhos do bebê, idênticos aos de Sesshoumaru._

_Meia hora depois, a maioria do pessoal foi embora, deixando apenas Sesshoumaru, Rin e Jaken no quarto, na qual em breve sairiam. O bebê estava alinhado e dormindo nos braços de Kagome sem qualquer preocupação, e ela não cansava de olhá-lo atentamente._

_- Qual é o nome dele, mamãe? - indagou Rin ansiosa _

_- Ainda não decidi. - respondeu Kagome - Vocês tem alguma idéia?_

_- Eu sei de um nome perfeito! - falou Jaken _

_- Não dê meu nome a criança. - falou Sesshoumaru de imediato, interrompendo Jaken, que provavelmente iria falar isso_

_- Certo... Então que tal colocar de Junior? - indagou Jaken, ainda não querendo desistir da sua idéia de "mini sesshoumaru" da cabeça._

_- Nunca vou permitir que um descendente meu tenha esse nome! - repreendeu Sesshoumaru, mostrando o quão estava irritado com o a idéia_

_- Por que não? - indagou Kagome_

_- Junior dá a entender que é uma miniatura, logo nunca ira crescer. - comentou Sesshoumaru se acalmando - E se der o meu nome a meu filho, vou me sentir clonado._

_- Tem um filme que se chama assim... - comentou Rin - Ahhh! Ataque dos Clones, de Star Wars!_

_- Quem deixou você ver esse tipo de filme? - indagou Sesshoumaru irritado_

_- Não é a toa que ela brigava com ele com um cabo de vassoura falando que era uma Jedi. - comentou Kagome sorrindo - Deixa pra lá Sesshoumaru, esse filme é mais inofensivo que super-homem._

_- Plausível... Pelo menos ela não colocou uma toalha nas costas e tentou voar pela janela. - comentou Sesshoumaru. Jaken ficou olhando pra Kagome, agradecendo por sua intervenção, ou certamente estaria em apuros depois que fossem embora._

_- Que nome você pensou pra ele mamãe? - insistiu Rin_

_- Bom... Eu gostei de Shum. - comentou Kagome_

_- SHUM? - Indagou todos ao mesmo tempo_

_- É... - comentou ela - Porque, não gostaram?_

_- Eu gostei, é fácil de falar e escrever. - comentou Rin, o analisando_

_- Eu não..._

_- Você não deve achar nada Jaken, a mãe da criança é ela não você. - repreendeu Sesshoumaru, e de imediato Jaken se calou_

_- E você Sesshoumaru, o que achou? - indagou Kagome_

_- Por mim tudo bem. - comentou ele - Mas porque esse nome?_

_- Eu sei! - falou Rin animada - É porque tem as mesmas letras que Sesshoumaru!_

_- Ok, senhorita sabichona, é hora de vocês dois irem. - comentou Sesshoumaru a fazendo sair da cama de Kagome. - Jaken, me espere com Rin co corredor, irei daqui a pouco._

_- Porque? - se queixou Rin_

_- Kagome e bebê precisam descansar. - respondeu Sesshoumaru calmamente - Quanto mais eles descasarem, mais cedo irão voltar pra casa._

_- Descanse bastante mamãe! - falou Rin, já convencida com o argumento. Jaken a levou para fora do quarto e ficou aguardando num dos bancos do corredor, por Sesshoumaru._

_- O nome Shum, foi pelo motivo que Rin falou? - indagou Sesshoumaru ao fechar a porta, ao ficarem sozinhos no quarto_

_- Sim... - respondeu Kagome - Eu acho que ele se parece muito com você... E eu também eu não gosto de "Junior"._

_- Então o nome dele será Shum. - respondeu sesshoumaru se aproximando dela e do bebê, se sentando a beirada da cama - Eu gostei dele ter a mesma cor de cabelo que o seus._

_- Porque? - indagou Kagome_

_- Acho que nenhuma criança merece ter cabelos brancos. - comentou ele, e nesse momento kagome lembrou do comentário de Kyoga e começou a rir. - O que foi?_

_- Nada não... - respondeu ela, achando melhor manter isso em segredo - Sabe, eu acho que ele é muito dorminhoco._

_- Não, ele é sortudo. - comentou ele se levantando da cama _

_- Por poder dormir o dia todo? - indagou ela_

_- Não, por ter o conforto de seus braços para si. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, indo em direção a porta - Vou levar Rin e Jaken pra casa, e voltarei logo. Quer que lhe trague alguma coisa?_

_Kagome não pode responder, estava meio emocionada e envergonhada pelo que ele disse, a única coisa que fez foi acenar a cabeça, negando. Sesshoumaru sorriu e saiu do quarto, era bom ela e o bebê tivessem momentos a sós e principalmente, ele precisava também de tempo pra pensar, principalmente sobre o futuro._


	26. Chapter 26

[palavras da autora: Yo Minna! Hoje é 1 de abril, dia da mentira... E eu realmente estou falando a verdade, hoje estou postando mais um cap da fic. Espero que gostem... Não escrevi muito porque minhas provas começam semana que vêem e eu achei melhor escrever ogo o novo cap antes que a idéia fugisse da minha mente com o tanto que tenho que estudar. Bom, espero que gostem desse cap e comentem. Teh+ e sayonara!]

Finalmente estava voltando pra casa, depois de alguns dias de internação, Kagome e o bebê tinham finalmente saído do hospital. Era maravilhoso poder voltar pra casa, e finalmente iria mostrar e estrear o quarto que fizera para seu filho... Pensando bem, talvez ele não o estreasse, pois tinha receio de o deixar sozinho no berço. O medico a alertou de todos os perigos que podem acontecer a um recém nascido, caso durma longe dos pais... E para um bebê yokai, era mais perigoso ainda. Seu bebê ainda era muito pequeno, e exigia cuidados especiais e uma dedicação exclusiva da parte dela, que teria de o amamentar no mínimo até ele completar 1 ano... O que era muito tempo, tendo em vista que yokais eram amamentados no máximo por 4 meses.

Kagome começou a pensar novamente o que o medico lhe disse, sobre a constante metamorfose de seu bebe. Nenhum dos médicos soube explicar ao certo a causa do bebê ficar variando de meio-yokai para yokai completo, mas nunca para o estágio humano. Se eles não tivessem visto a transformação dele, teriam achado que haviam trocado de bebê... Apesar de Kagome não entender como eles poderiam se confundir, talvez fosse seu instinto de mãe, ou porque sabia que ninguém mais no mundo teria olhos tão dourados e idênticos aos Sesshoumaru do que seu filho.

De repente, Kagome escutou um resmungo, o bebê estava ficando incomodado por ficar na cestinha dele e começava a fazer manhã. De imediato, Kagome o tirou dali e o colocou nos braços.

- Calminha meu amor, daqui a pouco vamos chegar. - falou Kagome enquanto alinhava o bebê

- O que foi? - indagou Sesshoumaru sério, sentado na frente dela na limusine

- Ele está ficando inquieto. - comentou ela - Talvez seja fome, enjoado, dor da barriga ou...

- Manha? - indagou Sesshoumaru meio cético - Não acha que está mimando ele demais?

- É um recém nascido, ele precisa de cuidados especiais. - comentou Kagome

- Cuidados sim, mas não que você vire uma canguru com ele pendurado em você o tempo todo. - comentou Sesshoumaru olhando pela janela. Kagome ficou meio que em choque pelo que ele disse, parecia tão insensível, tão frio, tão...

- Sesshoumaru... - chamou ela, com um sorriso de ironia no rosto - Por acaso está com ciúmes dele?

- Eu? Com ciúmes de um bebê? - indagou ele sério - Isso é ridículo. Porque eu teria?

- Porque será, não é? - comentou ela, dando um sorriso malicioso, em quanto embalava seu bebê e cantarolava uma musiquina de ninar

- Só não quero que ele fique muito apegado a você. - comentou Sesshoumaru, depois que percebeu que o bebê adormecera

- Sou a mãe dele, ele pode ser apegado a mim. - respondeu imediatamente Kagome

- Não o mime demais, não quero ter que agüentar mais um "Inuyasha" na família. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Já basta aquele inútil, não quero dois.

- Não acha que é muito cedo pra pensar nessa possibilidade?

- Se ele tem sangue yokai, e tem tendência a ser yokai completo, ele deve aprender a ser independente desde cedo. - comentou Sesshoumaru

- Foi assim com você? - indagou Kagome, tentando o entender

- Sim. Fui amamentado por 1 mês, depois tive que me tornar independente. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, e ela sentiu muita pena dele. Ficou imaginando Sesshoumaru recém nascido, e sendo ignorado ou "treinado" a ser independente desde cedo. Sentiu arrepio, como alguém poderia criar o filho sem demonstrar seu amor e carinho, ou tentar o proteger... Talvez Sesshoumaru tivesse inveja da infância de Inuyasha, pelo menos na parte que diz amor materno.

- Como era sua mãe? - indagou Kagome preocupada

- Como é minha mãe, ela ainda está viva. - respondeu Sesshoumaru olhando para seu filho. - Ela é muito vaidosa e egoísta. O casamento dela foi um acordo entre duas famílias, e meu pai e ela concordaram que quando ela lhe desse um filho, ela estaria livre pra fazer o que desejasse fazer na vida, e meu pai a sustentaria para sempre.

- Deve ter sido difícil pra ela ter de se separar de você. - comentou Kagome, tentando imaginar como se sentiria se fizessem o mesmo com ela

- Não tente comparar minha mãe a você Kagome, pois a diferença entre vocês é como da água para o vinho. - respondeu ele - Você ama nosso filho, a minha mãe jamais amou outra coisa além de a si mesma. Só ficou comigo por um mês porque meu pai a obrigou, ameaçando não cumprir a sua parte do trato de não me cuidasse no mínimo por 1 mês... Ele achou que 1 mês seria o bastante para ela desistir da idéia daquele trato que fizeram e despertar os instintos maternos. Pura perda de tempo...

- O Inuyasha...

- Bastardo sortudo. - comentou Sesshoumaru, dessa vez olhando pra ela - Ele sempre teve tudo. Quando meu pai se envolveu com a mãe dele, e ela engravidou, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Meus pais estavam separados, mas não divorciados... tinham um acordo de liberdade pra fazer o que quisessem e com quem quisessem. Meu pai trouxe aquela humana pra casa e dizia que seria minha nova mãe, e ela no começo até tentou me agradar... Mas eu já não dependia deles para nada. Minha mãe continuou ser a esposa dele, e a mãe de Inuyasha era uma espécie de concubina. Uma família maravilhosa, não?

- Quantos anos tinha quando a mãe do... ? - indagou ela, com um nó na garganta

- Tinha idade equivalente a 11 anos humanos. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Quando Inuyasha nasceu, não houve diferença pra mim... Eu já não fazia parte da rotina ou daquela família. Meus pais e eu só éramos ligados por sangue, jamais por laços emocionais. Mas o bastardo teve um tratamento especial desde que nasceu... Meu pai e aquela mulher dedicavam exclusivamente para ele. E meu pai me colocou num internato, e eu só os via nas férias... E depois me recusei a voltar pra casa, não tinha porque voltar. E essa foi a minha infância...

De repente a conversa morreu, Kagome não sabia ao certo o que falar para sesshoumaru, e nem sabia se tinha coragem para isso... Se tentasse o consolar, ele se irritaria, se falasse que jamais permitiria que isso acontece a seu filho, provavelmente iria o contrariar e... Droga! Como ela gostaria de voltar no tempo e cuidar de Sesshoumaru quando criança. Ele devia se sentir sozinho ou um intruso na própria casa... Seu pai tinha uma vida e outra família pra se preocupar, sua mãe também... E ele, havia sido deixado só. Por instinto Kagome abraçou um pouco mais o filho... Que espécie de pais fariam tamanha crueldade? Yokai ou não, ele não merecia ser tratado daquela maneira!

- Sesshoumaru...

- O que foi? - indagou ele

- Eu jamais vou abandonar meu filho, e também nunca vou lhe deixar sozinho. - respondeu Kagome começando a chorar - Estarei sempre ao lado de vocês, aconteça o que acontecer.

- Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir Kagome. - respondeu ele, olhando para a paisagem

- Eu não estou prometendo, estou jurando. Nossa família permacenerá unida, você, eu, Rin, Shum e até Jaken...- respondeu ela, ainda em prantos. Sesshoumaru se levantou e foi se sentar ao lado dela, e a fez se encostar em si e começou a limpar o rosto dela com em lenço.

- Pare de chorar, eu não falei aquilo pra você ter pena de mim. - respondeu ele, mas sua voz soava compreensiva. - O que eu quero é que não transforme meu filho em um Inuyasha, mas também não desejo que ele tenha uma infância como a minha. Você me entende?

- Sim... E prometo tentar. - respondeu Kagome parando de chorar, e ele a convocou e em pouco tempo ela acabou adormecendo encostada em seu ombro. Sesshoumaru ficou olhando ela quanto o bebê, ambos dormiam confortavelmente. Seu filho tinha sorte de ter uma mãe como Kagome... O que fez ele imaginar se ligaria para sua mãe e contaria a novidade dela ter virado avó. Não, provavelmente ela se enfureceria com essa novidade... Mas ele não ligava pra isso, estava feliz com os resultados de sua vida agora. Ter Kagome em sua vida foi um golpe de sorte, e ele agora tinha certeza que não podia a deixar escapar de sua vida...

-x-

A limusine de Sesshoumaru chegou finalmente em casa, na qual sesshoumaru ajudou Kagome a sair do carro. Rin saiu de casa correndo, com Jaken abrindo as portas para os recém chegados. Todos pareciam animados e felizes, e sesshoumaru subiu os degraus junto com Kagome e Rin, a abraçando pela cintura com medo que ela desequilibrasse. Parecia um retrato de uma típica família feliz e completa... Antes de entrar em casa, sesshoumaru olhou para trás, com desconfiança, fazendo Kagome e Rin entrarem primeiro antes de fechar a porta.

Ele tinha razão por desconfiar, pois realmente havia um ser nas sombras os olhando aquela cena de longe, acompanhados de vários insetos ao seu redor.

- Que cena adorável... Pena que não vai durar por muito tempo. - falou uma das crias de Narak, fugindo repentinamente para o esconderijo de Narak. No entanto ele já estava vendo toda a cena, com a ajuda na yokai Kanã e seu espelho, refletindo o que os insetos venenosos viam.

- Então, a família feliz voltou pra casa. - comentou Nara - Falta muito pouco para eu finalmente me vingar e ter a jóia de 4 almas em minhas mãos.

- O que pretende fazer Narak? - indagou Kagura

- Ainda não é o momento de lhe contar meus planos. - respondeu ele, novamente vendo a cena de Kagome sorrindo com o bebê nos braços, e tocou o reflexo dela no espelho. - Olhe só como ela é adorável, tão pura... Não vejo a hora de ter essa mulher em minhas mãos.

- Porque a quer?

- Porque ela tem a jóia de 4 almas no corpo. - respondeu Narak - Não existe duas mulheres que se pareçam exatamente iguais sem ter laços sangüíneos, e essa mulher e Kykio são idênticas.

- E como sabe que não é Kykio que a tem?

- Porque minha querida Kagura, se ela tivesse, a teria usado para ressuscitar por completo. - respondeu Narak - Além disso, Horigumo não encontrou jóia alguma com Kykio.

- Se ela é inútil porque não a mata?

- Porque isso iria acabar com a brincadeira, além disso tenho outros planos para aquela mulher. - respondeu ele rindo - O que melhor do que matar, Kagura?

- Eu não...

- Torturar, minha querida cabeça-de-vento. - respondeu Narak dando uma risada sinistra - E quem melhor para fazer isso do que a pessoa que mais amamos?

- Tem razão. - comentou Kagura, mas sentiu arrepios. Dessa vez não sentia apenas que o perigo se restringia a apenas os Taisho, quanto a si mesma... Algo lhe dizia para não confiar em Narak.

- Agora me mostre, onde está Inuyasha, Kana. - pediu Sesshoumaru para a yokai que segurava o espelho

- Não sei... - respondeu Kana olhando para o espelho - Eu não acho a presença ele em lugar algum...

- Kagura, o procure. - mandou Narak irritado - Devemos saber cada passo que eles derem para que meu plano saia perfeito. Não tolerarei falias!

- Sim Narak. - respondeu Kagura saindo do quarto

- Kagura... - chamou Narak quando ela saiu do quarto, e ela parou na porta. - Não tolerarei traidores, lembre-se que sua liberdade e coração estão em minhas mãos.

- Sim, Senhor Narak. - respondeu ela irritada. Deslaves tinha certeza, todos estavam em perigo agora.


	27. Chapter 27

[palavras da autora: Yo minna! Estou feliz e triste, estamos indo para os penúltimos capítulos da minha fic. TT~TT Bem, eu tava com esse capitulo em mente a algum tempo, mas devido as provas - que exigiam uma resposta quilométrica para cada questão - acabei ficando com uma tendinite, resultado disso é que fui proibida de escrever (incluindo no PC) por 1 semana. Agora meu braço melhorou, por isso hoje eu consegui finalmente tirar esse cap da cabeça, escrever e finalmente postar. Agradeço a todas as pessoas que comentaram essa fic até agora. Valeu! ^^ Dedico esse cap a vocês e espero que gostem. Bjs e boa leitura e sayonara!

NOVA CAMPANHA DA AUTORA: Ajude a realizar o sonho da autora de ter mais de 100 rewins, comentem onegai! *-* ]

Se passa um mês da chegada de Kagome e seu bebê em casa, na qual mudou totalmente a rotina de todos da casa. Rin virará a assistente numero um, ajudando Kagome a cuidar e distrair o bebê, deixando a Jaken a responsabilidade rotineira e também na limpeza do lixo de das fraudas, que havia o quarto do bebê. Tudo que ocorria em casa girava em torno do recém nascido, na qual Kagome não se separava dele nem por um minuto, o que fez Sesshoumaru comprar um outro berço e o colocar no quarto deles, para que Kagome parasse de dormir sentada na cadeira de balanço do quarto do bebê e principalmente para cuidar da saúde dela... Kagome estava tão concentrada no bebê e em cuidar dele, que acabava se negligenciando e começou a perder peso e ter olheiras nas noites mal dormidas. Apesar de tudo, o bebê não lhes dava muito trabalho, desde que não o tirasse de sua rotina...

Aquela manhã Kagome estava tendo uma sensação estranha, era quase um sexto sentido lhe dizendo para não sair de casa aquele dia. Se não fosse Sango, que marcará uma espécie de chá de bebê para ela, com toda as suas amigas do colegial presente, jurava que não iria. Havia tomado banho e se arrumado, enquanto seu bebê dormia no berço no quarto, sob os cuidados de Rin. Quando ficou pronta, foi até perto do berço e ficou olhando o filho dormir, ele estava tão quietinho, calmo... Devia estar tendo um sonho muito bom, e provavelmente com comida, pois estava com o dedo na boca. Ela não pode evitar e sorriu, seu bebê era lindo, e havia crescido bastante nesses dias... Estava do tamanho de um bebê humano nascido de 9 meses, seu cabelo negro havia crescido um pouco, o que a fez lembrar de Jaken investigando se havia nascido algum fio de cabelo prateado no bebê. Apesar dele disfarçar, Kagome sabia que ele torcia para que aquele cabelo preto desaparecesse e desse lugar a uma linda cabeleira prateada, igual a de sesshoumaru. Pensando bem, não seria ruim... Seu filho continuaria tão lindo quanto o pai.

- Shum, o que você acha de seu pai? - indagou Kagome passando a mão delicadamente na cabeça do filho. Ele provavelmente não acordaria pelas próximas horas, o que daria tempo suficiente de ir ao chá de bebê e voltar sem ele perceber que saiu. Mas aquela sensação...

- Não vai se atrasar mamãe? - indagou Rin, curiosa

- Não, ainda tenho tempo. - respondeu Kagome - Só estou pensando...

- Em que?

- Se eu deveria levar Shum comigo. - respondeu Kagome

- Porque?

- Não sei, tenho uma sensação estranha, como se algo ruim fosse acontecer. - respondeu Kagome - Acho que é um sexto sentido maternal, entende?

- Deixe de bobagens mulher. - falou jaken, entrando no quarto com as roupas do bebê recém lavadas, passadas e devidamente dobradas e as colocou sobre a cama de solteiro que havia no quarto. - Isso não é um sexto sentido materno, e sim instinto "mamãe coruja". Deixe-o aqui em casa e vá para o evento da sua amiga. Ele ficará bem, nos tomaremos conta dele e além disso aquele ambiente só serviria para irritar o bebê. Imagine um local cheio de humanas, falando sobre bebê, rindo, tomando chá e os perfumes misturados... Todo isso só o estressaria, lembre-se que ele tem uma ótima audição e olfato. Deixe-o aqui e vá!

- Sempre sutil e persuasivo como sempre Jaken. - comentou Kagome sorrindo, talvez ele tivesse razão. Ela estava sendo pessimista, nada de ruim iria acontecer, estava tudo na cabeça dela. - Ok, eu vou deixá-lo, mas ambos devem tomar conta dele.

- Não preciso de instruções suas, eu sei cuidar de bebê. Agora deixe de enrolar e vá andando. - falou Jaken, separando as roupas por cores e tipos, para colocar no guarda-roupa do bebê.

- Certo, Rin fique de olho, ok? - indagou Kagome passando a mão nos cabelos da menina

- Pode deixar comigo mamãe! - respondeu a menina, sorrindo

Antes de sair do quarto, Kagome ainda deu mais uma olhada do seu bebê, se inclinou sobre o berço e beijou a testa dele. Apesar daquela sensação ainda persistir, resolveu a ignorar, afinal o que poderia acontecer de grave em 2 horas?

-x-

- A mamãe ganso acaba de sair do ninho. - comentou Kagura, que estava de vigia, observando o movimento da casa. - E pelo que vejo, sem o bebê.

- ótimo, está saindo tudo conforme eu planejei. Você já sabe o que fazer, Kagura. - respondeu Narak - A colméia dos insetos venenosos e os yokais estão contigo, não é?

- Sim... - respondeu Kagura, tendo nojo por ter emprestado seu corpo para guardar os yokais que iria usar, mas não havia outra maneira para ocultar aqueles yokais do que nela, caso contrário teriam percebido a energia sinistra deles. Kagura sentia certo medo e remorso pelo que iria fazer, queria matar kagome, mas não prejudicaria o filho de sesshoumaru... O que lhe aconteceria se ele descobrisse que ela era umas das subordinadas de Narak? Que iria executar o plano dele...

- Kagura... - chamou Narak, percebendo a hesitação dela - Não tolerarei falhas dessa vez. Faça o que mandei e terá sua liberdade, caso contrário eu a castigarei.

- Iria me matar Narak? - indagou Kagura tentando fingir não ter medo

- Não, farei coisa pior. - respondeu ele rindo - Eu a farei voltar a fazer parte de meu corpo, e nunca mais sairá dele. Fui claro?

- Cristalino. - respondeu Kagura dando um tempo, para fazer uma barreira ao redor da casa, impedindo quem estivesse fora da casa percebesse o que ocorreria. Ninguém poderia escapar de dentro da casa, e fora da barreira haveria uma ilusão... Narak pensava em tudo, realmente não haveria falhas seu plano.

-x-

Jaken estava levando a roupa de cama do quarto de Rin para lavar, quando sentiu um arrepio. Alguma coisa estava errada, sem pensar duas vezes, ele largou a roupa nas escadas e saiu correndo, indo até a janela, com cuidado para não ser percebido e viu uma barreira de cor rósea se formando ao redor da casa. Sem perder mais tempo, correu até a biblioteca de Sesshoumaru, apertando o botão de emergência que emitia um sinal de alerta para o escritório de sesshoumaru e ao mesmo tempo soltava o yokai "dragão de duas cabeças" para proteger a casa. Depois disso Jaken quebrou o vidro que guardava o bastão de "duas cabeças", que estava escondido na biblioteca, e correu até o quarto do bebê, onde Rin estava sentada lendo um livro infantil perto do berço de Shum, sem perceber o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. A menina se assustou com a espressão, e principalmente da forma espalhafatosa que ele abriu a porta.

- Jaken, vai assustar meu irmãozinho! - se queixou a menina, mas ela foi a única a se assustar, pois Shum continuou dormindo tranquilamente no berço.

- Não temos tempo pra discutir menina, quero que pegue o bebê e venha aqui imediatamente! - falou Jaken, pegando o cajado de duas cabeças, riscando um circulo no chão, no meio do quarto. Rin o obedeceu, segurando com cuidado Shum nos braços, e ficou no meio do circulo. - Aconteça o que acontecer comigo, não saia de circulo em hipótese alguma, me entendeu?

- Mas Jaken...

- Pelo menos uma vez na vida, me obedeça menina. - falou jaken, saindo do quarto, e trancou a porta, deixando Rin segurando Shum nos braços, sem entender ao certo o que acontecia... No entanto sabia que era algo muito grave, ou Jaken jamais tiraria o bastão de duas cabeças da biblioteca. Estava com medo, mas sabia que não ajudaria em nada ela desobedecer a Jaken, afinal ela era uma humana comum... As únicas coisas que podia fazer era esperar e rezar para que tudo acabasse bem e Sesshoumaru viesse os salvar.

-x-

Em menos 10 minutos, a casa foi invadida e parcialmente destruída. Jaken e o Dragão de duas cabeças estavam fazendo o melhor que podiam, mas não conseguiam derrotas aquele grande volume de yokais. No entanto ambos estavam lutando bravamente... No entanto, ocorreu um estrondo fora da casa, como se alguma coisa elétrica estourasse, era praticamente um sinal, o dragão de duas cabeças havia sido derrotado.

- Toc toc!- falou Kagura, entrando na casa, fechando os leques dela. - Tem alguém em casa?

- Kagura, sua mulher maldita, o que faz aqui? - gritou Jaken, que a aguardava da escada

- Vim buscar as crianças para dar uma volta. - respondeu ela sorrindo, olhando para o topo da escada. Podia ver como jaken estava cansado e ferido, mas se mostrava valente. Algo realmente admirável, já que antigamente ele se escondia, torcia e caso algo saísse errado chorava.

- Só por cima do meu cadáver você ira os levar! - gritou Jaken, fincando o bastão no chão, fazendo um jato de fogo sair de uma das cabeças que parecia um dragão, indo na direção de Kagura.

- Esse é o plano. - respondeu ela sorrindo, se esquivando do golpe. No entanto o dragão de fogo continuou sendo alimentado pelas chamas que saiam do bastão de duas cabeças, e continuou a perseguir Kagura. - Mas o que?

- Morra logo sua insolente! - gritou Jaken, intensificando o golpe, usando sua energia yokai no bastão. No entanto, ele estava prestando atenção a todo momento no quarto, rezando para que Rin não saísse do circulo, e escutou a menina chorar - Fique onde está menina, ou eu juro que vou lhe bater!

No entanto Kagura percebeu sua distração, e aproveitou o momento e usou o momento para usar um ataque da "dança do dragão serpente", extinguindo as chamas. Não houve tempo para Jaken refazer o golpe, ele e o bastão foram cortados ao meio pela laminas de vento de Kagura... Os últimos pensamentos de Jaken foi que falhou na segurança das crianças e que sesshoumaru iria o matar depois...

-x-

Kagura começou a vagar pela casa, buscando as crianças. Tantos os yokais quando os insetos venenosos vagavam a ajudando, no entanto não encontraram. Vasculharam a casa toda, mas sem sinal das crianças... Kagura já estava prestes a desistir, quando percebeu que provavelmente havia um quarto que ainda não haviam vasculhado. Afinal era impossível que Sesshoumaru não tivesse feito um quarto exclusivo para o filho, e nem que aquela ridícula humana não o tivesse decorado e mobilhado e o mantivessem o tempo todo o bebê consigo. Andou novamente pelo corredor do segundo andar, quando percebeu uma luz que vinha do rodapé da parede, como se fosse uma fresta da porta. Percebeu também que vinha vento dessa fresta, no entanto estava ela olhando para uma parede ou então...

- Você não para de me surpreender, sapo velho. Realmente foi um bom truque. - comentou Kagura, olhando para o corpo sem vida de jaken no corredor. Em seguida começou a se concentrar, procurando achar um jeito de desfazer aquela barreira e ilusão que jaken havia posto naquele quarto. Com a ajuda dos insetos venenosos, em poucos segundos conseguiu desfazer a barreira que envolvia o quarto, e depois arrombou a porta com um simples golpe, quebrando a porta em pedaços. Mas ao entrar no quarto, percebeu que não havia nada ali, estava deserto. Era o quarto do bebê, mas não tinha ninguém ali... Não fazia sentido proteger aquele quarto, se não havia ninguém dentro dele. Alguma coisa estava errada... Isso fez com que Kagura andasse pelo quarto, procurando algo de estranho que pudesse justificar o que estava acontecendo ali. Será que Jaken havia conseguido a enganar, a distraindo com aquele quarto, quando na verdade as crianças estavam escondidas e protegidas em outro?

-x-

Rin usou todo seu esforço para não fazer barulho algum, que indicasse sua presença ali no quarto. Pelo que percebeu, apesar de poder ver os intrusos, eles não a podiam ver... No entanto isso não ajudou em nada para ela se acalmar. Estava morrendo de medo, sabia que algo terrível tinha acontecido com o dragão de duas cabeças e com Jaken, e aquela yokai não teria conseguido entrar no quarto. Ela lhe era familiar... Onde a tinha visto antes? ... Rin esforçou para lembrar quem era aquela yokai, e percebeu que ela já a viu uma vez no escritório de sesshoumaru. Mas, não fazia sentido... Será que ela viera ali os ajudar ou... Não, não era possível, havia mangas de sangue no quimono dela, certamente ela não viera ajudar. Rin abraçou ainda mais o bebê em seus braços, rezando para que tudo aquilo não passasse de um terrível pesadelo...


	28. Chapter 28

[Palavras da autora: Yo minna-sama! Nossa, demorei muito dessa vez, não é? Mas eu sou um saco pra escrever os capítulos finais, eu acho que apaguei umas 100 vezes este cap até achar que tava bom pra postar (parei de contar quantas vezes apaguei quando chegou a 67). Eu tive que ler um monte de livros pra tentar ter uma idéia de como continuar... Mas o ruim foi tentar conciliar tantas idéias que eu tive, foi uma loucura aqui na minha mente conseguir organizar as viáveis e escolher as melhores. Bom, eu espero acabar em breve essa fic, mas me conhecendo bem do jeito que conheço, nada garante que seja rápido¬¬. Bom, espero que gostem desse cap, comentem, onegai! Boa leitura, até a próxima e sayonara!]

-x-

Kagura continuou a vagar pelo quarto, tinha certeza que as crianças estavam ali. Mandou todos os outros yokais vasculharem a casa, enquanto ela ainda procurava naquele quarto. Só podiam estar ali, aquele sapo velho não iria arriscar perder a vida para defender um quarto vazio... mas onde elas estariam?

- Não achamos nada Kagura. - falou um dos yokais, entrando no quarto na qual ela ainda investigava - Tem certeza que a mulher de sesshoumaru não levou as crianças?

- Absoluta certeza, as crianças estão aqui. - respondeu Kagura, sentindo raiva e inveja de Kagome, pelo titulo de "mulher de sesshoumaru". isso devia ter sido dela, não de uma humana. - Achou mais alguma coisa?

- Parece que Jaken enviou um sinal para sesshoumaru, havia um botão acionado na biblioteca, acho que era de emergências. Não sei quanto tempo temos antes dele chegar. - respondeu o yokai

- Conseguiram interferir no sinal? - indagou Kagura, andando pelo quarto

- Teoricamente sim, mas não podemos ter certeza. O sinal tem códigos diferentes, como um rastreador, no caso ele ira acionado, manda sinal para vários aparelhos diferentes. Mas creio que tem uma diferença, ele procura o receptor do sinal que estiver mais próximo de Sesshoumaru e ira o alertar. - explicou cientificamente o yokai

- O que quer dizer...

- Que aquele sinal usa todos os meios de comunicação possíveis para contatar Sesshoumaru. Um desses sinais pode o rastrear onde ele esta e emitir o alerta pra ele. - respondeu o yokai, de forma mais simples - Não sei quanto tempo ainda temos antes do sinal chegar até ele, mas é melhor irmos rápido.

- Não creio que vá nos atrapalhar por agora. - respondeu Kagura pensativa - Ele deve estar no trabalho, pra ser mais exata deve estar na sala de reuniões da empresa, e eu bloqueei o sinal de todo o prédio. Nenhum sinal que vier daqui irá o alcançar, a não ser que ele saia do prédio, mas isso é improvável devido a hora.

- Creio que não podemos abusar da sorte, lembre-se que ele é um yokai poderoso e tem instintos apurados. - comentou ele preocupado

- Se está preocupado com sua vida, sugiro que volte a procurar as crianças pela casa, imediatamente. - respondeu Kagura irritada, sabia que todos os yokais já deviam estar com receio de perderem a vida. Tinha que achar as crianças logo, antes que eles a abandonassem ali, a forçando a procurar sozinha. Afinal aqueles yokais estavam ali pela promessa de Narak de dar um fragmento da Jóia de 4 almas, para quem lutasse ao seu lado. No entanto eles poderiam abandonar aquilo a qualquer momento, pois a vida deles não dependia e nem estava nas mãos de narak como a dela. se não fosse por isso ela podia ter partido e... Não, já chega. Tinha que se acalmar e pensar racionalmente. Quando viu Kagome sair, ela entrou no carro com o motorista. Só havia os dois no carro em casa, tirando o que Sesshoumaru usou para irr para o trabalho... As crianças estavam na casa, não tinha como elas saírem sem ter sido vistas ou percebidas. A casa estava toda revirada, e nada foi encontrado, e tinha certeza que Jaken não protegeria tanto aquele quarto se não tivesse algo importante nele...

Os ventos do quarto não lhe indicavam nada, e não havia cheiro de onde vinha as crianças, muito menos som... uma barreira, só podia ser isso! Jaken deve ter ocultado e protegido eles numa barreira, isso explicava porque ele estava tão fraco na luta... a maior energia dele estava em proteger e ocultar as crianças. bom, só havia um jeito de as achar.

- Me esperem lá fora. - ordenou Kagura para o yokai, que trancou a porta ao deixar o quarto. Kagura abriu seus dois leques, usando o golpe "laminas de vento" em todo o quarto, desde as paredes, o berço, os moveis, os armários... quando ela usou o golpe no meio do quarto, em direção a varanda do quarto, o golpe sumiu antes de alcançar a varanda. Tinha razão, havia uma barreira ali, e tinha certeza que as crianças estavam dentro dela. Seu golpe havia sido absorvido pela barreira... Isso indicava que não era uma barreira qualquer. Bom, se não podia ver a barreira, e muito menos a quebrar, a única opção seria a levar.

- Parece que achei onde os ratinhos se escondem...

-x-

Kagome estava incomodada, fazia meia hora que estava na festa, mas não conseguia se concentrar e ter uma conversa normal com suas amigas. Algo lhe dizia que devia voltar pra casa, mas quando pensava em ir embora, se lembrava das palavras de Jaken sobre ser uma "mãe coruja", e acabava se convencendo que tudo estava bem e nada de ruim estava acontecendo... Mas aquela sensação não passava.

Suas amigas ficavam conversando, puxando assunto e lhe perguntando um monte de coisas, mas Kagome estava com os pensamentos tão distantes que mal conseguia responder as indagações das outras. Sango percebeu o nervosismo de Kagome, e tentou de todos os meios possíveis fazer a amiga relaxar um pouco... Estava pensando na possibilidade de dar até um conhaque ou uísque para ver se ela se acalmava, mas desistia por lembrar que a amiga ainda amamentava. Aquele nervosismo não era saudável, e provavelmente kagome tinha motivos para estar assim...

- Kagome, poderia me vir comigo um minutinho, quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.- Falou Sango, se levantando do sofá, interrompendo a conversa que as amigas mais chegadas a kagome. De imediato kagome pediu licença e acompanhou Sango, que a levou até o quarto do bebê.

- O que foi Sango?

- Sou eu que devia perguntar isso, alguma coisa errada? - indagou Sango séria

- Não... Nada de errado. - respondeu Kagome sorrindo

- Você não me engana com esse sorriso, alguma coisa está te incomodando. - comentou Sango enquanto ia até o berço, pegado o filho no colo, que começou a choramingar ao escutar a voz da mãe. - Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e Sesshoumaru? Vocês brigaram?

- Não é isso... - respondeu kagome se aproximando deles, passando a mão sobre a cabeça do bebê de Sango - Eu não me sinto bem, sabe... Aquela sensação que eu devia voltar pra casa, que alguma coisa está acontecendo.

- Sim, eu tenho essa sensação as vezes. - respondeu Sango sorridente, e começou a brincar com o filho - Mas a maioria das vezes é alarme falso.

- Eu sei... É besteira minha.

- É melhor você pecar por excesso do que se arrepender a vida toda, Kagome. - respondeu Sango

- Como assim?

- Volte pra casa, veja se está tudo bem. Se estiver, foi apenas uma preocupação a toa. -respondeu Sango

- Não posso fazer isso, e a festa? E os convidados?

- Eu me viro. - respondeu Sango sorrindo, colocando o bebê de volta no berço - Olha, instinto materno não pode ser ignorado nunca. Se estiver tudo bem, você pode aprontar as crianças e as trazer aqui e podemos fingir que nada aconteceu. Eu vou descer e falar que você se sentiu um pouco indisposta e vai descansar um pouco aqui, e eu distraio os convidados. Enquanto isso você volta pra casa e faz como eu te disse.

- Obrigada Sango. - falou Kagome abraçando a amiga

- De nada, agora vá!

- Como vou descer daqui, sem chamar a atenção delas? - indagou Kagome

- Kirara vai lhe levar. - respondeu Sango, chamando sua gatinha yokai. De imediato a gata apareceu e se transformou em um grande felino voador - Pode subir, é bem seguro e ela pode lhe levar mais rápido que qualquer carro.

- Obrigada. - respondeu Kagome montando nas costas da Kirara - Sango...

- O que foi... Não me diz que agora tem medo de altura? - comentou Sango irônica

- Não é isso... - respondeu Kagome com uma voz temerosa - Se... Se eu for até lá e perceber que alguma coisa aconteceu...

- Ligue pra Miroku, ele saberá o que fazer para lhe ajudar. - respondeu Sango, lhe entregando um papel, mas não havia escrito numero, parecia um dos escritos sagrados para exorcismo.

- Que isso? - indagou Kagome

- Tecnicamente um celular do tempo feudal, é algo usado pela família de Miroku a anos. - respondeu Sango - Use se poder de sacerdotisa, e ele vai invocar o outro papel que está escrito a mesma palavra, no caso está com Miroku. É um jeito bem rápido de chamar Miroku, e também serve como rastreador.

- Depois eu quero que ele me ensine isso. - respondeu Kagome sorrindo, guardando o papel no bolso da calça

- Certo, agora vá e boa sorte. - respondeu Sango, abrindo a varanda do quarto do filho, dando caminho livre para Kagom ir embora, voando nas costas de Kirara. Por alguma razão estranha, Sango também podia sentir aquela sensação estranha de alguma coisa estava errada, mas preferiu não falar para Kagome para não a preocupar... Mas agora tinha quase certeza de seu palpite, era melhor ir no sótão da casa, procurar as armas de extermínio de yokais que tanto ela quanto Miroku possuíam, tinha certeza que as iria usar.

-x-

- Se não me engano Kagura, pedi que trouxesse o filho de Sesshoumaru com aquela humana aqui. - comentou Narak ao ver que ela tinha lhe trazido parte do piso da casa de Sesshoumaru, mas nenhum sinal das crianças. - O que raios é o que trouxeste?

- Elas estão na sua frente. - respondeu Kagura seria, apesar de não saber ao certo se realmente as crianças estaria lá dentro ou era apenas uma barreira guardando algo importante. Nada garantia que elas estariam ali, afinal ninguém conseguia ver o que havia dentro da barreira. Mas não teve mais escolhas ou tempo para averiguar, pois um dos yokais que estavam com ela detectaram que algo estava se aproximando da mansão, o que a fez ir embora o mais rápido possível com os outros yokais.

- Não seja insolente! - gritou Narak, fazendo o coração de Kagura aparecer na sua mão, e o apertou. De imediato Kagura sentiu a dor, e caiu de joelhos, quase gritando com a dor. - Vou lhe perguntar apenas mais uma vez, onde estão as maldita criança?

- Espere Sesshoumaru. - falou Kanna, se aproximando do piso que Kagura havia trazido, ficando do lado oposto que Narak estava, e o espelho conseguiu refletir a barreira e principalmente quem estava sendo protegido de dentro dela. Puderam ver Rin, que segurava o bebê que dormia em seus braços. No entanto Rin parecia estar apavorada, estava branca de medo, e os lábios estavam tremendo muito, e havia lagrimas nos olhos dela...

- Ora ora... Parece que finalmente fez algo direto Kagura. - comentou Narak, parando de apertar o coração de Kagura, o fazendo desaparecer de sua mão. Se aproximou da barreira, e tentou a tocar, mas ao tentar encostar nela, sua mão pegou fogo. No entanto ele ignorou a dor, apenas olhou pra própria mão e depois voltou o olhar novamente para as crianças. - Fascinante! Então esse é o poder so sangue de um Hirorashi?

- Não, foi de Jaken. - respondeu Karuga - Morreu na luta, mas fez essa barreira poderosa antes disso.

- Não creio que aquele yokai faria um ferimento desses em mim. - respondeu Narak, arrancando o próprio braço, fazendo nascer outro novo quase imediatamente. - Se fosse aquele yokai, a barreira teria se desfeito depois que morreu, creio que isso tem a ver com o sangue dessa criança. Kagome deve ser mais poderosa do que eu imaginava, ou não teria feito essa barreira...

- Não foi ela... - respondeu Kagura

- É ela sim. - respondeu Narak - Deve ter dado algum amuleto para essas crianças, pois sinto o poder dela nessa barreira. Ela deve estar usando o poder da jóia de 4 almas para fazer isso...

- Se for assim, eu posso a desfazer. - comentou Kykio, se aproximando de Narak

- Não seja tola, se tocar nessa barreira, seu lindo corpo de barro ira se desfazer imediatamente. - falou Narak rindo, se afastando das crianças, indo se sentar numa poltrona, olhando para a barreira pelo espelho de Kanna. - Você pode ser poderosa ainda Kykio, mas não tem um décimo do poder que a mulher dos irmãos Taisho tem. Se ela despertar o poder dela, sua vida... Ou melhor, você voltara ao lugar que jamais devia ter saído.

- Se eu morreu, Horigumo também ficará afetado com minha morte! - falou Kykio em autodefesa

- Horigumo já foi útil pra mim, agora ele não passa de um peão nesse jogo, da mesma forma que você Kykio. -respondeu Narak rindo - Vocês dois são inúteis pra mim e para meus planos.

- O que pretende fazer? - indagou Kykio irritada

- É simples, irei matar os irmãos Taisho, roubarei a jóia de 4 almas de Kagome e finalmente me tornarei um yokai completo. - respondeu Nara - Dependendo como for, farei a mulher deles ser minha hospedeira...

- Hospedeira?- indagou Kagura

- Usarei o corpo dela para ter crias mais poderosas. - respondeu Narak sorrindo - Com isso serei o yokai mais forte do mundo, e tudo que há nele será meu.

- Você deve ter visto o desenho do "Pink e Cérebro" demais. - comentou Kykio se aproximando dele - Qualquer mulher pode fazer o mesmo trabalho de ter suas crias...

- Todas menos você. - respondeu Narak - Você não passa de uma boneca de barro, é completamente oca por dentro, literalmente falando. prefiro usar mil vezes qualquer uma do que um investimento perdido como você. Não há como uma coisa morta gere uma vida, até eu sei disso... E você já morreu a muito tempo Kykio.

- Se eu usar o poder da jóia, posso reviver. - respondeu Kykio, tentado se controlar

- Eu sei que pode, mas o que eu ganharia com isso? - indagou Narak

- Além de me ter, a parte de Horigumo que ainda existe em você ficaria satisfeita. - respondeu Kykio, tocando o braço de Narak - Sabe muito bem o quanto ele é tem obsessão por mim, e você não pode me matar sem ele se revoltar. Você terá meus poderes e meu corpo...

- Fascinante analise, mas não é o bastante para me persuadir. - respondeu Narak, a fazendo o soltar. Novamente andou até Kagura, e depois olhou para o espelho de Kanna e ficou olhando para o bebê, que continuava a dormir tranquilamente, e teve um plano - Mas, acho que sei uma forma que nós três saiamos ganhando.

- Diga o que é! - falou Kagura, já nervosa

- Kykio, você ira matar Inuyasha. - respondeu Narak - Kagura, você será responsável por atrair os irmãos Taisho até aqui e proteger Kykio.

- E Kagome? - indagaram as duas

- Eu irei cuidar pessoalmente dela. - respondeu ele - Acha que podem fazer isso?

- E em troca...

- Eu darei a liberdade que tanto almeja Kagura, junto com seu coração. - respondeu Narak - E trarei você de volta a vida Kykio. Agora saiam daqui e se preparem para lutar, pois em breve eles chegarão aqui... Kykio e Kagura, eu não serei benevolente desta vez, entenderam?

- Sim! - responderam as duas, e saíram da sala muito pensativas. Nenhuma quis falar com a outra, ficaram perdidas em seus pensamentos. Ambas pensando em algum meio de não o desobedecerem, mas ao mesmo tempo não colocar a vida deles em perigo... Por mais que odiassem o que ocorreu, não queriam a morte de Inuyasha ou Sesshoumaru. O inimigo em comum delas era Kagome, e ela que deveriam eliminar!

-x-

Dentro da sala, Narak ainda estava pensativo, olhando para as crianças dentro da barreira, tentando achar um meio de as fazer sair dali. Sabia que a menina estava assustada, mas ela não iria sair do lugar por nada. nenhum yokai seria ameaça pra eles, pois a barreira os defendia e protegia... Tinha de haver um meio de as fazer sair.


	29. Chapter 29

[palavras da autora: Yo minna! Mais um capitulo da fic, escrevi só 4 paginas... Eu fico triste só de ver que a fic ta acabando. Sabe aquela sensação de estar feliz e triste quando o anime acaba, pois é... Eu to nessa. E eu fiquei mais triste ainda porque os animes que eu amo estão acabando. Mas foram bons finais, emocionantes... e eu espero que consiga fazer o mesmo com essa fic. Espero que gostem desse cap e comentem, ok?

OBS: meu PC ta maluco, estou postando porque terei de o formatá-lo].

Kagome estava quase chegando em casa, e pelo que percebia tudo estava normal. A casa estava da mesma forma de quando saiu, poderia voltar pra casa de sango sem se preocupar... Mas algo nela ainda insistia que alguma coisa estava errada.

- Kirara, por favor me leve até aquela sacada. - pediu Kagome, ao se aproximarem, para a sacada do quarto dela. Mas antes de conseguirem chegar mais perto, algo repeliu violentamente Kirara, como se fosse uma parede invisível... Seria uma barreira? Começou a se concentrar, fechando os olhos e tentou canalizar seus poderes, ao abrir novamente pode ver a barreira rosada que circulava toda a casa, e haviam nuvens pela... Não era uma simples barreira, havia uma ilusão ali também. Quando estudara pra aprimorar seus poderes num templo famoso, se lembrava do que era aquele tipo de ilusão "mostra pra quem ta fora normal, mas por dentro é um verdadeiro caos"... sem perder mais tempo, Kagome fez com que Kirara a deixasse no chão, a mandou Kirara voltar e buscar ajuda mas a felina a desobedeceu. Se transformou novamente em uma pequena gatinha, e pulou sobre ombro de Kagome.

- Obrigada. - respondeu Kagome acariciando a cabeça de Kirara, depois começou a andar em direção a barreira. Levantou a mão e tentou tocar na barreira, quando o fez deu um choque, mas resistiu e continuou a andar... Isso fez com que a barreira abrisse um fresta na qual ela pode passar. Havia muita poeira levantada, tudo parecia estar em volto de uma nevoa muito espessa. Começou a sentir arrepios, e tentou se preparar mentalmente antes de continuar seu caminho. Antes mesmo de chegar ao portão principal da casa, Kagome começou a ver corpos espalhados pelo chão, alguns estavam mutilados, outros queimados... Eram de yokais, não lhe restava duvida, e isso a desesperou e a fez correr para a casa. Percebeu que os muros estavam caídos,corpos de yokais estavam em cima deles, e o portão principal da casa agora era apenas um monte de ferro retorcido. Após passar por ele, avançou rapidamente pela casa, ou melhor, para o que restou dela... Tudo estava destruído, desde os jardins até o telhado da casa. Tudo estava um caos, com mais corpos espalhados, mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi um dragão de duas cabeças que havia na frente da porta da casa. Diferentemente dos outros, ele estava posicionado de uma forma se estivesse defendendo a casa, e ambas as cabeças estava de olhos abertos. Percebia que ele tentou lutar até o ultimo suspiro, e talvez nem tivesse percebido que morrera. Ele estava muito machucado, não poderia o reconhecer, e nem sabia quem era ele... mas sabia que ele tinha perdido a vida naquela luta mais que desigual, para proteger seu filho, e ela começou a chorar. Se aproximou dele, tocando seus rostos...

- Obrigada... - falou ela acariciando ele, depois fechou seus olhos. Tentou reunir forças e subiu as escadas, em direção a porta.

A porta da asa estava arrombada, tudo estava revirado... Parecia que tinham detonado bombas nela, não podia acreditar que aquela era sua casa a menos de uma hora. Continuou a andar, e viu parte do teto no chão, as paredes estavam chamuscadas. Olhou para a escada principal, e viu os pés de Jaken no todo... Talvez ele estivesse vivo ainda. Correu até o topo, mas ao chegar lá, entrou em estado de choque.

- JAKEEEN! - gritou Kagome, em desespero e se ajoelhou ao lado dele. O corpo de Jaken estava dividido ao meio, sua dá cintura para baixo estava no ultimo degrau da escada, mas da cintura para cima estavam uns 40 centímetros longe, entre eles havia uma enorme poça de sangue. O cajado de duas cabeças estava igualmente cortado, caído ao lado do corpo dele. Jaken também havia morrido de olhos abertos, olhando para o quarto do bebê. Kagome não soube ao certo como ou quanto foi se levantou, mas percebeu que havia corrido para o quarto do seu filho. O quarto parecia estar inteiro, com exceção de uma parte do piso tinha sido arrancada. As crianças não estavam mais ali... Mas deviam estar em casa, tinham que estar... Ela saiu correndo pela casa, procurando as crianças, mas só encontrou entulho e moveis destruídos. Tudo estava um caos... kagome começou a gritar chamando por elas, mas não houve resposta. Depois de 10 minutos correndo por toda a casa em busca delas, Kagome voltou para o quarto do bebê aos prantos, se ajoelhou de frente para a parte do piso que fora arrancada e começou a gritar de desespero e dor. Onde afinal estavam seus filhos? Quem fizera isso e porque? Não havia sentido... Nada daquilo fazia.

Kirara pulou do ombro de Kagome, e se transformou novamente e saiu de perto de Kagome. Minutos mais tarde, voltou com algo na boca. Era um yokai, e ainda estava vivo...

- Onde estão meus filhos? - indagou Kagome

- Ele disse que nos daria fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas... - falou o yokai, parecendo estar já delirando

- Impossível, a jóia de 4 almas desapareceu deste mundo a muito tempo. - comentou Kagome sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça... Sentia que não devia se lembrar de algo...

- Não... Ele falou que ela voltou... - comentou o yokai sorrindo para Kagome - Disse que você a tem... Me dê a jóia...

- Eu não tenho essa bolinha de vidro! - gritou Kagome, segurando o pescoço dele - Me diz quem levou meus filhos agora!

- Ou o que... Sei que vou morrer... - comentou o yokai

- Pode ter uma morte fácil ou agonizante. - respondeu Kagome começando a manifestar a energia sinistra que ainda tinha em seu corpo. A marca da meia lua roxa de sesshoumaru apareceu nela, e os olhos mudaram de cor... Mas foi o suficiente para assustá-lo.

- O yokai com pele de babuíno branco. - comentou o yokai perdendo as forças - Narak... É o nome dele... mate-o.

Ao falar isso, o yokai morreu. Kirara o colocou no chão. Kagome tava tendo um turbilhão de emoções, mas tinha que tentar fiar calma e pensar, ou certamente não conseguiria salvar as crianças. Pegou o papel que Sango lhe deu, e usou seus poderes... Sentiu dor ao fazer isso, mas a ignorou.

- Miroki, venha até minha casa imediatamente. Meus filhos foram seqüestrados. - falou Kagome. Em questão de minutos Miroku chegou, mas não veio sozinho... Inuyasha estava com ele. - Eu o chamei para ajudar. - respondeu Miroku, ao perceber a tenção que havia entre eles - Não é hora de escolher os aliados Kagome.

- Eu sei... - respondeu Kagome respirando fundo

- Vamos nos separar e procurar por algum sobrevivente que...

- Eu já fiz isso. - respondeu Kagome - Não há mais ninguém vivo, o que tinha acabou de morrer.

- Conseguiu alguma informação dele? - indagou Miroku

- Quem fez isso foi um tal de Narak. - respondeu Kagome olhando séria para Inuyasha - Ele está atrás da jóia de 4 almas.

- Você está com ela? -indagou Miroku apreensivo

- É lógico que não tenho essa porcaria! - respondeu Kagome irritada - Só temos replicas delas como suvenir no templo Higurashi. E elas são só umas bolinhas de vidro para chaveiro ou amuletos de sorte!

- Não é dessa que ele se referiu Kagome. - comentou Inuyasha se aproximando de Kagome, tocando parte esquerda da cintura dela - Ele está falando da jóia que nasceu dentro de você, que está alojada na sua cintura.

- Pare de falar besteiras! - gritou Kagome - Não venha falar essas bobagens novamente!

- Mas é a verdade. - falou Inuyasha, a segurando pelos ombros - Kykio morreu pra proteger a jóia, quando o corpo dela foi cremado, a jóia estava com ela. É lógico que quando a alma dela riscasses nesse mundo, nasceria com ela! É lógico que ele venha atrás de você...

- Pare com isso! - falou Kagome, o fazendo a soltar - Já disse que não é hora para suas brincadeiras!

- Miroku, mostre pra ela a sua mão. - falou Inuyasha, num tom severo - Diga pra ela a verdade.

Miroku desenfaixou a mão, e apontou para o corpo do yokai que havia no quarto, de imediato apareceu uma ventania fortíssima, que tirou aquele corpo do chão e o fez voar em direção a mão de Miroku e sumir em seguida.

- Isso é "buraco de vento", é uma maldição de família. - falou Miroku, ao ver a cara de assustada de Kagome - Esse tal de Narak que amaldiçoou minha família, todos os homens que nascem na minha família tem um desses na mão, e seu destino é morrer sugado por ele.

- Seu filho...

- Ele também nasceu com um, mas é muito pequeno para chamar a atenção. - respondeu Miroku - O mesmo Narak que levou seu filho é o que fez isso a minha família. Estamos tentando o matar a muitas gerações... Mas ele sempre consegue escapar, e pode mudar de forma.

- Por Kami-sama... - falou kagome pasma

- Isso não é tudo. - falou Inuyasha, a fazendo prestar atenção nele - Aquele incidente que ocasionou a morte dos pais de Sango, e quase matou Koraku e ela, também foi obra de Narak.

- Porque isso...

- A família de Sango é uma das mais antigas no Japão que trabalham com exterminação de yokais, é foi no vilarejo antigo da família dela que nasceu a jóia de 4 almas. - respondeu Miroku - A jóia foi dada para uma sacerdotisa, para a purificar, a uns 500 anos atrás. E essa mulher acabou morrendo para a proteger, mas levou a jóia consigo ao tumulo. Quando a alma dela regressa se, iria nascer dentro dela.

- Foi Kykio... - comentou Kagome tentando compreender a história que acabaram de lhe contar - Então realmente eu sou uma espécie de clone dela... Quem mais sabe dessa história? Ou era só eu que não sabia?

- Essa história é um segredo de estado, poucas pessoas tem conhecimento dela. Nem mesmo a sua família sabe dessa história. - respondeu Miroku - Com a lei que obriga yokais e humanos viverem em paz, a história foi mantida em sigilo. Minha família a ficou responsável por cuidar da sua até que a jóia retornasse para esse mundo...

- Todo o tempo nossa amizade se resumia nisso... - comentou Kagome - Sango fingia também.

- Não, ela nunca fez isso. - respondeu Miroku - Só tomou conhecimento agora, quando mataram parte da família dela. A amizade dela foi sempre sincera.

- Então estão me dizendo que a jóia de 4 almas está no meu corpo ainda? - indagou Kagome

- Sim, uma prova disso é seus poderes, são muito fortes para um humano. - respondeu Miroku

- Ok, vou fingir que essa história é verdadeira... - comentou Kagome - Agora o que podemos fazer para resgatar meus filhos?

- Você não pode fazer nada. - respondeu inuyasha - Eu e Miroku vamos atrás de Nara e resgatar as crianças, você fica aqui e...

- Eu vou com vocês! - respondeu Kagome energicamente

- Kagome, tem idéia do que iremos enfrentar? - indagou Inuyasha irritado - Narak não é um yokai comum, e esperou esse tempo todo pelo retorno da jóia de 4 almas para esse mundo, e ele fará de tudo para o conseguir. Será uma desgraça que ele ponha as mãos na jóia, ficaria invencível.

- Ninguém tem condições de me impedir e ir buscar meus filhos. - respondeu Kagome - Inuyasha eu me viro, você não precisa me proteger. Vou lutar com unhas e dentes para ter meus filhos de volta, além disso se essa jóia está dentro de mim e aumenta meus poderes, é mais que certo eu vá e a use contra Narak.

- Kagome, ele matou Kykio no passado, e ela tinha a ajuda da jóia... O que garante que ele não o faça com você? - Indagou Inuyasha nervoso, a segurando pelo braço

- Porque eu tenho um motivo muito maior para viver! - respondeu Kagome determinada - Ele não vai conseguir me matar!

- Kagome, você não devia... - comentou Miroku tentando a persuadir

- Ou vocês me levam junto, ou eu vou sozinha até lá. Não me importa, eu vou até ele buscar Rin e Shum! - respondeu Kagome irritada. Nesse momento a energia sinistra que ela tinha começou a se manifestar mais forte, e Inuyasha olhou por alguns segundo pra ela pasmo. Aquela não era sua Kagome, a que conheceu e casou...

- Kagome, você morreria por essas crianças? - indagou Inuyasha

- Não Inuyasha, eu viveria. - respondeu Kagome. Inuyasha olhou para Miroku,sabiam que não poderiam a impedir e seria muito perigoso se ela fosse sozinha... Iriam os três até a procura do covil de Narak. - Muito bem, você vai conosco mas esteja preparada para lutar e jamais se afaste de nós.

- Sabe onde devemos ir? - indagou Kagome

- Não... - respondeu Inuyasha - Mas Narak vai nos mandar alguém para nos guiar até ele.

- Certo...

- Não devemos chamar Sesshoumaru? - indagou Miroku

- Não ira precisar, provavelmente Narak irá o chamar também. - respondeu Inuyasha - Ele também tem assuntos a acertar com Sesshoumaru. Pegue suas armas Kagome e prepare-se para uma guerra...

Em 10 minutos, Kagome pegou tudo que podia carregar para a luta na qual a aguardava. Inuyasha havia trocado de roupa também, estava usando uma roupa antiga vermelha que ele dizia que era feita com pele de uma rata-de-fogo com a espada Tessaiga atada a cintura... A espada na qual havia herdado de seu pai a 500 anos. Miroku agora usava as roupas de um monge, e um cajado budista... Kagome estava usando uma roupa típica de sacerdotisa, uma mochila, arco e flechas. Inuyasha não deixar de evitar de a comparar a imagem de Kagome agora com a de Kykio no passado, as duas eram parecidas fisicamente, mas psicologicamente eram muito diferentes. Ela havia se tornado muito mais forte do que Kykio, e muito mais determinada também. Não se importava com o preço que teria de pagar, iria ajudar Kagome a resgatar as crianças. Dessa vez faria de tudo por ela, incluindo ter de lutar com Kykio... Na qual tinha certeza que estava envolvida de alguma forma naquilo tudo.

Inuyasha não pode mais ficar perdidos em seus pensamentos, pois os insetos venenosos de Narak apareceram... Eram um sinal para eles os seguirem. E não poderiam perder mais tempo, cada minuto que se passava poderia piorar as chances das crianças estarem bem...


	30. Chapter 30

[palavras da autora: Yo minna! Estou postando o penúltimo cap dessa fic... Nossa, só de pensar nisso eu fico com vontade de chorar. Tanta tempo, tantas recordações, rewins... Vou sentir falta disso. Bem, a escritora maluca aqui está internada com suspeita de dengue (to até tomando remédio e soro direto na veia), e não querem me deixar ficar digitando no PC por muito tempo aqui no hospital ¬ ¬ (pra o soro não escapar da veia). Bom, como o tempo é curto, tento agilizar ao máximo pra escrever a fic... Minha meta é acabar a fic antes que termine minhas férias. Desculpa por não escrever muito nesse cap, mas devido as circunstâncias deve ser compreensivo, não é? Mande rewins e me desejem melhoras ok? Teh+ \o/]

Enquanto Kagome, Inuyasha e Miroku partiram em direção ao covil de Narak, Sesshoumaru ainda estava trancado numa sala, participando de uma reunião com os acionistas da empresa, avaliando os lucros e prejuízos e principalmente, planejar seus próximos projetos.

Sesshoumaru estava sentado, escutando e avaliando cada idéia de seu pessoal sobre possíveis investimentos e... bem, pelo m enos era isso que estava tentando. Por alguma razão se sentia incomodado com algo, não sabia o que era, mas estava irritado. Ficou olhando ao redor, para cada yokai e humano que estava na reunião, todos pareciam meio nervosos, mas isso nunca o importou antes. Nem lembrava quem eram ou função, muito menos o nome deles... A única coisa que lhe interessava era que trabalhassem direito. Ficou olhando cada um deles, e constatou que ainda faltava uma pessoa chegar. Era sempre assim, toda vez que tinham uma reunião importante, alguém faltava ou se atrasava. Se não se enganava, quem estava faltando devia ser do setor administrativo financeiro ou talvez designer...

- Desculpem o atraso.- falou o recém chegado a reunião. - O transito estava uma loucura...

- Então saia mais cedo da próxima vez. - comentou Sesshoumaru séria, afinal gostava de pontualidade - Se você se atrasar novamente a mais uma reunião dessas, não precisará vir nunca mais, fui claro?

- Sim... Sim senhor. - respondeu o yokai meio intimidado. Era quase cômico mas todos ficaram em total silencio, como se esperassem o próximo movimento... Provavelmente estavam esperando ele decidisse o que faria com ele. Como o recém chegado continuou em pé e em nenhum momento levantou os olhos pra ele, Sesshoumaru resolveu deixar para o recém chegado participar, afinal assim poderia acabar mais cedo aquela reunião.

- Vá se sentar. - ordenou Sesshoumaru. E percebeu que a maioria do pessoal havia prendido a respiração, de tão tensos que estavam. Ficou observando ele ir até a ultima cadeira disponível naquela grande mesa... No entanto algo chamou sua atenção. Quando passou por perto do ar-condicionado, pode sentiu um cheiro de sangue... Sangue de yokai, de vários yokais misturados. Era um cheiro fraco, mas não dava para enganar o seu faro, alguma coisa estava errada. Aquele que chegou era um humano, não havia como ele ter lutado com yokais... Deve ter passado por algum lugar que teve uma grande lutas com muitos yokais mortos para ter aquele cheiro... Mas como ele se comportava normalmente, deve ter sido algo que foi escondido dos humanos, talvez uma barreira ou algo do tipo. Normalmente não iria se importar com isso, mas havia algo em particular naquele cheiro... Apesar de serem vários, havia um distinto, que lhe era familiar... - Continuem a reunião sem mim.

Sesshoumaru se levantou da sua cadeira e saiu as sala de reunião, tentando descobrir de onde vinha aquele cheiro e por que lhe era familiar. O curioso era que aquele cheiro havia desaparecido entanto ainda deixava intrigado, como uma pessoa apenas poderia ter aquele cheiro, se no corredor não havia vestígios daquele odor, as janelas abertas com correntes de ar... Mas mesmo assim aquele cheiro havia desaparecido... Era como se fosse apenas uma fragrância de algum perfume maluco que algum humano inventou com cheiro de sangue yokai... Mas não, isso era inviável. No Foi andando até a sua sala, e ao entrar no seu escritório, abriu a janela. Nada, aquele cheiro que sentira também não parecia vir daquele lado, talvez fosse apenas uma alucinação provocada por tédio daquela reunião mensal, ou alguém estava a manipular os ventos da empresa para ocultar algo que estava acontecendo. Sesshoumaru olhou os alarmes de monitoramento de sua casa, pareciam estar tudo bem, sem alteração alguma... Mas ao pegar o telefone que dava linha direta para sua casa, deu sinal de "ocupado". isso era muito estranho, o que fez ele abrir por completo a janela do escritório e saltar para fora. A distancia de seu salto com equivalente a três quarteirões, e quando finalmente voltou a colocar os pés no chão ele pode tirar todas as suas duvidas. Realmente não era impressão, havia um cheiro de sangue de várias yokais no ar, e vinham na direção de sua casa... Sem mas perda de tempo ele voou para lá.

Chegando em casa, Sesshoumaru notou uma estranha barreira, mas estava enfraquecida, no entanto ainda podia enganar humanos e yokais fracos. Mas como Sesshoumaru era um yokai completo e poderoso, ele pode passar e ver o que ocorreu dentro de sua residência. Logo ao entrar, Sesshoumaru percebeu a batalha sangrenta e desigual que ocorrera ali, e viu o dragão de duas cabeças morto perto da escadaria da mansão. Ele apurou seus ouvidos, e percebeu que não havia uma alma viva ali... Provavelmente encontraria o corpo de Jaken em algum canto da casa. Sem perder mais tempo, Sesshoumaru foi até a o jardim da casa, onde havia um grande lago de carpas, com uma pequena ilha no meio, nele havia feito um pequeno mausoléu em homenagem a seu pai. Aquele lugar estava intacto, ao entrar ali, sesshoumaru foi andando até chegar perto da grande pintura que havia de seu pai, onde havia uma enorme mesa de pedra, e acima dela havia um locar para deixar oferendas e para queimar incenso. Com certa reverencia e cuidado, sesshoumaru tirou a parte superior da mesa de pedra... Dentro dela havia sido guardada duas espadas da época feudal.

- Nunca pensei que as tiraria daqui. - comentou Sesshoumaru tirando as duas espadas dali. Avaliou ambas as espadas, ambas estavam em perfeito estado, agüentariam uma batalha tranquilamente. Tessaiga, a espada feita com um dos caninos de seu pai, a espada irmã de Tessaiga que foi dada a Inuyasha, entretanto Tessaiga era uma espada que ressuscitava. Toukinjin, a espada feita do corpo de uma das crias de Narak... Depois de pegar as espadas, Sesshoumaru saiu dali e foi até a mansão, usando a Tesseiga e ressuscitou o dragão de duas cabeças. Depois entrou na casa, ou no que havia restado dela... Viu um rastro de sangue descendo as escadas, e no topo dela viu Jaken. Subiu-as e encontrou seu fiel lacaio, usando novamente Tesseiga. Em poucos segundos Jkane voltou a vida, primeiramente tossindo muito mas depois começou a voltar a si.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru? - indagou Jaken abrindo os olhos, vendo-o na sua frente - Onde estou? Meu corpo dói... Eu morri? Estou no céu?

- O que houve aqui? - indagou Sesshoumaru, ignorando a pergunta. Mas antes que Jaken respondesse Toukinjin começou a pulsar, praticamente lhe revelando o que havia ocorrido ali... Tudo havia sido obra de Narak.

- Houve um ataque em massa, não pudemos lutar com tantos. - respondeu Jaken tentando se levantar, mas percebeu que suas pernas estavam um pouco distantes do resto do corpo. E começou a se arrastar até lá, e tentou se encaixar seu corpo novamente - Teríamos conseguido controlar a invasão se não fosse por interferência daquela yokai...

- Kagura. - falou Sesshoumaru, deixando claro para Jaken que não era uma pergunta.

- Sim, ela veio aqui e lutou contra nós. - respondeu Jaken tentando se levantar, apesar de ainda seu corpo não ter se regenerado por completo. - Ela levou Rin e Shum, mas estão protegidos por minha barreira, não há perigo em quando estiverem na barreira. A ultima coisa que vi foi Kagura os levando embora...

- Irei buscar as crianças, fique aqui. - comentou Sesshoumaru indo até o quarto das crianças. Percebeu o cheiro de Kagome, Inuyasha e a do amigo pervertido deles. Estiveram ali a pouco tempo atrás, e havia um forte cheiro de lagrimas de Kagome, se a situação fosse outra ele iria imediatamente atrás de Inuyasha e o mataria por se aproximar dela... Mas agora não era o momento para isso, Inuyasha era relativamente forte, principalmente se tivesse com Tessaiga, poderia proteger Kagome. Mas isso não seria o suficiente para resgatar as crianças... Teria que os resgatar. Estava se aproximando da janela quando Jaken se aproximou dele.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, ire com o senhor. - falou ele, com o bastão de duas cabeças remendado

- Não você ficará aqui, se for só ira me atrapalhar. - respondeu Sesshouamru sério

- Mas eu...

- Fique... - respondeu Sesshoumaru, e começou a olhar em volta - É melhor ficar e arrumar a casa.

- A-A-Arrumar a casa? - indagou Jaken incrédulo, aquela bagunça era impossível dele arrumar sozinho, aquilo era um campo de guerra e ele era muito pequeno para dar conta de tudo aquilo sozinho. Olhou novamente para o rosto de seu mestre, tentando ver se ele realmente falava sério, mas não percebeu nenhum traço de humor em seu mestre, indicando que realmente estava a falar sério. - Sim senhor, ficarei para arrumar a casa.

- Chame ajuda se precisar. - comentou Sesshoumaru e pulou da Janela, de imediato o dragão de duas cabeças foi a seu encontro - Você pode vir comigo, me será util.

O dragão de suas cabeças se agachou no chão, e permitindo Sesshoumaru subisse em suas costas, em seguida começou a voar. Com a ajuda da espada Toukinjin, iria encontrar o esconderijo de Narak, e desta vez iria o matar.

-x-

Kagura ficou olhando Sesshoumaru de longe, vendo-o sair da casa na direção onde havia o esconderijo de Narak. Não tinha coragem de ficar na frente dele, e pelo jeito foi uma boa escolha. Sesshoumaru havia encontrado uma maneira de ir sozinho... E isso apenas fez ela ficar convencida que Nara a havia mandado guiar Sesshoumaru ate ele unicamente para morrer nas mãos dele. Provavelmente esperasse que lutassem, e era muito claro que ele a venceria... Da mesma forma ele incitou Kykio a lutar contra Inuyasha. Narak estava recriando a cena da morte de Kykio a 500 anos atrás, queria corromper a jóia de 4 almas. Por isso estava a manipular todos a sua volta, iria fazer eles lutarem entre si, e o sangue derramado iria corromper a jóia. Kagome iria lutar para resgatar seu filho, e Sesshoumaru iria a ajudar e proteger... Inuyasha deveria ficar ao lado de Kykio, e tentar a proteger, afinal ele não poderia a deixar morrer novamente. Kykio mataria Kagome, Sesshoumaru mataria Inuyasha... E depois os dois iriam lutar e quem vencesse iria com Narak, que certamente venceria rápido já que seu adversário estaria enfraquecido. Não, não poderia deixar isso acontecer! Iria lutar ao lado de Sesshoumaru, mesmo que isso custasse a sua vida... Tivera uma vida cheia de sofrimento nas mãos de Narak, e mesmo que ganhasse sua liberdade, não valeria a pena viver num mundo governado por Narak, muito menos sem Sesshoumaru. Teria de agir...


End file.
